¿Puedo Permanecer a tu lado?
by SoraLove
Summary: KAGOME ha decido olvidarse de sus sentimientos por INUYASHA, mas aun no esta muy segura,cierto hermano de cabellos plateados ayudara en la decision de esta mujer,,SESSHOME TERMINADO
1. Inevitable separacion

**Nota.- Hola Lectoras (es) , Tiempo sin leernos (quizás unos ni me conocen jejejeje) pero en fin. Después de ausentarme y estar ocupada con la prepa (aun sigo ocupada jajaja) regreso a la Fanfiction net XD chido! Bueno sin mas que decir espero que les guste este nuevo fic, de Inuyasha(DE SESSHOXKAG)(propiedad de Rumiko-sama), este se sitúa en la parte cuando kikyo esta muriendo y kagome la ayuda purificando el veneno inyectado por Naraku. Ok Empecemos. Esta narrativa es como si hablara Kagome**

**(ósea Kagome POV) Atte. SoraLove **

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**Cap 1.-Inevitable separación**

**La va Ayudar o a Abandonar?... Elija por Favor...**

_Un Par de niñas extrañas me cuestionaron al respecto, querían que yo salvara a kikyo... no se por que pero... siento que estoy pensándolo, es decir no debería... lo correcto es ayudarla pero, ahí algo dentro de mi que no lo desea... ¡BAKA! Que cosas digo, si la dejo morir Inuyasha se pondrá muy triste y no quiero._

**Díganme como... Puedo Ayudar a Kikyo...**

**Purifique el veneno de su interior... tocándola...**

_Ahora me encuentro en el interior de este lago, siento que no respiro... pero puedo ver que kikyo se encuentra muy mal... ¡pobrecita!... debo salvarla... Por... Inuyasha, cierro mis ojos y siento algo que me aqueja por dentro pero aun así estoy dispuesta a ayudarla, el Veneno me rechaza... pero... no me daré por vencida, no lo are._

* * *

_Que sucedió?... aun sigo sumergida pero no recuerdo exactamente lo que paso... puedo ver que el veneno se va purificando... aun así no puedo sola, necesito que kikyo... desee volver a este mundo... pero esta inconsciente... ah... Falta poco... ya casi..._

**Kikyo... ¡Vamos Kikyo! Tu puedes... eres muy Fuerte... no te rindas...**

**Debes recuperarte, ya que Inuyasha ... Desea verte...**

**Inu... yasha- pude escuchar decir a la Miko**

**Así es, Debes vencer a Naraku y yo se... que tu... TAMBIEN DESEAS VER A INUYASHA y estar... a su lado...**

_De pronto el veneno se purifico por completo, y a mi alrededor se veían unos bellos rayos de luz y antes de desvanecer... pude ver la cara de kikyo con una gran tristeza... y al mismo tiempo algo de gratitud._

_Caí rendida en su pecho y me quede dormida..._

_No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso después, pero cuando desperté me encontraba afuera del lago, y Kikyo estaba mejor, Junto a esas niñas, me dijo... que por que había hecho tal cosa... y no supe que responder... mas que... lo había hecho por que era lo correcto y al parecer ella no le pareció convincente mi respuesta. Apunto de irse pude pararme y detenerla._

**¿Qué Quieres?**

**Deseo que esperes en este lugar hasta que venga Inuyasha**

**hum-** _dijo desviando la mirada_

**Quieres verlo ¿No es así? –**_sonrío_**- Pues entonces... espera un poco...**

**Acaso el vendrá a este lugar, y si lo hace será por que te esta buscando**

**te equivocas, él estaba buscándote a ti, ya que desde que supo lo de Higiry... él tenia la esperanza de que fueras tú... por eso... creo que ****lo mejor es que vean... y no se extrañen a escondidas**_- mire a Kikyo y con lagrimas en mis ojos le dije- _**El desea verte y tu a él... no sean mentirosos y tampoco engañen a su corazón, por favor... te pido este favor...**

**Por que me pides esto?... si tu también lo amas...**

**¡POR ESO!... Por que lo amo deseo que sea feliz y yo se que la única forma de lograrlo es que tu estés a su lado.**

**ah...**

_parecía que kikyo me miraba con lastima, aun así no dijo nada, se sentó en una piedra al lado de la cascada y arreglo su cabello, tal parecía que esperaría a Inuyasha... yo tampoco dije nada solo di la vuelta y me aleje corriendo hacia el bosque... sin dirección aparente... solo deseaba irme de ese lugar y no regresar._

* * *

_Cansada de correr durante Horas, empecé a caminar despacio... mirando a mi alrededor... esperando ver a Inuyasha... que viniera por mi... Shinf..._

_Mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer ya que yo sabia que esto era inevitable... y que... Inuyasha no vendría por mi. _

_Un ruido sacudió mis pensamiento e instintivamente me oculte detrás de un árbol, aquel estruendo provenía del norte de donde salía Sesshomaru acompañado de Jaken y pequeña Rin, aun escondía observe como el hermano de Inuyasha ya se había percatado de mi presencia y se acerco hasta donde estaba._

**¿Por qué no Sales de una Buena Vez?**

**ah, yo... es que...**

**Sesshomaru-sama, es la mujer de Inuyasha- dijo Jaken**

**oh... waaa... Sesshomaru-sama, ella es muy bonita... recuerdo que me ayudo anteriormente... (**_sonrío la pequeña)_

**yo**_- estaba temblando de miedo-_** pues salí a dar un paseo y creo que me perdí... y no deseo pelear... y... **

**No me Interesa, RIN... VAMONOS...**

**Si... hum **_– miran dándome-_** pero podemos ayudar a Kagome por que esta perdida... Sesshomaru-sama**

_Asustada aun, pude ver que la pequeña significaba mucho para Sesshomaru ya que dio su aprobación y Rin me sujeto de la mano y me llevo con ellos, Incrédula monté ese animal extraño de dos cabezas... creo que se llamaba_

_A-UN ... ah... sujetándome a Rin por miedo a caerme... seguimos caminando fuera del Bosque... cuando de pronto vi a un Gran Oni dispuesto a atacar a Sesshomaru... y de pronto yo..._

**¡CUIDADO SESSHOMARU!**

_Mas me tarde yo en avisarle del peligro que él en derrotar a ese Oni con ayuda de su Tokijin, Sesshomaru me miro sorprendido y yo solo me morí de pena... mientras desviaba mi mirada, continuo el recorrido hasta que llegamos a la aldea de la Anciana Kaede y con un movimiento brusco de __A-UN... me caí... de el y se alejo con Rin... dejándome sola tirada en el pasto, al levantarme pude verlos alejarse y Grite un simple "ARIGATO"._

**¿Por qué me habrá ayudado?**

_Aquélla pregunta me replicaba en la mente, mientras me dirigía al Pozo y me adentraba en el para regresar a mi época, en cuestión de segundos me encontraba en mi Tiempo... al llegar mi madre me recibió como de costumbre y me dirigía a bañarme, ya en la tina recordé por la causa de mi huida... Inuyasha... por un instante me había olvidado de él por completo, quizás por el susto que pase con Sesshomaru, con mis Ojos aun llorosos me sumergí en la bañera y deje que mis preocupaciones se alejaran. Ya mas tarde me recosté en mi cama mirando hacia el techo... pensando en tantas cosas... en Inuyasha... en Kikyo y en mí ..._

**Yo sabia que Inyasha había decidido quedarse con Kikyo, pero aun así le pedí que me dejara acompañarlo... creyendo que las cosas cambiarían... ****Y no fue así.**

_ciertamente ya no sabia que hacer pero lo mejor por ahora era dormirme e ir a la Secundaria mañana y despejar mi mente, aun que sea por un momento debo de dejar de pensar en Inuyasha, mis ojos se cierran despacio y caigo dormida sin mucho esfuerzo._

_En mis sueños veo a Inuyasha al lado de kikyo... Juntos... y Felices... y yo solo me quedo observando mientras una mano reposa en mi hombro y al intentar voltear a ver quien me sujeta despierto de golpe._

**¡Konichiwa Kagome-chan!**

**Konichiwa Yuka… hum ¿donde están las demás?**

**Enfermaron de fiebre... no lo sabias cierto? Pero descuida creo que mañana se pondrán mejor esas Dos jajajaja... hum y a ti que te pasa **

**Yo... pues... veras... tengo un problema con Inuyasha**

**Ese Tipo Rebelde... que es tu novio...**

**bueno... salía con él...**

**¿Salías¿ósea que ya no?**

**pues... resulta que... su antigua novia ha vuelto y creo que el desea estar con ella y yo no se que voy hacer**

**Kagome... no crees que deberías... alejarte de él... por que a lo mejor quiere volver con su antigua novia... y solo te estarías ocasionando mas sufrimiento...**

**Tal vez tengas razón Yuka-chan... pero no creo que sea sencillo...**

**Comienza alejándote emocionalmente, a lo que me refiero es que puedes estar a su lado pero ya no con la misma actitud, no te alejes así de golpe si no lentamente... deacuerdo...**

**Lo intentare YuKa-chan ... Arigatto...**

**No hay de que Amiga- **_dijo guiñándome el ojo._

_Las clases pasaron, mas sin embargo no puede concentrarme ya que solo pensaba en Inuyasha, al terminar regrese a mi casa como si nada... y para mi sorpresa Inuyasha no había ido a buscarme. Era obvio... seguramente ahora se encontraría con kikyo... ah... no quisiera regresar al mundo antiguo pero... debo hacerlo para recolectar el ultimo fragmento... ya no debo ser egoísta y pensar solo en mi... si no también en Sango-chan, Miroku-san y Shippo-chan, suspiro fuerte y me dirijo hasta el pozo, debemos derrotar a Naraku, es lo primordial... ya dentro del pozo llego a tiempo de las guerras civiles y la primer persona que veo al salir es a Sango-chan._

**Kagome-chan- **_me dijo preocupada_

**Sango-chan, Hola... perdona si te preocupe...**

**Por que te fuiste sin decirnos nada... llegamos aquella vez y solo encontramos a Kikyo, Inuyasha se dirigió con ella sin preocuparse por nada mas pero, su excelencia, shippo y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti.**

**Ah... Kagome... lo siento no debí decirte eso de Inuyasha...**

**Descuida Sango-chan yo... he decidido... olvidarme de él...**

**¿Kagome-chan!**

**no te asustes... al fin entendí que la persona que ama Inuyasha es Kikyo y no a mi... confieso que esto es difícil pero... sabré superarlo...**

**hay Kagome... si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti solo dímelo...**

**pues**_- ocultando mi rostro con mi cabello le digo_**- de ahora en adelante puedo montar a Kirara contigo... en vez de irme con Inuyasha**

**Claro, kagome-chan**

* * *

_Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, Inuyasha nunca comento nada respecto a su encuentro con kikyo, y ambos seguimos en búsqueda del ultimo fragmento pero yo... aun estoy perturbada por mi decisión la cual obviamente no le dije a Inuyasha; al fin de cuentas dudo que le interese del todo..._

**¿He Kagome, QUE TE SUCEDE!**

**hum- **_Inuyasha me saco de mis pensamientos y mientras falsamente le sonreía y me alejaba el me llamo._

**KAGOME! **_– se acerco a mi, mientras Miroku y los demás siguieron caminando-_** Te noto muy extraña desde hace 3 días ¿Qué sucede?**

_Debía decirle, y además no debía retractarme de lo dicho sin importar su reacción... era lo correcto, me acerque también y con una mirada tierna le dije que... ahh..._

**Inuyasha yo he decidido que... como kikyo ha vuelto a este mundo...**

**He ¿cómo sabes que kikyo?**

**descuida... solo lo se... Bueno como obviamente vas a estar con ella yo... he decidido que... no voy a intervenir mas entre ustedes...**

**¿KAGOME!**

**jejeje, Ya no puedo mas... no puedo fingir que no me importa que la ames... realmente me duele... y como se que no tengo oportunidad alguna ante ella... pues...**

_Inuyasha me abrazo fuertemente mientras decía que no era justo, ya que yo significaba mucho para él y además no era justo que abandonara a los demás solo por él... con todo el dolor de mi corazón, esta vez, me aleje de él y seriamente le comente que no era así..._

**¿Cómo?**

**perdona pero yo solo dije... que olvidaría mis sentimientos por ti... jamás mencione alejarme de mis amigos y renunciar a esta lucha contra Naraku**

**Kagome, como puedes decir eso tan a la liguera...**

**Lo siento, pero yo- **_volteándome para no verlo- _**Ya tome mi Decisión... de ahora en adelante... no soy mas que una simple compañera de batalla...**

**¿Ka..gome...¿por qué?...**

_Realmente ver a mi querido Hanyou destrozado fue horrible y no pude mas... en verdad deseaba abrazarlo y olvidarme de todo... pero no debía hacerlo y fue por eso que me aleje... lo mas rápido que pude... y él no me siguió solo me observo._

_Desconsolada camine mucho... hasta que, como de costumbre, me perdí y tratando de volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede me fui metiendo mas en el bosque... gotas caían en mi rostro, a parte de mis lagrimas, y después la lluvia se vino mas fuerte... pero a mi no me importaba. Caminaba sin rumbo y sin prisa... ni siquiera sabia por que caminaba... al cerrar los ojos por un breve momento y al abrirlos de nuevo ya me encontraba rodeada de Yokais, inferiores, que volaban a mi alrededor... seguramente esperando que muriera o algo así... _

_Yo no contaba con mi arco ni mis flechas así que solo me quede hay parada como si esperara mi muerte... sentí los golpe propiciados por aquellos Yokai, por mi espalda, mi pecho y piernas, Hasta que caí rendida en el piso mientras ellos se abalanzaban hacia mi..._

_Y al no sentir dolor, pensé que había fallecido, pero la realidad fue otra, __Un ondeante y largo cabello plateado resplandecía ante mi y sus ojos de oro penetrantes se posaban en mi lastimado cuerpo._

_Era Sesshomaru... quien me había salvado... se inclino hasta quedar a mi altura y me cargo, parecía que me llevaba a una cueva cercana que podía divisar, y era notorio que no carecía ya de su brazo izquierdo... mas verdaderamente no pregunte el por que... pero creo que el imagino mi pregunta y solo dijo..._

**Fue Gracias a unas plantas sagradas que crecen en esta zona, y también por que me fue tomado un poco de mi energía y carne para que esto fuera posible... pero... creo que no te interesa... Mujer...**

**a decir verdad... si me intrigaba saber el por que...**

_Ya no dijo palabra alguna, llegamos a la mencionada cueva donde habitaba un Yokai raro el cual salió a buscar algo de alimento, se sentó para reposar ya que su brazo aun no estaba curado del todo._

_Yo me quede callada observándolo y también viendo como mis heridas eran algo grabes... pero no podía salir de aquí... así como así... quien sabe... a lo mejor... Sesshomaru se ofendería y me mataría... ¡Que miedo! _

_Aun así comencé a recordar a Inuyasha... y no resistí mas y solloce y al voltear a ver a Sesshomaru el ya se encontraba observándome con curiosidad... con esos bellos ojos Ámbar y sus cabellos resbalando por su rostro... no me importo morir en ese momento y yo..._

**Que haces?**

_me dijo desconcertado ante mi acción repentina, lo abrase y puse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras lloraba a mas no poder._

_El no me dijo ya después nada y solo accedió escucharme llorar y nada mas... y yo no quería nada a cambio... ni siquiera se por que lo hice pero en ese momento... solo deseaba sentirme protegida y que mejor que en los brazos de aquel hombre que me había salvado._

_Aquel extraño Yokai regreso e intente separarme rápidamente de Sesshomaru mas el me sujeto y me atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo mientras una manta caía a nuestro alrededor... misma que el yokai había traído Junto con unas hiervas medicinales._

**No te vayas aun... esta plantas al ser quemadas producen un humo curativo y en conjunto con esta manta y el sudor que desprendas... te curaras mas rápido... en cuanto a que yo permanezca... sujetándote todo estará mejor... y ya después puedes regresar con Tu Inuyasha...**

**Inu... Yasha-** _no se si esto era a propósito pero consiguió que llorara de nuevo... y esta vez... me abrace mas fuerte a su pecho y pude oler su delicado aroma... mientras él... me abrazaba de igual manera pero miraba el horizonte con una mirada perdida... no le di importancia y sin querer me fue durmiendo... y fue muy confortable..._

**CONTINUARA:  
...**

**SoraLove.- Konichiwa...este... es el primer capitulo... espero les haya gustaba y que me tengan paciencia para cuando ponga el segundo capitulo... advierto que me tardare jejejeje... espero me dejen al menos un Review jejejeje y yo me encargo de contestarselos con mucho gusto... **

**ok**

**Sayonara bye bye**


	2. Extraña Sensacion

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

Cap 2.-Extraña sensación 

**Que haces?**

_me dijo desconcertado ante mi acción repentina, lo abrase y puse mi cabeza en su pecho mientras lloraba a mas no poder._

_El no me dijo ya después nada y solo accedió escucharme llorar y nada mas... y yo no quería nada a cambio... ni siquiera se por que lo hice pero en ese momento... solo deseaba sentirme protegida y que mejor que en los brazos de aquel hombre que me había salvado._

_Aquel extraño Yokai regreso e intente separarme rápidamente de Sesshomaru mas el me sujeto y me atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo mientras una manta caía a nuestro alrededor... misma que el yokai había traído Junto con unas hiervas medicinales._

**No te vayas aun... estas plantas al ser quemadas producen un humo curativo y en conjunto con esta manta y el sudor que desprendas... te curaras mas rápido... en cuanto a que yo permanezca... sujetándote todo estará mejor... y ya después puedes regresar con Tu Inuyasha...**

**Inu... Yasha- **_no se si esto era a propósito pero consiguió que llorara de nuevo... y esta vez... me abrace mas fuerte a su pecho y pude oler su delicado aroma... mientras él... me abrazaba de igual manera pero miraba el horizonte con una mirada perdida... no le di importancia y sin querer me fue durmiendo... y fue muy confortable..._

_Los rayos del sol eran molestos, y ocasionaron mi despertar, al instante me percate de la falta de ese hombre._

_Sesshomaru seguramente se había retirado poco después de que yo me quede dormida, sin mucha importancia a lo ocurrido me puse de pie y me dirigí nuevamente al bosque, esta vez con algo mas de orientación gracias a que había luz. _

**¿Kagome!**

**ah... Koga-kun?**

**Querida Kagome-** _dijo al mismo momento que me tomaba de las manos-_ **que haces en estos alrededores tan sola.**

**Pues**_**- **sonrío un poco-_ **salí a dar un paseo y me perdí jajaja...**

**Gracias a Dios que estas bien, este lado del bosque es muy peligroso... esa ESTUPIDA BESTIA no cuida bien de ti, ja era de suponerse.**

**Koga... no es responsabilidad de Inuyasha cuidarme. Él ya tiene a quien proteger y esa es Kikyo**

**¿Qué? Pero esa mujer esta muerta**

_me dieron ganas de platicar con alguien, incluso si Koga no me entendiera del todo, le conté de su eminencia Higiry, de cómo purifique el veneno de Naraku para salvar a kikyo y también de mi decisión de olvidarme de lo que sentía por Inuyasha. Mi tristeza era notoria y creo que Koga se percato y solo me abrazo mientras yo me quede callada..._

**Eres admirable... kagome... por eso me gustas...**

**Koga-kun yo...**

**al igual que tú... se muy bien que no ocupo un lugar en tu preciado corazón, pero a mi solo me vasta con verte feliz y ayudarte en lo que pueda... por eso... espero que lo que hayas decidido sea lo correcto...**

**Arigatto... Koga-kun... me alegra contar contigo**

_dije mientras me apoye mas en su hombro y después el me sonrío muy tiernamente, jamás lo había visto sonreír así, me conmovió mucho y sujete su mano y él me llevo caminando hasta salir de aquel bosque._

_Ahora que estaba alejada de Inuyasha me di cuenta de muchas cosas malas que había hecho... y lo cual ocasionaron el sufrir de koga... entre ellas se encontraba aquella vez en el Monte de las Animas... que pensé que_

_Inuyasha había muerto a manos de Renkotsu, y al verlo regresar sano y salvo... me abalancé hacia el y lo abrasé tiernamente ante los ojos de koga_

_Una actitud muy estúpida de mi parte ya que... yo sabia lo que se sentía ver a ese ser querido abrazando a alguien mas delante de ti..._

**listo, hemos salido de ese feo bosque... te dejo en esta aldea Kagome... tengo que regresar en busca de Ginta y Hakaku... asi que...**

**Muchas Gracias Koga-kun...**

**no hay de que... Kagome... hum**

**me refiero a Gracias por todo**_**- **ahora yo era quien tomaba las manos de Koga-_ **a las veces que me has defendido, salvado y ayudado... estoy muy agradecida contigo y ciertamente espero que me perdones si en algún momento te hice sentir mal...**

**para nada kagome-chan... y yo también te agradezco a ti todo lo que has hecho por mi...**

**Bien... nos veremos pronto... deacuerdo... procura hacerte mas fuerte para que juntos derrotemos a ese Naraku**

**Ok**

_Koga regreso al bosque mientras yo inspeccionaba la tal aldea... la cual estaba algo sola bueno al menos eso pensé hasta que una sacerdotisa se acercó a mi... era mas joven que yo, lo cual me sorprendió mucho, tal parecía que era aun una aprendiz. Aquella chica me miro con curiosidad hasta que finalmente se digno a decirme algo..._

**Tu eres una Miko ¿cierto?**

**He... pues... en realidad... creo que si jajajaja**_**-** pongo mi mano sobre mi nuca- _**pero no estoy muy preparada aun jajaja...**

**entiendo... ¿crees poder eliminar a unos yokais que rondan la aldea?**

**He... pues... creo que si... pero necesito arco y flecha...**

**eso es lo de menos, deacuerdo acompañe para que te muestre a los Yokais que debes exterminar... hum... por cierto mi nombre es Arashi...**

**Arashi-chan que lindo nombre**

**hum**_**-** dijo sonrojándose la pequeña_- **deja esas boberías y sígueme... por cierto... puedes hacer** **kekais (campos de energía)**

**una kekai... he... no aun no tengo tanta habilidad para eso...**

**supongo que esta bien, yo tampoco puedo hacer una, mi maestro me estaba enseñando pero... murió a manos de esos malditos monstruos**

**ah, lo siento mucho...**

**esta bien... cuando tu elimines a esos yokais todo estará mejor.**

**Si, te prometo que are mi mejor esfuerzo.**

_Aquella niña tenia un semblante frió a pesar de solo tener aparentemente unos 10 o 12 años. Aun así accedí a ayudarla y al llegar a la cima de una_ _colina con energía maligna se encontraban unos yokais devorando los cuerpos inertes de los aldeanos, entre ellos niños y mujeres, la escena fue muy cruel así que me dispuse a acabar con esto._

**Onegai (por favor)** _-lancé la flecha con mi poder espiritual_- **¡IKE! (ataca)**

_Acabe con unos pocos, mas aun quedaban algunos, en movimientos rápidos mande mis demás flechas, las cuales dieron justo en el blanco para mi suerte, al fin este problema había acabado y al voltear a ver a Arashi mi sorpresa fue ver a todos los habitantes de la aldea reunidos ante mi y dándome las gracias por haber exterminado a esos monstruos. Realmente fue algo vergonzoso._

**Ah Miko-sama, Muchas gracias –** _dijo un hombre mayor_

**Usted es sorprendente Miko-** _menciono una pequeña niña_

**es cierto... Miko-sama haga el favor de quedarse en esta aldea para que nos proteja de los seres malignos y me ayude a mejorar mis habilidades como sacerdotisa**_**-** comento algo contenta Arashi_

**¿Qué! Pero... yo... Arashi-chan no se si pueda... necesito regresar a mi lugar de origen y...**

**¡ONEGAI! **_**-**dijo Arashi al mismo tiempo que se postraba en el suelo y me suplicaba que me quedara-_** Miko-sama es indispensable que se quede... por favor... aun que sea un mes le pido... y ya no la molestare mas.**

**Ah Arashi-chan no hagas eso**_- y la levante-_ **no te inclines ante mi, desde luego que me quedare... el tiempo que pueda... ¿Te parece?**

**Arigatto, Miko-sama**

**he… podrías dejar de llamarme así y mejor decirme por mi nombre**

**con gusto pero... no me ha dicho su nombre Miko-sama**

**ah jajajaja ¡que tonta soy! Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi**

**hum... Higurashi miko-sama...**

**ah**_**-** le sonrió algo sonrojada-_ **solo dime Kagome**

**Kagome Miko-sama...**

**ah… no podrías solo llamarme Kagome**

**es una falta de respeto hacia una Gran Miko como usted**

**ah**_**-** mas sonrojada-_ **yo... como quieras Arashi-chan...**

_No puedo creer en lo que me he metido, seguramente no podría marcharme de este lugar, pero aun así no podía dejar sola a Arashi, es mi deber a ayudar a las demás personas... aun que no sea tan fuerte como Kikyo... ah... ahora que lo pienso... quizás esto sea lo mejor... mantenerme alejada de Inuyasha... pero aun así... también es mi obligación encontrar el ultimo fragmento... ah... que difícil situación._

* * *

_Esa noche la pase en un templo desabitado, ni siquiera veneraban a una deidad, no pude conciliar el sueño... pensaba mucho en aquella noche en la que llore en el pecho de... Sesshomaru... me sonrojo solo de recordarlo_

_Como sea eso ya paso y no debo darle importancia..._

**hum pero**_- escucho a lo lejos unos ruidos-_ **que será? Seguramente es un yokai... a algún otro ser maligno...**

_me levante y tome mi arco y mis flechas y me puse a buscar el lugar de donde provenía ese ruido, al llegar pude divisar 2 siluetas... de personas aparentemente... aun así no baje la guardia, ya mas cerca me percate de que eran Rin y Sesshomaru... jejeje a Jaken no lo había visto... en fin..._

_me dispuse a acercarme cuando Sesshomaru se me abalanzo y me tiro al pasto y estaba dispuesto a atravesarme con sus garras pero después me reconoció y se detuvo súbitamente. Yo estaba aterrorizada casi al punto del llanto pero nuevamente me perdí en aquellos penetrantes ojos ámbar... y es que Sesshomaru estaba muy cerca de mi... ah... después el se alejo y Rin me saludo muy alegre como siempre... _

**Konichiwa(Hola) Kagome**

**Konichiwa Rin-chan ¿piensas pasar la noche aquí?**

**así es... Sesshomaru-sama dijo que nos quedaríamos aquí**

**ya veo y no te gustaría entrar mejor al templo para que no pasaras frío?**

**hum- **_la niña volteo a ver Sesshomaru_- **puedo quedarme con kagome**

**Haz lo que quieras...**

**entonces eso es un si- **Rin sonrió- **esta bien kagome, Sesshomaru-sama me ha dado permiso**

**Que bien**_**-** le miro yo también_- **Sessshomaru te gustaría entrar también...**

**No**

**ah pero... es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de que me salvaras y...**

¡**HE DICHO QUE NO, MUJER!**

**hum, esta bien... entonces-** _tomo de la mano a Rin_-** vayamos adentro**

**Si**

_Conforme me iba alejando, Sesshomaru hacia lo mismo pero para otra dirección, creo que lo moleste. Después de todo es un Yokai y no tolera a los humanos... solo a Rin... y quizás aquella vez solo me ayudo por compasión y nada mas y yo ahora me estaba tomando muchas libertades con el... quizás fue eso... Me quede profundamente dormida mientras Rin descansaba en mis brazos, a la mañana siguiente Rin se había marchado... de seguro Sesshomaru le llamo y esta se fue... ah esta bien supongo..._

* * *

**Kagome Miko-sama!**

**hum… ah Konichiwa (Buenos Días) Arashi-chan**

**Buenos días... le gustaría acompañarme al río a tomar un baño...**

**el río... deacuerdo...**

_¡AH por que en la época antigua no hay Agua caliente! Después de quejarme en mi mente, me fui con Arashi... al dichoso río... al llegar_

_la joven Miko se desprendió de sus ropas y se tiro en el río._

**AH**_**-**muy sonrojada- _**Arashi-chan no hagas eso... puede verte alguien**

**descuide, Kagome Miko-sama, este lugar no es muy visitado... adelante entre usted también...**

**esta bien**_**-** comencé a quitarme mi uniforme-_ **me entre al agua, la cual estaba sumamente helada pero aun así no hice mueca de desagrado.**

_pase un momento agradable en compañía de Arashi, sin contar el agua fría, además ella me comento mas de su vida y de cómo se convertiría algún día en una Gran sacerdotisa, también me inquieto aprender mas sobre las kekais (campos de energía/ barreras) ya que seria muy útil tener una para combatir a Naraku. Antes de seguir hablando de eso Arashi se paro y fue por unas Yukatas (son como kimonos simples y largos) y al salir ella me tomo de la mano y me interno mas en el bosque y después vimos una deliciosas Aguas termales..._

**Kawaii (lindo)**

**así es... quise traerla también aquí... para que se relaje mas...**

**Muchas Gracias Arashi-chan**

_Esto si es relajante, pensé, y seguimos charlando de lo mismo. Arashi realmente le apasionaba ser Miko mientras que a mi jejeje solo era mi deber ser mas fuerte, así que preste atención a todo lo que ella me decía._

_Fue entonces cuando sentí una presencia, lo cual era extraño por que yo solo detectaba los fragmentos de la shikon no Tama, era... Sesshomaru..._

_Y si Arashi-chan lo veía seguramente lo exterminaría (por ser Yokai) asi que disimule un poco y salí del agua y me puse mi yukata y le dije a Arashi que no tardaba que me esperara adentro del agua._

**Por que engañas a esa chiquilla... ¿he Mujer?**

**Mi nombre es Kagome... y además ¿qué haces aquí Sesshomaru? Espero que no te propongas atacar esta aldea por que entonces me disgustare contigo y sentirás una de mis flejas**

**ha (dijo en tono burlón) jaja... eres un simple humano... ¡Jamás! Podrás hacerme daño... Mujer...**

**eso es lo que tu crees...**

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, su mirada era asesina y realmente me daba miedo, pero no me iba a cruzar de brazos viendo como atacaba la aldea. Desde la primera vez que lo vi me pareció un hombre muy prepotente, engreído, arrogante... exasperante... HAAA... no se como puede ser así! Pero... eso no le quita lo Apuesto y es que al verlo con mas detalle de un ángulo tan bueno como el que estaba pues... me percate mas de sus delicadas y bellas facciones... ahh... que pena... me ruborizo como una niña pequeña..._

**tu cara esta roja...**

**¡eres... tan delicado!**_**-** dije aun mas ruborizada-_ **eso no tiene importancia**

**Como sea... lo que te suceda no me interesa ni me incumbe Mujer...**

**AHG... Me llamo Kagome...**

**da igual**

_dijo al momento de darme la espalda y alejarse como si nada, ni siquiera supe el por que había venido hasta aquí... ah... por Dios... deje a Arashi-chan sola tanto tiempo... tengo que regresar..._

_Ya de nuevo en las aguas termales, la ya mencionada chica se encontraba cubriéndose con su Yukata, y se dirigió a mi_

**Es hora de irnos Kagome Miko-sama...**

**Este... si... Vamonos Arashi-chan**

_Estando ya en la aldea, Arashi me dijo que mi ropa vieja había sido quemada, lo cual casi me da un infarto, pero aun así pude continuar. Tal parecía que unos niños la habían encontrado y pensaron que era un atuendo muy extraño y de seguro pertenecía a un ser maligno y por eso lo quemaron para que la esencia del demonio desapareciera... ahh que mal... después Arashi-chan me dijo que me pusiera un traje de Sacerdotisa... mas yo me negué rotundamente... ya que con ese tipo de ropas me parecía a... Kikyo... es decir... yo era una Miko eso era claro... pero... ponerme verdaderamente la ropa de una Miko y en especial por que para mi esa era la ropa de Kikyo (lo veía mas como eso que como un traje de Sacerdotisa) así que mejor me prestaron un kimono simple._

_les dije que me ausentaría por unos 2 días... volvería a mi casa y traería ropa y comida... aun que angustiados los aldeanos me dejaron ausentarme por ese tiempo, mientras que Arashi los protegería de cualquier Yokai que se acercase, por eso estaba mas tranquila pero... aun no deseaba volver a ver a Inuyasha, y como el pozo del tiempo esta en la aldea de la anciana kaede pues... espere hasta la noche de ese día para ir al pozo._

**Kagome?**

**ah**_**-** murmure asustada-_ **Shippo-chan que haces aquí?**

**Kagome... hum... shinf yo**_- apunto del llanto-_ **te extrañe MUCHOOOO!**

**¡SHHHHHHHHHHH! Shippo-chan por favor no grites... no deseo que los demás se den cuenta de mi presencia...**

**hum pero ¿por que?**

_Acto seguido cargue al pequeño kitsune y lo abrasé muy fuerte, le explique en la situación que me encontraba y como trataba de olvidarme de Inuyasha, Shippo comprendió muy bien y me prometió no decir nada al respecto mas eso era algo tarde por que Inuyasha ya se había_ _percatado de mi presencia mas yo no me di cuenta hasta ya después que me siguió hasta mi casa... pero extrañamente una sensación habitaba mi corazón... una sensación que desconocía... quizás comenzaba a olvidarme de Inuyasha... pero no había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi... ah, ni yo misma me entiendo... debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas... ya mañana veré..._

**¡Kagome!**

**hum... Inuyasha**_- volteo asustada-_ **¿qué haces aquí?**

**Tenemos que hablar...**

**Lo siento Inuyasha pero... no hay de que hablar... yo ya tome mi decisión**

**¿Se Puede Saber donde has estado!**

**hum... ¿Qué?**

**NO ME ENGAÑAS... tu despides un ligero olor... a ese Lobo Rabioso...**

**Asi que me DEJASTE para... IRTE CON "ESE"**

**¿Acaso me acusas de...?**

_no podía creerlo, Inuyasha era un Tonto... como... podía insinuarme tal ofensa, definitivamente estaba llena de rencor y dolida y dije cosas sin pensar... y unas de esas fueron extrañas... tanto para el como para mi_

**Niégame que estuviste con Koga...**

**Pues SI ESTUBE CON KOGA, PERO NO COMO TU PIENSAS... ADEMÁS NO TENGO POR QUE DECIRTE EXPLICACIÓN ALGUNA... TU TAMBIEN TE HAS IDO CON KIKYO... Y DIOS SABE QUE HABRAS HECHO CON ELLA...**

**eso es MUY DIFERENTE...**

**BASTA ¡OSOWARI!**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAA... KAGOME... SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO**

**Te pido que por favor regreses a tu época**_**-**voltie a verlo con indiferencia-_ **y no me molestes mas con tus reclamos injustificados...**

**ESTOY EN TODO MI DERECHO POR QUE**_**- **me sujeto de la cintura y me acerco a el-_ **por que... yo te... amo... y tu...**

**Inu... Yasha...**

_Nunca me había dicho esas palabras, Dios mío... que hago... nuevamente vuelvo a flaquear... pero... yo... debo ser fuerte, esto apenas comienza_

**Lo siento... Inuyasha... pero ya te dije... que... renuncie a mis sentimientos por ti... por que amas a Kikyo... esa es la verdad de tu corazon...**

**Kagome... yo**

_Solo se fue, regreso a su mundo, y me quede hay parada... sin decir nada hasta que el sueño me vencio y me fui a dormir sin derramar ni una lagrima... por el momento... espero... estar haciendo lo correcto... espero le haya gustado la continuación, pienso hacerlo un poco mas extenso y tardar un poquito en llegar al clímax de la Historia (entiéndase como q al fin sessho y kagome estarán juntos jejeje) no estoy muy segura de ciertas cosas sobre responder o no reviews (q si esta prohibido... que si no? Quien sabe) por el momento contestare de una nueva forma a la antes acostumbrada por mi jejejeje... para ahorrar espacio ok. De igual forma si me borran el fic... lo volveré a poner jajajaja haber quien se cansa mas rápido jajaja o-o ok COMENZEMOS _

**Para-BREN**

**De SoraLove**

**Muchas Gracias, jejeje de hecho no tengo nada en contra de la pareja de InuXKagome de hecho mi primer fic fue de ellos, jejeje pero me atrae mas esta pareja (gracias al gran fic de Dark Kirara q leí)**

_**para.- Hanna Asakura Kyouyama**_

_**de.- Soralove**_

_**tu crees q sea interesante? Pues muchas gracias, planeo que así lo sea, espero que te guste el cap 2 que acabo de poner jejeje lo hice con mucho entusiasmo al encontrarme con tantos review Kawaii**_

_**Para.- AomeHb**_

_**De.- SoraLove**_

_**Jejeje perdón por la demora pero aquí esta jejeje espero que te haya gustado y gracias por tu linda opinión. Espero nos veamos pronto y me dejes otro review. Sayonara**_

**Para.- ishi **

_**De.- SoraLove**_

_**Muchas gracias, de verdad hacer que me avergüence jejeje te agradezco te hayas tomado el tiempo en leer mis demás historias... jejeje espero no haberte aburrido mucho jajajaja y sip, en efecto, planeo que sea romanticona como siempre jajaja gracias y nos vemos.**_

_**Para: luna**_

_**De.- SoraLove**_

_**Es un gran halago para mi que aun que no te guste esta pareja te haya llamado algo la atención.. jejeje espero te siga interesando con el nuevo capitulo que agregue**_

_**Para.- karolina-chan**_

_**De.- SoraLove**_

**Gracias! Que bueno que te parece lindo, espero sigas pensando lo mismo conforme avance la historia jajaja ok tratare de no tardarme tanto**

_**Para.- piri-chan.anti-kikio **_

_**De.- Soralove**_

_**Si… kagome es un amor… por eso le toca sufrir… en especial si kikyo esta cerca jajajaja aun que he de decirte que kikyo ya no se me hace tan indiferente como antes… aun así pienso q a veces la riega… haciendo idioteces jajajaja… esta bien sus boberías contribuyen con que kagome se encuentre con semejante papacito jajajaja Sesshomaru desde luego.**_

_**Gracias y espero te agrade esta continuación... si me va bien nos vemos en el cap 3**_

_**Para.- Miry**_

**De.- SoraLove **

_**Me extrañabas kawaii XD aun q sea un poquito... jajaja gracias... yo también extrañaba a mis amigochas de la (por supuesto **_

_**Miry-chan incluida) lamento la tardanza pero advertí.. jajaja la prepa no me permite mucho... pero aquí ando... espero me honres con otro de tus review para este capitulo... nos leemos después **_

_**Para.- mery**_

_**De.- Soralove**_

_**Pues ya no esperes mas amiga... XD aquí ta... el otro capitulo, espero sea de tu agrado Ok Gracias y espero ya no te quedes intrigada (de eso se trata... dejar picada a la gente jejeje)**_

_**Para.- Conytao-**_

**_De.- SoraLove_ **

_**Enserio te gusto? Q Bueno n-n jajaja, pues Inu debe pelear por ella y sufrir jejeje si no... pues no tendría chiste cony-chan jajaja ok, aquí tienes la continuación espero te guste y te mando besos y abrazos chao XD**_

_**Para.- hitoki-chan**_

_**De.- Soralove**_

_**Muchas gracias hitoki-chan, aquí esta la continuación ojala te guste y déjame tu opinión al respecto n-n ok hasta pronto **_


	3. Experimentando con el corazon

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**Cap 3.-Experimentando con el corazón**

**BASTA ¡OSOWARI!**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAA... KAGOME... SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO**

**Te pido que por favor regreses a tu época**_-voltee a verlo con indiferencia-_ **y no me molestes mas con tus reclamos injustificados...**

**ESTOY EN TODO MI DERECHO POR QUE**_- me sujeto de la cintura y me acerco a el-_ **por que... yo te... amo... y tu...**

**Inu... Yasha...**

_Nunca me había dicho esas palabras, Dios mío... que hago... nuevamente vuelvo a flaquear... pero... yo... debo ser fuerte, esto apenas comienza_

**Lo siento... Inuyasha... pero ya te dije... que... renuncie a mis sentimientos por ti... por que amas a Kikyo... esa es la verdad de tu corazón...**

**Kagome... yo**

_Solo se fue, regreso a su mundo, y me quede hay parada... sin decir nada hasta que el sueño me venció y me fui a dormir sin derramar ni una lagrima... por el momento... espero... estar haciendo lo correcto..._

* * *

_Trascurrieron los días acordados y regrese a la aldea de Arashi, acompañada de alimento, medicinas, arco y muchas flechas y también un traje especial de batalla... un traje de sacerdotisa mas cómodo y practico, era corto y le daba un pequeño aire a la parte superior del traje de Inuyasha. No lo había visto hasta que mi madre me lo regalo por que le conté lo sucedido... jejeje... mi mamá... en fin... ahora yo... espero ayudar a esta gente y por mi parte buscar el ultimo fragmento y derrotar al Bastardo de Naraku..._

**Kagome Miko-sama**

**Ah, Arashi-chan ¡KONICHIWA!**

_a pocos minutos de llegar a la aldea me estaba esperando Arashi, jejeje como si desconfiara de que fuese a volver, saludo alegremente cuando me percato de varias presencias malignas que rodean la aldea._

_Sin alarmar a mi joven compañera, me acerco lentamente al lugar donde detecte la presencia, y Salió un enorme Mononoke y me ataco... dejándome tirada en el pasto, enseguida una flecha se clavo en la pata de aquel Mononoke, la había lanzando Arashi... aun que esta era con muy poco poder espiritual, me incorpore rápidamente y fui por mi arco y flecha..._

**¡CUIDADO KAGOME MIKO-SAMAAAA!**

_un rayo de luz me atravesó, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de expresar dolor... aquel ser no estaba solo, sino que venia con otros Yokais dispuestos a atacarme por que era la encargada de proteger el lugar... estaban esperando mi regreso para esta emboscada, MALDICIÓN... por ser débil estaban a punto de matarme y lastimar a Arashi, me pare nuevamente y con arco y flecha en mano la lance como pude... pero... fue inútil... el tiro no fue acertado y los yokais comenzaron a atacarnos. Con Arashi inconsciente y yo a punto de desangrarme... yo..._

**necesito ayuda... Inu yasha...**

_antes de desmayarme una silueta apareció y me protegió del impacto y no solo eso... si no que se formo una kekai para proteger a Arashi..._

**Yo no soy Inuyasha... y de verdad dudo que venga por ti...**

_Fue lo ultimo que alcancé a escuchar, no fue mucho el tiempo que me quede así... desperté y me encontraba tirada en el pasto mojado y lodoso... y a mi lado estaba dormida Arashi y a mi derecha..._

**¿Sesshomaru?**

**Eres una Mujer Estúpida... siempre estas en problemas ¿acaso no sabes valerte por ti misma?**

**hum... yo-** _incline mi cabeza_- **es que no estaba preparada y...**

**eres una Miko ¿No es así?... entonces por que no hiciste una kekai para proteger a esta chiquilla y a ti...**

**no se... como hacer una...**

**Increíble**_**-** me dio la espalda-_ **como sea... tu ayudaste a Rin... así que te pago la deuda... y si te vuelven a tratar de matar... arréglatelas sola...**

**Gracias... Sesshomaru...**

**hmm... Mujer ingenua... debo irme antes de que la chiquilla despierte y quiera exterminarme...**

**Bien**_**- **le sonreí-_ **te lo agradezco... es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida**

**Y te prometo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi...**

**Enserio- **_me dijo sarcásticamente_- **yo después veo como me pagas...**

_dicho esto se acerco a mi y recogió un mechón suelto de mi cabello que se posaba en mi cara... pude sentir su tersa mano rozando mi rostro y solo me puse muy nerviosa y sonrojada, el se percato de mi reacción y al parecer no le causo asombro mi forma de comportarme. Se alejo y se perdió en el bosque... dejándome suspirando... ahhh_

**Kagome... Miko-sama...**

**Arashi-chan-** _voy con ella-_ **al fin despiertas… me alegro…**

**Venció a los Yokais cierto?... eso explica que aun estemos con vida...**

**hum... si... Arashi, volvamos a casa...**

_Mentí esta vez... pero no podía decirle la verdad a Arashi, Ella realmente creía en mi y yo no era de tanta confianza... ah... tratare de mejorar mi técnica y ser la mejor sacerdotisa de la región... incluso mejor que Kikyo... Todo ese día practique mi tiro con arco y mejore muy poco pero aun así no me desanime... me puse a leer varios pergaminos sagrados para aprender varias maniobras de ataque y defensa de las Mikos..._

_Aun que mi poder espiritual era algo escaso procuraba aumentarlo día con día y sin darme cuenta paso una semana completa, y me acercaba mas a Arashi-chan era como tener una hermana menor... de hecho ella empezaba a llamarme "One-sama" (hermana mayor) y yo también le decía "ne-chan" (hermana). De vez en cuando veía a Rin y Sesshomaru... rondando por las cercanías de la aldea, como si la vigilaran o algo así, mas no daba mucha importancia a eso y continuaba con mi entrenamiento._

* * *

_Llego la noche y me fui al templo abandonado a descansar, el cual ya estaba lleno de mis cosas y un lindo "futón"(una colcha q ponen en el piso para dormir en Japón) para dormir y unos cobertores por que el frío cada vez se hacia mas presente... estábamos ya en Invierno mas aun no comenzaba a nevar... _

**ah, que frío... tengo mucho sueño**_**-** volteo a ver al lado de mi vela y la apago- _**es hora de descansar... hmmm**

_cuando apenas estaba cayendo profundamente dormida, y calientita en mi futón, las puertas del templo se abren estrepitosamente y _

_una ráfaga de aire con nieve entra. De prisa me dirigí a cerrar las puertas cuando aparece una pequeña niña y me asusta verla casi muerta del frío.._

**¡Ayúdame por favor!**

**ah desde luego pasa... vamos aquí adentro esta una fogata y...**

_no puede terminar la frase por que me di cuenta que la pequeña niña era ¡RIN, de inmediato entra y me abraza, llorando y asustada me pide que regrese al bosque por que Sesshomaru se encuentra en ese lugar y se niega a refugiarse y ella tiene miedo de que pueda morir._

_Anonadada y sin habla me quede al pensar en que eso podría suceder, me cambie, tome mi arco y mis flechas, coloqué a Rin en el futon al lado de la fogata y me marche al bosque._

**Espero no le haya pasado nada...**

_mientras recorría el bosque, ya comenzando a nevar, me cuestionaba el por que hacia esto por ese sujeto, arrogante, prepotente y sobre todo malvado... aun así debía ayudarlo... era mi deber como ser humano... o quizás por que me había dado cuenta de que no era tan malo como aparentaba... o tal vez... me preocupaba mas de lo debido... o quizás... era algo mas... ya que al divisar su silueta a lo lejos, mi corazón no dejaba de latir de felicidad por haberlo encontrado con bien, al estar cerca de el me di cuenta que estaba dormido o eso aparentaba... se encontraba bien..._

_pero aun así tenia miedo de hablarle... podría asustarlo y... el... me podría... ¿matar?... No... él no lo haría... pero no se por que estoy tan segura de eso..._

**¿Rin esta contigo, Mujer?**

**hum... Sesshomaru... estas despierto... yo... Si, Rin esta conmigo a salvo de la tormenta de nieve... pero tu... por que no has ido con ella**

**Esta estúpida tormenta no me hace ni el mas mínimo daño... solo mande a Rin para que se refugiara... por que su estúpido Cuerpo Humano es muy débil, pero al parecer esta preocupada por mi... por eso te mando...**

**Así es... Sesshomaru te pido que por favor me acompañes al templo para que pases hay la noche y te resguardes de esta tormenta...**

**No... estoy bien así Mujer...**

**¡Por Favor!-** _me inclino ante el y sujeto su hombro_- **aun que sea pasa solo un momento para que te vea Rin y duerma tranquila... ya después... puedes marcharte si quieres...**

**A ti que mas te da, esa niña es fuerte y no creo que le pase nada... no tengo por que cumplir todos sus caprichos...**

**Pero... no es por Rin que te pido que vengas conmigo... yo-** _lo miro a los ojos- _**deseo que vengas... no quiero que te pase nada...**

_¿Que cosas digo? Por que estoy haciendo esto, estoy muy avergonzada, aun así observo que sus ojos se posan en los míos y siento todo mi cuerpo _

_temblar al sentir su mirada._

_El se para y se aleja, y antes de pudiera sentirme mal... el me dice que me de prisa antes de que cambie de opinión..._

**¿Eso significa que si vienes conmigo?**

**Asi es Mujer... pero solo para que Rin me vea y después me Largo...**

**Hum**_- le sonrió-_ **Muchas Gracias, Sesshomaru...**

* * *

_No puedo explicar esta sensación que experimento en estos momentos, pero estoy feliz de que venga a mi lado. Al ir llegando fui y verifique que ningún aldeano se diera cuenta que el un yokai iba a entrar al templo... por suerte no había nadie y Sesshomaru entro con tranquilidad, instantáneamente Rin dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y me abrazo por haber traído a su "Sesshomaru-sama". Arrope a Rin para que durmiera calientita mientras me di cuenta que solo quedaba un cobertor (creo que le puse muchos a Rin) y lo que hice fue acercarme al Yokai de cabello plateado y arroparlo... aunque..._

**No necesito esto...**

**Hace frío... debes cuidarte... vamos**- _sonrió_- **esta calientita...**

**Hum**_- toma el cobertor y se lo pone y me mira con indiferencia-_ **tu...**

**Si?**

**Tu no vas a tener frío?**

**ah, no... yo dormiré cerca de la fogata y con esta ropa que traigo es mas que suficiente descuida...**

**Bah, como quieras...**

_ver a los dos dormidos fue algo maravilloso, Rin era toda ternura dormida aun mas que despierta y Sesshomaru... pues... simplemente era divino, tan frágil cuando estaba dormido... algo que no puedo explicar..._

_por otro lado creo que empezaba a hacer mas frío salí por mas leña, sin hacer ruido y a mi regreso todo estaba tranquilo, coloque la leña en la fogata y propiciaba algo mas de calor... aun que tenia un poco de frío por no estar arropada..._

**A donde fuiste?**

**hum, Sesshomaru... lo siento ¿te desperté?**

**que pregunta mas Tonta Mujer...**

**he creo que si**_**-** saque mi lengua en tono divertido-_ **lo siento... fui por leña**

**ya veo...**

**Bueno, perdona... por haberte despertado... tratare de ya no hacer ruido...**

**Vuelve a dormir.. por favor...**

**No puedes ordenarme que hacer...**

**Lo siento...**

**DEJE DE DISCULPARTE POR TODO... es agobiante...**

**lo sien... digo... hmm**

**así déjalo...**

**Sesshomaru ¿qué paso con jaken?**

**No tengo idea... Rin y yo llegamos a esta aldea por casualidad y el desapareció por algún tiempo... francamente no me interesa...**

**Entiendo-** _me dio un escalofrió y temblé un poco-_ **ahh**

**¿Tienes frío cierto?... los cuerpos Humanos son tan delicados... que fastidio es ser humano... me dan lastima...**

**humm...**

_No le conteste nada, la verdad no se por que odia a los humanos pero... no a todos... Rin esta con el y se preocupa por ella aun que no lo acepte... por eso yo sé... que no todo lo que dice es cierto._

**Tonta-** _se para con todo y el cobertor y se acerca a mi- _**toma... cúbrete.**..

**No gracias... úsalo tu...**

**¡BAKA!**

_dicho esto Sesshomaru tira a un lado el cobertor y se sienta enfrente de mi con un semblante muy marcado de enojo, tuve algo de miedo pero... aun Así lo supere, el no quitaba su mirada de mi y eso me ponía algo nerviosa mas no asustada. Bueno debo admitir que... lo que dijo después si me tomo por sorpresa_

**Quiero que me pagues... las veces que te he salvado...**

**¿Qué! (sonrojada) a que te refieres...**

**Tu sabes**_**-** posando su mano en mi pie descalzo-_ **a lo que me refiero...**

**Sesshomaru... yo... no se (muy sonrojada) si...**

_a este hombre no le gustaba dejar hablar a los demás por que no pude decir nada cuando..._

_su mano recorría mi pierna, de manera delicada, después pasaba por mi cadera... sujetándola cuando estaba allí ... continuo subiendo... estaba recorriendo mi silueta despacio y cariñosamente.. o al menos eso me hacia sentir. Cuando mi mano llego a mis cabellos, los recorrió sigilosamente y su rostro se encontró con el mío. Me penetro con esos ojos ámbar que tiene y solo me deje llevar por el... y realmente era placentera mi situación. Nos besamos meticulosamente, puede saborear su sabor fue... delicioso... después el se pego a mi cuerpo y fue besando mi cuello y combinaba aquel movimiento con pequeñas mordidas en el mismo._

_Sus manos se encontraron con mis ropa, y con sus garras se encargo de rasgar los lugares de ella que le incomodaban... ósea... toda mi ropa,_

_Esta caía despacio de mi cuerpo y cuando mi pecho quedo desnudo el_ _continuo besándome mientras exploraba la nueva área que había encontrado. Sus labios se posaron en mi pecho izquierdo_, _lamía el contorno mi areola circularmente hasta llegar al pezón y morderlo lentamente, mientras yo me estremecía y acariciaba su cabeza acostada entre mis pechos, comencé _

_a jugar con sus cabellos plateados cayendo entre mis dedos... mientras en continuaba lamiéndome y con su mano izquierda acariciaba mi pecho derecho, abría y cerraba la mano sobre mi pecho._

_Mi mano se poso en la espalda de Sesshomaru y pude sentir sus músculos marcados y acaricie su espalda mientras con mis piernas lo rodeaba por detrás, como tratando de atraparlo solo para mi, él se percato y levanto la cabeza mientras me besaba nuevamente y su lengua bajaba por mi cuello y llegaba a el medio de mis pechos... una sensación muy excitante debo admitir... su lengua seguía bajando pasando por mi vientre hasta llegar a_

_mi vagina, la cual estaba algo ya húmeda por el placentero comportar de mi acompañante, abrió mas mis piernas e introdujo dos dedos por mi sexo, ocasionando un pequeño gemido de mi parte y gracias a esto se detuvo se acerco nuevamente hasta mi rostro y me dijo frente a frente._

**¿quieres que se despierte Rin?**

**hmm (sonrojada) claro que.. no...**

**entonces... quédate así calladita lo mas que puedas...**

_volvió a su lugar y nuevamente hizo lo mismo, esta vez trate de gemir un poco más quedito, él después con su lengua lamía mi clítoris... rápidamente y después lento y así seguía con esa combinación de ritmos,_ _mientras yo_ _estaba mas que complacida y excitada... todo esto era totalmente nuevo para mi... y ciertamente me encantaba que Sesshomaru me enseñara este tipo de cosas... las manos de mi Yokai nuevamente subían y se encontraban con mis pechos, ahora ambas manos me acariciaban, al estar mas que_ _húmeda y que sesshomaru probara mi "sabor" yo me acerque mientras este se desprendía de su_ _armadura y yo le quitaba sus ropas lentamente, mientras me abalanzaba hacia el y lo dejaba tirado en el piso de madera del templo, súbitamente besaba_ _su cuello y sus labios constantemente. Mi rostro bajaba poco a poco, encontrándome así frente a su pecho y también lamía su pectorales, bien marcados... hacia lo que el había hecho conmigo anteriormente, y al_ _parecer a mi yokai no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, hubo un momento en que entre mas abajo quedaba... mis senos rozaban con su miembro bien erecto el cual_ _sobre salía notoriamente... me acerqué a su pene y colocando mis manos a_ _su_ _alrededor comencé a estimularlo, colocando en mi boca, cada vez con mas rapidez que antes... el comenzaba a gemir un poco mientras estiraba un_ _poco mis cabellos y acariciaba mi cabeza... nuestros ojos se fundieron_ _nuevamente... esta vez con mas lujuria en nuestras miradas..._

_continuaba lamiendo su sexo, mas frenesí y con movimientos de vaivén, hasta que sesshomaru sintió tanto placer que... un estrepitosos gruñido_ _emitido por_ _el me tomo por sorpresa, en realidad fue extraño pero agradable aquel tipo de gemido salvaje._

**¿ahora tu quieres despertar a Rin?-** _pregunte divertida_

**Que te importa.. je.. ella no se levantara... descuida... he matado yokais mientras ella duerme placidamente... no hay problema**_**-** dijo susurrándome al oído mientras me lo mordía_- **tu sigue... y no te distraigas...**

**bien (sonrojada) si tu dices... Sesshomaru...**

**Kagome...**

**ah-**_quede sorprendida al escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por el_- **yo...**

**¿acaso creía que no sabia como te llamabas?**

**pues... yo**_**- **la verdad es que si lo creía-_ **pensé que si...**

**tonta**_**-** me besa-_ **los humanos son tan ingenuos...**

_me toma por mi cintura y me acerca a el... nuestros cuerpos desnudos se rozan descaradamente, mientras un profundo beso nos une, sus manos juegan con mi espalda y la acaricia mientras sus manos se posan ahora en mi trasero y me levanta bruscamente, sujetándome de allí, los de pie_ _quedamos y el me carga y lo recorro con mis piernas mientras nos besamos mas_ _apasionadamente. Después me coloca en el piso y se acerca hasta mis sexo e_ _introduce su miembro en mi vagina, todo de una sola vez, lo metía y lo_ _sacaba y era un dolor algo intenso mas era confortable cada segundo... hasta que ambos llegamos al climax y nuestras voces emitieron un gran gemido de placer y después sesshomaru se recostó en mi pecho, algo agitado, después yo me pare y fui por aquel cobertor que había aventado y un cambio de_ _ropa que traía en mi mochila..._

**Para que te vistes...**

**obviamente, no deseo que Rin me vea así...**

**No tiene nada de malo... a mi me gusta como te ves ahora...**

**Hum(sonrojada) gracias a Dios ella no se despertó pero no por eso debe saber lo que paso... por eso te pido que tu también te vistas por favor...**

**Bien-** _comienza a ponerse sus ropas y se recuesta en el piso-_ **Listo**

**Si**_**-** me acerco a el y me acuesto a su lado y nos cubrimos con el cobertor-_ **estando juntos no tendremos tanto frío...**

**Pues- **me abraza- **me parece bien... Kagome**

**ah... Sesshomaru…**

_Lentamente me fui quedando dormida en los brazos de aquel Hombre, que lugar mas cómodo para dormir, Aun que mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido... ¿Estaba bien¿me arrepentiría después? No tengo idea... por ahora se que todo se encuentra de maravilla ya que me sentí como nunca antes me había sentido..._

* * *

_Amaneció, los rayos de luz entraban y pegaban en mi rostro esto ocasiono que me levantara y al no encontrar a mi Yokai al lado... fue algo_ _desconcertante,_ _por un momento pensé que todo había sido un sueño, mas al ver las marcas de sus garras en la madera del piso del templo y mis ropas desgarradas en una esquina confirme que aquella noche había sucedido._

_Salí del lugar y me fui a bañar, estaba muy contenta, regrese y me puse lo_ _primero que encontré, unas ropas de sacerdotisa (como kikyo), y no me di cuenta que me adentraba en la aldea y sus habitantes me rodeaban y me pedían ayuda sobre sus problemas y enfermedades, me comporte amable como siempre y les di varias medicinas que la aldeana kaede me había enseñado a preparar... todo estaba tranquilo... Arashi-chan estaba a mi lado y se percato de mi cambio de animo y dio gracias al cielo por que finalmente me comportaba como una verdadera sacerdotisa..._

_Y yo sin darme cuenta que una silueta me estaba vigilando a lo lejos..._

**así que... eres toda sacerdotisa... que coincidencia... supongo que es el destino que esta escrito**- dijo la voz de una extraña mujer.

Continuara...

* * *

**Soralove.-** Hola queridas (dos) lectoras (res), quiero aclarar que la ultima persona que habla, obviamente no la escucha kagome... pero como ella esta narrando pues no supe como ponerle jejeje imaginen que al final narro yo... espero que les haya gustado el fic... y me digan que les pareció el mini-Lemon me dio pena algunas cosas... como decir trasero... jajajaja yo digo "pompis" pero se iba a escuchar muy cursi (es un decir)Jajaja y pues creo que eso es todo (un agradecimiento a mi amigocha, Mako-chan que me ayudo en algunos aspectos para hacer el lemon)Hmmm... espero que no me demanden los de los derechos de los niños jejejeje por lo sucedido con Rin ( ella estaba dormida ni supo que paso jejejeje) sorry si a alguien le molesto... pero era necesario que estuviera ella para que llegara sessho... en fin... gracias por la espera... que fue mucha... pero los exámenes Indicativos de la prepa tan canijos jajajaja bueno ya no los aburro mas y comencemos a leer los review... y gracias por tomarse el tiempo en escribirle algo a esta pobre looser jajajaja... COMENCEMOS...

From: **Alba **

Soralove.- muchas gracias, si se van acercando... aun que en este capitulo se acercan mas jajajaja... quien fuera kagome, si también es mi pareja favorita y no importa que no sea real pa´ nosotras lo es jejeje, ok aquí lo continuo... muy tarde pero jejejeje la prepa es mala y me aleja de mi compu jajajaja, como sea are lo posible de ya no tardarme tanto. Nos seguimos leyendo ok, cuídate y me alegro tenerte de amiga ahora nn Alba-chan

From: **AomeHb **

Soralove.- Gracias jejeje, demorar? Que es eso jejejeje sorry suelo tardarme (sora se da un tope en la cabeza) gomen nazai, "tortolos" hmmm quizás kagome pero quien sabe sessho jajajaja... na... los dos se aman con pasión (enfaticemos la ultima palabra), muchas gracias tu también cuídate mucho.Sayonara...

From: **luna **

Soralove.- Luna-san, jejeje perdon si no me doy a explicar bien jejejeje, lo que sucede es que Inuyasha quiere a kagome (de verdad) pero también a kikyo (eso ya todos sabemos) pero…. Al ver que se le escapa una pretendiente (en este caso kagome) lo que hace es ir a recuperarla a toda costa, ciertamente este muchachito quiere quedarse con las 2 jejejeje pero kagome sabe que inuyasha le presta esa atención por que ya la hace perdida, por eso se comporta un poco mas fría con el... aun que su corazoncito aun recuerda al perro ese jejejeje...

From: **piri-chan.anti-kikio **

Soralove.- Konichiwa piri-chan, no tienes que agradecer por responder tu review, debo darte yo las gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en escribir a esta pobre escritura frustrada jajajajaja. Y gracias por decir que te encanto (sora se sonroja) no sabes que gusto me da... y como ya explique a luna pues inuyasha izo eso... por que no quiere perder a kagome y ella pues fue asi por que no quiere volver a lo mismo(ósea ver como el pulgoso... digo jejejeje inu se va con kikyo y ella solo se queda viendo) o-o y aclarando jejeeje no odio a inu... solo lo hago sufrir por las circunstancias jejeje sorry...Sobre chocar con un sessho o un inu ¬¬ hhmmmmm n-n se vale soñar jajajaja por mi estuviera chocando con todo mundo jajaja con tal de agarrar un papazote como sessho jejejejeje, sobre los capítulos jejejeje Tratare de hacerlo mas largo, jajajaja y gracias por los ánimos... Muchos abrazos y besos para ti también, hasta luego Piri.

From: **dmarapr **

Soralove.- Gracias! Hoy sora a recibido muchas felicitaciones jejejeje Yo ser feliz (¿por que hablo asi?). ¿Sexymaru? Guaaaa que en lo mas cierto estas chava jajajajaja RULZ jajajaja si sessho es algo serio jejejeje pero ya no... por lo menos en este capitulo jajajaja espero te guste... gracias por desearme suerte te lo agradezco mucho (la necesito mucho jejejeje) tu también cuídate y ojala nos veamos en el sig capitulo, Abrazos y besos sayonara dmrapr-san

From**: HawkAngel XD**

Soralove.- hmmm , jejejeje no actualice tan pronto como yo quisiera pero… al menos aun es 2005 jajajaja creo O-o jajaja gracias y ojala continúes leyendo el fic de tu humilde servidora

From: **Kagome14**

Soralove.- Gracias! (sora estar aun mas feliz) O-o Lemon? Yo... como crees...jajajaja "Gueno" ya lo puse... espero que sea de tu agrado y cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme y decirme si te pareció mal o bien nn, gracias por el apoyo hasta luego Kagome-san

From: **ady **

Soralove.- ¿Actualizar pronto? No conozco esa frase... lamento la demora... pero compréndeme un poquito, si? n-n tratare de ya no tardarme tanto o-oPues de hecho tienes razón sesshomaru es muy posesivo y mucho mas si se trata de "su Mujer" jajajaja y no me quitas el tiempo (de hecho esto es lo mas productivo que hago... por que si no estaría viendo.. la tele... pero jejeje me da pena no haber podido terminar mi fic por eso me vine de inmediato pa la compu) tu también cuídate Ady-chan, hasta luego

From**: Ai-chan4**

Soralove.- Te agradezco el cumplido (aun q escribo raro y no alcanzo el nivel de muchas chavas de aquí de la fanfiction, que guaaa... me hacen llorar de la emoción) aun a si te doy las gracias Ai-chan, lemon? XD jejejeje pues este cap tiene lemon, me gustaría saber tu opinión por que no soy buena escribiendo lemon asi que me gustaría saber tu opinión (y el de las/los demas) Gracias en verdad significa mucho para mi que los que leen la historia me apoyen así, de hecho ya con leerla me hacen sentir muy bien. Sayonara Ai-chan

From: **Chica-anime 4ever **

Soralove.- si kagome es cruel buajajajajaja o-o ejem perdón, no es tanto... si vieran que tierna se porto con sesshomaru jejejeje, Gracias de verdad eres un amor, (sora se sonroja) te lo agradezco y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic jajajaja digo... si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, de perdido distráete con mis historias drogadas jajajaja, pues de hecho si planeo continuar con el triangulo amoroso, digo kagome... aun no olvida del todo a inu... aun que si yo fuera ella y hubiera estado con sessho no recordaría ni mi nombre jajajajaja. Hasta luego Chica-anime XD sayonara


	4. El pasado se repite o solo es el destino

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**Cap 4.-El pasado se repite... o solo es el destino**

_Salí del lugar y me fui a bañar, estaba muy contenta, regrese y me puse lo_ _primero que encontré, unas ropas de sacerdotisa (como kikyo), y no me di cuenta que me adentraba en la aldea y sus habitantes me rodeaban y me pedían ayuda sobre sus problemas y enfermedades, me comporte amable como siempre y les di varias medicinas que la aldeana kaede me había enseñado a preparar... todo estaba tranquilo... Arashi-chan estaba a mi lado y se percato de mi cambio de animo y dio gracias al cielo por que finalmente me comportaba como una verdadera sacerdotisa... __Y yo sin darme cuenta que una silueta me estaba vigilando a lo lejos..._

**así que... eres toda sacerdotisa... que coincidencia... supongo que es el destino ya esta escrito-** _dijo la voz de una extraña mujer._

**¡Kagome, onee-sama... venga… estamos haciendo papas asadas!**

**ya voy Arashi-chan**

_ya era de noche y no había visto a sesshomaru en todo el día, me preocupaba mas de lo habitual desde que... bueno estuvimos juntos... tal vez el no tomo esto tan enserio como yo... Dios mío si... solo quería satisfacerse conmigo y... no siente lo mismo que... que voy hacer, ahora no dejo de pensar en el... incluso ya casi no pienso en Inuyasha.. ahhh bueno eso creo, no le daré tanta importancia. Me acerco a mi "nee-chan" y agarro cuidadosamente la papa asada... estaba rica... convivía con algunos aldeanos cerca de una fogata que nos resguardaba algo del frío. __Todo marchaba bien hasta que llego corriendo un pequeño gritando_

**¡MIKO-SAMA, AYUDA!-** _decía el niño mientras se acercaba a mi-_ **por favor... ahh... en el bosque hay unos espíritus malignos en forma de serpientes blancas... y están robando las almas de mi hermana...**

**Serpientes... cazadoras...**

**Kagome, onee-sama... usted conoce a esos espíritus- **_me pregunto arashi_- **son malignos ¿no es así?**

**así es-** _me paro y tomo mi arco- _**debo ir inmediatamente... por favor arashi hazte cargo de que los aldeanos no salgan de sus casas y tu también ve a refugiarte...**

**Pero... Onee-sama... ¿estarás bien?**

**Descuida**_**-** le sonrió y le pongo mi mano en su hombro-_ **estaré bien... así que encárgate de lo que te dije...**

_Mas a fuerza que de ganas se marcho Arashi con los aldeanos, yo fui al bosque esperando encontrarme obviamente con la única persona capaz de manipular a esas serpientes y a las almas... Kikyo... camino cautelosamente... aun no confió del todo en esa mujer, la veo sentada en la rama de un árbol junto a una aldeana desmayada levitando gracias a kikyo, al verme deja caer a la muchacha y en su mano derecha tiene el alma de la mencionada chica._

**Kikyo... por favor regrésale su alma a esta Mujer... no necesitas matarla... puedes poseer las almas de otras personas que fallecieron ya...**

**vaya... veo que si te importan las demás personas... pero**_- le introduce su alma de vuelta a la aldeana- _**esto solo fue el señuelo para traerte hacia mi**

**¿para que?... que... deseas de mi... si es por Inuyasha no te preocupes que ya no estoy con el... no intervendré mas entre ustedes...**

**eso ya lo se-** _se ríe sarcásticamente-_ **veo que te consuelas muy bien... con...**

**ah.. kikyo**_**-** me asuste un poco¿cómo sabría de él?-_ **acaso tu...**

**pues... no esta del todo mal... Sesshomaru... jajaja mira que meterte con el para vengarte de Inuyasha es algo muy divertido...**

**¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES! ... yo... no hice nada parecido y si tuve algo que ver con él es algo que a ti no te importa...**

**Hum... veo que te defiendes bien... Kagome... pero yo solo vine a advertirte... sobre una terrible maldición que te aqueja...**

**¿Maldición? A que te refieres... ¡EXPLICATE!**

_Sentía que la sangre se me congelaba tan solo de verla acercarse a mi y decirme semejante cosa, No entendía muy bien hasta que comenzó a decirme que esto implicaba algo con respecto a que era su reencarnación. __Algo que me confundió un poco mas. Antes de comenzar a hablar kikyo_ _colocó una kekai que impedía el paso de cualquier yokai o Humano, supongo_ _que para que no hubiera interrupciones, se sentó en el pasto y yo me senté a_ _su lado esperando que me explicase lo dicho._

**Cuando yo me encontraba con vida y antes de conocer a inuyasha... Subaki me hizo una maldición... la cual consistía en que... al momento de enamorarme verdaderamente... yo moriría...**

**¿Qué?... fue por eso que...**

**así es...**

_**FLAS BACK**_

_Kikyo..._

_que quieres Subaki..._

_solo darte un consejo... Una sacerdotisa debe abandonar su corazón_ _humano_ _para así obtener poder... en el caso de una mujer, esto implica también al amor._

_Amor... dijiste? Ja... ¿Crees que yo podría?_

_No te olvides, debes extinguir al amor y nunca deberás amar a un_ _hombre... si tal hombre apareciera, sufrirías una muerte prematura_

_lo tendré en cuenta..._

**Fin del Flas Back**

**pero kikyo... acaso subaki fue capaz de maldecirte de dicha manera para que tu murieras... y te enojaras con Inuyasha...**

**así es... una sacerdotisa maligna es dueña de mucho poder y conjuros malditos... y no me cabe la menor duda de que fue por su maldición que yo... ahh... pero eso no es todo lo que vine a decirte**

**ah... entonces... que?**

**Subaki me maldijo con un conjuro muy potente y certero y ese tipo de maldiciones no se desvanecen con facilidad por eso... estoy segura que... tu también tienes esa maldición...**

**¿QUÉ?-** _me asuste mucho y retrocedí_- **es... Imposible... por que...**

**Eres mi reencarnación... por lo tanto parte de mi esencia esta en ti... por eso creo que tu también sufres del maleficio de Subaki... vine a advertirte... ya que tu... estas haciendo lo mismo que yo hace 50 años...**

**es imposible... si fuera cierto entonces... desde que conozco a Inuyasha... yo hubiera...**

**tu no amas del todo a inuyasha... además el... es hombre a quien amo y por eso morí repentinamente... contigo... eso ya no cuenta por que tu atracción por el... es parte de mi alma que te hace amarlo...**

**Ah... No**_- estaba confundida y alterada-_ **no es cierto... yo... no me enamore de Inuyasha solo por ser reencarnación... ¡ES MENTIRA! Este sentimiento es... humm era... verdadero... no fue una estupidez como tu dices... y lo que yo sienta ahora nada tiene que ver con tu pasado...**

**Tonta- **_se para y me mira fríamente- _**si no quieres... escuchar esta bien... te Advertí con tiempo.. pero si deseas morir como yo... no es mi problema... aun que no lo creas yo también ame a Inuyasha mucho... y desde entones me interese mas en ser sacerdotisa... pero el amor... hacia torpes mis movimientos y por mis descuidos mi hermana kaede perdió su ojo... el amor... fue devastador para mis habilidades... y al final pague el precio de enamorarme... de un ser no Humano...**

**Lo siento... pero no puedo creer en algo como eso... Yo... realmente siento algo muy fuerte por sesshomaru y estoy segura que no me pasara nada...**

_cuando voltee a ver a kikyo ella ya se había ido, me encontraba en medio del bosque y a mi alrededor solo se disipaba lentamente una pequeña niebla, me dirigí hacia la aldea y no le di mucha importancia a las_ _palabras de kikyo..._ _aun que... yo creía un poco lo que me dijo...¡Dios... que voy hacer? __No puedo creerle del todo, estoy harta de que me comparen con ella y ahora con lo que me dijo... es una Idiotez... yo soy Kagome y ella kikyo... somos muy distintas... no hay similitud.. y lo que yo siento por inuyasha no es por que sea... algo heredado de kikyo..._

**Ahh... lo que yo siento es verdadero...**

_Un momento, que estoy diciendo, acaso aun me gusta inuyasha... hace un momento dije que... lo que yo siento por inuyasha es verdadero... pero... acaso aun siento algo... Ah ¡BAKA! Que me pasa... me encuentro_ _confundida... que_ _voy hacer... no se, después me desplome en el pasto poco antes de llegar __A la aldea, desorientada y con la mirada perdida... caí en un estado_ _complejo de describir. solo recuerdo que varios momentos vividos con Inuyasha pasaron por mi mente y eso ocasiono que mis lagrimas de desbordaran una vez mas... por aquel hanyou... No lo había olvidado aun, como pude_ _ser tan_ _tonta y pensar que saldría de mis pensamientos con facilidad, con mi cabeza hacia el suelo y temblando un poco me incorpore nuevamente y reaccione al oír el clamo de auxilio de Arashi-chan._

**¡ONEE-SAMA!**

**Arashi-chan-** _corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia las puertas principales de la aldea-_ **¿Qué sucede Yashiro?-** _pregunte confundida por los gritos de arashi al joven que custodiaba la entrada- _**acaso aparecieron mas yokais**

**Asi es Miko-sama, un grupo de yokais malignos están rondando la aldea, son liderados por un ser maligno de cabellos plateados...**

**hum**_**- **por un breve instante pensé en sesshomaru pero arashi me saco de mis pensamientos-_ **ah... arashi que sucede...**

**Onee-sama**_**-** señalo el tejado de una de las casas donde una silueta se distinguía muy escasamente_- **ese es el Yokai**

**Ya lo vi**_**-** puse mi flecha en posición y me disponía a atacar hasta que una voz de mujer me distrajo-_ **aquí voy...**

**¡ESPERA KAGOME-CHAN!**

**hum... Sango-chan?**

**Onee-sama, usted conoce a esa exterminadora traidora, ella estaba ayudando a ese yokai y además montaba un demonio que lanzaba fuego**

**Arashi-chan... ella es mi amiga y no es una persona mala... por favor dile a los hombres que dejen de atacar... solo son Humanos y un Hanyou...**

* * *

_Ahora podía ver claramente a Inuyasha, en aquel techo, el me miraba extrañamente y bajo hasta donde me encontraba camino hacia mi y agarro, extrañado, mi ropa de sacerdotisa... es cierto... me parecía a kikyo cuando usaba dichas ropas... __Su mano tomo mi rostro y lo acaricio, se acerco mas y me abrazo fuertemente al mismo tiempo que me regañaba por haberme marchado. __Mi cuello pudo sentir una pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo... y puede_ _saber que provenían del rostro de Inuyasha... e instintivamente lo abrase también y le dije que no llorara mas..._

**Inuyasha... No llores...**

**¡YO NO ESTOY LLORANDO!**

**Yo... pense que...**

**Perdóname**_**-** me abraza mas-_ **por este tipo de comportamiento te alejaste de mi... Lo siento kagome pero no es fácil para mi expresar... lo que siento por ti... Mi querida kagome**

_Mi rostro estaba lleno de una tristeza inconfundible, no podía esconderla, ya que Inuyasha me acaba de explicar su comportamiento hostil conmigo y además había llorado por mi... no puedo evitar sentir un vacío en el_ _pecho al_ _estar con Inuyasha... pero no se que hacer... quiero dejarme llevar por el momento y no tener ningún remordimiento a futuro. __Nos miramos profundamente ante las miradas atónitas de los aldeanos, Arashi, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y la pulga Myoga. __Mi cabeza reposa en el pecho del hanyou mientras su cabeza se posa en la mía y me abraza, su cuerpo es cálido, sus garras se pasan por mis cabellos y eso me relaja. Arashi se acerca a mi y me mira con Duda, esto me hace reaccionar me alejo de él y lo miro nuevamente... mi mirada se posa en sus ojos... y en ese instante se me viene a la mente el recuerdo de los ojos de sesshomaru y su mirada al estar conmigo. ¡NO¿Qué estoy haciendo? No pienso volver a lo mismo... el solo actúa así por miedo a perderme y además yo ahora... Inuyasha me sujeta de los hombros no deja que me aparte mucho de su lado, miro a sango y ella no dice nada. Luego veo a mi Nee-chan y le sonrío._

**Arashi-chan... el es un Hanyou, mitad Humano y mitad Yokai... no es malo... puedes confiar en el... descuida y baja la guardia**

**Pero Kagome, Onee-sama... yo...**

**Descuida, ellos solo vinieron a buscar algo importante y al darse cuenta que no se encuentra aquí... regresaran a su aldea... ellos son mis amigos y no harían nada malo... créeme Nee-chan**

**Kagome...hmm**_**- **me mira con ilusión_- **Bien, te creo Onee-sama si tu dices que son buenos entonces así es... me falta mucho por aprender sobre ser sacerdotisa ya que tu... confías en la pureza de las almas de estos sujetos y eso es por que tu posees un alma Pura y distingues fácilmente a las personas... Verdad que si?**

**Gracias, Arashi-chan-** _miro a Inuyasha y sonrío_- **Y dime Inuyasha a que has venido aquí...**

**¿Cómo que a que he venido?-** _me sujeta mas fuerte-_ **quiero estar contigo... quiero que vuelvas con nosotros pero mas conmigo**

**Pero... yo ahora estoy a cargo de proteger esta aldea... soy la sacerdotisa de aquí o por lo menos hasta que mi Nee-chan sea sacerdotisa y se encargue de mi deber ahora...**

**¿Sacerdotisa¿Realmente eres una sacerdotisa? Por que... si tu decías que solo aceptabas tus poderes para poder ayudar a derrotar a naraku... y además dices que esta Niña es tu Hermana... que sucede kagome?**

**Esta niña de aquí se llama Arashi... y ella decidió que podíamos ser hermanas y bueno... yo nunca he tenido una hermanita y ella nunca a tenido una hermana mayor... estoy en esta aldea desde hace semanas... y cuido a estas personas de la amenaza de seres malignos. Y me siento bien ayudando a los demás y confió en que tu y los demás podrán derrotar a naraku sin necesidad de mi ayuda...**

**¡COMO VAMOS HACERLO SIN TI!**

**ahora kikyo esta con vida de nuevo-**_esquivo la mirada de Inuyasha-_ **así que mis poderes son fácilmente superados por ella... no me necesitan**

**Kagome- **_me dedica una dulce mirada-_ **no te das cuenta que no es por eso... yo te... Necesito si no estas conmigo no puedo esforzarme al máximo... ya que cuando estas a mi lado siento que debo protegerte... y por eso tengo mas habilidades y fuerzas... tu eres lo que mas deseo proteger...**

**Inuyasha... por que haces esto**_**- **lo miro intrigada_- **Dime algo, si kikyo estuviera en peligro no dudarías ni un instante en ayudarle y dejarme a mi... ¿No es cierto? Por que te engañas a ti mismo Inuyasha**

**Es que no te das cuenta que a la que amo... a la-**_se acerca lentamente a mis labios y no me da tiempo de_ _reaccionar-_ **que ... amo es a ti...**

_Se acerca cada vez mas a mas a mis labios y su mirada me hipnotiza, por que no puedo objetar o decir nada, es frustrante... varios pensamientos me recorren la mente y no se si realmente quiero esto... parte de mi... pero otra parte no lo desea... y esto es por que yo... amo a... __Un fuerte estruendo retumba en el cielo y la tierra tiembla levemente y ocasiona que caiga e Inuyasha haga lo mismo Frustrando el cometido del hanyou, asustados observamos por todos lados hasta pude ver al causante_ _de_ _tal acontecimiento... un ser de cabellos plateados y mirada fría que salía de las entrañas del bosque con Tokijin desenvainada dispuesta a matar a quien se interpón diese en el camino __Por inercia el hermano de dicho ser desenvaina a Colmillo de acero y se aleja también dispuesto a combatir. __Yo solo me quedo en el pasto sin habla y ni siquiera escucho a Sango a Arashi que me dicen que me aleje inmediatamente del lugar._

* * *

_Por otro lado Sesshomaru comienza a atacar a Inuyasha, furioso y con ira en el rostro aun que claro sin perder la razón con solo el sabe, Mientras Inuyasha se defiende como puede aun que también hiere un poco a su hermano. Nadie sabe por que comenzó la batalla pero ellos participan gustosos aun que uno pelea con mas fuerza por que... pienso que... siente que algo suyo se lo están arrebatando._

**¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES AHORA SESSHOMARU! Y COMO ME ENCONTRASTE AQUÍ...**

**ESO NO TE IMPORTA... SOLO PELEE Y QUE SEA TU ESPADA LA QUE HABLE POR TI**

_sus espadas chocaron y tan fuerza los impacto un poco y retrocedieron, mas el ataque no cesaba por nada del mundo, el hanyou algo confundido peleaba pero no se comparaba con la fuerza del yokai, si esto seguía así... pronto alguien iba a salir muy herido. __Y yo... no quería que ninguno de los dos... fuese lastimado de gravedad, me pare mire a Arashi-chan y le dije que alejara a los aldeanos ya que eran unos demonios muy poderosos y alguien podría salir herido. La joven obedeció sin criticar las ordenes. Mientras que sango se_ _resguardaba en kirara junto con los demás. Miroku trataba de hacer una kekai alrededor de nosotros para que las energías desbordadas de los contendientes no nos lastimaran._

_Dentro de la kekai de Miroku seguía observando la contienda... era extraño no oía, sentía o olía nada a mi alrededor, solo miraba a esas dos personas... ah... que voy hacer._

**¡BAKURYU HAAAAAAAAAA!**

**eso es todo... querido hermano-** _dijo sarcásticamente mientras esquivaba el ataque-_ **ERES UN IMBECIL... NO SABES USAR ADECUADAMENTE A COLMILLO DE ACERO, NO SE POR QUE LA TIENES... ESA ESPADA ESTARIA MEJOR CONMIGO... y no es lo único**

**¿QUÉ DICES?-** _pregunto extrañado-_ **¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?... ¡DIMELO SESSHOMARU!**

_La mirada del yokai se posó en mi, y no dije nada solo me quede hay, y me contemplaba detenidamente cosa de la cual se percato inuyasha y se molesto mucho. No entendía muy bien pero no le agradaba la manera en que el me miraba._

**DEJA DE MIRARLA DE ESA MANERA-** _y lo ataca rompiéndole la armadura- _**NO SE QUE COSAS PIENSES EN TU RETORCIDAMENTE PERO NO PERMITIRE NI QUE TE LE HACERQUE A KAGOME, ME ESCUCHASTE...**

**¿ASI? POR QUE HARIA YO ALGO ASI-** _las garras de Sesshomaru despiden veneno y marean a Inuyasha-_ **Es tan solo una simple humana, no puede captar mi atención... no me distraigo con tan poco...**

**¡MISERABLE!-** _lo golpea en el rostro_-** NO SABES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO... maldito...**

**Me das lastima Inuyasha te dejas llevar por sentimientos humanos, con tanta facilidad... ¡que asco!**

* * *

_Ambos continúan su pelea, mientras que yo comienzo a llorar por las palabras de sesshomaru ¿Realmente es lo que piensa de mi¡No! No puede ser así... No lo creo... ¡JAMAS DIRIA ALGO ASI DE MI! .__Me paro y sorprendo a todos los presentes me acerco lentamente hacia la kekai la cual atravieso con facilidad y me dispongo a detener tan pelea sin motivo y corro hacia donde se encontraban ellos ahora._

¡**SEÑORITA KAGOME!**

**ah Excelencia... tiene que detener a Kagome-chan**

**No puedo sango... si llegamos a salir seguramente moriremos...**

**Pero y Kagome...**

**ella es muy fuerte y además Inuyasha no permitirá que le suceda nada**

_Mis amigos se quedaron a salvo en la barrera de Miroku, mientras que yo me acercaba cada vez mas... la energía que se sentía era impresionante... ambos estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas o por lo menos eso se percibía. Quede en medio de ambos al momento en que ellos se separaron tras haber recibido un golpe uno de otro... Inuyasha me miro extrañado pero sesshomaru..._

**¿Kagome? Quítate de en medio... vamos...**

**NO, HASTA QUE DETENGAN ESTA PELEA-**Grite muy fuerte

**Mujer... Tonta-** _se acerco Sesshomaru a mi- _**Quítate... esto no es... ****asunto**_**-** antes de terminar la frase me levanto con una ráfaga de aire y me tiro hacia aun lado lastimándome gravemente-_ **TUYOOOOO**

**¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_Estaba tirada a un lado de ellos pero mi corazón era el mas lastimado, por que me trataba así... Sesshomaru... solo jugo con mis sentimientos... solo quería satisfacerse... que sucede... esto es obra del conjuro de Subaki... que muera a manos de la persona que amo..._

_Ah... al fin lo entiendo hago todo esto por que Amo a Sesshomaru... es_ _eso... es_ _la verdad ya lo entiendo por eso no besé a Inuyasha y también fue por eso que el... Interrumpió aquello que quería hacerme... sintió... ¿Celos! __Sesshomaru ataco fuerte a Inuyasha dejándolo Tirado en el piso, mientras el se acercaba y aun no estaba satisfecho... deseaba matar a Inuyasha... ¡lo se! Lo veía en sus ojos... Inuyasha estaba gravemente herido, al preocuparse por mi se distrajo y Sesshomaru aprovecho para_ _lastimarlo. Me pare como_ _pude,_ _aun que mis heridas sangraban un poco y me acerque nuevamente hacia ellos, mientras mis amigos gritaban desesperados que me alejase y Arashi-chan lloraba asustada._

**Antes de morir Inuyasha... deseas decir algo-** _dijo elevando a tokijin dispuesto a partirlo en dos-_ **te doy ese provilegio**

**MALDITO... Miserable... esto aun**- _se duele de sus heridas-_ **AGH... aun no TERMINA**_- intenta pararse pero la sangre comienza a derramarse y cae de nuevo-_ **MALDICIÓN...**

**Je... Muere... INUYASHA...**

* * *

**¡NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOR!**

**Hum-** _Sesshomaru se detiene-_ **que haces?**

**¿Kagome?-** me ve sorprendido Inuyasha- **Tu... que...**

_Sesshomaru ve su pecho el cual esta rodeado por mis manos, ya que corrí y lo abrasé por detrás antes de que atacara a Inuyasha, mi pecho se pega en su espalda junto con mi rostro y el se detiene en seco. __Puedo sentir con late su corazón aceleradamente... y deja caer a Tokijin __Y serio sujeta mi mano derecha con la suya, la estrecha y se encuentra mas tranquilo, se aparta un poco y le doy su espacio, voltea a verme y se encuentra con mi rostro lastimado y con pequeñas manchas de sangre y mis lagrimas mojado mis mejillas. Y repentinamente me abraza_ _ocasionando mi_ _sonrojo instantáneo y me sujeta fuertemente y no siento igual que con Inuyasha... con Sesshomaru si dejo que transcurra todo el tiempo del mundo... escucho su palpitar y me tranquiliza después el se dispone a besarme pero no lo consigue... por que yo doy un salto y me cuelgo de su cuello y le gano besándolo yo a él. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de que cerrara_ _sus ojos... mas no_ importo mucho me rodeo con sus _brazos y me cargo para que no terminara dicho encuentro de nuestros labios... después nos separamos y el se alejo un poco fui con inuyasha que estaba petrificado y le dije._

**perdóname... pero yo... ya tengo a quien amar... adiós Inuyasha...**

**Kagome... por que-** _se pone arrodillado-_ **¿POR QUÉ! Por que él... y no YO... Que pasa aquí... Sesshomaru es un maldito engendro y no se interesa por ti... por que**- _me mira sollozando-_ **por que mi querida kagome... YO TE AMO... y eso cuenta mas que lo que siente ese sujeto por ti...**

**ah- **_me arrodillo con el_- **Inuyasha... tu corazón pertenece a Kikyo solo que ahora estas confundido por que sientes que te arrebatan algo tuyo...**

**hm... Kikyo... ah- **_suspira- _**No puede ser... Yo... Dejaria a Kikyo por ti... por favor ven conmigo...**

**Lo siento pero yo ya escogí mi camino y a diferencia de ti... mi corazón solo pertenece a una sola persona... mientras que la otra que lo ocupaba en el pasado... ya no esta en mi...**

**Ah... Yo-** _con los ojos bien abierto-_ **Ja... ya veo**

_Inuyasha se paro y salió corriendo ni siquiera me contesto solo se fue y Sango y los demás se fueron detrás de él. Arashi se acerco y me abrazo y luego le explique... Sesshomaru era la persona que yo amo... y no importa que sea Yokai ya que yo... entiendo su complicado corazón. Ella comprendió y dijo que no me marchase aun a pesar de todos los problemas que había ocasionado mi presencia._

* * *

_Desde esa noche Rin se vino a quedar con los niños de la aldea, jugaba y se divertía mucho y de vez en cuando veía a Sesshomaru quien buscaba pistas sobre Naraku y se sentía seguro de dejarla a mi cuidado. Y antes de irse esa noche platico conmigo un poco._

**Lamento haberte hecho daño-** _curaba mis heridas con hiervas_- **fui un Estúpido me deje llevar por...**

**Los celos-** _lo mire divertida_- **descuida... tampoco yo me porte muy bien... debí alejar a Inuyasha de mi sin pensarlo**

**Así es-** _me besa-_ **y mas te vale que no vuelva a suceder**

**Hum-** _Me sonrojo-_ **no hagas eso así sin avisar...**

**tu lo hiciste hace poco**- _me mira picaramente-_ **además no tiene nada de malo... de hecho es el primer invento inteligente de los humanos...**

**Asi-** _me paro y lo veo sentado a mi lado-_ **Pues conozco uno mejor... que también inventamos los humanos...**

**Cual... es...**

_Mis ropas de sacerdotisa caen despacio por mi cuerpo y dejan a la vista mi cuerpo desnudo y como mis cabellos reposan en mi pecho. Me inclino a su altura y lo abrazo y lo tiro al piso del templo. __Lo beso apasionadamente mientras me abraza por la espalda y yo juguetonamente le comienzo a quitar sus prendas mientras con su estola afelpada (su larga estola que recae en su hombro derecho) me envuelvo el cuerpo y lo miro inocentemente. El me toma por las caderas y me levanta_ _hasta donde se encuentra el y no deja que escape e introduce sus dos dedos en mi sexo y lo cual se sintió extraño ya que mi querido compañero tenia una garras largas las cuales rozaban con las paredes de mi vagina pero hacían mas placentero el juego. Mientras el se recostaba en mis pecho y comenzaba a lamerlos y morderlos mientras me miraba y me decía lo mucho que me amaba y..._

**es cierto... El mejor invento es el SEXO... pero no hay mejor que hacerlo contigo Kagome... ahh**

**Ya vez... ahh ... como los humanos ... aahhh... no somos tan inútiles...**

**Aaahhh Sesshomaru**- _y lo beso con pasión_- **MI Yokai... No... creo que nuestro encuentro sea obra del pasado... ahhh mas bien es el Destino.**

**Mi destino es estar a tu lado- **_sigue lamiéndome-_ **y no dejar que te partes de mi... ahh...**

_me levanto un poco y me pongo de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el piso también, invitando a mi Yokai a entrar a mi de una madera diferente. Gustoso sujeta mis caderas y me penetra repentinamente y fuerte mientras mueve sus caderas en torno a las mías y se viene dentro de mi... y bueno... lo demás eso ya no lo recuerdo muy bien... ja... aun que si recuerdo que ahora cada que el se va de viaje a buscar pistas sobre naraku... nos despedimos de la misma forma... y para ser sincera me_ _encanta que se vaya de viaje... por que hay despedida y bienvenida... y la verdad dudo que a el tampoco le moleste y lo mejor es que a final de cada acto termino durmiendo placidamente en mi lugar favorito... su pecho..._

**CONTINUARA...**

**Soralove.- Hola lectoras (res) que les pareció, aun que no planeaba poner algo subidito de tono lo puse para terminar bien el fic jejeje aun que estoy segura que deje picada a mas de una jajaja igual este fic va para mas rato y agradezco su espera. Ahora estoy de vacaciones y espero pueda subir mas rápido el cap 5 (q aun no hago) jejeje pero ya comenzare. Ok Nos leemos en el otro fic. Hasta entonces... Ahora a contestar Review heeee Yupi jejejeje COMENCEMOS**

**From: mery **

**Soralove.-** _Muchas gracias, en verdad quiero mejorar si de escribir se trata, aquí esta el capitulo cuatro para que me dices... tu también cuídate y sobre que me porte bien... Pues yo siempre (aja como no) Sayonara. _

**From: dmarapr-cma-Anti-muerta **

**Soralove.- **_antes que nada (sonrojada) me alegro que te gustara mi lemon, no soy buena en ellos, así me gusto saber tu opinión. Sobre mi forma de escribir... pues te agradezco mucho tu cumplido... me gusta mucho escribir... pero solo lo hago cuando estoy inspirada y me dan ganas de hacerlo (rara vez... jejeje por eso mis fics tardan tanto) pero vivir de ello... pues aun no se... pero gracias por los ánimos. Que mal que hayas perdido tu examen de química y luego por andar leyendo mis perversiones jajajaja... en fin... gracias y me alegro que te vaya bien en tus notas por que así ya no te preocupas de las demás cosas, agradezco tu apoyo y ten por seguro que cuentas conmigo igual para lo que se ofrezca, muchas Gracias (otra vez) y nos leemos después, ok. Bye __Cuídate tu también y te mando muchos abrazos..jejeje __Y gracias a ti por dejarme otro review tuyo..._

**From: luna**

**Soralove.- **_todo a su tiempo luna-chan, jajaja planeo que este fic dure un poquito mas por eso aun dejo muchos misterios sin resolver jajaja o algo asi, y descuida SI habra enfrentamiento con Inuyasha, si no mi fic no valdría la pena jajajaja ya que es lo que mas me encanta de los fics sesshoXKagome, la confrontación de los hermanos. Jajaja y sobre si esta embarazada kagome... pues de hecho... jejeje te daras cuenta tu misma si sigues leyendo (q malvada soy) espero sea de tu agrado este capitulo. __Hasta entonces, chao_

**From: HawkAngel XD **

**Soralove.-** _Gracias que bueno que te gusto, ojala este capitulo no sea la excepción jajaja sobre leer tu fic, claro que para haya voy jajaja tengo muchos que leer, varios de mis lectores(ras) jajaja me dejaron propaganda sobre sus fics jajaja tengo mucho que leer y haber si aprendo de ellas para escribir mas dignamente jajaja ok… Gracias y Vos cuídate también_

**From: Minue **

**Soralove.- **_Konichiwa, realmente es un honor que llegue mi humilde fic a gustar a una InuXkagome fanática... realmente estoy contenta y te agradezco que me hayas dejado este review. Ahora sabes que la extraña mujer es Kikyo jajaja... aun que fue buena idea lo de kagura... aun que la detesto por insinuarse con mi sessho jajajaja (y de todas nosotras obviamente) Que bueno que te gustara mi Lemon (puedo morir tranquila) jajaja haber si me animo a hacer otro buajajaja. Y creo que me tarde pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y descuida yo se lo uqe sientes... igual que tu tenia mis épocas "de odio a Inuyasha por imbecil e irse con kikyo" jajajaja aun que la pareja también me gusta jajaja... hmm pensándolo bien creo que me quede estancada en la etapa de odiar al pobre perro jajajaja sorry, es un buen chico... pero sessho es un Chico BUENO (muuuyy bueno). Ojala dejes mas review.. y gracias hasta pronto chava._

**From: BREN **

**Soralove.- **_Hola Bren n-n desde el capitulo uno que no te veo jajaja volviste, me alegro, y Que bueno que te gusto (ahora soy mas feliz) descuida el perro... digo... Inuyasha si va hacer algo... y peleara por lo que es suyo (según el). Y rin jejeje... Uff que bueno que no desperto… jajaja. Ok Te mando también besos y muchos abrazos asfixiantes jajaja_

**From: kansaki tama **

**Soralove.-** _Te lo agradezco (sonrojo) que bueno que te guste, sip mi Mini-lemon jejeje es bueno saber que les haya gustado (a algunas personas) descuida los celos estaran a la orden del dia jajaja, tal vez tiernos... o empalagosos o Mortales... jajaja ok nos leemos después y gracias por tu felicitación hasta luego Kansaki tama_

**From: piri-chan.anti-kikio **

**Soralove.- **_Konichiwa Piri-chan, sii... Quien fue kagome (¡Quiero!) ejem... sip fue lindo que olvidara un poco sus problemas, y que manera de olvidar las cosas jajajaja yo también quiero olvidar, si Inuyasha es infiel jajaja que clase de perro es... hmmm a menos que sea fiel a su primer amo (osea Kikyo) jajaja. __ATINASTE era Kikyperr... digo Kikyo jajajaja sip, solo ella despide tanta soberbia al hablar (incluso escrito se nota jajaja) Ahora sabes por que estaba hay... y lo que le dijo a kagome y sobre tu fic, por supuesto que voy a leerlo (sora anota en su libretita... leer fics de Piri-chan y Hawk angel) Bien seguimos leyéndonos, besos y abrazos bye._

**From: goshi **

**Soralove.-** _que tal chava, Si kagome se saco la lotería jajaja mira que tu primera vez fuera con Sessho (comienza a babear) hmm... nn jejejeje... bueno la mujer es kikyo, sip... y vino a jode... digo a advertirle a kagome sobre lo de subaki jejeje. Ok nos leemos en otro review, adiós Alba-chan (besos y abrazos)_

**From: karolina-chan **

**Soralove**_.- __Bienvenida a mi fic (huye ahora que puedes) digo... espero te guste y sigas leyéndolo y sobre tus fic (sora vuelve a sacar la libretita, leer fics de Carolina-chan, Piri-chan y hawk Angel ok) descuida paso ahorita y te dejo un review nn hasta luego karo._


	5. Lidiando con un Sentimiento Humano

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

Cap 5.-lidiando con un sentimiento Humano 

**Nota.- Este capitulo será Sesshomaru POV (lo relata Sesshopapito)**

_La noche esta cayendo otra vez, sin darme cuenta ya han pasado 20 días desde que me encuentro estando al lado de esa Mujer Humana, no es que me moleste pero... si es algo nuevo._

_La luna se asoma, casi no se ve, esta a punto de ser Luna Nueva... y es cuando el Imbecil de Inuyasha se transforma en un débil Humano... Mierda... como odiar a dicha raza si... la Mujer que amo es Humana._

**Sesshomaru-sama, se encuentra bien-** _me distrae la aguda voz de mi sirviente._

**No te importa Jaken**

**Lo siento Sesshomaru-sama, pero hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos desde que comenzó a interesarse en la Mujer de Inuyasha.**

**Jaken- **_lo agarro del cuello, lo levanto y comienzo a asfixiarlo-_ **NO VUELVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ, ELLA NO ES SU MUJER... te quedo claro-** _y lo suelto_- **espero que si...**

**Perdóneme-** _arrodillado-_ **no fue mi intención decir eso de su Mujer... disculpe Amo... humm...**

**Como sea, que has averiguado sobre Naraku... para eso te mande a las regiones del Sur-Este... que pasa?**

**No hay rastros de Naraku, sesshomaru-sama, pero a quien si he visto es a esa mujer Kagura y a Hakudoshi recolectando información sobre la conexión de este mundo con el otro... mas no logro entender muy bien a que se refieren, también se que ese mocoso se ha aliado con Avy la reina de las bestias sangrientas voladoras.**

**Ya veo- **_me detengo de caminar-_ **esta bien Jaken, es una buena información, ahora lo que hace falta es saber mas sobre esto y se muy bien quien me puede dar la información que necesito.**

* * *

_Adentrándome mas en el bosque comencé a elevarme hasta llegar a los cielos y comencé buscar a mi "presa" olfateando su extraño olor, aun que era difícil ya que dicho aroma lo compartían mas de 2 personas._

_Al llegar a las regiones del Norte pude divisar a la Mujer que buscaba, baje ante ella y me miro con asombro y no dijo nada, hasta que yo hable mientras me acercaba a ella._

**¡KAGURA!- **_me pongo ante ella-_ **necesito saber que esta tramando el imbecil de Naraku...**

**Sesshomaru-sama, vaya que agradable sorpresa**_- saca su abanico-_ **acaso viene a pelear para sacar esa información de mi.**

**No hagas estupideces, bien sabes que se vencería sin la necesidad de desenvainar a Tokijin**

_Esas miradas que me dirige siempre que nos vemos, no me agradan para nada, es repugnante ver el Deseo en sus ojos. No podría Jamás interesarme en su ser tan insignificante. Mas sin embargo en estos momentos quizás esa atracción sea buena. Para saber que esta tramando el mal nacido de su creador._

_Mi mano posa en la mejilla de ahora presente, y con mirada instigadora me inclino hacia su rostro y casi susurrándole vuelvo a preguntar._

**Dime que trama Naraku?**

**Yo-** _dice algo sonrojada-_ **no se muy bien de que se trata... pero...**

**si?-**_me acerco mas-_ **yo se que puedes ayudarme ¿No es así¿quieres que venza a naraku para que tu seas libre?**

**Sesshomaru-sama, es verdad-** _cierra los ojos mientras se sonroja mas-_ **no se que trama en verdad pero lo que si se es que, esta buscando el ultimo fragmento de la Shikon no Tama para asi poder hacerse mas fuerte. En estos momentos ya tiene un poder increíble pero yo creo**- _me mira preocupada y pone su mano en su pecho- _**que Usted Puede vencerlo ahora mismo... mas sin embargo si Naraku llegase a tener la perla completa... no se... si pueda acabar con el... a menos que pelee al lado de Inuyasha**

**¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ DICES!-** _me alejo de ella y le doy la espalda-_ **YO JAMAS ME REBAJARIA A TAL COSA... PREFIERO MORIR...**

**¡NOO!-**_me sujeta de mis ropas-_ **no digas eso... seria terrible...**

**hum-** _la miro confundido su mirada es casi como la que pone kagome cuando me marcho-_ **Eso no es asunto tuyo... si quiero morir lo are... y si no... sabré como salir de esto Solo.**

**ah, quizás tengas razón, pero aun así... no deseo que mueras-** _me da la espalda- _**solo te diré que... Naraku planea matar a la madre de Avy la reina de las aves malignas para así poder viajar al otro mundo... al mundo de los muertos... ya que ahí se encuentra el ultimo fragmento**_-vuelve a mirarme- _**aun que no se... como lo conseguirá... hay otro camino... y es la Puerta prohibida mas Naraku no puede atravesarla... estoy segura que ahora Inuyasha y sus amigos están en ese lugar tratando de pasar por ahí... mas sin embargo no lo conseguirán y morirán en el intento...**

**Eso espero... Bien-** _me alejo poco a poco- _**Gracias... y si sabes mas no dudes en avisarme Kagura...**

**Sesshomaru-sama, cuídate mucho si enfrentas a Naraku...**

**Tu deberías enfrentarlo también... si deseas ser Libre...**

_Ella solo me veía como me iba, mientras yo no dejaba de pensar en la estúpida idea de ese Naraku, la verdad me molestaba que solo se interesaba por una perla y no se hacia mas fuerte por sus propios meritos... que ser mas Repugnante y al instante de pensar en esa palabra apareció otro ser igual o peor que naraku. Quien gritaba a lo lejos._

**¡SESHOMARU, MALDITOOO!**

**INUYASHA?-** _menciono kagura e hizo que volteara a verlo_

**¿QUE QUIERES, HERMANO?-** _dije con sarcasmo_- p**or que estas tan molesto... ¿ACASO TE QUITARON ALGO MUY PRECIADO PARA TI?-**_dicho esto comencé a burlarme-_ **ah Inuyasha... me das lastima...**

**MALDITO ENGENDRO, ME DOY CUENTA QUE ENGAÑASTE A KAGOME CON TUS JUEGOS SUCIOSOS Y ADEMÁS ESTAS ALIADO CON NARAKU... POR ESTAR AQUÍ CON KAGURA**

**Hum- **_vaya que Si esta loco, pensé_- **Es tu excusa por perder a tu mujer?**

**BASTARDO...**

_En verdad me hervía la sangre solo de escuchar el nombre de Inuyasha y me moría de coraje cada vez que lo veía, siempre a sido así, desde que nació solo me ha causado molestias... fue el culpable de la debilidad y Muerte de mi Padre... y además siempre tuvo la vida mas fácil que yo... supongo que este rencor es natural y justificado pero ahora a nacido uno nuevo... y es que al verlo me imagino al imbecil de mi hermano rodeando con sus brazos a mi mujer y eso... me enfurece mas... aun que a decir verdad ahora Kagome es mía y eso nadie lo puede cambiar... y para ser_ _franco eso me da mas fuerza_

_de la que tengo. Y mi deseo... es matar a inuyasha y así demostrar que _

_no hay nadie mejor que el gran Sesshomaru Lord de las tierras del Oeste._

**¡PELEAA INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** _saco a tokijin y lo ataco sorpresivamente_

**¡PREPARATE A MORIR SESSHOMARUUUUUU!**

_Un gran estruendo retruena en el bosque, los mismos animales y los Yokais débiles salen asustados de sus dominós, ya que una batalla se esta efectuando con gran entusiasmo; hasta parece que saben que si se entrometen resultaran heridos... era de esperarse mi reputación aun asusta en mis al rededores. MI híbrido hermano queda sangrando de su brazo izquierdo mientras mis heridas no son tan graves en mi pecho ya que el ataque había destruido mi armadura casi por completo._

**ahhh... Bien Sesshomaru, YA VAS A CONFESAR QUE ESTAS ALIADO CON EL MISERABLE DE NARAKU?**

**Como eres imbecil, yo por que me aliaria con alguien tan repugnante como ese cobarde...**

**Quizás... eres igual de infeliz- **_dijo escupiendo algo de sangre-_ **pero ahora lo que me interesa saber es donde tienes a Kagome.**

**¿Acaso no lo sabes?... que sucede Inuyasha... ¿ya has olvidado su dulce aroma?**_**-**sonrío maliciosamente-_ **yo aun lo tengo impregnado en la piel.**

**IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

_como siempre de impulsivo, mi torpe hermano había atacado a lo bestia, dejando atrás a colmillo de acero y solo atacándome con sus garras, aun __que debo admitir que sus ataques habían sido mejores que en veces anteriores, esto seguramente se debía a que lo había hecho enfadarse aun mas conmigo, jeje que patético es..._

_Con un ataque certero de mis garras me encontré atravesándole el pecho y dejándolo muy dañado, pero alguien interrumpió nuestro combate._

**INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**hum... Miroku?**

**ese monje- **_dije mientras me aleje del lugar_

**ESPERA SESSHOMARU... ESTA PELEA NO A TERMINADO...**

**Ese Monje te busca y además he perdido la concentración, descuida... algún día te matare pero quiero que será perfecta tu muerte... y este sujeto acaba de estropearlo... además mi prioridad en estos momentos es ****Matar a Naraku...**

**Sesshomaru-** _dijo aquel monje-_ **salude a la señorita Kagome de mi parte, y además quiero informarle que es mejor que regrese a donde ella se encuentra ya que Naraku... planea atacar esa aldea...**

**¡Que dices!-**_sujeto al tipo de sus ropas y lo levanto_- **¿CÓMO SABES ESO, DIMELO... POR QUE NARAKU QUIERE ATACAR A KAGOME?**

_Fue extraño esa reacción en mi pero... había algo que hacia que me preocupara demasiado por esa mujer, este tipo de sentimiento lo había experimentado con anterioridad con Rin pero por alguna extraña razón... ahora era mas fuerte e intenso. Mientras asfixiaba al Monje pude percatarme de la mirada perdida del idiota de Inuyasha, me miraba extraño y eso no le di mucha importancia aun que si me extrañaba._

**Investigamos, sobre los planes de Naraku y sabemos que necesita los ojos de aquella mujer que pueda ver los fragmentos de Shikon... y me refiero de esta manera por que... También fueron tras la Señorita Kikyo...**

**¿QUÉ DICES MIROKU!... fueron tras kikyo?**

**Así es Inuyasha, por eso vine a contactarte... para que vayas y protejas a la sacerdotisa...**

**¿Pero que hay de kagome?... ella también corre peligro...**

**Ese no es tu asunto-** _le dije al Híbrido-_ **Kagome es mi mujer y yo la protegeré con mi vida... asi que tu mejor ve y salva a tu Muerta...**

**Hum-** _me miro con desprecio_- **Después continuaremos donde nos quedamos... ¡vamonos Miroku!**

_Ambos corrieron a gran velocidad y se adentraron al bosque, yo por otro parte me fui en busca de "ella", y esperaba que se encontrara aun con bien. Mientras me acercaba a la aldea podía ver como millones de yokais rodeaban el lugar, un escalofrió me recorrió toda la espalda y que me imaginaba lo peor, pude ver a algunos de los aldeanos siendo devorados por los Monstruos y yo solo buscaba a esa Mujer por todas partes. Pude sentir su poder espiritual en el viejo templo corrí hasta ese lugar y me di cuenta que me eras imposible acercarme, un raro conjuro protegía dicho sitio y en una olfateada rápida detecte el olor de Rin... ella se encontraba a salvo en el interior... pero no percibía el aroma de kagome._

**Este yokai posee grandes poderes, si lo matamos podremos adsorber su esencia... y volvernos mas fuertes**- _escuche decir a lo lejos a un yokai inferior, el cual elimine solo con la presión del aire al tratar de herirlo con mis garras._

**¡MALDITOS ENGENDROS, DIGANME DONDE ESTA LA SACERDOTISA DE ESTA ALDEA!**

_Grite en vano, estos monstruos no tenia ni media neurona, actuaban solo por instinto, así que me puse a buscar a kagome por todas partes y al percibir su olor mezclado con su sangre me preocupe mas. Elimine a todo el que estuviera en mi camino, y seré sincero, no distinguía entre yokais o humanos... solo quería encontrar a esa mujer._

_Y cuando por fin la vi, mi semblante cambio por completo, un lago de sangre a su alrededor y ella se encontraba empapada y muy apenas de pie, sujetando su arco y una sola flecha dispuesta a atacar a quien se acercarse. Ella me vio y bajo la guardia y callo encima de su propia sangre._ _Corrí hasta su lado y la abrase fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que enterraba a colmillo sagrado para que hiciera un campo de energía que nos protegiera._

**Sesshomaru-** _pudo decirme con dificultad-_ **que bueno... que regresaste**

**Estos malditos, Fueron mandados por naraku para capturarte... pero veo que les diste pelea... estas muy herida... debemos curarte...**

**Primero... debo acabar con estos yokais malignos... mi conjuro especial de protección no servirá de mucho y dentro de poco... se desvanecerá la protección del templo abandonado y los aldeanos estarán expuestos...**

**asi que eso era lo que me impedía acercarme, y por eso tenia tu aroma... ya veo**- _me pongo de pie y desenvaino a tokijin-_** muy bien entonces me encargare de eliminar a estos miserables...**

**¡ESPERA!- **_me sujeto kagome el brazo- _**si haces un ataque masivo también morirán los pocos aldeanos que aun continúan con vida...**

**pero... si no lo hago... entonces-** _kagome me vio de una forma muy decidida y no me quedo opción mas que hacerle caso-_ **deacuerdo... que aremos en este caso... kagome**

**bien, entonces-** _se apoya en mi y se pone de pie-_ **combatiremos contra ellos y al mismo tiempo protegeremos a los aldeanos...**

* * *

_¿Proteger a Humanos? Jamás había pensado que yo, el gran sesshomaru tendría que hacer ese tipo de cosas, claro excepto Kagome y Rin. __Supongo que ahora me encargare de matar a estos yokais y que kagome se encargue de proteger a la gente. Es lo mejor... además no estoy preparado para cambiar drásticamente mi forma de ser._

_Al instante nos separamos y comenzamos a matar a eso malditos sirvientes de Naraku, no fue sencillo para kagome por que se encontraba herida... pero yo trataba... de protegerla sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya que era un poco orgullosa por eso me gusta._

**¡TODOS VAYAN AL TEMPLO ANTIGUO Y ENTREN, HAY ESTARAN SEGUROS!-** _les gritaba kagome a los humanos._

**Kagome, aun hay muchos yokais, tu encamina a las personas para que lleguen a salvo... yo me encargo de esto.**

**De acuerdo... Sesshomaru...**

_Ahora que no había estorbos... digo humanos, podía usar una fuerte ráfaga de energía de tokijin y también el veneno de mis garras, así era mas sencillo. En pocos minutos, el gran ejercito de Naraku había desaparecido casi por completo ahora solo restaba ayudar a kagome con los que ella se estaba enfrentando. Así que corrí hasta donde ella se encontraba, estaba muy agotada así que la abrase y acabe con los yokais que la rodeaban. Cayo rendida en mis brazos mientras me miraba con ternura y trataba de decirme algo._

**¿Qué sucede, Kagome?**

**Gracias... Sesshomaru**

_Tras decir eso cae rendida de cansancio y su sello desaparece y los aldeanos se encuentran a salvo, llorando y abrazándose entre si alegrándose de estar con sus seres queridos... como puedo saber eso... por que este sentimiento Humano lo estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento al estar al lado de mi Mujer, y ver que Rin se encontraba sana y salva... ciertamente estoy empezando a entender un poco a los seres Humanos... solo un poco..._

**le agradezco que nos haya salvado señor-** _dijo temerosa la amiga de kagome- _**le doy las gracias en nombre de todos los aldeanos.**

**debo irme, cuide de ella-** _y le doy a kagome en brazos de aquella __chiquilla- _**después vendré por mi mujer... así que... adiós**

**Sesshomaru-sama, puedo ir?-** _me pregunto Rin_

**No... necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides de kagome y por ningún motivo se te vaya ocurrir seguirme y dile lo mismo a mi Mujer...**

**Deacuerdo sesshomaru-sama... tenga cuidado.**

_me fui antes de que kagome despertara, verla en ese estado y en peligro me causo un malestar muy grande en el pecho, y me vengaría del bastardo de naraku por haber puesto en peligro la vida de mi Mujer._

_Comenzaba a olfatear el rastro de ese perverso ser y planeaba matarlo al instante y entre mas avanzaba el olor de naraku se combinaba con otro. El de Inuyasha... ese hanyou se encontraba ahora mismo cerca y no estaba solo,_ _pero ahora el no era mi objetivo era Naraku, también olía un poco a sangre y era algo parecida a la de Kagome... seguramente era aquella mujer Muerta que había molestado con anterioridad a mi Mujer._

**¡BAKURYUUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**¡INUYASHA TEN CUIDADO, ESTA DISPUESTO A MATARTE!**

**¡SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**HUYAN TODOS, POR FAVOR VAYAN A REFUGIARSE**

_Solo podía escuchas gritos de batalla antes de llegar, seguramente naraku se estaba enfrentando a mi estúpido hermano y sus amigos inútiles, y era cierto ya que pude ver como todos se enfrentaban con naraku y muy apenas le hacían algo, todo se debía a que ese maldito había adquirido nuevos poderes gracias a tener casi toda la perla completa._

_Una gran acumulación de poder hizo que se alejara todo el equipo de inuyasha mientras este reía a carcajadas, y lo peor es que me había ignorado por completo, ese maldito pensaba que hacer enojar al gran sesshomaru era cosa simple y nada preocupante. Jeje... que iluso._

**¡INUYASHA, MIRA POR LA DERECHA, SESSHOMARU HA VENIDO TAMBIEN A LUCHAR!**

_grito la chica de boomerang gigante a mi híbrido hermano, quien después me miro con cierto desprecio... supongo que es la usual mirada que me dirige. Y al igual que el yo también le dedico una mirada fría y con odio,_ _realmente no_ _batallo mucho para lograrlo. Los amigos de inuyasha se reúnen alrededor mío, detesto que piensen que he venido a ayudarlos, sin hacer mucho caso camino hacia donde se encuentra naraku y el me mira fijamente._

**Sesshomaru-sama, vaya que sorpresa verlo por estos lugares, que sucedió... acaso... busca algo... quizás una sacerdotisa herida...**

**¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO, Y QUIERO INFORMARTE QUE KAGOME SE ENCUENTRA EN PERFECTO ESTADO Y VENCIO A TUS ESTUPIDOS REMEDOS DE YOKAIS!-**_grite furioso-_ **ella es Mi Mujer y no tolerare que hayas intentado llevártela... POR ESO TE MATARE**

**No se enoje señor Sesshomaru- **_me dijo sarcásticamente_- **yo solo deseo poseer los ojos de la mujer que puede ver los fragmentos de Shikon, y esa es kagome y por supuesto kikyo... pero me doy cuenta que no pude capturar a ninguna de las dos.**

**ERA DE ESPERARSE, yo protegeré a kikyo a como de lugar... así que no podrás llevártela**- _dijo el híbrido_- **así que... mejor ríndete Naraku.**

**Inuyasha... metiendote en las conversaciones apenas... eres tan vulgar, como sea**- _naraku se eleva lentamente-_ **me tengo que retirar... tengo que ir al otro mundo para recoger mi fragmento de shikon.**

_tras decir eso, el bastardo desapareció en una gran nube de humo maligno, consternado y frustrado decidí perseguirlo pero no contaba con que el grupo de inútiles vendría tras de mi también. Pensaban que nos podríamos unir para pelear contra naraku... que gran estupidez... como sea no les di importancia y seguí mi camino._

Sesshomaru, tu sabes como Naraku va ir al otro mundo?

**hmm-** _ignorando la pregunta del híbrido-_ **no tengo idea por eso lo estoy siguiendo...**

**Inuyasha debemos ir a la puerta sagrada donde se puede ir al otro mundo tal y como dijo Myoga- **_grito la exterminadora_- **será mas sencillo alcanzar a Naraku de esa manera.**

**Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, vamos a la conexión de este mundo con el otro... por que si no nos damos prisa... Naraku encontrara primero ese fragmento y será demasiado tarde.**

**Esta bien Miroku, iremos a ese lugar-** _me mira_- **Sesshomaru, si quieres ir detrás de naraku no te detendré... pero hay una manera mas fácil de llegar... por si quieres venir con nosotros.**

_¿Por qué me decía esto, la verdad este estúpido híbrido es muy extraño y no se que planee pero no puedo confiar en el, aun que quizás si lleguen antes que naraku y eso me ayudaría mucho. Hummm supongo que no me queda de otra mas que ir con ellos._

**Ire por que deseo acabar con naraku, pero te advierto que no are equipo con tigo ni con nadie.**

**eso ya lo se-** _me da la espalda_- **vamos muchachos.**

**Sesshomaru ¿Dónde dejaste a Kagome?-** _me pregunto la mujer vestida de sacerdotisa-_ **espero que no la capture naraku por que seria un gran estorbo para esta misión**

**INUYASHA, DILE A TU CADÁVER QUE CIERRE LA BOCA O SI NO YO MISMO LA ENVIARE AL INFIERNO A DONDE PERTENECE**

**Sesshomaru-** _me frunce el seño-_ **deja de decir idioteces, y kikyo... vamos adelantarnos ya que estas muy grave... y no debes gastar energías en vano**

**Inuyasha-** _la mujer ve al hanyou con curiosidad_-**esta bien, guardare fuerzas para matar a ese maldito demonio de Naraku.**

_La maldita mujer de mi hermano era desagradable y no me gustaba que hablara tan respectivamente de Kagome. Aun que me preocupo un poco sus palabras pero sabia que ella se encontraba a salvo... sentía algo en mi interior que me aseguraba eso. Proseguimos hasta llegar a un lugar muy deshabitado donde se encontraba una inmensa puerta y dos estatuas gigantescas que la protegían. Primero se acerco aquel monje y examino la entrada y después la exterminadora en posee de ataque. _

**Tal parece que esta cerrada**- _vaya que ingenio, pensé sarcásticamente_- **y no se como se habrá, quizás haya que forzarla...**

**lo que dice su excelencia es la verdad-**_respondió la exterminadora_-**Inuyasha quizas si utilizas tu bakuryuuha se rompa y podamos pasar...**

_Pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo las estatuas cobraron vida y nos atacaron, odio hablar en plural, por instinto me aleje y esquive sus ataque mientras sacaba a tokijin y comenzaba a atacar a eso sujetos, al igual que los demas humanos... comenzamos a atacar al mismo tiempo._

**BAKURYUUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**KAAZANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**HIRAIKOTSUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

_Yo ataque mas no le hize ni medio rasguño, me golpeo un guardia de piedra y cai de pie. Realemente estos miserables eran fuertes pero no me daria por vencido tan fácilmente. Continuamos la batalla hasta que las puertas se habrieron y una luz blanca nos segaba un poco. hasta que comenzabamos a devilitarnos..._

_CONTINUARA_

_---------_

_Soralove.- Quetal, lamento muchisimo la tardansa, pero andaba con las fiestas y esas cosas por cierto ¡FELICIDADES A TODOS! (de navidad, año nuevo, dia de reyes... XD)todo jejejeje ok espero les guste este cap y tratare de no tardarme años en escribir el otro cap, nos leemos despues y cuiden se muchoooooooooooo gracias por leer mi fic y ahora a contestar REVIEW; COMENZAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS_

**From: luna **

Soralove.- Muchas gracias, no hacer sufrir a Inu… cielos esta difícil, jejeje no tenga nada en su contra pero es casi parte de mi hacerlo sufrir como el (inconscientemente) a hecho con kagome.. jejejeje pero procurare no ser tan cruel, luna-san. Por cierto como me sugeriste el malvado Narakas (asi le dice una amiga) hace de las suyas y hace sufrir a kagome jejeje espero haya sido de tu agrado y si no igual déjame un comentarios que me ayuda a saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o que tipo de cosas debo agregar.

**From: HawkAngel XD**

Soralove.- si tienes razón ya he dejado un review espero te haya llegado esta muy chido tu fic y sigue con esos ánimos y actualiza pronto jejeje no sigas mi ejemplo, sobre tus reviews... guaaa nunca he visto tantos jejeje te admiro nn, hasta pronto.

**From: Kaz**

Soralove.- Muchas gracias, en verdad. aquí ya lo continué aun que perdona la tardanza jejejeje oo estaba de vacaciones XD jejejeje además no me dejaban sentarme en mi compu... fue horrible jajajaja... espero verte en el otro cap.

**From: Minue**

Soralove.- Gracias por tu opinión, realmente tienes razón pero es que no me puse a pensar tanto en la reacción de sango-chan pero procurare que no sea tan mala amiga jajajaja aun que creo que ella la apoyara en todo, sobre que te gusta mi fic (sonrojo) XD Gracias a ti por leerlo por tomarte la molestia jejejeje ya subi el otro cap XD aun q un año después pero… lo subí jijiji por cierto feliz 2006. y por su puesto que sesshomaru esta bien pero re quete bien BUENO jajajaja.

**From: piri-chan.anti-kikio**

Soralove.- como adivinaste que no iba a actualizar… hum quizás por que soy algo descuidada y me tardo mucho jejejejeje… gracias de igual forma nn

Espero te hayas pasado bien estas fiestas y gracias por tus buenos deseos (no tengo novio uu pero aun asi estoy bien jejejeje oO solo quiero un novio como sessho jejejeje no pido mucho) y sobre crearte... pues XD lo pensare... no he hecho eso jamas y pues no se quizás sea la primera vez y lamento hacer sufrir tanto a tu hanyou jejejeje pero es parte de mi aun que aclaro por millonésima vez jejejeje no me cae mal, de hecho también me gusta pero... mis manos escriben otras cosas buajajajaja oO hasta entonces y gracias.

**From: dmarapr-cma-Anti-muerta**

Soralove.- mi sexto sentido me dice que odias a kikyo (jajajaja) descuida ella tampoco es santa de mi devoción pero por alguna extraña fuerza misteriosa no puedo odiarla como antes... buuuuuaaaaaaaa... ok, aquí esta el otro capi espero te guste y lamento el retraso. Hasta luego y pues... dejar de ser vaga XD seria dejar de ser yo jajajajaja aun que tratare de no irme tanto tiempo como ahora si me pase... jajajaja hasta entonces.

**From: kitsune oyamaneko**

Soralove.- arigatto, te agradezco mucho me alegro que te guste y te emocione y lamento bastante el retraso nn kitsune-chan (a mi encantan los kitsunes a ti nop jajajajaj en especial Yoko kurama) espero te guste este cap.

**From: Chica-anime 4ever**

Soralove.- Gracias chica-anime, me da gusto... y sip compartes mi satisfacción de ver sufrir a inu aun que sea solo un poquito por todas las que le ha hecho a kagome-chan. Espero te guste este cap, y me dejes tu opinión.

Hasta luego y felices fiestas.

**From: karolina-chan**

Soralove.- Hola, karolina-chan, no... gracias a ti por dejarme review... yo te contesto con mucho agrado (como ahora) me gusta saber la opinión de los que leen mi fic. Gracias por tus palabras tan emotivas (el bla bla bla) jajajaja me encantaron jejejeje hasta luego.

**From: Alba **

Soralove.- Gracias (miau) te agradezco tus reviews que me dejas cada que puedes, es agradable saber tu opinión... desde el cap 2 tus review van a la orden del día (o capitulo) espero este no sea la ecepcion. Hasta luego e igualmente espero te hayas pasado biene estas fiestas.

**From: DarKagura**

Soralove.- Jessi-chan (la golpea) que once que haces por estos rumbos, que bueno que hayas leido mi fic jejejeje y después de años jejejeje aquí esta el capitulo 5 jejejeje espero te guste o si no te golpeare... jejejeje no te creas Loka, jejejeje y una cosa mas... se escribe Monserrath XD te falto la "h" de mi nombre, amigocha.

**From: Milfeulle y Hitomi**

Soralove.-cielos... muchas gracias, y pues si esta linda la pareja por que a mi me encanta jajajaja y pues aquí esta el cap espero no hayas tenido que esperar mucho, jejejeje sorry a las demás. Hasta luego


	6. Yo forjare mi propio destino

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**Cap 6.-yo forjare mi propio destino . **

**Nota.- vuele a ser Kagome POV (ella relata)**

_No recuerdo muy bien que paso, solo se que seeshomaru vino y me rescato pero... ahora no se nada mas, observo como Arashi esta a mi lado y no puedo despertar, algo me impide volver en si. Se ve todo oscuro, como si de un sueño se tratase, y en efecto eso era o al menos eso pensaba hasta que escuche que alguien me llamaba._

**¡Onee-sama!-**_ escuche una voz infantil y después apareció una niña extraña- _**ah que bueno que se encuentra bien Kikyo onee-sama.**

_¿Kikyo! Esta niña acaba de llamarme kikyo, que sucede, voy a un lago cercano y al observar solo se refleja la imagen de kikyo... ¿acaso estoy en su cuerpo¿Por qué? Y en un instante el cuerpo no me responde y escucho la voz de kikyo. No se que este pasando pero no puedo evitarlo y me quedo solamente como espectadora._

**descuida kaede estoy bien... vamos a practicas tu tiro de flecha deacuerdo**

**si Kikyo onee-sama**_- sonrió la niña_**- practiquemos**

_Ahora veo que la niña era kaede cuando joven, increíble, y kikyo... esta diferente además es como si experimentara sus sentimientos, ya que en estos momentos pienso mucho en Inuyasha y vienen recuerdos a mi mente pero no míos si no de kikyo... es como si fuera kikyo y kagome... que extraño esto no es un sueño, son los recuerdos de la mente de kikyo que permanecen en mi por que soy su reencarnación... ¿pero por que, vienen a mi ahora?._

_Acaso debo darme cuenta de algo que ella hizo... no comprendo._

**Bien kaede**_- lanza una flecha- _**debe de ser asi, igual que yo... inténtalo...**

**bien Onee-sama-**_ kaede lanza sin mucho éxito- _**hum... nunca seré tan buena como usted kikyo onee-sama.**

**No digas eso... lo conseguirás- **_kikyo mira hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida y de pronto ve a un puñado de seres malignos que se dirigen a su aldea-_** hum esos Yokais... ¡KAEDE, debemos ir al pueblo!**

**Bien Kikyo onee-sama, vayamos rápido.**

_y de manera increíble puedo escuchar los pensamientos de kikyo retumbando en mi mente... es extraño... ahora estoy en su cuerpo y se lo que siente, incluso es como si yo estuviese haciendo todo lo que ella hace, esto me asusta pero aun que quiera despertar de este extraño recuerdo... no puedo, y solo me queda escuchar y ver estos acontecimientos._

_(lo que kikyo piensa) **"¿por qué no pude sentir la energía negativa de estos yokais, si yo soy muy perceptiva¿no entiendo?"** hm, kikyo esta confundida y puedo sentir como su pecho se acelera. _

**¡KIKYOOOOOOOOOO!-**_escucho gritar a Inuyasha_**- TARDASTE EN LLEGAR, AYUDAME CON ESTOS YOKAIS**

**Si, lo siento- **_kikyo se veía preocupada y confundida y ella pensaba en por que su poder espiritual había bajado-_** ahora mismo... acabare con estos malditos Yokais.**

_lanzando una flecha desviada y con muy poco poder espiritual, kikyo se encontraba enojada y frustrada, yo podía sentir eso... era un vacío extraño en mi pecho y también note como ella estaba al pendiente de Inuyasha, la verdad era que ella estaba tan enamorada que no prestaba a tensión a nada mas. Y fue un error fatal ya que después kaede se encontraba en peligro y ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo._

_Después de lastimar a su hermana al realizar un ataque a un yokai volador ella se encontraba aterrada y pedía que todo terminara al fin._

_Cuando ceso la batalla kikyo y kaede regresaron a la aldea y hay se entero que su hermana menor perdería su ojo , el cual había salido muy dañado por la herida que ocasiono el yokai, kikyo no pudo dormir y a la mañana siguiente._

**¿cómo se encuentra tu hermana?- **_dijo saltando inuyasha y sentándose al lado de kikyo-_** kaede... ¿cómo esta?**

**ella perdió su ojo derecho... y todo fue mi culpa**

**eso no es cierto- **_acercándose a kikyo-_** tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso kikyo por que...**

**Inuyasha... quiero ser una mujer normal... y no tener que pasar por esto**

**Kikyo... yo... hum... yo quiero convertirme en humano con la shikon no tama... tu ¿crees que se pueda?**

**ah**_- contenta dijo-_** ¡claro! Una parte de ti es humana y puedes convertirte.. pero para que deseas eso... Inuyasha...**

**pues- **_sonrojándose-_** yo quisiera... hum...**

**hum, vamos a dar un paseo en balsa y hay me cuentas ¿te parece?**

**Bien- **_se levanto y sonrió para kikyo_**- vamonos**

_acto seguido ellos se fueron y no conversaron mucho pero pude sentir como el corazón de kikyo palpitaba mucho y muy rápido, todo era por encontrarse al lado de Inuyasha... y este sentimiento es muy parecido al que tengo al estar al lado de Sesshomaru... hum me sonroje un poco por ver como ellos dos sentían atracción mutua, y cierto celo experimente quizás por mis sentimientos pasados por inuyasha... y la verdad es que no puedo olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana... hum fue confuso... y mas cuando kikyo tropezó y callo en los brazos de inuyasha y este la abrazo muy fuerte, después ella lo miro con ternura y el correspondió la mirada y cuando estaba a punto de decir que la amaba... kikyo lo beso y pude sentir ese beso también, fue muy extraño, ya que no eran mis labios mas aun así pude saborear aquel acto. Después se quedaron abrazados un largo tiempo y se fueron caminando juntos y entonces..._

* * *

**¡Kagome!**

**hum... Arashi-chan**_- abrí lentamente mis ojos-_** eres tu?**

**¡Kagome onee-sama!- **_me abraza la joven_**- que bueno que despertó**

**tuve un sueño muy extraño... donde... yo- **_mire a mi alrededor-_** ¿Dónde esta Sesshomaru¿ a donde fue?**

**hum... ese yokai se fue en busca de ese ser maligno de nombre Naraku... y me dijo que cuidara de usted y no la dejara seguirlo...**

**¿Naraku?... el fue... hum... y hace mucho que se fue?**

**mas o menos una hora... Onee-sama piensa seguirlo, no es así?**

**Si... tengo que estar a su lado... por que yo... lo amo... y quiero estar con el en todo momento...**

**Onee-sama- **_sonríe-_**lo sabia… usted es así…bueno entonces es mejor que se marche de una vez para que alcance a "su Hombre"**

**Hum- **_sonrojándome-_** mi... Hombre ¡que cosas dices nee-chan!**

**pues- **_se rie un poco-_** el dijo que usted era "su mujer" por lógica el es "su hombre" ¿no? Jajaja.. usted descuide yo me encargare de la aldea y de la pequeña Rin... Onee-sama**

**Gracias... Arashi-chan- **_me pongo de pie y tomo mis armas_**- prometo regresar con ustedes sana y salva junto con sesshomaru... tengo que irme.. por que si no...**

**¡kagome-chan, cuanto sin vernos!- **_dijo sorpresivamente una voz conocida-_** piensas ir donde naraku?**

**Hum- **_le sonrió_**- Koga-kun, hola como estas, y claro que planeo ir en busca de ese miserable de Naraku**

**Me alegro- **_me guiña el ojo-_** con gusto te llevo, acabo de detectar el odioso aroma de ese maldito y planeaba ir tras el, pero antes pase por aquí a ver como te encontrabas- **_me carga en sus brazos-_** nos vamos?**

**Hum, koga-kun yo- **_sonrojada-_** este...**

**descuida te bajare antes de llegar, valoro mi vida y no planeo ser eliminado por tu querido sesshomaru- **_se ríe_**- así que no te preocupes**

**Como supiste- **_sonrojada aun mas_**- que yo...**

**ese Perro pulgoso- **_gruñendo-_** me lo contó todo, el muy Tarado... je... como sea... me alegro por ti y espero que seas muy feliz mi querida kagome...**

**Koga-kun... Gracias...**

_Sujetándome fuertemente de koga, el me llevo rápidamente atravesando el bosque y siguiendo el rastro de naraku, según koga-kun, además del olor de sesshomaru también se encontraba el olor de inuyasha y mis demás amigos y también... de kikyo... y ahora que pienso en ella no comprendo lo que paso... que vi los recuerdos de kikyo... pero_

_¿Por qué? Acaso me servirá de algo... no lo entiendo pero ahora lo que debe importarme es encontrar a sesshomaru y destruir a Naraku._

**Kagome, acaso tienes idea de lo que desea hacer naraku...**

**quiere encontrar el ultimo fragmento en la conexión de este mundo con el otro y para eso requiere la vista de kikyo o la mía y como ahora... kikyo esta mas cerca estoy segura que tratara de apoderarse de ella.**

**entiendo**_- seguia corriendo aun que algo preocupado-_** no nos falta mucho... así que ponte alerta por si ves algo sospechoso**

_tras decir aquello unos yokais de naraku comenzaron a atacarnos, yo le pedí a koga que me bajase y comencé a lanzar mis flechas, las cuales ahora tenían mas poder espiritual ya que con una de ellas terminaba con la vida de varios enemigos, cosa que causo asombro mas aun asi no le di mucha importancia, koga también se había vuelto mas fuerte y los eliminaba con facilidad._

**Eres mas habil, kagome- **_dijo mientras golpeaba a un yokai-_**que bueno**

**Lo mismo digo- **_lanzando otra flecha-_** koga-kun... mejor nos apresuramos a encontrar a naraku te parece?**

**y entonces estos miserables ¿qué?**

_saque unos pergaminos que tenia guardados y los coloque en forma de barrera para que aquellos yokais no pudieran seguirnos y funciono muy bien, no había duda que mi poder había aumentado considerablemente... quizás fue por aquel... sueño que... hum, seguí corriendo y koga me sujeto y nos alejamos mucho, ya después llegamos aquella cueva extraña donde__según koga los__demás se encontraban hay, cuando entre pude ver como hakudoshi salía del fondo del suelo y por atrás atacaba a sesshomaru, grite horrorizada y ocasione que los demás me vieran y se distrajeran un poco, koga corrió y comenzó a pelar con unas grandes estatuas que se movían solas._

_Sesshomaru se retorcía de dolor, lo cual fue extraño por que el no suele hacer eso y además después paro de quejarse y comenzó a atacar a los demás quienes apenas podían defenderse, mientras hakudoshi reía sarcásticamente y se burlaba de todo. Y fue cuando mi pecho sintió un dolor muy fuerte mas no comprendí muy bien hasta después._

**¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE MALDITO!-**_grito inuyasha mientras evadía el ataque de sesshomaru-_** POR QUE HACES ESTO?**

**Vaya... Inuyasha que sucede¿Acaso no quieres pelear con tu hermano, ahora el esta bajo mi control y hace lo que yo le ordeno... me apodere de su alma y fue muy fácil encontrar la parte oscura de su corazón y esa es el odio que te tiene por haberle arrebatado a su padre, la espada legendaria y también por haber cautivado el corazón de kagome... vaya que si es rencoroso... y mira que el ya tiene a tu mujer- **_dijo hakudoshi-_** y aun así sigue teniendo celos, que patético...**

**Miserable-**_dijo inuyasha-_** como pudiste hacerle eso, y además como el estúpido de sesshomaru permitió tal cosa... pero no me interesa acabare con sesshomaru y pondré fin a todo esto... finalmente matare a dos pájaros de un solo tiro- **_se prepara a atacar_**-. LO DERROTARE AL FIN Y RECUPERARE A KAGOME...**

_Los dos comenzaron a atacarse bruscamente y cada ves se ocasionaban mas daño, sango vino a mi lado y me movía para evitar que me lastimase, pero yo me quede anonadada por aquel enfrentamiento, observaba cada movimiento y mi dolor en el pecho crecía mas y mas, después observe que kikyo se encontraba indiferente a mi, quizás por lo que grito inuyasha o por que simplemente no le agrado, no le di mucha importancia, solo seguía observando hasta que me di cuenta de algo... que..._

**Kagome-sama, debe apartarse- **_dijo miroku- _**seguramente inuyasha vencerá y sacara de ese estado a sesshomaru... descuide...**

**Su excelencia tiene razón, kagome-chan alejémonos...**

**Yo pensé que ese yokai era mas fuerte**_- dijo entre dientes kikyo-_** y se dejo controlar por hakudoshi... que débil es...**

**Tu no entiendes- **_le dije-_** NO ENTIENDES NADA...**

_después de eso, un ataque desviado de sesshomaru cayo donde nosotros estábamos y comenzó a atacar a mis amigos y ellos respondieron y lo atacaron también, mientras hakudoshi se reía de aquella citación._

_Después de eso corrí hacia donde estaba sesshomaru y el comenzó a atacarme, corrí lo mas rápido que pude tratando de esquivar sus ataques pero nunca contestárselos, después quede a un lado de hakudoshi el cual ordeno que se detuviera sesshomaru y este obedeció._

**Sesshomaru, te ordeno que no mates a kagome por que la necesitamos... solo déjala inconsciente y después acaba con los malditos amigos de inuyasha y con el también.**

**Kagome-chan**_- grito sango, quien corrió a tratar de salvarme pero sesshomaru la golpeo e hizo a un lado-_** haaa... kagome...**

**¡SANGO-CHAN!- **_grite, preocupada_**- hum... Sesshomaru... no le hagas nada.. por favor... yo...**

**VAMOS ATACALA TRAILA A MI- **_ordeno hakudoshi-_** adelante...**

_Sesshomaru se acercaba lentamente mientras juntaba su energía en su espada, tokijin, dispuesto a atacar, mientras inuyasha me gritaba que me moviera yo no decía nada y después me percate que Inuyasha quería acatar a sesshomaru por la espalda, corrió y Colmillo de acero estaba dispuesta a atacar con un poderoso Bakuryuhaa pero..._

**¡INUYASHA, OSOWARIIIIIIIIIIII(abajo)!**

_tras decir eso inuyasha cayo, y se frustró su ataque, mientras sesshomaru lanzo su ataque directo a hakudoshi el cual estaba distraído y no pudo defenderse o poner su campo de energía, hakudoshi quedo flotando solo en partículas mientras que yo le lance una flecha espiritual y lo elimine por completo después le grite a miroku y le pedí que utilizara a su kazaana y absorbiera los pedazos restantes. Tras lo sucedido me acerque a sesshomaru quien no me dijo nada._

* * *

**hum- **_algo confundida_**- que sucede sesshomaru¿no te alegra que haya descubierto tu plan a realizar y que derrotamos a Hakudoshi?**

_Voltea a verme indiferentemente, mientras me quedo confundida y los demás se acercaron a mi lado, kikyo se puso a mi lado junto con inuyasha mientras yo no dejaba de ver a sesshomaru._

**se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí?- **_me dijo fríamente sesshomaru-_** Yo LE DIJE A ESA MOCOSA QUE NO TE DEJARA SEGUIRME.**

**Pues- **_lo mire fijamente-_** AUN ASI, YO TE IBA A SEGUIR, DEBERIAS SABERLO... NO DEJARE QUE TE ENFRENTES A NARAKU TU SOLO, YO DESEO MATARLO TAMBIEN...**

**¡IDIOTA!- **_me grito con mucho coraje-_** NO TE DEAS CUENTA QUE SI ESTAS AQUÍ... SOLO ME ESTORBARAS...**

**ah- **_me quede en silencio mientras baje la mirada-_** yo...**

**kagome-chan- **_escuche decir a sango_**- hmmm**

**hum- **_suspiro sesshomaru_**- tonta... no te das cuenta**_- me sujeta del mentón y me levanta la cara hasta verlo directamente a los ojos-_** No entiendes que no deseo que te pase nada... por eso no quiero que corras peligro estando conmigo... si tu mueres... no tiene sentido que yo siga viviendo... solo deseo derrotar al maldito de naraku y no quiero involucrarte- **_dijo esto casi susurrándomelo al oído- _**por que yo te...**

**shuu- **_interrumpí su comentario, colocando mi dedo en sus labios_**- ya lo se... y te entiendo a la perfección, pero- **_lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos_**- tu también entiéndeme, de que me sirve que naraku muera... si llego a perderte... para mi tampoco tendría caso seguir viviendo... por eso... deseo estar a tu lado... y si voy a morir quiero que sea contigo...**

_ambos nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato, yo había aprendido a interpretar las miradas que sesshomaru me dirigía y el me comprendía cada vez mas, nosotros éramos muy parecidos y en lo que diferenciábamos era por que somos complemento el uno del otro. Yo comprendí y el también, solo se voltio y siguió adelante. Y yo entendí por que hacia eso, por que estábamos rodeados de miradas instigadoras... jijiji quizás le dio pena... como sea, aun así le entendí. Los muchachos se mantenían a raya de sesshomaru pero estaban muy cerca de mi. Cuando vimos a esas colosales estatuas de nuevo eran sólidas e inmóviles... no se sabia por que pero... entendíamos algo... tendríamos que pasar por esa puerta para alcanzar a naraku._

**Bueno- **_dijo miroku-sama_**- como podremos pasar esa puerta sin que esos guardianes despierten de nuevo y nos ataquen.**

**CREO QUE ESO SERA IMPOSIBLE- **_agrego inuyasha_**- TENDREMOS QUE ENFRENRTARLOS Y DERROTARLOS... BIEN, ADELANTE.**

**espera inuyasha- **_ser acerco kikyo y poso su mano en el hombro de inuyasha- _**esas estatuas regresaron a la normalidad por algo... quizás nuevamente revivan y será interminable la batalla quizás debas destruir la puerta con el ataque de colmillo de acero.**

**kikyo... hum quizás tengas razón- **_saca a colmillo de acero_**- DEBO DESTRUIRLA Y NO PERDER MAS TIEMPO.**

_Inuyasha ataco la puerta, mas no tubo éxito, esta quedo intacta y solo ocasiono que los guardianes despertaran de nuevo y comenzaran a atacarnos, sango peleaba como podía al igual que los demás pero nada sucedía, eran muy fuertes. Por mi parte me defendía y protegía a Shippo aun que también estaba al pendiente de mi amigos para ayudarlos en lo que podía, me di cuenta que también me fijaba mucho en sesshomaru y me preocupaba por el y su seguridad... en ese instante recordé a kikyo... en aquella visión... de su pasado y pensé que esto era familiar quizás, se repetiría la historia de su trágica muerte y yo terminaría igual... mire mis ropas iguales a las de ella¿acaso había perdido mi identidad?._

**¡KAGOME, CUIDADO!**

_solo escuche a lo lejos, cuando de pronto ya me encontraba en los brazos de sesshomaru quien me había salvado de un ataque directo de uno de aquellos guardianes. Y mientras estaba confundida por esos extraños pensamientos me detuve a ver fijamente los ojos de sesshomaru, me sujete a su pecho y pude escuchar su palpitar... él me noto distinta y me pregunto que si me sucedía algo, lo abrase y note como resplandecía colmillo sagrado al estar cerca de la gran puerta de roca, no comprendía muy bien pero algo dentro de mi creía que esa espada podría ayudarnos._

**sesshomaru- **_le dije-_** saca a colmillo sagrado y muéstrala a los guardianes**

**¿QUÉ?- **_sorprendido-_** ¿por qué, kagome?**

**solo hazlo... confía en mi**

**hum- **_desenvaino la espada-_** bien...**

_al instante el ataque ceso, los guardianes vieron el poder celestial de la espada y comprendieron su fuerza, las grandes puertas se abrieron y nos dieron el paso, mientras los guardianes se arrodillaban ante sesshomaru y colmillo sagrado. Inuyasha y los demás estabas sorprendidos pero no perdieron el tiempo y entraron rápidamente al mundo de los muertos, donde naraku ya se encontraba así que comenzamos a seguir su rastro._

**¿Kagome-chan, como supiste que la espada de sesshomaru nos iba a permitir pasar a este mundo?**

**pues- **_le conteste a sango- _**no lo se- **_sonrió-_** quizás una intuición, no sabría decirte... pero lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí y juntos derrotaremos a naraku, por lo que nos ha hecho.**

**kagome-chan- **_me mira con ternura-_** extrañaba tu compañía y optimismo**

**gracias... Sango-chan, yo también te extrañaba- **_dicho esto shippo salta a mis brazos-_** hum, claro que a ti también, Shippo-chan**

**Kagome- **_dijo con sentimiento el pequeño kitsune_**- hum... no quiero alejarme de ti NUNCA... todo fue por la culpa del TONTO DE INUYASHA... humm**

_voltee a ver a inuyasha quien caminaba atrás de mi junto con miroku y kikyo, el solo evadió mi mirada y no dijo nada ante las palabras de shippo. Le dirigí una sonrisa a miroku quien me la correspondió, ciertamente extrañaba mucho a mis amigos y verlos de nuevo era muy gratificante, también le sonreí a koga-kun quien me había traído hasta aquí... sin el no habría encontrado a mi querido yokai._

_Hablando de él... sesshomaru me miraba de reojo y yo solo lo miraba profundamente y me ponía a pensar en lo sucedido hace poco..._

_Yo soy kagome higurashi... no kikyo, por eso no me pasara lo mismo que a ella... a pesar de que me dijo lo de subaki y lo que yo misma vi acerca de su vida, hay algo diferente y es que yo amo mucho a sesshomaru y el a mi... cuando el se encontraba controlado por hakudoshi, supuestamente, me pude dar cuenta de la farsa con solo verlo a los ojos, ya que nosotros no necesitamos de una comunicación extensa para comprendernos..._

_Y kikyo... no fue a si por que no se dio cuenta de que el hombre que la ataco era naraku disfrazado... ella solo lo vio por fuera... y creyó que era su querido inuyasha... al igual que le paso a el._

_Mas sin embrago a mi no me paso lo mismo, por que soy una persona distinta e independiente de su vida y su futuro... y me doy cuenta que los poderes adquiridos son por lo que siento por sesshomaru... kikyo se hizo mas débil a raíz de su amor por inuyasha ya que se encontraba insegura y confundida, pero yo... me volví mas fuerte por el deseo de proteger a las personas que quiero y mas a la persona que amo... por eso... no me cuestionare mas... y dejare que las cosas pasen, y ya no estaré como la sombra de kikyo... si no... simplemente Kagome..._

**¿en que piensas tanto?- **_me pregunto sesshomaru-_** estas muy seria**

**hum yo, no es nada, descuida... quiero derrotar de una vez por todas a naraku...**

**ya veo- **_volteo su mirada al frente de nuevo_**- no que te sucede pero se que ya te recuperaras... así que no me preocupo... y sobre naraku... descuida el maldito esta cerca, puedo olerlo...**

**hum... es cierto, puedo percibir la presencia de la perla...**

**ESE MISERABLE DE NARAKU- **_dijo inuyasha-_** bien no falta mucho debemos permanecer unidos ya que podría atacar en cualquier momento... shippo no vayas a separarte... ME ESCUCHASTE**

**HE PERRO- **_grito koga a inuyasha- _**¿quién a dicho que tu eres el líder y el que da las ordenes?**

**hum... LOBO RABIOSO... AUN NO MUERES? VAYA SOLO SERAS UN ESTORBO... CALLATE Y SI NO QUIERES HACERME CASO HAS LO QUE QUIERAS... igual si mueres no es mi problema**

**O-S-O-W-A-R-I**

**ahh- **_inuyasha queda incrustado en el suelo-_** humm... kagome...**

**lo siento- **_le sonrió_**- es que no pude evitarlo, procura ser mas amable con el joven koga... que el es de mucha ayuda, además no eres el único que quiere derrotar a naraku... todos los que estamos aquí tenemos el mismo fin y por eso... debemos estar unidos...**

**La señorita kagome tiene razón- **_dijo miroku-_** así que koga... inuyasha procuren no pelearse...**

**FAH- **_se volteo inuyasha_**- cállate miroku.**

**Oye kikyo-**_grite-_** por que estas tan callada?**

**hum... siempre eras tan simple- **_contesto ella_**- obviamente no sientes la presión que se aproxima... que clase de sacerdotisa eres tu? Tan despreocupada... solo estoy analizando la situación y pensando como derrotar al engendro de naraku**

**hum- **_sonreí mientras saque la lengua_**- quizás... pero esa es mi forma de ser... y me alegro... de no ser la copia de alguien mas... descuida... todo saldrá bien... solo procura defender eso que quieres y en lo crees y lo demás no importa... no te confundas y se clara... **

**que cosas dices- **_cierra los ojos-_** no comprendo, pero igual no importa... yo are lo que crea conveniente- **_me mira a los ojos- _**has cambiado... ya no eres la chiquilla miedosa... no se por que... quizás... el yokai de cabellos plateados tiene algo que ver...**

**pues- **_guarde silencio un momento-_** el amor cambia a las personas y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie... quería decirte que... la maldición de subaki es falsa... solo tu controlas tu destino... y nadie mas... lamentablemente tu quisiste que se cumpliera lo que dijo aquella sacerdotisa mala... pero yo... no dejare que me pase lo mismo...**

**hum- **_kikyo miro a inuyasha y a mi y solo siguió caminando-_** como sea...**

_Todos seguimos caminando un rato mas, siguiendo la débil presencia del fragmento perdido en estos lugares, cuidándonos de que naraku apareciera. Terminamos en frente de los grandes restos de Inutaisho, el padre de sesshomaru e inuyasha (kagome sabe el nombre del padre por que sessho le contó) tratamos de subir por sus restos aun que fuera a pie y mientras hacíamos eso me di cuenta que sesshomaru no quitaba la vista de encima del cuerpo de su fallecido padre y cuando trate de decirle algo inuyasha comenzó a hablar con el, cosa que me pareció muy extraña pero asi fue._

**oye, Sesshomaru- **_pregunto inuyasha-_** acaso hace un momento fuiste poseído por hakudoshi completamente o solo estabas actuando.**

**por desgracia ese miserable se apodero de parte de mi esencia mas no por completo por eso pude razonar y derrotarlo al final. Ya que ese maldito merecía morir por tratar de controlar al gran sesshomaru eso es imposible.**

**¿asi?- **_suspira-_** y entonces kagome que¿acaso ella no puede tranquilizarte incluso cuando estés de una manera diabólica?**

**Ese no es asunto tuyo- **_dijo tras comenzar a volar, o levitar como gusten-_** no esta bien que hagas esas preguntas por celos "querido hermano"**

**Maldito- gruño- no se puede hablar contigo bien ¿No es asi?**

_tras ese pequeño pleito sesshomaru me sujeto de la cintura y me subió con él hasta llegar a la cabeza de su padre (volando obviamente), mientras que shippo(como esa especie de globo rosa) subía a miroku, sango encima de kirara llevaba a Inuyasha y kikyo subía por medio de sus serpientes caza almas (como llegaron hasta hay no se) y pues el joven koga subía _

_rápidamente por su destreza y rapidez. Ya en la sima kikyo dijo que la presencia del fragmento era fuerte y nos encontramos con los resto de un yokai de gran tamaño, el cual aun hablaba un poco y decía llamarse Hosenky (josenky). Todos nos mostramos extrañados pero kikyo y yo confirmamos que efectivamente aquel sujeto tenia el fragmento de la perla de shikon._

**Se puede saber que haces incrustado- **_dijo sesshomaru, mirándolo con desprecio-_** en el pecho de mi padre...**

**Asi que eres hijo de inutaisho? Vaya... vaya... supongo que- **_dijo sarcásticamente- _**por ser un yokai completo debes de ser el primogénito y aquel hanyou el hijo de una mujer humana y tu padre... ¿no es así?**

**Eso no te interesa, y además no has respondido mi pregunta, no tenemos tu tiempo así que contesta y entrega el maldito fragmento.**

**que carácter- **_comenzó a toser hosenky-_** bueno supongo que debería hacerle caso al hijo de Inutaisho pero... no deseo que este fragmento maldito regrese al mundo de los vivos... no es muy bueno... y por eso**

_Antes de que Hosenky terminara de hablar una nube de humo negro apareció alrededor de nosotros, Inuyasha rápidamente detecto el olor de Naraku al igual que los demás su presencia. _

_De inmediato tome mi arco y flecha y me prepare a dispararle cuando se disipara la niebla, Mas esta nunca se alejo, todos confundidos entre si comenzamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres mas no hubo mucho éxito. Por mi parte sujetaba fuertemente a shippo mientras gritaba por sesshomaru y débilmente podía oír su voz llamándome._

**¡BAKURYUU HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_solo se escucho el ataque especial de inuyasha y el humo negro desapareció dejando ver a naraku, protegido por un campo de energía, flotando encima de nosotros y riéndose a la vez._

_Sesshomaru furioso por la ofensa recibida se dispuso a atacar a naraku de inmediato, mas esa kekai era muy fuerte, y no pudo traspasarla, mas no se dio por vencido y siguió atacando. Inuyasha solo miraba con atención los ataques sin hacer nada mas. De pronto naraku me miro fijamente y pude ver su mirada maldita observándome detalladamente ocasionando que me quedase perpleja y sin movimiento. _

_Una gran cantidad de energía me envolvió y comenzó a elevarme y antes de desmayarme por completo pude ver a inuyasha saltando hacia mi y abrazarme con fuerza y también recuerdo la mirada de preocupación de sesshomaru... ya después... me desvanecí por completo._

**¿Kagome!... Despierta ¡KAGOME!**

**hum- **_pude escuchar que alguien me llamaba muy vagamente-_** yo... que...**

_Pude abrir mis ojos y encontrarme en los brazos de inuyasha y a nuestro alrededor solo oscuridad, muy apenas podíamos vernos entre si._

_El me miraba con ternura, tal parecía que no le importara, lo que estaba sucediendo y que naraku nos haya mandado a este lugar extraño y desconocido. Y pude sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y su paz, raramente el se mostraba asi conmigo... ¿pero que digo? Por que... si debería estar preocupada por regresar al lado de sesshomaru._

**Inuyasha... debemos- **_trato de safarme de sus brazos-_** regresar a donde están los demas... y derrotar a Naraku.**

**kagome- **_me abraza mas fuerte_**- por que quieres regresar a ese lugar... si aquí estamos los dos juntos... al fin... solos... sin nada que nos moleste.**

**hum- **_sonrojada-_** ¿qué te sucede?- **_me alejo de el-_** TU NO ERES ASI¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE¿POR QUÉ ME DICES ESAS COSAS?**

**No quiero perderte- **_voltea a verme fijamente_**- no de nuevo...**

**Inuyasha... por favor entiéndeme... yo amo a...**

**¡CALLATE!-** _se para y me mira furioso_**- NO QUIERO QUE DIGAS QUE AMAS AL IMBECIL DE MI HERMANO...**

**Hum... inuyasha... tenemos que regresar de alguna manera por que no... Por que no LO ENTIENDES ¡BAKA!**

_acto seguido inuyasha me robo un beso y pude sentirme muy mal al pensar que estaba engañando a mi querido yokai... pero aun asi yo..._

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Soralove.- nn hola, gracias por la larga… espera… jajaja son puras tragedias conmigo, primero mi prepa y los exámenes después… que me cortaron el telefono y no podía conectarme, bah como sea, lo lamento pero aquí estoy de nuevo y de ante mano agradezco todo el apoyo de ustedes por leer mi fic. Ok comenzamos. (posdata: espero haberlos dejado picados, jijiji)****From: rukawa**

Soralove.- jejeje, pues mas o menos, aquí sigo tardándome pero en fin, gracias jejeje y espero este cap te guste también. Y cualquier sugerencia me avisas.

**From: HawkAngel **

Soralove.-ok, ok acepto que si fue extraño leer eso de sessho, pero la mayoría eran pensamientos no lo decía el abiertamente jejejeje, quizás si me salga un poquito de la personalidad original pero no puedo evitarlo, lamento si te molesto, tratare que no parezca tan falso, ok... igual en el capitulo de hoy pues... se medio dejo dominar por hakudoshi (a medias) pero bueno jajajaja, otro tipo de cosas y consejos, por fas házmelo saber ok... nos vemos y cuídate

**From: Siara(inu x kag) **

Soralove.- aquí esta la continuación (muy tardada como siempre) pero aqui esta haber que opines de este capitulo y me dejas tu punto de vista, jiji ok y te agradezco n-n que pienses asi de mi fic (sonrojo) gracias e igualmente, saludos, abrazos y besos nos leemos después

**From: BREN **

Soralove.- Konichiwa, amiga nn jiji, tardar ¿yo? Jajaja siempre lo hago, y lo siento mucho pero me suceden muchos contratiempos, jajajaja si viviera de esto el editor ya que hubiera despedido, jijiji, sobre q no mato a kikyo... ella ya esta muerta jajajaja su situación es especial.

Y sobre pasártelo por mail (no veo tu mail) jajaja... igual si puedo, nos mantenemos en contacto.

**From: luna**

Soralove.- arigatto, nnU pasiencia jajaja ya mero… llega sessho Jr. Jajaja, bueno de hecho ya esta embarazada pero no se da cuenta aun (eres la primera en saber, jajaja kawaii) nos leemos después, te cuidas, y sayonara.

**From: Miry**

Soralove.- si, jajajaja no creas que te pegare seria incapaz, jajaja descuida con que los leas me basta jajaja, que bueno que te gusta (eso es kawaii) y cierto sesshomaru esta como quiere. (yo también quiero uno para mi, deberían venderlos por catalogo) sobre kikyo jajaja pues haber que pasa jiji quizás naraku la mata por tercera vez (la tercera es la vencida) jajaja, y como dijiste Kagome es mas fuerte gracias al amor por sesshomaru, ja es superior a kikyo en eso jajajaja, buenos nos leemos después, besos y abrazos adiós y gracias.

**From: Kaz**

Soralove.- gracias (sonrojo) que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, espero este te agrade también, y sobre tardarme en actualizar ? Jejeje siempre es mi defecto mas latente. Sigue leyendo hasta donde puedas y te

agrade y mándame tus sugerencias y yo las tomare con gusto, jajaja gracias y cuídate mucho kaz nos leemos después.

**From: DarKagura**

Soralove.-¬¬ mala kagura (le da un zape) dejame ser, soy ningen y tengo errores jajajaja... ademas le entendiste no? Jajaja espero sigas leyendo mi fic y después nos vemos, igualmente que te vaya bien en la prepa, adiós y cuídate.

**From: kitsune oyamaneko**

Soralove.- de nada, me gusta mucho responder reviews jajaja en especial de todas ustedes, jajaja y sobre sesshomaru que es posesivo (no, de donde sacas eso) jajaja... si tiene que decir que es "su mujer" XD pa que no se la quiten, es especial cierto perro que conozco ¬¬ (inuyasha entra y le da un zape a sora, por difamarlo) X-X, ok nos leemos después, oye sobre "agregarte" a que te refieres, ha hacer un personaje para ti o agregarte a mi Msn XD toy muy guey y pues no entiendo a la primera

**From: KIRARA 9242**

Soralove.-gracias, amiga tu si me entiendes, jajajaja inu se merecía sufrir de perdido un poquito (o mucho) por los desaires que le hace a la pobre kagome, pa que vea lo que se siente, y al igual que tu opino... con semejante papazote como sesshomaru (¬ daa...) jajajaja no la culpo.

Sobre kikyo al igual que tu... no la odio (si me cae muy mal pero no se por que

no puedo odiarla jajaja necesito clases de mis amigas anti-kikyo (ya saben que hablo de ustedes chavas). Es placer fue mio en leer tu review y espero nos leeamos mucho mas tiempo, nos vemos y te cuidas nn.

**From: Milfeulle y Hitomi **

Soralove.- konichiwa, muchas gracias (sonrojo) que bueno que te parezca interesante mi fic, jijiji, pues si trate de hacer que pareciera como si sessho lo relatara jiji con algunas fallas pero bueno, me alegro que te gustara y sobre lo que le dijo a kikyo... jiji ¡SI, se vengo por kagome jajajajaja kawaii que buen "hombre" es jajajaja. Sobre lo ultimo, espero te guste este cap y yo también espero muy ansiosa rtu review y gracias a ti por contestarme jajaja, sayonara

Te cuidas y nos leemos después.

**From: marion-asakura **

Soralove.- ¿así que lo leíste todo? Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este cap nuevo no sea la excepción jajajaja, gracias por dejar tu review y espero otro pronto jajajaja, lamento mucho dejarte picada y tratare de no ser tan mala, jajajaja creeme no lo hago por cruel si no por "webas" jajajaja ok.

Sobre los Hijos, pues como ya le dije a luna ya hay uno en camino, solo que los padres no saben jajaja y estoy indecisa si hacerlo niño o niña si gustas opinar seria fabuloso, gracias y cuídate tu también

**From: Angel de las Sombras **

Soralove.- nn gracias en verdad, espero sigas leyéndolo hasta el final (si es que no te desespero antes por tardarme tanto jajajaja) ok nos leemos después y gracias nuevamente. Sayonara

**From: Alba **

Soralove.- konichiwa alba-chan, gracias tan linda como siempre jijiji, pues por el momento ya no tengas ansias aquí esta el otro cap... aun que creo que te dejare igual jajajaja por que aun tendrás ansias de leer el que sigue jiji, igual tratare de ser mas dedicada

**From:Lintu asakura**

Soralove : muchas gracias, pues aquí esta… espero te guste este cap y nos leemos después nn


	7. El poder de pelear por un ser querido

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

_**Cap 7.-El poder de pelear por un ser querido . **_

**Kagome POV **

_Una gran cantidad de energía me envolvió y comenzó a elevarme y antes de desmayarme por completo pude ver a inuyasha saltando hacia mi y abrazarme con fuerza y también recuerdo la mirada de preocupación de sesshomaru... ya después... me desvanecí por completo._

**¿Kagome!... Despierta ¡KAGOME!**

**hum- **_pude escuchar que alguien me llamaba muy vagamente-_** yo... que...**

_abrí mis ojos y me encontré en los brazos de inuyasha y a nuestro alrededor solo oscuridad, muy apenas podíamos vernos entre si._

_El me miraba con ternura, tal parecía que no le importara lo que estaba sucediendo y que Naraku nos haya mandado a este lugar extraño y desconocido. pude sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y su paz, raramente él se mostraba así conmigo... ¿pero que digo? Por que... si debería estar preocupada por regresar al lado de sesshomaru._

**Inuyasha... debemos- **_trato de safarme de sus brazos-_** regresar a donde están los demás... y derrotar a Naraku.**

**kagome- **_me abraza mas fuerte_**- por que quieres regresar a ese lugar... si aquí estamos los dos juntos... al fin... solos... sin nada que nos moleste.**

**hum- **_sonrojada-_** ¿qué te sucede?- **_me alejo de él-_** TU NO ERES ASI¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE¿POR QUÉ ME DICES ESAS COSAS?**

**No quiero perderte- **_voltea a verme fijamente_**- no de nuevo...**

**Inuyasha... por favor entiéndeme... yo amo a...**

**¡CALLATE!- **_se para y me mira furioso-_** NO QUIERO QUE DIGAS QUE AMAS AL IMBECIL DE MI HERMANO...**

**Hum... inuyasha... tenemos que regresar de alguna manera por que no... Por que no LO ENTIENDES ¡BAKA!**

_acto seguido inuyasha me robo un beso y pude sentirme muy mal al pensar que estaba engañando a mi querido yokai... pero aun así yo..._

_estaba inmóvil ante tal muestra de cariño hacia mi. El paro el beso y ambos nos miramos fijamente, con nuestras miradas comunicábamos nuestros sentimientos, aun que nos habíamos alejados el uno del otro el sentimiento que nos había unido aun estaba presente._

_Muchos recuerdos cruzaron mi mente y solo me ocasionaron dolor y llanto al darme cuenta por completo que yo... ya no amaba a Inuyasha..._

_Ni siquiera en ese momento tan especial dejé de pensar en sesshomaru... no podía... el siempre a permanecido en mi mente desde que... descubrí lo que sentía por él._

_Inuyasha leyó claramente mi mirada y se alejo de mi, volteo a verme con una gran tristeza y con algo de confusión pero yo se que el había entendido que yo solo amaba a Sesshomaru y a nadie mas._

**debe haber una forma de salir de este lugar?**

**si tu lo dices**_- me sonríe y se para_**- pues no se donde diablos estemos pero de seguro es obra de naraku así que no es bueno...**

**Inuyasha**_- le sonrió-_** regresaste a ser tu mismo, eso me alegra **

**hum- **_se sonroja- _**no hay tiempo que perder kagome, alguna idea de cómo salir de este lugar?**

**pues- **_me paro y extiendo mis manos hacia en frente-_** puede haber alguna forma, mas necesito concentrarme mucho.**

**hum, esa pose... es de...**

**igual a la de kikyo cuando intenta expulsar su poder espiritual por medio de sus manos solamente¿eso querías decir?**

**como aprendiste, tan rápido a exteriorizar tu poder...**

**aun no se como... de hecho planeo intentarlo por primera vez**

**¡ESTAS LOCA! SE NECESITA MUCHO PODER Y ENERGIA PARA HACER ALGO ASI, SI LO TOMAS A LA LIGERA TE DEVILITARAS MUCHO KAGOME...**

**bueno... solo me queda intentar y ver- **_cierro los ojos_**- que sucede.**

_al momento de cerrar mi ojos y tratar de concentrarme sentía un dolor en el pecho muy fuerte que me aprisionaba, y pude escuchar la voz de naraku que me decía que no podría lograr algo como esto y que mi destino era quedarme en ese vacío que había creado para retener mi poder y que no interfiriera. No hice mucho caso y en ves de asustarme me dio mas ganas de salir de ese maldito sitio y reírme en la cara de naraku._

_A mi mente vino la imagen de kikyo cuando perdía sus poderes por estar pendiente de su ser querido pero en mi seria distinto..._

_Al contrario cuando pensé en mi persona amada y mi deseo por reencontrarme con el, mi poder aumento considerablemente, la energía espiritual comenzaba a salir por las yemas de mis dedos como pequeñas chispas... mas aun no era suficiente... _

_Realmente quería volver y vencer a naraku, ayudar a sango-chan, miroku-sama, shippo, koga-kun... y... estar al lado de sesshomaru..._

_Mi mente quedo muy oscura y había una pequeña luz, era un recuerdo de una voz, la voz de mi querido yokai..._

"_No entiendes que no deseo que te pase nada... por eso no quiero que corras peligro estando conmigo... si tu mueres... no tiene sentido que yo siga viviendo..."_

_al abrir mis ojos pude liberar mi poder espiritual y el vacío donde nos había mandado naraku había quedado destruido, y nuevamente regresamos a donde estaban sesshomaru y los demás... caí bruscamente en el suelo y voltee la mirada para buscar al dueño de los hermosos ojos ámbar tan penetrantes y delicados que tanto me gustaban._

_Él me miro, he hizo un gesto de alegría... obviamente no fue facial solo yo podía leer su mirada. Y me sentí feliz de estar hay con el... después de todo es mi mas grande deseo._

**Kagome-chan**_- viene sango y me sujeta del brazo- _**tenemos que huir de aquí, ven súbete a kirara yo me encargare de protegerte.**

**Sango-chan, que sucede donde están los demás- **_dije con debilidad en _

_mi voz-_** estas herida, cierto?**

**hum, Kohaku esta luchando contra su excelencia... yo estaba tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón pero- **_comienza a sollozar-_** no puedo... hacerlo**

**Sango-chan, descuida- **_me paro apoyándome en el hombro de ella_**- todo se va a solucionar, ahora debo... ayudar a sesshomaru...**

**hum... ahh ¡donde esta shippo!- **_vi en el suelo que había una persona_

_tirada- _**ahh esa... es kikyo ¿qué le sucedió?**

**ella se enfrento a naraku pero este la dejo algo herida y robo algunas de sus almas... koga se esta enfrentado con Kagura y sesshomaru aun no consigue darle un golpe certero a Naraku.**

**kikyo- **_dijo inuyasha muy preocupado al ver a kikyo ya hacia en el piso_**- kikyo... que te sucedió...**

_Pude ver su angustia y en ese mismo instante comenzó a atacar a Naraku con colmillo de acero, y sesshomaru hizo lo mismo y entre los dos estaban combatiendo con el, pero el maldito aun tenia una kekai muy potente y solo esquivaba los ataques de ambos hermanos._

_Con certeza puedo decir que mi yokai esta algo exhausto pero como él es, no demuestra cansancio alguno, quisiera ayudarlo pero no tengo mucho poder espiritual... ¡MALDITA SEA! Por que no tengo mas poder... maldición, entre__mi frustración alcance una flecha y la lance directo hacia la kekai de naraku, mas no hubo mucho efecto, la flecha solo consiguió debilitar un poco la kekai pero nada mas._

_Naraku saco uno de sus brazos de demonio largos, que salían de su pecho, y ataco a inuyasha mandándolo muy lejos. este termino en el piso estrellado y gravemente herido; sesshomaru seguía atacándolo con tokijin, yo fui a auxiliar a inuyasha y percibí la mirada de celos de sesshomaru para conmigo, me sentí mal pero me sentí peor cuando en ese momento de descuido sesshomaru fue atravesado por el brazo de naraku y el cayo precipitadamente al suelo también._

**¡SESSHOMARU-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

_grite con todas mi fuerzas y al momento de querer ir a su lado sentí como inuyasha me sujetaba del brazo, he impedía que me alejara, me dio mucha pena aquel gesto pero yo deseaba estar con sesshomaru, aun que suene muy feo... esas eran mis intenciones._

_Lo miro y trato de que entienda de que debo estar al lado del hombre que amo, el como un niño necio se aferra mas a mi brazo y no lo suelta, intento soltarme pero Inuyasha alcanza a decirme que..._

**Por favor- **_me mira con ternura_**- no me dejes... denuevo **

**ah-**_sorprendida-_** Inuyasha... ¿Por qué haces esto? Acaso no entiendes que mi felicidad es sesshomaru... que yo ya no te amo...**

**aun así... aun que no sientas nada por mi... ¡YO SI TE AMO!**

_Quería hablar bien con el y explicarle detalladamente lo que sucedía pero ahora no era el momento, inuyasha seguía siendo un niño inmaduro aun y no aceptaba que su hermano tuviera algo que el quería. Era solo un capricho por que en su mirada había desesperación pero nada mas, no era la mirada que solamente le dirigía a kikyo, Naraku aprovecho la confusión y mando una gran esfera de energía maligna directa hacia inuyasha y a mi, en estos momentos me gustaría saber hacer una kekai, eleve mi energía lo mas que pude mas no tuve mucho éxito, tan solo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, mas mi sorpresa fue encontrarme entre los brazos de mi sesshomaru quien me había protegido del ataque con su propio cuerpo, aun muy herido. Inuyasha ataco a naraku ante tal ofensa y pudo traspasar su campo de energía por que el se había enfurecido y adquirido un poco mas de poder, espontáneamente, miroku dice que el viejo Josenky fue quien ayudo a inuyasha en aquel momento, yo solo estaba destrozada al ver rendido a sessho en mis piernas, el aun estaba mirándome fijamente, parecía algo molesto. Yo diría que estaba un poquito celoso. Eso me parecía tierno, lo abrasé y acerqué a mi pecho y mis lagrimas brotaban con facilidad, sesshomaru sentía como las gotitas de agua salada caían en su rostro, dedico su clásica mirada seria, y me tomo de la mano, sujetándola fuerte._

**Estoy bien... solo estoy algo cansado... por pelear tanto con ese miserable ... descuida... kagome**

**hum, lamento no haberte ayudado... en tu batalla- **_aun llorando_**- soy una mujer inservible... jejeje que mal... no crees...**

**para nada... eres una mujer increíble... una Humana muy linda, y eso que a mi lo estúpidos humanos no me caen bien.**

**jajaja, aun conservas tu personalidad a pesar de todo...**

_En nosotros no transcurría el tiempo, tal parecía que nos encontrábamos tranquilos, mientras sango se enfrentaba a su eterno rival mandado por naraku... su querido hermano kohaku, koga-kun se enfrentaba a la mujer que había acabado con sus camaradas, el monje miroku estaba luchando con unos yokais mandados por naraku al igual que kikyo, quien ya se encontraba bien, combatiendo y tratando de eliminar a kanna para que le regresara sus almas e inuyasha combatiendo contra Naraku con ayuda de un fragmento que había incrustado en su espada... aquel fragmento fue otorgado por Josenky quien había descansado en paz de una vez por todas. _

_Sesshomaru pudo ver la determinación de los demás y se puso de pie, tal parecía que no aprobara que unos humanos y un hanyou tuvieran mas resistencia que el, yo también me pare y nunca deje de sujetar la mano de mi yokai y ambos nos dispusimos a pelear y a acabar con todo de una buena vez... pero paso algo que ninguno de nosotros esperaba..._

**hum, sesshomaru... que sucede- **_pregunte asustada, al ver como se retorcía de dolor el pobre hermano de sango-_** que ocurre**

**esto es obra de ese estúpido...**

**¡KOHAKUUUUU!- **_grito sango-chan, muy preocupada_**- QUE TE SUCEDE, HERMANO...**

**¡GRA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**¡KOGA-KUN!- **_grite al oír su lamento también_**- que te ocurre... ah... siento como los fragmentos de la perla... están llamando... a los demás fragmentos... ahhh será posible que naraku planee...**

_vi con horror como salían los fragmentos de las piernas de koga, dejándolo tirado y desangrándose, y después fue el turno del pobre kohaku que le retiraron el fragmento con el cual se mantenía con vida y la pobre de sango entro en una crisis nerviosa._

_Los fragmentos se elevaron y fueron hacia donde estaba naraku y se fusionaron con los demás fragmentos que el poseía... solo le faltaba el fragmento incrustado en la espada de inuyasha, mas este no se aparto de colmillo de acero, ya que era muy fuerte la resistencia de la espada._

_Me acerque con sango quien tenia entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su hermano y estaba desconsolada, yo me contagie de la nostalgia que ella transmitía al fin de cuentas yo también tenia un pequeño hermano y si lo perdiera seria muy triste para mi. Abrasé a sango-chan y llore junto con ella pero escuche un "no te preocupes" de parte de sesshomaru._

**que dices?**

**Puedo ver- **_me dijo-_** a los mensajeros del otro mundo tratando de llevarse a este niño humano... el cual... estuvo a punto de matar a Rin... así que no se si debería ayudarlo.**

**Sesshomaru- **_le dije_**- por favor ayúdalo, te lo ruego...**

**kagome, tu eres mi mujer... no tienes por que rogarme nada... yo are lo que tu me pidas... y si revivo a este mocoso- **_saca a colmillo sagrado y la prepara_**- será por ti...**

_Sango se quedo sin habla mientras tomaba fuertemente de la mano a miroku y ambos observaban como sesshomaru pasaba su espada por el cuerpo de kohaku, y aun que a la vista ordinaria no sucede nada, cuando tienes tu poder espiritual elevado puedes ver unos hermosos destellos azules y como el cuerpo en cuestión en movido levemente, me acerque a mi yokai y lo agarre del brazo y me puse muy nerviosa, esperando que haya resultado todo... y que colmillo sagrado haya revivido a kohaku._

**Ko... ha... ku- **_dijo sollozando sango_**- que sucedió...**

**ahhh- **_se escucha con debilidad la respiración de kohaku_**- hermana...**

**hum, ahhh- **_emocionada y llorando mas, la pobre de sango abraza a su querido hermano, el cual se encuentra bien ahora-_** ¡KOHAKU!**

_la escena que presencie fue tan tierna, sango-chan llorando y abrazando a su hermano y el también estaba conmocionado de al fin ser libre de la tiranía del miserable de naraku, El monje miroku miraba con ternura a sango y kirara estaba rodeándolos junto con el pequeño Shippo._

* * *

_Koga estaba ya mejor por que pude ayudar a curar un poco sus heridas con mi poder espiritual, aun me faltaba mucho, pero pude detener la hemorragia... del joven koga, Kikyo estaba al lado de inuyasha también_

_ayudando a su recuperación... el DESGRACIADO de naraku había desaparecido después de arrebatar los 3 fragmentos y también habían desaparecido kagura y kanna. Todo fue muy rápido y nos quedamos con las ganas de eliminar a ese maldito. Fui al lado de sesshomaru, quien estaba mas callado de lo normal mirando nostálgico los restos de su padre, lo tome de la mano y recargue mi cabeza en su brazo, sentí como todas las miradas estaban en mi. Supongo que estar tan cerca del gran sesshomaru es una hazaña, pero estar recostada en su brazo es una gran logro. Ya me acostumbre a la actitud de mi yokai pero creo que sango, shippo y el monje miroku se sorprenden de mi._

**ahora naraku es mas fuerte, por que ya posee casi toda la perla- **_dijo kikyo- _**solo le falta el fragmento de inuyasha...**

**Eso es más que obvio- **_respondió Sesshomaru_**- por eso me are mas fuerte y me encargare de eliminarlo, ese maldito se escapo como un cobarde y eso es muy de su estilo... así que yo seguiré buscándolo y me encargare de el... así que no tienes de que preocuparte... mejor lárgate con inuyasha de una buena vez...**

**No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer... a fin de cuentas a ti es que al me menos afecto naraku... no es así... solo tratas de vencerlo por que no tomo en cuenta tus verdaderas habilidades.**

**AH-**_sonríe sarcásticamente-_** tu no entiendes nada, CADÁVER... jajaja...**

**Ese miserable me hizo algo que no puedo perdonar... INTENTO ACABAR CON LA VIDA DE MI MUJER y por eso ese desgraciado debe morir en mis garras... o destazado... de la manera mas desastrosa posible. **

**NO TE PRECIPITES SESSHOMARU-**_grito Inuyasha_**- todos los presentes deseamos derrotarlo, pero lo mas conveniente ahora es descansar por esta dura batalla que tuvimos y ya después que hayamos recuperado las energías volvamos a buscar a ese maldito...**

**ahora resulta-**_miró con indiferencia a inu-_** que tu decides que debemos hacer... vaya...**

**Por favor- **_me puse en medio de los dos-_** no discutan sobre el detestable de Naraku... yo también creo que Inuyasha tiene razón- **_agarro el brazo izquierdo de sessho-_** estamos heridos por la batalla y no seria correcto seguir luchando en estos momentos... hay que descansar... y ya después... cada quien buscara a Naraku por su cuenta... dependiendo de cuanto tarden en sanar sus heridas.**

**Kagome tiene razón- **_argumento kikyo- _**si vamos ahora tras naraku no servirá de nada... ahí que saber que debemos hacer y buscar una mejor táctica de batalla... por mi parte... debo irme... ya...**

**Kikyo, debes venir conmigo y la anciana kaede- **_dijo Inu_**- para que cuide de ti y cure tus heridas...**

**Inu... Yasha... no es necesario... por que yo... ya estoy...**

**Bueno- **_pongo mi mano en el hombro de kikyo impidiendo que termine su oración- _**ya debemos irnos todos... hay que descansar ¿no creen?**

**Estoy segura que en la próxima ocasión le daremos su merecido a naraku... ya que... hummm**

_comienzo a ver borroso y tambalearme, caigo al suelo pero logro detener mi caída con mis manos, se reúnen alrededor mío y me ven con preocupación. Finalmente cai, dormida o al menos eso sentí... no puedo decir con claridad que sucedió, solo que fue extraño por que desperté en un lugar extraño para._

* * *

**SESSHO POV (el turno de relatar de Sessho)**

_Ella había caído rendida, y de inmediato fui a su lado, la mire y con cuidado trate de despertarla. Mas no tuve respuesta; toque su frente y en efecto estaba enferma... tenia mucha fiebre y sus mejillas eran mas rojas que de costumbre. La cargue y pegue en mi pecho, no sabia que hacer pero solo quería protegerla, al menos yo pensaba que era lo correcto en estos momentos. La mujer de cabellos cafés, amiga de kagome, se acercó y_

_comenzó a checarla... yo no dije nada... solo la cargaba, veía lo que le hacían. Todos estaban al pendiente de ella, debo reconocer que no me gustaba del todo que unos imbeciles se interesaran tanto por "MI" Mujer... en especial el inepto de Inuyasha, la mujer del boomerang gigante dijo que kagome tenia fiebre (vaya noticia, que inteligente, pensé) pero aun así no dije nada, como de costumbre, hasta que el "inepto" decidió opinar al respecto._

**Ella esta muy grave esto es mas que una habitual fiebre... de seguro perdió mucho de su poder espiritual y la debilidad recae en su cuerpo, kagome no es tan fácil de derrotar y al verla a si rendida y totalmente indefensa, me doy cuenta que esta muy mal... por eso... creo que lo mejor es que... vaya a un hospital**

**de que- **_pregunte-_** Diablos estas hablando, Inuyasha... ¿Hospital?**

**es un lugar en la época de kagome, donde va la gente enferma y es curada... de seguro ahí podrán saber que tiene y la ayudaran para que se recupere... por eso creo que ella debe regresar allá**

**pero inuyasha- **_le dijo el monje depravado-_** la señorita kagome esta inconsciente y no podrá ir a su época ella sola... **

**Lo se Miroku, por eso... después de salir de este lugar... yo planeo llevar a kagome hasta su época, ya que soy el único que puede pasar por el pozo del tiempo**

_Ya veo, pensé, con que esas eran sus intenciones. El hanyou tenia planeado irse hacia esa época extraña que aun desconozco con mi Mujer... jajaja que divertido, como puede pensar que le permitiría tal cosa... es tan insolente, pero ahora que recuerdo kagome me había comentado que los únicos que podían pasar por ese maldito pozo eran ella y el... eso no me agrada en lo absoluto, ese maldito seria capaz de quedarse allá para siempre y no dejar regresar a mi Mujer... debe haber otra forma... menos esa tan repugnante._

_Los amigos de kagome, conversaban entre si sobre el bienestar de mi mujer, pero olvidaron algo muy importante... que aquí el único que debe estar pendiente soy yo... estos humanos (menos el lobo) tan prepotentes. Así que no planeaba sacarlos de este mundo sin que primero aclaremos el asunto de kagome; por que es obvio que no pueden salir sin mi y_

_Mi colmillo sagrado, me puse a mirarlos con indiferencia (algo muy sencillo de hacer para mi) y me dispuse a hablar._

**en verdad... crees Inuyasha... que dejare que te vayas a una extraña época tu solo CON MI MUJER- **_lo mire con rabia_**- debes estar loco**

**pues aun que no quieras... es la única manera de que kagome se alivie... y solo YO puedo pasar por ese pozo, querido hermano- **_me dijo con una sonrisa triunfante-_** lo siento ja...**

**No necesariamente- **_comento la mujer de Inuyasha_**- hay una posibilidad de que kagome regrese a su época acompañada de Sesshomaru**

**¿QUEEE!- **_dijo con asombro el hanyou_**- Kikyo eso es imposible...**

**Dime- **_le pregunte a la Miko_**- de que manera puedo llevar a mi Mujer a su época para que se recupere.**

**primeramente tenemos que salir de este lugar, después iremos al pozo del tiempo y ya ahí yo me encargare de resto... con mi poder espiritual puedo lograr que tu vayas a su tiempo... a pesar de que seas un demonio...**

**Esta bien- **_cargo a kagome y me paro con ella_**- larguémonos de este lugar y después vayamos a ese dichoso pozo...**

**bien**

* * *

_la miko camino sin decir nada y se iba alejando junto con sus serpientes, Inuyasha no estaba nada contento por la noticia que había dado su mujer, mas por el contrario yo estaba muy conforme con la intervención de esa mujer muerta. Los demás amigos de kagome venían detrás de mi sin decir nada, aun me tienen miedo al parecer... eso es perfecto y planeo que siga así... por otro lado no dejo de mirar a mi kagome, mientras estamos volando lentamente hacia la gran puerta sagrada para salir de este lugar, su rostro esta un poco pálido y su gesto es de dolor. No me gusta ver sufrir a mi mujer... por que ella es.. muy importante para mi... así que solo me queda esperar a ver que dice la miko aquella y viajar a su época y _

_buscar ayuda y atención para que la curen... algo dentro de mi me dice que su enfermedad no es de gravedad mas... bien... creo que es algo diferente. Esa sensación es extraña y totalmente nueva, mas sin embargo estos sentimientos experimentados a partir de que conocí a kagome son nuevos para mi y no me desagradan._

**Dejen pasar**_- dije fuerte y sacando a la vez a colmillo sagrado y las puerta gigantes de piedra se abrieron ante mi_**- al Gran Sesshomaru**

**es necesario hablar en tercera persona- **_pregunto el hanyou miserable_

**Cállate si no quieres quedarte aquí para siempre...**

**vaya que malo eres, FAH como sea, sigamos nuestro camino**

_después de esa pequeña conversación con Inuyasha seguimos hacia la aldea en donde conocí por primera vez a mi kagome, es increíble como recuerdo aquel acontecimiento... es tan cursi... debería controlar mas estos extraños sentimientos humanos. Es imposible que los aldeanos no se percaten de nuestra presencia y algo asustados nos observan caminar hacia el pozo sagrado, la mujer de inuyasha saluda a una anciana llamada "kaede" la cual se ve muy preocupada por el bienestar de mi Mujer. Después llegamos al dichoso pozo, en este se percibía una gran cantidad de poder espiritual, era la primera vez que sentía esta sensación._

**Anciana kaede- **_pregunto la amiga de kagome-_** usted cree que kikyo sea capaz de lograr que sesshomaru vaya al tiempo de kagome...**

**no lo se... pero confío plenamente en mi hermana-**_contesto_

**entiendo**_- mira fijamente el pozo y luego a mi- _**bueno... creo que es hora, por favor sesshomaru acérquese con kagome al pozo.**

**hmm**

_es lo único que contesto y me acerco lentamente con mi mujer en brazos, la Miko coloca pergaminos sagrados en las esquinas del pozo y comienza a juntar su energía espiritual en sus manos, yo sujeto fuertemente a mi kagome, la pego mas a mi pecho y veo de nuevo su rostro dormido y pálido, en definitiva es... inminente mi decisión, viajare a ese extraño lugar, todo sea por MI MUJER._

**he sesshomaru- **_me dijo Inuyasha antes de disponerme a saltar dentro del pozo- _**tengo cosas importantes que decirte**

**que Diablos quieres?**

**Fah, como sea... cuando llegues a ese lugar, si es que llegas, no impienses a atacar como loco a las personas del lugar. Antes que nada busca a la madre de kagome con seguridad ella sabrá que hacer... eso es todo...**

**vaya... que considerado de tu parte "querido" hermano.**

**déjate de estupideces y lárgate de una buena y vez... y te juro que si kagome sufre o le sucede algo por tu culpa yo mismo iré a matarte hasta allá.**

**como digas- **_le doy la espalda-_** seguro...**

_la miko me hace la señal de que debo irme de una vez, así que salte a ese extraño pozo, no pensaba en las consecuencias o en lo que sucedería después, ahora solo me interesaba el bienestar de mi Mujer, incluso no hice mucho caso a los insultos del imbecil de Inuyasha. _

_Eso es lo de menos ahora... al menos eso creo..._

* * *

**INUYASHA POV (es turno del sarnoso digo... de inu jiji)**

**Inuyasha, es mejor asi... descuida**_- me dijo miroku_**- la señorita kagome se va a recuperar...**

**Miroku... es que aun no puedo creer que ella... lo ame... y que él-**_baje la mirada- _**le corresponda...**

**Creo que a todos nos sorprende- **_comento sango-_** yo también creía eso imposible pero, sesshomaru hace muchas cosas por kagome-chan y creo que es maravilloso como va cambiando poco a poco por el amor que ella le demuestra...**

**Fah- **_dije muy molesto_**- son tonterías... de seguro Sesshomaru solo esta jugando con ella...**

**Inuyasha**_- me miro kikyo con lastima-_** no debes estar triste, por ella... supongo que kagome aun esta presente en tu corazón pero ella fue quien decidió irse de tu lado para estar con sesshomaru... quizás talvez todo esto lo hizo por rencor o por que quería vengarse de ti, no lo se...**

**¡BASTA!-**_grito, sango, quien se poso frente a kikyo y la miraba con mucha furia-_** TU NO SABES NADA, CON RESPECTO A LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE KAGOME... TODO LO QUE ¡SUFRIO POR TU CULPA! ELLA... SACRIFICO MUCHO POR EL AMOR QUE SENTIA POR INUYASHA... Y ÉL... PREFERIA ESTAR CONTIGO... YO CREO QUE AHORA ES JUSTO QUE ELLA PUEDA SER FELIZ AL LADO DE LA PERSONA QUE AMA Y QUE EL LA AMA A ELLA Y A NADIE MAS... KAGOME SE MERECIA UN AMOR... NO... SER LA SEGUNDA OPCION...**

**¿Sango!- **_asustado menciono eso miroku_**- como...**

_Yo solo me quede mudo ante las palabras que había dicho sango, y es que eran verdad todas... kagome siempre había sido muy buena conmigo, me daba mi lugar y siempre veía por mi felicidad incluso aun que... fuera la causa de su angustia y llanto... MALDICIÓN... como puedo ser tan estúpido... como para no darme cuenta que kagome siempre ha sido... la persona que mas me a amado... y yo... solo pensaba en estar al lado de kikyo a pesar de que ella ya no deseaba estar conmigo. Perdí a kikyo y yo mismo ocasione que kagome se alejara de mi..._

_Comienzo a alejarme de los demás y camino sin rumbo aparente, pensando en kagome, en todos los bellos momentos que vivimos juntos, cuando lloro por mi y yo por ella, las veces que nos abrazábamos; o mas bien ella lo hacia, su dulce olor... lo mucho que me preocupaba por su _

_seguridad, las veces que la salvaba y ella me ayudaba en ocasiones, como maduraba poco a poco... nuestras constantes peleas... mis celos por koga... y por cualquier "inepto" que intentara acercarse a ella... tantas veces estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa... y yo... la salvaba... je... pero ahora ella no me necesita mas... tiene A ESE SUJETO... las noches que pasaba en vela pensando en ella, ya no volverán... ya que... ya no tiene caso pensar... en alguien que... ya no... haaa... _

_detengo mis pensamientos mientras me pongo mas irritable y callado por los recuerdos que habían resurgido... mi cabeza me duele y mi corazón esta muy lastimado ¿me pregunto si acaso... kagome sentía este pesar cuando yo me iba y la dejaba por ir a ver a kikyo?_

_¿si sufría lo mismo? Entonces... soy un desgraciado... por que el pecho duele mucho y no puedo respirar... y no dejo de pensar en que sus labios le pertenecen a alguien mas..._

_Si tan solo... si tan solo..._

**Inuyasha...**

**hum- **_kikyo me saca de mis pensamiento- _**que sucede... por que me has seguido?**

**Puedo darme cuenta, que estas muy mal... por esa Mujer...**

**Ah- **_suspiro y le doy la espalda-_** para nada... es solo que, me molesta que sesshomaru haga algo que pensé que solo yo podía hacer... eso es todo...**

**Eso crees, pues no te creo- **_me ve fijamente, con su mirada melancólica y cierra los ojos por un instante-_** Inuyasha, se muy bien que sientes algo muy especial por Kagome... pero... yo aun permanezco en tu corazón?**

**¿No es asi?... por eso... no puedes decidirte...**

**Kikyo- **_no resisto mas las ansias, y la abrazo fuertemente y acaricio su cabello- _**no se que me sucede... deseo estar contigo... ya que nuestro amor fue brutalmente interrumpido... pero no dejo de pensar en kagome y todo el daño que le ocasione... ¿comprendes? Ella me brindo todo su amor y yo... y yo- **_me mirada comienza a nublarse y mi enojo crece_**- solo... ignorada o me confiaba y a fin de cuentas ella se marcho con ese Idiota**

**Inuyasha- **_me abraza_**- si esa mujer representa tanto dolor para ti... no tienes de que preocuparte... por que ella ya no... ya no regresara mas a este mundo...**

**¿QUÉ DICES!**

**Sesshomaru pudo viajar a su tiempo, pero no podrán regresar, y a largo plazo... desaparecerá cualquier conexión tuya con aquella persona.**

**kikyo...**

* * *

**Sesshomaru POV (volvemos con mi precioso yokai)**

_No sucedió nada extraordinario, de hecho creo que solo llegamos al final del pozo, pero no fue así. Cuando salí con kagome en brazos, ya estábamos en un lugar totalmente desconocido para mi. Un templo viejo en donde se encontraba un gato gordo, el cual me miraba con cierto temor, seguí una escaleras y salimos de aquel sitio._

_La vista era impresionante, las montañas y aldeas había desaparecido, en su lugar se encontraban construcciones de piedra, grandes y una que otra casa... de madera... resistente, el lugar olía diferente, no se percibía el aroma del bosque en lo mas mínimo. Mas no di mucha importancia a eso y me guié por el olor de aquella casa... emanaba un olor muy parecido al de kagome, aun que no idéntico, seguramente allí podría encontrar a alguien que se llevara a mi Mujer para que la examinara y pudieran curarla, de lo que la estuviese aquejando._

**Onee-sama- **_escuche débilmente la voz de un mocoso humano_

**Kagome... hija¿que te sucedio? una mujer mayor fue directamente **

_hacia a mi y miro a mi mujer con mucha ternura y preocupación, aquella persona olía muy parecido a kagome, y según ella... era su madre, raro por que no se parecían mucho, sin importarme mucho el asombro de los presentes le pregunte a esa mujer que ¿qué tenia kagome? Ella toco su frente y después me dijo que la llevase hasta su cuarto y que allí la dejara, _

_¿cómo si yo supiera donde esta, como sea. Seguí a su supuesta madre y entramos a esa extraña casa, hasta que pude dejarla en un lugar extraño (que según el mocoso humano, era su cama). Me quede inclinado a su lado, observando cada movimiento de su rostro, y estar hay cuando ella despertase... la madre de kagome, me pregunto que quien era yo, no sabia si contestarle o no, no me daba mucha confianza, así que no dije nada hasta que el mocoso humano comenzó a decir estupideces._

**¿tu eres amigo de "orejas de perro"? ya que tienen el mismo cabello y ojos, aun que tu no tienes... orejas de perro...**

**yo no soy amigo, de ese sujeto...**

**Ya veo – **_me miro el mocoso- _**por que "orejas de perro" es el hombre que ama a mi hermana y creo que ella también a el... y como siempre viene el a dejarla pues pensé que...**

**ESCUCHA MOCOSO- **_dije muy molesto por lo mencionado-_** no me interesa, lo que este diciendo, pero que te quede claro, Inuyasha no volverá a poner un pie en este lugar... ya que ese tipo ya se fue con su mujer... kagome no es nada suyo... por que... ella es mi MUJER... te quedo claro... así que ya cállate.**

**¿Qué dice?- **_pregunto aquella mujer asustada, mientras se ponia frente a mi_**- acaso dijo que mi niña era su mujer?**

**Asi es... KAGOME ES MI MUJER Y DE NADIE MAS…**

**VAYA- **_dijo emocionada, mientras me tocaba la cara_**- que apuesto hombre es usted, que suerte tiene mi querida kagome... aun que no entienda muy bien, espero que ella sea muy feliz.**

_hum ¿qué clase de madre es esta? Pensé mientras me alejaba de las manos curiosas de aquella señora, muy rara, puesto que ni siquiera había desconfiado de mi. No comprendía del todo, pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía tranquilo que por lo menos la madre de kagome no estuviera tan apegada a "mi hermanito" como el mocoso de hace un rato, el cual tiene una mirada muy parecida a la de kagome. Y según el, ella es _

_su hermana, Maldición... que fastidio... este mocoso que no deja de hablar de inuyasha... bah... como sea es lo de menos ahora, lo importante es el bienestar de mi Mujer._

_Y justo en ese momento, kagome comienza a abrir los ojos, mientras pronuncia mi nombre levemente, Jamás pensé que me gustaría tanto que una humana digiera mi Nombre... estoy cambiando... y por extraño que parezca... no me asusta este cambio._

**Se.. sesshomaru…**

**aqui estoy… me tenias muy preocupado… que te sucedió**

**No lo se**_- me sujeta de la mano-_** pero, estoy a tu lado y es lo que importa, ahora... no es asi... Sesshomaru?**

**Kagome- **_sujeto también su mano_**- por supuesto... **

**Hija, que fue lo que te sucedió?- **_interrumpió la madre de kagome_**- estas mejor... descuida... voy a llamar al doctor kansaki...**

**hum ¿MAMÁ!**

**¿qué sucede, kagome?**

**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?- **_pregunte muy asustado, mientras la sujetaba de los brazos-_** que te pasa...**

**Se... se… ¿Sesshomaru, acaso… estamos en la época actual?**

**¿estamos en mi casa?**

**Hum- **_sorprendido-_** pues asi es... hum ¿por qué¿sucede algo malo?**

**No es que- **_dijo muy sonrojada_**- me asuste, aun no puedo creerlo, que estemos aquí y tu estés en mi cuarto...**

**entiendo... pero es que Inuyasha dijo que… era necesario que vinieras a aquí a checarte, por eso, vinimos… aquella mujer sacerdotisa ayudo para que yo pudiese pasar por ese pozo.**

**Entiendo.. pues que bueno que pudiste venir- **_me miro muy sonrojada_**- me alegra mucho...**

**oye kagome**_- pregunto su madre-_** que es exactamente lo que te sucedió**

**pues, me Marie y me desmayé, antes había sentido nauseas, humm y creo que es todo... seguramente es cansancio... o algo así.**

**quizás... hum… pero seria muy tierno que esos síntomas mejor fueran de embarazo ¿no crees? Que ternura...**

_Lo digo una vez mas, que mujer mas extraña... y con lo que había dicho solo ocasiono que kagome y yo nos miramos mutuamente con un liguero presentimiento de que quizás ella no estaba del todo equivocada, mas eso seria totalmente nuevo y muy extraño, en especial para mi. Como sea, la mujer salió, junto con el mocoso, y nos quedamos hablando al respecto_

**y si?- **_pregunte-_** estuvieras…**

**pues- **_muy sonrojada_**- nada, supongo que tendría al bebe y pues...**

**podría ser muy duro, ya que eres humana y tener un bebe mitad yokai no es algo muy sencillo... muchas mujeres mueren al tener su hijo hanyou...**

**pues yo creo que- **_me sonríe_**- saldré bien de esto... y además seria maravilloso poder tener un hijo tuyo...**

**hum- **_me volteo, dándole la espalda, para que no pudiera ver mi liguero tono rojo en el rostro-_** ya veo… pues… a mi no me desagrada…**

**eso significa, que te fascinaría, no es asi?**

**kagome-**_la veo muy fijamente_**- tu sabes muy bien lo que pienso y siento, asi que no puedo ocultarte nada...**

**Sesshomaru... te amo**

_se pega mas a mi y besa, sorprendido correspondo su beso y la sujeto de la cintura y sin poder saber el por que... siento su vientre cerca de mi y me emociona el pensar que ella pueda... tener... bueno... supongo que ya lo saben..._

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Soralove.- vaya, años sin vernos, lo siento mucho, miles de contrariedades que me impedían poder estar con ustedes, primero mi compu se madrio y tuve que hacer media parte del fic en la compu de una amiga. ****Después la prepa, y sus examenes parciales, ya ahora los indicativos... puras cosas raras. Como sea espero les haya gustado este capitulos y nos seguimos leyendo después... ****Les hago promoción chavas, entren a esta web page de sessho y kagome, en especial en donde estan las imágenes (algunos fanarts otras trucadas) igual estan bonitas... espero les guste(la pagina la encontre y se me hizo kawaii, anímense y hagan una en español, jajaja) sayonara**

**http (dos puntos) (diagonal 2 veces) kagsess (punto)pixelled(punto) com(diagonal)main(punto)php**

**From: HawkAngel XD**

Soralove.- Konichiwa, jejeje hola tiempo sin leerte, bueno sobre la ortografía… es mi peor enemigo jajaja es cierto tengo una ortografía pésima así que tratare de mejorarla por que tienes razón un fic se ve mas lindo si esta escrito correctamente, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sobre tu fic tratare de seguir leyendo la continuación pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, disculpa si no te he dejado Reviews jajaja ok, nos leemos después.

**From: Siara-love**

Soralove.- Gracias (sonrojada) eres adorable por decirme tan lindo cumplido, jejeje aun que no lo merezca, y descuida con este review que has dejado esta bien, al menos se que alguien mas lee mis desquiciadas historias y gracias por tu apoyo (todo el apoyo posible es muy bueno) te agradezco y gracias por decir que eres mi amiga, a mi también me gustaría ser tu amiga y espero seguir viéndote en los futuros capítulos (que espero sean varios mas) ok, me despido, cuídate y gracias nuevamente.

**From: andriu**

SoraLove.- de verdad te encanto? Que bueno nn me alegra mucho saberlo. Y sobre que lo leíste todo de una vez, pues fabuloso así te dejo picada menos por que ya tienes varios para seguir leyendo, si hubieras leído de poco a poco me hubieras querido linchar como muchas por tardarme tanto en continuar (lo siento chicas jajaja) y te agradezco tu comentario sobre la personalidad de sessho, es difícil hablar por este magnifico personaje así que hago lo que puedo jejeje gracias. E igualmente cuídate y nos leemos después.

**From: CaR!T**

Soralove.-jejeje lo siento de eso se trata de dejarte picada, jejeje soy mala, sorry. Pues aquí tienes mas... disculpa la demora y espero sea de tu agrado. Gracias por decir que escribo bien, me sonrojas jajaja, espero sigas leyendo mi fic y nos vemos después, besos y abrazos a ti también, cuídate sayonara.

**From: miZumi P**

Soralove.- Gracias por tus comentarios, jejeje soy responsable pues… jajaja mi también me cambio un fic que lei (de sessho y kagome por supuesto) pero supongo que es bueno, me halaga que pienses así. Sobre el bebe, pues creo que estaría bien que sea niño, supongo y tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias, gracias, me gusta que opinen respecto al fic, jejeje y sobre las parejas pues sip... aun no se si kikyo se quede con inu (eso planeaba) mas no se... quien sabe, en mis demás fics... a ellos los dejo sin definir... quizás en este caso sea igual o tal vez ya los deje juntos... quien sabe. Y que bueno, que por lo menos a ti, no te he defraudado. Jejeje nos seguimos leyendo. Cuídate, sayonara

**From: koitsu oyamaneko**

Soralove.- de nada, tarde como siempre, pero aquí sigo. Ya te agregue al msn (apenas hoy) por que no había entrado a Internet desde la ultima actualización. Pues aquí sigo ojala sea de tu agrado, nos seguimos leyendo. Bye bye

**From: luna**

Soralove. gracias, si... me esta gustando como se van queriendo mas y mas (y digo como no querer a semejante papazote como sessho) jejeje y sobre kikyo e inu pues su relación no es muy estable, pero quien sabe, ya el tiempo dirá.Hasta luego luna-san.

**From: Kagomekatheryne**

Soralove.-Bien gracias por preguntar, y tu... espero que bien, gracias por decir que mi fic es excelente (aun me falta mucho pero gracias). Pues aquí esta la continuación, y nuevamente pido perdón por el largo retraso pero como ya explique arriba, fueron muchas contrariedades. Y que bueno que te guste la relación de sessho y kagome. A mi también me fascina

**From: lintu asakura**

Soralove.- de verdad? que bueno. Ojala sigas leyendo mi fic, y espero siga siendo de tu agrado, ya veras que tratare de hacerlo algo mas tierno y no aburrido (espero) gracias y nos leemos después.

**From: marion-asakura**

Soralove.-Gracias, pues la pelea (no fue la definitiva) pero ya termino. Y sobre que estoy de "webas" pues creo que nací asi, jajaja y pues de eso se trata, dejarlo emocionante para que lo sigas leyendo, jejeje y sobre que fuera niña también tomare en cuenta eso... ok gracias y nos leemos después.

**From: Kaz**

Soralove.-hoe (sonrojada) gracias en verdad, significa mucho que digan que les gusta (o que no les gusta). Y pues ojala hubiera un película de verdad de sessho y kagome, yo iría diario a verla (y si digo hacen animación pirata "hentai" por que no hacer una pero de sessho y kagome... normalita obviamente) y pues lo siento, pero esto es lo mas pronto que pude, lamento la espera. Y sobre lo que mencionaste descuida... kagome (como leíste) no le devolvió el beso, de hecho le ayudo para darse cuenta que ya no siente nada por Inuyasha. Gracias nuevamente y ojala sigas leyendo mi humilde fic, que me da gusto que lo lea mucha gente. Sayonara.

**From: La heredera del infierno**

Soralove.-cruel? Yo? Jajaja lo siento, pero así es esto, para crear intriga y emoción y que quieran matarme por no continuarlo rápido (sobretodo lo ultimo) bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero sea de tu agrado, nos leemos después sayonara.

**From: emina**

Soralove.- hum (muy apenada) mil perdones, me siento muy mal por no poder hacer lo que me pediste, pero no pude ponerlo antes por problemas que tuve, lo siento, ojala en tu tiempo libre puedas seguir leyendo este fic, ok, sorry nos leemos después y gracias

**From: kiokikai**

Soralove.- hoe, ya lo habías leído... pues es extraño, este fic solo lo publique aquí en la fanfiction net jejeje como sea, que bueno que te agrado, que bueno (sora se esconde de tras de su silla) lamento tardarme tanto y dejarlo hay jiji oo y descuida, no me gusta hacerte sufrir jajaja gracias a tu review, termine el fic hoy... jejeje oo antes de que me mandaras matar (no te creas) jajaja espero te agrade y ya después nos leemos, ok gracias por tu paciencia.


	8. Transformacion en el tiempo

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**Cap 8.-Transformación en el tiempo, y sentimientos encontrados **

.. Kagome POV

_Un rayo de luz se posa en mi cara, ocasionando que me despierte levemente, ya con mis ojos abiertos me paro y lo primero que veo es a mi querido yokai dormido en la orilla de mi colchón y sujetando mi mano._

_Hago un gestos de felicidad, y lo miro con ternura, despacio safo mi mano de la suya y me pongo mis pantuflas y me dispongo a ir a la cocina y dejarlo dormir, mas no consigo mi cometido por que el despierta y me cuestiona mi silenciosa huida. _

**Este... sesshomaru... yo solo-**_respondo nerviosa-_** iba a prepararte algo para que desayunaras... nada mas.**

**No es necesario- **_se para y me mira fijamente-_** mejor quédate acostada y descansa un poco mas... aun es muy temprano...**

**Pero... ya me siento mejor, descuida, yo quiero preparare algo...**

**¡BUENOS DÍAS KAGOME!-**_interrumpe repentinamente mi mamá_

**ah- **_sorprendida-_** ¿Mamá, que sucede?**

**Pues nada en especial- **_saluda a sesshomaru_**- buenos días Joven apuesto**

**¡MAMÁ!- **_sonrojada-_** no le digas así**

**pero... si el joven si es muy apuesto, además aun no se su nombre.**

**Yo soy Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras del oeste...**

**ahhhh vaya- **_respondió mi madre- _**mucho gusto sesshomaru-sama**

_Mi yokai solo miro seriamente a mi madre y expreso un "hum" dando a entender que igualmente, bueno al menos eso podría descifrar yo, Mi madre después nos comento que había preparado un deliciosos desayuno para ambos, por eso se había levantado temprano, después se fue y grito que nos esperaba abajo para ir a desayunar._

_Yo solo quede sorprendida por la aceptación tan repentina de mi madre y reí divertida de la situación, además me gustaba ver la cara de Sesshomaru de desconcierto, mas no duro mucho por que volvió a poner su semblante frío y serio como normalmente estaba._

_Le dije que todo estaba bien, que mi madre actuaba de esa manera, que se tranquilizara y que lo mejor era bajar antes de que mi mamá volviera por él, jejeje. El miraba extrañado cada parte de mi cuarto y me comento que ese lugar olía mucho a mi, a pesar de que hacia tiempo que no lo visitaba, me sonroje un poco pero después se me paso._

_Ya en la mesa, le presente a mi abuelo y a sota, los cuales saludaron casi sin animo a mi yokai._

_Mas él ni en cuenta, solo estaba hay y soportaba las indirectas de mi familia por mi, en todo el desayuno no dejaba de mirarme y perderse en mis ojos, lo se... por que yo hacia lo mismo, antes de terminar me acerque a el y le di de comer en la boca, pude notar que levemente se sonrojo, aun que eso es casi un milagro proviniendo de sesshomaru así que no le dije nada y solo seguí dándole de comer y sonriendo._

_Ni siquiera me percate de cuando mi familia se levanto de la mesa y fue hacer su rutina habitual, termine de darle de comer y el solo me miraba fijamente y luego desvió su mirada, y me dijo que lo mejor es que fuéramos con el dichoso "doctor" para que me revisara con mas detalle, yo acepte y le dije que iría a tomar un baño y que después nos iríamos juntos. Aun que debo decir que me preocupaba como reaccionaria la gente al ver un atuendo tan llamativo como el de mi yokai, pero creo que eso seria lo de menos, realmente quería que el me acompañase._

**Hija, es hora de irnos de una vez, ya tomaste tu baño y estas fresca así que por favor apresúrate**

**Claro mamá, pero-**_miro a Sesshomaru_**- este... puede ir él conmigo**

**Desde luego kagome, después de todo- **_guiña su ojo_**- el es tu "novio"**

**ahhh- **_sonrojada-_** ¡MAMÁ!**

_Fui por mi yokai, el cual estaba sentadito observándome, mi madre llamo a la compañía de taxis para que nos mandara uno. Nos fuimos los tres, sesshomaru estaba muy impresionado con todo lo que veía, primero me pregunto sobre el dichoso artefacto de ruedas que se conducía sin la necesidad de caballos o yokais, entre mas cosas._

_Le explique divertida y con mucha dedicación cada cosa, me impresiono que muy pocos dijeron algo de su atuendo, ya que pensaron que era algún actor que aun conservaba su disfraz y otra cosa que no me gusto del todo fue que al pasar por "shibuya" muchas de esas Kogals se quedaban embobadas al ver a MI HOMBRE. Todas estaban emocionadas y sesshomaru no decía nada como siempre, mas aun así no podía evitar mis celos. Así que no me despegaba del brazo de mi yokai, casi riéndome en la cara de esas Tipas por que ni en sueños tendrían un "galán" como el que tengo yo, jejejeje, bueno fuera de esa frivolidades al fin llegamos al hospital. Donde entramos de inmediato con el doctor "sankayi" amigo de la familia... y la revisión empezó muy pronto._

**Bien querida kagome¿desde cuando sientes estos malestares?**

**bueno doctor sankayi yo... este creo que los malestares son desde hace unas dos semanas pero en si el que mas me afecto fue ayer, me desmaye quizás por que perdí mucha energía... este... con la escuela y esa cosas usted sabe, me siento bien normalmente, solo hasta ese día como ya le dije fue cuando recaí**

**comprendo, esto es muy común y dime hace cuando no tienes relaciones sexuales... la ultima vez cuando fue...**

**ahhh- **_muy sonrojada_**- pues... la ultima vez fue como hace.. 3 meses creo**

_Ahora que lo recuerdo, si había pasado tiempo desde que sesshomaru y yo no... bueno y esto era por que mi entrenamiento era cada vez mayor y sesshomaru seguía la pista de naraku, por eso dejamos de hacer el amor... pero eso implica que la posibilidad de salir embarazada aun no esta descartada, quede callada después de esa respuesta que di, esperaba a ver que me decía el doctor, mientras me moría de la vergüenza por que mi madre, quien estaba conmigo en el consultorio junto con sesshomaru, estaba mirándome con asombro aun que después quito ese semblante raro y volvió a la normalidad._

**Pues entonces lo mas factible es que la razón sea que estés embarazada pero es mejor hacerte una prueba de embarazo ordinaria y una de sangre, descuida querida, esa a mas tardar esta en unas 2 horas o menos. Gustas pasar de este lado para que realicemos las pruebas.**

**si- **_mas sonrojada aun y muerta de la pena-_**claro, ya voy**

**pasa-**_señalando el baño-_** llévate la prueba y si sale azul es que... bueno estas esperando un lindo bebe**

**Eso ya lo se, jejeje gracias- **_reí nerviosa y mas sonrojada-_** ok**

**y bien, señora higurashi-**_dijo el doctor_**- quien es el afortunado padre?**

**pues vera doctor es este apuesto hombre que tiene al lado, no le parece fabuloso, eso quiere decir que mi nieta o nieto nacerá muy carismático y divino... que maravilla...**

_Podía oír todo desde el baño, Mi madre en verdad a veces no se que le sucede, me da mucha pena, no escuche respuesta por parte de sesshoamru y supongo que eso es muy normal proviniendo de el, digo muy apenas habla conmigo... dudo mucho que estable una gran conversación con el doctor el cual acaba de conocer._

_Salí con un hermoso cartoncito color azul, muy azul debería decir yo, y de inmediato la cara de mi madre se torno llena de felicidad y pego el grito en el cielo y me abrazo y me dijo que se alegraba de que me haya conseguido un novio tan mas atractivo, creo que mi madre a dicho eso como unas 10 veces jejejeje, aun que es solo la verdad. __Mire a sesshomaru y le dije que estas pruebas eran casi el 80 por ciento de seguridad y de que lo mas probable es que estuviese embarazada. __Me recosté en su hombro y le susurre lo mucho que yo había deseado que todo esto fuese cierto y que ahora era mas que realidad y que tendría un hijo de el, lo tome de la mano y me apretó la mía un poco, imagino que se entusiasmo igual que yo. Mas el no es capaz de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos por eso no me preocupe y después el doctor me hizo las pruebas de sangre las cuales también salieron positivas y diagnosticaron que tenia apenas 2 meses y una semana de embarazo. Bese mucho a mi sesshomaru, y el correspondía a mis besos. Realmente estaba muy feliz todo esto me hacia sentir de maravillo, no podría expresar este sentimiento tan bello, de que dentro de mi llevo a una pequeña kagome o un pequeño Sessho.¡kawaii!_

**Bien eso es todo... kagome querida, te felicito mucho y espero que vengas cada mes para estarte checando con mas detalle¿de acuerdo?**

**este- **_dije mintiendo_**- claro doctor, descuide, hasta luego**

**Gracias por todo- **_añadió mi madre-_** nos vemos después**

**Kagome... vamonos de una vez**

**si... sesshomaru...**

* * *

_mientras caminábamos rumbo a casa mi madre volteo a verme y sonriendo dijo que tenia que comprar algunas cosas para la cena, así que lo mejor seria que sesshomaru y yo nos adelantáramos, aja si como no, mi madre deseaba que él y yo charláramos al respecto, así que accedí, aun que no me molestaba para nada caminar solamente con mi yokai._

_Es ambiente era algo tenso, incluso para lo que estoy acostumbrada al estar junto a mi Sessho, así que me angustie un poco, hasta que el dueño de mis pensamientos me pregunto algo muy curioso, y es que al ver a una pareja de novio, le dio curiosidad al verlos tomados de la manos._

**Bueno... es que- **_dije muy apenada-_** es que son pareja y pues normalmente ellos suelen tomarse de la mano en señal de cariño, así demuestran que se quieren a las demas personas... bueno eso pienso...**

**Que extraños son los humanos- **_me mira incrédulo_**- así que... hacen tanto alboroto por eso... demostrar a los demás humanos que tienen pareja... que absurdo...**

**he- **_algo triste-_** pues si...**

_Me sorprendí por que al momento de terminar mi frase, la mano de sesshomaru ya se encontraba sujetando la mía, sentí un escalofrió por la espalda, y mis mejillas se tornaron completamente rojas. Estaba realmente anonadada ante tal acto y sobre todo por ser proveniente de Sesshomaru. Ya que hace solo un segundo se quejaba de las tonterías de los novios y ahora._

**no pienses que he cambiado de opinión-**_me susurra al oído-_** yo aun creo que esos humanos hacen gran alboroto por nada...**

**hum- **_muy sonrojada_**- entonces?**

**pero en nuestro caso es muy distinto, eres mi mujer, y deseo que todos se percaten de eso... no toleraría que algún idiota te dijese algo... además me gusta tocar tu mano, y no me hago nada por andar así contigo...**

**Si- **_aprieto su mano_**- es verdad... sesshomaru-sama**

**obviamente- **_se agacha y me besa-_** esto de demostrarte lo que siento esta bien en este tiempo, ya que nadie me conoce y me es sencillo... aun que te prometo que tratare de hacer esto en mi época**

**no- **_muevo la cabeza- _**no es necesario que lo veas como una obligación, cuando llegue el momento indicado tu lo sabrás y lo aras... descuida yo entiendo tus miradas, respiración y tacto... es lo único que necesito para comprender tus sentimientos...**

**Kagome**_- me mira perdidamente_**- yo te...**

**¡KAGOMEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!**

**ahhh- **_volteo asustada y busco de donde proviene esa voz-_** que sucede...**

* * *

_Lo primero en encontrarme es la cara de mi amiga yuka, con una mueca muy picara característica de ella, y a su espalda, ayumi y Eri. Las tres habían pasado por casualidad por donde sesshomaru y yo pasábamos y me hablaron de inmediato, obviamente interesadas en ver al chico con el que me encontraba y que no era el que ellas conocían (inuyasha)_

**Vaya kagome, así que estas engañando a tu novio con este chico con guapo- **_dijo riendo yuka-_** pues me parece bien**

**Crees que es lo mejor para aquel chico Rebelde- **_dijo Ayumi_**- kagome**

**Yo siempre dije que el no te convenía-**_argumento Eri_**- bien por ti**

**Este- **_muy sonrojada_**- chicas, ustedes están en un grave error lo que sucede es que yo... ya no estoy saliendo con Inuyasha por que...**

**¡KAGOME YA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL IDIOTA AQUEL, POR QUE AHORA ES MI MUJER!**

_Mis amigas se quedaron sin palabras por la intervención de sesshomaru y no fueron las únicas yo también, me sonroje y sorprendí mucho ante la respuesta de mi acompañante, y es que es cierto que es muy posesivo pero jamás pensé que a tal grado de decirle a unas perfectas desconocidas, para el, que yo era su mujer... solamente suya..._

_Sesshomaru miro con indiferencia a mis amigas me sujeto del hombro y acerco a él, como un acto para confirmar sus palabras, y además esperaba que yo dijese algo... y pues lo hice._

**Yuka, Eri y Ayumi... les presento a Sesshomaru el es la persona que mas amo en este mundo... lo que sucedió con anterioridad ya termino... mi relación no continuo por los diversos problemas que ya saben, que ahora estoy con él- **_me sujeto a su brazo_**- y además... estoy mejor que nunca por que- **_agacho la mirada_**- voy a tener un hijo con él.**

**AHHH es verdad eso?- **_me pregunto Yuka_**- ¿de verdad?**

**Asi es yuka-chan... tengo ya... 2 meses de embarazo y... me siento muy bien a su lado- **_miro a mi yokai-_** y lamento no haberle comentado antes pero no tuve tiempo...**

**Descuida kagome- **_alegre comento Ayumi-_** estoy muy contenta por ti, te felicito, es bueno que hayas encontrado a tu persona especial...**

**Por que la pasada experiencia fue muy tormentosa.**

**ahh Ayumi-chan... muchas gracias de verdad significa mucho para mi que me apoyes en esto.**

**No es la única- **_dijo Eri-_** yo también estoy muy contenta por ti **

**Y por supuesto- **_agrego yuka_**-que yo también, querida amiga... es muy bueno que seas la persona principal en los pensamientos de alguien... y no la segunda opción.. que bueno kagome... finalmente tienes lo que te mereces... y espero que te vaya mucho mejor**

**Yuka-chan... yo**

_Estaba algo emocionada por la aceptación de mis amigas y sobre todo la de Yuka, por que es mi amiga mas cercana, no pude evitar abrazarla al igual que a Eri y ayumi, sesshomaru se quedo al margen como siempre suele hacerlo y observo aquella escena._

_Tras ese momento emotivo reímos un poco, después ellas se despidieron de sesshomaru y de mi, el primero se quedo algo extrañado por que las tres chicas lo despidieron de beso en la mejilla y huyeron, yo solo le mostré mi sonrisa y después se calmo un poco._

* * *

_Al final de esa tarde volvimos a mi casa y le dije que si lo deseaba podría tomar un baño caliente, lo lleve hasta el baño y prepare todo para que el pudiera bañarse mientras yo buscaba algo para que pudiera ponerse._

**Bien entonces me bañare... pero se puede saber a donde te estas llevando mis ropas kagome**

**este... jejeje pues las llevo a lavar... aun que espero que no se maltraten... y después dejare tu armadura en un lugar seguro junto con tus espadas por que pueden ser muy peligrosas... en esta época**

**¿Lavar? Pero por que... si así están bien...**

**descuida Sesshomaru yo buscare algo para que te pongas y duermas mas cómodo, no te preocupes y tu relájate.**

**Como digas- **_cerro la puerta del baño_

_Me fui de allí, sujetando la ropa de sesshomaru, la cual estaba depositada en un cesto, por otra parte busque entre las ropas viejas del abuelo. Por que era obvio que sesshomaru no usaría ropas modernas de hombres... aun que no estaría mal verlo así, el no se prestaría a eso._

_Pero la verdad es que mi abuelo era bajo de estatura en su juventud y sus ropas no le quedarían a mi yokai._

**ahh- **_triste-_** y ahora que se va a poner... no puede andar por ahí desnudo**

_de pronto dicha imagen vienen a mi mente y provoca que me ruborice mucho y mueva la cabeza en sentido de que no debería pensar en esas cosas en un momento como este._

_Suspire y deje mis perversiones para otra ocasión, seguí en mi búsqueda de ropa para que sesshomaru pasara la noche sin mucho éxito hasta que mi madre apareció y me dijo sonriendo que no me preocupara de nada._

_No pude saber mas por que el chico de cabellos plateados me estaba llamando desde el baño y tuve que acudir en su ayuda._

**Dime¿qué sucede?**

**pues- **_salió de la tina del baño-_** que me voy a poner... ahora...**

**este- **_lo mire sonrojada_**- ponte esta toalla y sécate... ve a mi cuarto y después yo te llevo la ropa**

**deacuerdo kagome, pero date prisa por favor...**

_regrese donde mi madre, quien ya tenia un kimono de hombre azul marino en manos, y una gran sonrisa... como de costumbre._

_No era lo que esperaba pero al menos batallaría menos en que sesshomaru se lo pusiera sin objeción._

_Así que lo tome y me fui directo a mi cuarto. Donde ya estaba mi yokai, sentado en mi cama esperándome, la escena fue muy seductora e de admitirlo pero reaccione de inmediato y le di la ropa. La cual miro con cierto desprecio e indignado se la puso. Dijo que eran cómodas y que podría soportarlas al menos para dormir esta noche pero que deseaba que su ropa estuviera lista mañana en la mañana para cambiarse de inmediato, yo le dije que no había problema y se tranquilizo._

**recuéstate en mi cama y descansa yo vengo mas tarde, voy a terminar de lavar tu ropa y después regreso...**

**si tu dices... esta bien… te espero… No te tardes**

_Regrese a lavar la ropa de mi yokai y resulto ser que ya estaba terminada, por que mi madre se había encargado de ello._

* * *

_Le di las gracias y después le pregunte que de donde habia sacado aquellas ropas de hombre, ya que según le dije, las del abuelo eran muy cortas para Sesshomaru. Mi madre suspiro y con una mirada seria me dijo que habían pertenecido a mi padre._

**¿QUÉ!**

**tal como lo oyes kagome... eran de tu padre... de hecho... esa ropa fue de cuando fuimos a un festival que se organizo aquí en este templo, tenia puesto su kimono azul favorito y yo traía- **_saca un kimono violeta con flores de cerezo ligeramente marcadas-_** este... recuerdo que tu estabas en mi vientre en aquel entonces...**

**mamá... yo-**_se me formo un nudo en la garganta_**- Mamá... que tierno**

**por eso pensé, que Sesshomaru debía usarlo ya que es la persona que amas y el padre de tu hijo... este traje es una herencia que dejo tu padre para el joven que cautivara tu corazón... y pues... no me cabe la menos duda de que es él.**

**pero como sabes eso... si apenas lo conoces...**

**eso es cierto pero- **_me abraza_**- a ti te conozco desde hace 15 años y se muy bien cuando estas feliz y no cabe la menos duda de que ese hombre te hace sentir de maravilla... además vas a darle un hijo... que mas prueba necesito.**

**¡Mamá!- **_la abrazo también-_** Gracias... no sabia que significara tanto para ti... esto... y por favor permíteme usar esta noche tu kimono...**

**Kagome- **_solloza un poco-_** desde luego que si mi pequeña...**

_me aleje de mi madre y tome un baño rápido para poder estrenas el atuendo de mi mamá, y así fue. Regrese a mi habitación como le había prometido a mi yokai y me senté a la orilla de la cama y vi como estaba _

_dormido y admire cada detalle de su rostro, no contuve las lagrimas por lo que me había dicho mi madre y que ahora estaba al lado del hombre que estaba esperando inconscientemente desde hace ya muchos años._

_Toque sus cabellos plateados y mire con ternura, cuando me pronto brillaron sus hermosos ojos ámbar, despertó y se paro y me miro frente a frente y tomo mi rostro y lo observo con detalle._

**Vamos a caminar afuera un rato ¿Quieres?**

**este- **_sorprendida-_** si claro, si eso deseas...**

**bien, entonces vamos...**

* * *

_salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos afuera, estaba muy oscuro, eran las 2 de la mañana para ser exactos, hacia frío pero aun así salimos. __Sesshomaru observo la luna y después me abrazo por la espalda, recargo su cabeza en mis hombros y me susurro al oído que me amaba. __Yo me sentía en un sueño, por que mi yokai no era así conmigo muy a menudo, pero fuese lo que fuese me sentía muy bien. Sujete su mano y recargue mi cabeza en ella. _

_Nos sentamos en una banca cercana al templo y miramos la luna, un par de horas mas, solamente interpretábamos nuestro silencio. __Miraba perdida el rostro de mi acompañante el cual se veía que pensaba en muchas cosas, quizás no comprendía cuales, pero sabia que eran importantes. También pensé que era hora de regresar a la época antigua, el esta muy bien allá y no tengo derecho a privarlo de eso._

**Sabes...**

**dime**

**Mañana volveremos a tu época, yo se que extrañas estar en tus tierras, a Jaken y por supuesto a la pequeña Rin... por eso...**

**No negare que extraño mi época, pero si lo mas recomendable es que permanezcas aquí entonces yo me quedare contigo.**

**hum- **_sonrojada-_** no es para tanto, los primeros meses son como si nada, es mejor estar en la época antigua y después... venir aliviarme acá... te parece... además yo estoy bien.**

**¿Estas segura kagome?**

**desde luego- **_le sonrió_**- descuida...**

**en ese caso, esta bien- **_se voltea a ver la luna de nuevo_**- entonces nos vamos al amanecer mañana... prepara tus cosas y vamonos a dormir.**

**Si... Sesshomaru**

**Faltaban escasas horas para el amanecer pero no nos importo mucho y fuimos a dormir, le dije a sesshomaru que durmiera del lado izquierdo de mi cama y yo en el derecho, como mi cama era algo pequeña tuve que dormir abrazada a el y recostada en su pecho. De lo cual no me quejo, ya que fue divino.**

**Mientras dormía a su lado comencé a tener un sueño demasiado extraño, pero no me percate hasta después de que ese supuesto sueño en realidad era algo mas...**

* * *

**INUYASHA POV (de nuevo narra Inu)**

**(retrocedamos en el tiempo, inu empieza a narrar desde que kagome se fue a su timpo)**

**Inuyasha...**

**hum- **_kikyo me saca de mis pensamiento- _**que sucede... por que me has seguido?**

**Puedo darme cuenta, que estas muy mal... por esa Mujer...**

**Ah- **_suspiro y le doy la espalda-_** para nada... es solo que, me molesta que sesshomaru haga algo que pensé que solo yo podía hacer... eso es todo...**

**Eso crees, pues no te creo- **_me ve fijamente, con su mirada melancólica y cierra los ojos por un instante-_** Inuyasha, se muy bien que sientes algo muy especial por Kagome... pero... yo aun permanezco en tu corazón?**

**¿No es así?... por eso... no puedes decidirte...**

**Kikyo- **_no resisto mas las ansias, y la abrazo fuertemente y acaricio su cabello- _**no se que me sucede... deseo estar contigo... ya que nuestro amor fue brutalmente interrumpido... pero no dejo de pensar en kagome y todo el daño que le ocasione... ¿comprendes? Ella me brindo todo su amor y yo... y yo- **_me mirada comienza a nublarse y mi enojo crece_**- solo... la ignoraba o me confiaba por el amor que me profesaba y a fin de cuentas ella se marcho con ese Idiota**

**Inuyasha- **_me abraza_**- si esa mujer representa tanto dolor para ti... no tienes de que preocuparte... por que ella ya no... ya no regresara mas a este mundo...**

**¿QUÉ DICES!**

**Sesshomaru pudo viajar a su tiempo, pero no podrán regresar, y a largo plazo... desaparecerá cualquier conexión tuya con aquella persona.**

**kikyo... por que haces esto...**

**A pesar de todo- **_se apega mas a mi pecho-_** no deseo verte sufrir mas y menos por esa Mujer... descuida... y es mejor que me vaya después nos veremos cuando sepamos algo mas de Naraku.**

**Kikyo...**

_me quede callado observando como desaparecía nuevamente de mi, pensé mucho en kagome y en lo que había dicho kikyo.__Toda esa noche no pude dormir. ¿realmente deseaba dejar a kagome? __¿Acaso no lucharía por ella? Aun que era evidente que ella prefería a mi hermano aun no podía darme por vencido... pero... ahora mi kagome no volvería, no podría, por que no llevaba consigo ningún fragmento para volver junto con el idiota de sesshomaru..._

_Pero yo solo deseo verla una vez mas... a ella... solamente a ella... __Quede totalmente ido por aquellas preguntas pasando por mi mente, me senté en la orilla de un árbol y me quede dormido casi al alba. __Solo soñaba y soñaba con mi kagome, con los momentos vividos con ella y mas resentía en mis sueños aquel acontecimiento. __Sin darme cuenta dormí la mayor parte del día siguiente, hasta poco _

_después de la tarde, escuche las voces de mis amigos los cuales me decían que debíamos continuar nuestra búsqueda de naraku, aun que ahora Sango ya tenia a kohaku sano y salvo aun tenia que vengar a su padre y__sus camaradas. El sarnoso de koga se había marchado desde ayer y ahora nos tocaba a nosotros pero... no era lo mismo, ahora sin kagome como sentiríamos la presencia de los fragmentos que llevaba Naraku..._

_¿LOS FRAGMENTOS!_

_Es cierto... yo tengo el fragmento que naraku no pudo robar y con el__podría ir__a la época de kagome y traerla de vuelta conmigo... aun que no se si el idota pueda venir con nosotros... FAH, por mi que se quede allá y yo me traigo a mi kagome... aun que no creo que quiera venirse sola..._

**Inuyasha ¿Te ocurre algo?- **_pregunto miroku-_** es que estas pensando...**

**En la señorita kagome... ¿no es así?**

**Miroku... no podemos marcharnos aun... no sin kagome...**

**pero ella esta en su época, por que esta enferma, no puedes traerla solo por que la necesitas para buscar los fragmentos.**

**Mentira... yo la necesito para que este a mi lado... los fragmentos son lo de menos... y además también tenemos que vencer a Naraku**

**Inuyasha... si realmente deseas eso... entonces no te detendremos... así que ve por kagome para marcharnos esta misma noche...**

**duerman un rato... nos marcharemos al amanecer... mientras lleven comida y demás cosas... yo iré en la mañana por kagome... sin importarme nada mas... ni siquiera sesshomaru...**

* * *

**KAGOME POV (de nuevo)**

_Sesshomaru me despertó muy temprano y dijo que era hora de marcharnos, yo lo mire con nostalgia y desvié mi mirada hacia otra parte, le dije que se adelantara que yo me pondría mi ropa y después lo _

_alcanzaría. El ya tenia puestas sus ropas y su armadura, dejo el kimono azul, guardado a un lado de mi ropa. Mi mochila estaba lista y yo ya tenia puesto mi traje de sacerdotisa, ya estaba limpio también, me sujete el cabello y me fui acercando con lentitud al pozo del tiempo. _

_Mi familia aun estaba dormid, por lo que les deje una nota, estoy segura que no se preocuparían ya que voy bien cuidada... aun que... este... algo confundida por aquel acontecimiento... el supuesto sueño... no era realmente eso si no... que..._

**Kagome, estas segura que solo tenemos que saltar a su interior y con eso iremos a mi época?**

**eh.. si claro sesshomaru...**

**¿Te encuentras bien? Te noto distinta...**

**es... por el embarazo... es normal- **_le sonrió_**- descuida...**

**bien, supongo...**

_me toma en sus brazos y me carga, al momento en que nos lanzamos al pozo no sucede nada... sesshomaru cae de pie y solo me mira confundido._

_Y al igual que el tampoco sabia lo que sucedía, cuando de repente recordé aquella vez que no podía pasar por que... no poseía un fragmento de la perla... ¿eso quiere decir que no iremos a la época antigua?__¿acaso no habrá alguna forma de ir? __Es... que... por que sucede todo esto... solo me hace sentir mas mal de lo que__ya estoy por que... cuando estaba dormida tan serca de sesshomaru puede ver... en su interior... aquello no fue un sueño, si no que... indague en su mente, al igual que hize con los recuerdos de kikyo __¿acaso es una cualidad que he adquirido por ser sacerdotisa? Si es asi entonces... ¡NO LA QUIERO!_

**¿no hemos pasado, verdad?- **_me mira preocupado_**- que sucedió?**

**Quizás esto es por que... el pozo no puede llevarnos a los dos sin un fragmento de la shikon no tama... no se que podemos hacer... será mejor subir y después yo tratare de hacer algo al pozo... aun que mi poder espiritual sea algo débil... creo que podré hacer algo...**

**esta bien- **_me sujeta fuerte_**- no vayas a soltarme...**

**descuida... no lo are...**

_Ese momento quizás paso como normalmente transcurre el tiempo pero para mi fue muy lento, ya que pude pensar en lo que habían visto mis ojos en el corazón de sesshomaru, algo confuso que ni yo misma sabia que hacer o sentir. Se que lo amo y es todo para mi, pero acaso yo también lo soy para el... aquella imagen era clara... había dudas en su corazón y todo por el hijo que espero... ya que es hanyou y el..._

_Antes de que pudiese seguir analizando lo que había visto, una luz ilumino con gran intensidad el pozo, antes de que sesshomaru me sacase de hay, y el suelo comenzó a desaparecer... alguien había venido de la__época antigua y por eso la deformación del tiempo. Sessho y yo nos quedamos sin habla al ver que nos encontrábamos en un lugar tan distinto y que Inuyasha aparecía débilmente ante nosotros._

_Sentí que mi corazón latía muy fuerte, mas el sentimiento era confuso, vi a Inu extender su mano... como queriendo que la sujetase para salir de ese transe de tiempo, y yo no lo dude dos veces y sujete su mano y a la vez atraía a sesshomaru hacia mi para que no fuera la única en marcharme._

_Pero de pronto sentí que la mano de mi yokai me abandonaba y me preocupe mucho, ahora solo estaba inuyasha abrazándome y temblando__un poco... yo__hice lo mismo y llore algo en su hombro... no comprendo la razón pero fue lo que hice._

* * *

_Al fin llegamos a la época antigua y yo aun seguía sujeta al hanyou y lo peor del caso es mi yokai, observo aquella detestable escena, no dijo nada solo salió de inmediato del pozo y se fue..._

_Solté a Inu y le grite a mi sessho que volviera... pero... pero... no fue asi..._

**Kagome... por favor no llores...**

**es que... no se... que me sucede... no quiero perderlo... sessho... maru...**

**kagome**_- pone su mano en mi hombro-_** el volverá... por que te ama... no tienes por que estar así...**

**el esta confundido por sus sentimientos y ahora que vio esto lo estara mas... y todo es mi culpa... shinf... lo es- **_comienzo a sollozar-_** ¡LO ES!**

**¿El esta confundido¿a que te refieres?**

**¡ESTA CONFUNDIDO POR QUE EL ODIO A SU PADRE CUANDO SE DEJO CONQUISTAR POR UNA MUJER HUMANA Y TUVO UN HANYOU CON ELLA y ahora... el... VUELVE HACER LO MISMO!**

**¿QUEEEE!-** _me pregunto muy alterado inu_**- no es cierto...**

**asi es... yo estoy esperando un hijo de sesshomaru... pero no se... que vaya a suceder... ¡NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA!**

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

**Soralove dice.-** _antes que nada, mi frase característica, jejejeje lamento el retrazo... es que solo me suceden desgracias y ahora con la prepa y el nuevo modulo pues mas, no las entretengo con excusas y mejor saludo y digo que estoy ya en el otro capitulo (lo empeze apenas pero algo es algo) __Cualquier duda o aclaración ya saben... mándenme un mail o un review... y si quieren enterarse de lo que sucederá... sigan leyendo. Jejeje me van a querer matar... pero en fin, nos leemos después, traigo el tiempo en sima sayonara... contare enseguida... ADIOS._

**PARA: La heredera del infierno**

**DE: Soralove.- **_muchas gracias, me da mucha alegría saber que fue de tu agrado el cap paso, y espero que este también. __Es cierto kagome tienen mucho suerte (quien fuera ella) y desde luego que sesshomaru es muy superior a cierto pulgoso jajajaja (naaa pobre Inu)__Igualmente, nos leemos después. Cuídate y gracias nuevamente_

**PARA:Luna**

**DE: Soralove.- **_Arigatto, si... Inu al fin entiende lo que kagome sufría al verlo con kikyo... digamos que inu va madurando (algo) conforme avanza la historia, aun que ya es tarde por que kagome ya tiene a su yokai. __Pues en este cap nuevo acabas de aclarar algunas de tus dudas, espero haya sido de tu agrado._

**PARA:HawkAngel XD**

**DE: Soralove**_.- jaja ok, gracias te lo agradezco, y pues si mi errores aun siguen jajaja pero al menos ya son menos (eso creo oo yo) jajaja. Bueno nos leemos después, y como veras no he tenido mucho tiempo, así que aun tengo pendiente tu fic. Ok. sayonara  
_

**PARA: Kaz **

**DE: Soralove.- **_Muchas gracias (sonrojada) te agradezco tus comentarios, son muy bonitos, si la pareja de sessho y kagome también es mi favorita. Y sobre la actualización ya di mi excusa habitual, lo siento pero créeme que trato de ponerlo lo antes posible. Te pido una gran disculpa uu de verdad. y agradezco tu apoyo pues has seguido mi fic atentamente. Y sobre tu fic, créeme que no merezco tal honor de que me lo dediques, me da pena nn jiji, igual si es lo que deseas pues yo mas que feliz. Y gracias Mil... de verdad es bueno saber que te gusta mi fic. Aun que no sea el mejor, hago lo mejor. Nos leemos después y cuídate._

**PARA: ****karolina-chan**

**DE: Soralove.- **_hee... años sin verte, naaa no es cierto, jajaja gracias.. mi fic avanza y creo que satisfactoriamente por lo que leo y sobre Inu pues si... a veces se pasa y es necesario hacerlo sufrir tantito. Jajaja __Por lo menos en mis fics sii jajaja. Sayonara, nos leemos después._

**PARA: ****Milfeulle y Hitomi**

**DE: Soralove.-**_descuida, deja el review cada que puedas, no es obligación. Es mas te doy gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme algo. __Que bueno que te gusto (espero que este también), sobre sango... pues fue algo que yo pienso que debió suceder en la serie original, ya que por algo tienen esa maravillosa espada. Como sea me alegro que te haya gustado. Y sobre Inu pues... rencores míos y lo resiente el pobre jajaja_.

_Siiii sessho es un amor por querer al pequeño hanyou que va a tener... aun que con la influencia de ciertas gentes pues... quien sabe. __Que bueno q te gusto la pagina (a mi me encanto) sobre todo el doujinshi que me dices, esta súper KAWAII, y los fanarts me dan mucha inspiración jejeje. Nos leemos después, cuídate, sayonara._

**PARA: Maria T**

**DE: Soralove.-**_pues gracias, por que aun que la pareja no sea de tu agrado estas leyendo el fic, no es nada personal en contra de Inu (de hecho como ya he dicho mi primer fic fue InuXKagome) pero mi pareja a cambiado a sessho es todo. Y pues lamento decirte que si regresan al pasado y todo por que Inu los ayuda (a pesar de todo es un buen chico) y pues es todo. Aquí sigo y sayonara._

**PARA: Alba**

**DE: Soralove.- **_quetal... yo también te extrañaba y a las demás. Y sobre que lo dejo en lo mas interesante... pues mas o menos y eso que pensé que no lo había dejado tan interesante... pero bueno._

_Aquí esta el otro capitulo querida amiga, espero sea de tu agrado y nos seguimos leyendo, te mando besos y abrazos. Sayonara._

**PARA: ****CaRiTo n.n**

**DE: Soralove.- **_Konichiwa, Gracias de verdad que bueno que te gusto, y pues si el lindo sessho va a tener un cachorrito (kawaii). Y gracias por decir que soy tu idola (jajaja nn que pena, gracias) y sobre inu... pues si el también es parte fundamental en el fic por eso pongo su punto de vista. En fin de nuevo te agradezco los elogios, no merecidos, jajaja pero bueno, nos leemos después. Yo también te mando besos y abrazos hasta el otro capitulo._


	9. Dilema¿se puede cambiar a lo que uno ama

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**Cap 9.-Dilema ¿se puede cambiar a lo que uno ama? ..**

Kagome POV

_Al fin llegamos a la época antigua y yo aun seguía sujeta al hanyou y lo peor del caso es mi yokai, observo aquella detestable escena, no dijo nada solo salió de inmediato del pozo y se fue..._

_Solté a Inu y le grite a mi sessho que volviera... pero... pero... no fue así..._

**Kagome... por favor no llores...**

**es que... no se... que me sucede... no quiero perderlo... sessho... maru...**

**kagome**_**-** pone su mano en mi hombro-_ **el volverá... por que te ama... no tienes por que estar así...**

**el esta confundido por sus sentimientos y ahora que vio esto lo estara mas... y todo es mi culpa... shinf... lo es**_**- **comienzo a sollozar-_ **¡LO ES!**

**¿El esta confundido¿a que te refieres?**

**¡ESTA CONFUNDIDO POR QUE EL ODIÓ A SU PADRE CUANDO SE DEJO CONQUISTAR POR UNA MUJER HUMANA Y TUVO UN HANYOU CON ELLA y ahora... el... VUELVE HACER LO MISMO!**

**¿QUEEEE!- **_me pregunto muy alterado inu_- **no es cierto...**

**así es... yo estoy esperando un hijo de sesshomaru... pero no se... que vaya a suceder... ¡NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA!**

**Kagome... yo...**

**ahh-** _caí en un profundo llanto, no tenia consuelo_- **ahhh... shinf... por que¿que voy hacer?... como... ¿cómo podré recuperarlo?**

**Eres una Mujer muy débil, No... no creo que esa sea la razón**- _dijo una voz oculta en el bosque-_ **quizás te atemoriza peder a ese yokai por que lo que sientes es muy fuerte... pero entonces... por que tu confusión...**

**Kikyo**- _dijo Inu-_ **que haces aquí...**

**he venido por casualidad y me encuentro con esta mujer... que a pesar de todo pudo regresar a esta época a seguir causando lastima...**

**¡BASTA KIKYO!**

**No te metas Inuyasha- **_conteste-_ **ella siempre a sido a si... ahora no tengo tiempo de tu sarcasmo kikyo, asi que-** _dejando de llorar_- **déjame en paz**

**hum-** _me ve fijamente_- **se supone que eres una sacerdotisa, Ponte de pie y deja aun lado eso lloriqueos... no sabes hacer otra cosa?**

**Lo que haga o deje de hacer... NO DEBE IMPORTARTE...**

_La tensión crecía mas cada vez, y es que a pesar de que ya no compartíamos el sentimiento por inuyasha, ella y yo aun seguíamos viéndonos con rencor y rivalidad, supongo que es parte de nuestra esencia. Y ahora que me daba cuenta, y algo que deje pasar, fue nuestra apariencia... sin duda ahora si podría presumir de ser su reencarnación._

_Ambas llevábamos el traje de Miko, mi cabello había crecido un poco y mi mirada era digna de compararse incluso ganarle a la suya. _

_Ya tenia porte de una verdadera sacerdotisa, además de mi poder espiritual elevado... si se desatara una batalla entre ella y yo... estaríamos parejas... a pesar de no saber muchas tácticas... yo... podría vencerla._

_A nuestro alrededor solo había árboles, los cuales eran estremecidos por las brisas frescas y nuestro poder elevándose con calma._

_Inuyasha solo nos observaba mientras sentía gran resentimiento en su corazón, obviamente por estar en medio de una discusión así, mas el no decía nada... solo nos miraba y ya._

**debo irme, no tengo tiempo que perder... y menos contigo**

**¿a si?- **_dijo kikyo_- **vaya... al menos haces algo coherente...**

**ire a buscar a sesshomaru, así que no interfieras y no me sigas molestando**

**como quieras... a mi no me interesa...**

* * *

_me aleje, mientras me adentraba al bosque, comencé a buscar el poder (youki) de mi sesshomaru. Deseaba encontrarlo y arreglar este mal entendido... además necesitaba saber... si al aun deseaba estar a mi lado... ya que estaba confundido por lo de nuestro hijo... __no se que respuesta me vaya a dar... pero sea cual sea... yo la aceptare y nunca dejare de amarlo._

_Mi caminar se estropeaba cada vez mas, ya que tenia tiempo de haber empezado este recorrido, unas 5 horas para ser exacta... quizás no sea mucho pero ahora y en mi estado actual, era algo difícil._

_Descanse un poco en la raíz salida de un gran árbol, esperando poder ver a mi sesshomaru, mas todo fue sin éxito alguno. Suspire angustiada y en ese mismo momento frente a mi se encontraba Kagura._

**Ah ¿Kagura, que haces aquí?-** _me pare asustada_- **que...**

**descuida... no planeo hacerte daño...**

**hum-** _sujete mi arco, el cual siempre traía conmigo, y me puse en guarda, en la espera de cualquier ataque_- **no te creo...**

**Piensa lo que quieras- **_**s**onrió sarcásticamente_- **pero en ocasiones anteriores he ayudado a inuyasha y sus amigos... incluyéndote... yo solo deseo eliminar a naraku... tu vida o la de tus demás acompañantes no me interesa... de hecho me es indiferente...**

**si es así-** _la mire aun desconfiando_-**entonces que haces aquí ahora, que quieres de mi...**

**de ti, pues nada... solo vine a ver si los rumores o temores de naraku eran ciertos...**

**explícate, kagura...**

**veras... el supo que volviste, después de que tu presencia no se sintió por los alrededores naraku pensó que al fin se habría librado de ti... pero se equivoco... y los rumores decían que... estas esperando un hijo de sesshomaru... sabes lo peligroso que eso podría ser...**

**¿peligroso? No entiendo por que... si tan solo...**

**Naraku podría secuestrarte y usarte en contra de sesshomaru... y eso seria mortal para ti, el y su hijo... por que a pesar de que tu querido yokai sea poco afectuoso... jajaja el se preocuparía por su mujer y su hijo...**

**Y eso seria de gran ventaja para naraku...**

**entonces-** _preparo mi flecha y apunto hacia kagura_- **planeas llevarme con naraku y chantajear a Mi sesshomaru...**

**No... te dije que no te aria nada... solo vine a ayudarte en este gran predicamento... y no creas que me interesa lo que te pase, por mi seria mejor que murieras...**

**entonces?... cuales son tus verdaderos motivos...**

**Sesshomaru... el es mi motivo... no deseo que le suceda nada y tu eres un estorbo en estos momento por eso vine a decirte que si no deseas causarle problemas al hermanito de inuyasha pues... lo mejor seria que... cambiaras... que te convirtieras en una Yokai...**

**Una... yokai... Kagura que dices¿cómo podría ser eso?**

**Yo conozco una Hechicera muy poderosa que podría... convertirte en una... piensa las ventajas que tendrías... ya serias mas fuerte y no serias una carga para sesshomaru además el hijo que esperas de el... cambiaria... me refiero a que ya no seria un hanyou si no... un Yokai puro... como sus padres...**

_Aquellas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, si yo hiciera eso... mi hijo seria yokai... y así sesshomaru no tendría esas inquietudes y estaría mejor... además... yo estaría eternamente a su lado... ya que como humana mi vida es muy escasa, en cambio el... vivirá por mucho... y no quiero dejarlo tan pronto. Siempre quiero estar con el... y nuestro hijo._

_No se por que pero siento que esta seria una gran respuesta a mis conflictos y los de mi yokai... ¿podría confiar en kagura? No se por que lo estoy considerando... ¿quizás esto sea una trampa de naraku¿No se que hacer?_

**que sucede, Acaso no quieres... no te obligare a nada... tu decide**

**Es que no se si...**

**prefieres... perderlo en estos momentos, por que si es así... entonces yo podría consolarlo.**

**hmmm... eres una... ¿Cómo confiar en alguien como tu?**

_En esos instantes una gran cantidad de yokais aparecían ante nosotras dispuestas a atacarnos, de inmediato lance flechas sagradas por todas partes y Kagura utilizo "la danza de las cuchillas" saco esa extraña pluma con la que viaje por los cielos y me sujeto para que escapáramos de ese sitio. Quede algo sorprendida ante tal acto, pero aun así no podría darle mi confianza, llegamos a la cima de una gran montaña en la cual ya nos esperaba una extraña mujer de ropas de aldeana, y con mirada fría._

_He de aceptar que pensé que se trataba de una de las tantas trampas de naraku, mas no fue así, aquella mujer, quien el realidad era una yokai, se llamaba Kyoya... quien me dijo que podría convertirme en yokai muy fácilmente y también que mi hijo no le pasaría nada grave, solo su mitad humana desaparecía y seria un yokai puro._

**y dígame, esta dispuesta a hacer esto-** _pregunto kyoya_- **no puedo hacerle nada si usted no esta convencida...**

**es que yo... aun no se-** _miro confundida mi vientre donde yace mi hijo_- **si... es que... hmmmm**

**Piénsalo... ya que pronto me iré y no habrá tenido caso traerte hasta aquí, Mujer**_- me dijo fastidiada kagura_- **Dímelo ahora**.

_¿Realmente estaba preparada¿Deseaba esto de verdad? o solo era... por que kagura me lo había dicho... hmmm ¡no se¿Qué voy hacer?... Sesshomaru... que ¿debo hacer?... tu sigues confundido por tener un hijo hanyou... acaso... el estará mejor si es yokai puro... haaa o quizás igual... no lo acepte. Solo pensaba en la mirada de mi yokai confundido y alejándose de mi. Y quizás por cuestiones aun poco razonables para_

_mi... opte por... convertirme..._

**Deacuerdo-** _mira a la hechicera_- **conviértame en yokai...**

**Esta bien- **_**c**oloca sus manos extendidas y toca mi frente_- **relájate y cierra tus ojos... y descuida... todo saldrá bien...**

_Hice lo que me había dicho, y podía sentir un gran poder espiritual recorriendo mi cuerpo, era un poder extraño por que no era completamente puro pero tampoco era maligno._

_Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, y mis manos estaban heladas, comencé a levitar un poco... casi muy poco alejada del suelo hasta que flote por completo, acostada y con el cabello cayendo y moviéndose volátilmente._

_Mire hacia donde estaba kagura y solo pude ver su risa irónica y con una mirada llena de odio y sentí como dejaba de circularme la sangre y me estremecía... como había caído en una trampa de ella... era mas que obvio que no quería ayudarme y yo de tonta segada por mi inseguridad... fue que... ahhhhh voy perdiendo visibilidad y no consigo mantenerme conciente y se borra todo... ahhh yo... Sesshomaru..._

* * *

**INUYASHA POV**

¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**aun no hay rastro de ella-** _dijo preocupada Sango_- **es como si hubiera desaparecido...**

**hmm es verdad-** _dije muy angustiado_- **es que sus pisadas terminan aquí y su olor a desaparecido... esta mezclado con el de otros yokais... y no puedo distinguirlo bien...**

**Inuyasha, tu crees que la señorita kagome tubo alguna batalla con los monstruos que tu percibes...**

**No lo se miroku-** _lo miro algo cansado-_ **es lo mas probable, ahora kagome posee un gran poder y estoy seguro que acabo con los yokais que la hayan molestado... pero... eso no explica que su aroma haya desaparecido... tan de repente, es como si se lo haya llevado...**

**...se lo haya llevado el viento-** _dijo kohaku bajando de kirara, donde ahora se encontraba solo el pequeño shippo_- **eso... cree... pues entonces no me queda mas que suponer... que la causante de todo esto es Kagura...**

**la que manipula el viento... además... estos demonios fueron matados de la manera singular en la que ella pelea... lo se... he estado mucho al lado de esa mujer...**

**Kohaku... ¿estas seguro?-** _pregunto sango acercándose a su hermano_- **pero por que... haría algo así Kagura...**

**hermana, esa tipa esta loca, además de que... Naraku aun se mantiene con vida y siempre buscara la destrucción de kikyo y kagome... y además... Naraku se aprovecha de las debilidades humanas... para atacar y ahora kagome... esta muy expuesta a eso... ya que esta embarazada y el señor sesshomaru no esta con ella...**

**Hmm- **_suelto un golpe contra un pobre árbol-_ **FAH, COMO SI KAGOME NECESITARA DE ESE IMBECIL... ELLA PUDE DEFENDERSE POR SI SOLA... además... YO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA PROTEGERLA**

**Inuyasha, pero kagome esta indefensa... ahora en su estado... y por mas fuerte que sea... sigue siendo humana. Acepta que si la protección de sesshomaru corre mucho peligro...**

**Mi hermana tiene razón- **_dijo el niño montando de nuevo a kirara-_ **lo mejor es seguir buscándola por los cielos... ya que estoy seguro que kagura anda tras de todo esto...**

**Por los cielos-** _pregunte extrañado-_ **y se puede saber como haré tal cosa...**

**Pues-** _dijo miroku, acercándome y poniéndome su mano en el hombro_- **yo me encargo de eso...**

_Pasaron unos minutos y kohaku y sango montaban a kirara mientras rastreaban a kagome, por mi parte estaba con miroku y shippo encima de "Hashi", quien se había convertido en esa extraña cosa flotante. Algo molesto observaba por todos los alrededores tratando de encontrar el olor de mi kagome..._

**Oye inuyasha**- _me pregunto el pequeño zorro_- **tu crees que kagome se encuentre bien?**

**Eso espero...**

**hmm... yo también...**

_La imagen de mi kagome llorando desconsolada por sesshomaru aun no se borraba de mi mente, realmente lo ama... pero si ya lo sé entonces por que me niego a creerlo... kagome... quizás esto solo sea un capricho pero, no comprendo por que me duele tanto._

_Y ahora... ella esta esperando un bebé de ese Maldito... ¿por qué?_

_Si no hubiera actuado tan estúpidamente ahora... ese niño que espera sería mío... MIERDA, debo preocuparme de eso después ahora quiero encontrarla lo antes posible. No me interesa nada mas._

**Descuida Inuyasha**- _dijo sonriendo miroku-_ **kagome es fuerte, ahora se encuentra bien... lo se...**

**hm.. gracias miroku...**

* * *

**SESSHOMARU POV**

**Sesshomaru-sama... no a dicho nada desde que llego...**

**hmm-**_no preste atención_- **déjame solo... Jaken...**

**¿Pero... Sesshomaru-sama?**

_¿No puedo creer por que me pongo así¿todo esto es, por ese niño?__...hmm no dejo de pensar en que... kagome va a tener un hanyou... y que es mío... je... yo que tanto critique a mi padre... por haberse ido con una mujer humana y haber engendrado un despreciable ser..._

_pero ahora es diferente... no le odio... pero no se que siento al pensar que... tendré... tendré... un hijo... hanyou..._

_¿Por qué esta confusión?... amo a kagome como a nadie en este maldito mundo... de eso no cabe la menor duda... pero... podré querer a nuestro hijo... __MALDITA CONFUSIÓN... ahhh, no dejo de pensar en lo que vi, a mi Mujer abrazada a ese maldito ser... Inuyasha..._

_Y el... estaba... sujeto a ella... no la soltaba... y lo peor es que ella... tampoco... lo... dejaba..._

**¡SESSHOMARU-SAMA!**

**¿QUÉ QUIERES JAKEN, TE DIJE QUE NO ME MOLESTARAS**?-_dije al molesto ser, pero cuando volteo a verlo, me encuentro con el maldito hanyou causante de mi confusión-_ **INUYASHA...**

**¡SESSHOMARU, IDIOTA... SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE TE LARGASTE Y DEJASTE A KAGOME?**

**TU-**_me acerco a el y lo sujeto del cuello con ganas de matarlo_-**ERES UN MISERABLE... COMO HAS PODIDO... ESTAR TAN SERCA DE MI MUJER...**

**JEJEJE... PUES BUENO-** _sonríe irónicamente-_ **YO LA ABRAZE Y ELLA, TAMBIEN... QUIZAS YA SE OLVIDO DE TI...**

_¿cómo se había atrevido a decir tal estupidez, lo estrangule con todas mis fuerzas mientras lo dañaba con mis garras de veneno. Quería verlo muerto... en ese mismo instante. Le escuchaba gritar de dolor, mientras que sus amigos trataban de ayudarlo... pero jaken no se los permitió._

_Y aun que el maldito inuyasha estaba sufriendo en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de satisfacción y después con sarcasmo débilmente me dijo._

**Matándome... jeje no... conseguirás recuperar a kagome...**

**Inuyasha eres tan repugnante-** _lo sujeto con mas fuerza_- **ahora lo que me interesa es destruirte y nada mas... después veré que hago...**

**jeje... se ve que no has cambiado mucho...ah**-_batallaba para respirar_-**je**

**Silencio... y da un respiro... Inuyasha... por que será el ultimo...**

**INUYASHAAAA-**_gritaron en conjunto sus aliados_-**CUIDADOOOOO**

**Muere...**

_puse toda mi fuerza y rabia en ese ultimo ataque, el cual fue casi certero... si no es que el maldito aun respiraba, su cuerpo era muy resistente para ser un híbrido... pero eso no fue impedimento para mi... eso creía... hasta que Inuyasha...dijo algo antes de caer inconsciente..._

**como**_**-** jadeando_- **puede ser mas importante... sesshomaru... eliminarme... que ir... EN BUSCA DE LA MUJER QUE AMAS...**

**¿Qué?-** _dije sorprendido, mientras dejaba de sujetarlo_- **¿qué dijiste?**

**Kagome esta sola en el bosque y esta embarazada... muy asustada y ella cree en la estúpida idea... de que**-_ya casi delirando_- **tu iras en su ayuda... y estas perdiendo el tiempo aquí... pensando en ..frivolidades... eres... un completo... Imbecil**- _al terminar esto cae rendido al suelo._

**ahh... que...**

_no supe que decir... había quedado en shock... mientras miraba el cuerpo inmóvil de mi híbrido hermano... Mi padre... se enamoro de una simple humana... por que ella robo su corazón y tubo con ella un hijo sin pensar en lo que dirían los demás yokais y los mismos humanos... a el solo le interesaba estar... con esa mujer... y me doy cuenta.. de que el y yo no somos tan diferentes..._

_Solo pensaba enfermizamente en esa relación por el maldito producto que es inuyasha... pero la verdad.. no están descabellada del todo la historia... y es que... mi kagome es todo lo que tengo en este mundo, la amo... y eso nunca lo había experimentado... para ser sincero no me interesa que sea... nuestro hijo... yokai... hanyou o humano... finalmente va a ser "Nuestro" y lo de mas ya no interesa._

_¿cómo puede ser que el gran sesshomaru se haya dejado confundir con unas estupideces como esas?... jeje y para colmo que un ser tan inferior como inuyasha... me haya... ayudado a darme cuenta de ello._

_Cierro mis ojos y visualizo la imagen de Mi Mujer... tan radiante como siempre... y ahora... aparece con un pequeño en manos... y hace que me sienta extraño... y estúpido por dudar si quiera un instante de lo que siento... por ella... Kagome... empiezo a pensar en ti... en estos momentos_

**FLAS BACK (si quieren leerlo adelante, pero no viene nada nuevo)**

_**eres una Miko ¿No es así?... entonces por que no hiciste una kekai para proteger a esta chiquilla y a ti...**_

_**no se... como hacer una...**_

_**Increíble- me dio la espalda- como sea... tu ayudaste a Rin... así que te pago la deuda... y si te vuelven a tratar de matar... arréglatelas sola...**_

_**Gracias... Sesshomaru...**_

_**hmm... Mujer ingenua... debo irme antes de que la chiquilla despierte y quiera exterminarme...**_

_**Bien- le sonreí- te lo agradezco... es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida**_

_**Y te prometo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi...**_

_**Enserio- me dijo sarcásticamente- yo después veo como me pagas...**_

_**Así es... Sesshomaru te pido que por favor me acompañes al templo para que pases hay la noche y te resguardes de esta tormenta...**_

_**No... estoy bien así Mujer...**_

_**¡Por Favor!- me inclino ante el y sujeto su hombro- aun que sea pasa solo un momento para que te vea Rin y duerma tranquila... ya después... puedes marcharte si quieres...**_

_**A ti que mas te da, esa niña es fuerte y no creo que le pase nada... no tengo por que cumplir todos sus caprichos...**_

_**Pero... no es por Rin que te pido que vengas conmigo... yo- lo miro a los ojos- deseo que vengas... no quiero que te pase nada...**_

**Hace frío... debes cuidarte... vamos- _sonrió_- esta calientita...**

_**Hum- toma el cobertor y se lo pone y me mira con indiferencia- tu...**_

_**Si?**_

_**Tu no vas a tener frío?**_

_**ah, no... yo dormiré cerca de la fogata y con esta ropa que traigo es mas que suficiente descuida...**_

_**Bah, como quieras...**_

_**¿quieres que se despierte Rin?**_

_**hmm (sonrojada) claro que.. no...**_

_**entonces... quédate así calladita lo mas que puedas...**_

_**...(lo dice kagome)**_

_**Sesshomaru ve su pecho el cual esta rodeado por mis manos, ya que corrí y lo abrasé por detrás antes de que atacara a Inuyasha, mi pecho se pega en su espalda junto con mi rostro y el se detiene en seco.**_

_**Puedo sentir con late su corazón aceleradamente... y deja caer a Tokijin**_

**_Y serio sujeta mi mano derecha con la suya, la estrecha y se encuentra mas tranquilo, se aparta un poco y le doy su espacio, voltea a verme y se encuentra con mi rostro lastimado y con pequeñas manchas de sangre y mis lagrimas mojado mis mejillas. Y repentinamente me abraza_ _ocasionando mi_ _sonrojo instantáneo y me sujeta fuertemente_**

_**se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí?- me dijo fríamente sesshomaru- Yo LE DIJE A ESA MOCOSA QUE NO TE DEJARA SEGUIRME.**_

_**Pues- lo mire fijamente- AUN ASI, YO TE IBA A SEGUIR, DEBERIAS SABERLO... NO DEJARE QUE TE ENFRENTES A NARAKU TU SOLO, YO DESEO MATARLO TAMBIEN...**_

_**¡IDIOTA!- me grito con mucho coraje- NO TE DEAS CUENTA QUE SI ESTAS AQUÍ... SOLO ME ESTORBARAS...**_

**hum- _suspiro sesshomaru_- tonta... no te das cuenta_- me sujeta del mentón y me levanta la cara hasta verlo directamente a los ojos-_ No entiendes que no deseo que te pase nada... por eso no quiero que corras peligro estando conmigo... si tu mueres... no tiene sentido que yo siga viviendo... solo deseo derrotar al maldito de naraku y no quiero involucrarte- _dijo esto casi susurrándomelo al oído- _por que yo te...**

**shuu- _interrumpí su comentario, colocando mi dedo en sus labios_- ya lo se... y te entiendo a la perfección, pero- _lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos_- tu también entiéndeme, de que me sirve que naraku muera... si llego a perderte... para mi tampoco tendría caso seguir viviendo... por eso... deseo estar a tu lado... y si voy a morir quiero que sea contigo...**

_**Se.. sesshomaru…**_

_**aqui estoy… me tenias muy preocupado… que te sucedió**_

_**No lo se- me sujeta de la mano- pero, estoy a tu lado y es lo que importa, ahora... no es asi... Sesshomaru?**_

_**Kagome- sujeto también su mano- por supuesto... **_

_**no pienses que he cambiado de opinión-**me susurra al oído-** yo aun creo que esos humanos hacen gran alboroto por nada...**_

_**hum- **muy sonrojada**- entonces?**_

_pero en nuestro caso es muy distinto, eres mi mujer, y deseo que todos se percaten de eso... no toleraría que algún idiota te dijese algo... además me gusta tocar tu mano, y no me hago nada por andar así contigo..._

_**Si- **aprieto su mano**- es verdad... sesshomaru-sama**_

_**obviamente- **se agacha y me besa-** esto de demostrarte lo que siento esta bien en este tiempo, ya que nadie me conoce y me es sencillo... aun que te prometo que tratare de hacer esto en mi época**_

_**no- **muevo la cabeza- **no es necesario que lo veas como una obligación, cuando llegue el momento indicado tu lo sabrás y lo aras... descuida yo entiendo tus miradas, respiración y tacto... es lo único que necesito para comprender tus sentimientos...**_

_**Kagome**- me mira perdidamente**- yo te...**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Al momento en que abrí mis ojos, el hanyou ya estaba parado con ayuda de aquel yokai extraño en forma de pantera._

_Lo veo con la mirada perdida y le doy la espalda, obviamente voy en busca de Mi Mujer... ya que mi deber es... No... es lo que yo quiero... hacer... protegerla. Inuyasha se fue por su parte con sus aliados, imagino que estaban en busca de ella también. Pero... yo debía encontrarla antes para decirle que... tantas cosas.. No tenia tiempo que perder._

_transcurrió la primer hora y yo sin rastro de mi Mujer, es verdad me preocupaba, pensaba en cosas muy desagradables... me imaginaba lo peor... si le llega a pasar algo... nunca me lo perdonare._

_Cuando de pronto vi a una chiquilla que se me hacia conocida...creo que era amiga de kagome... hmmm era... Arashi? Creo que si... me vio y se acerco corriendo a mi mus asustada_

**ahhhh-**_muy agitada por correr-_** sesshomaru-sama... ahhh tiene que... venir conmigo... mi onee-sama esta... actuando muy extraño... ahhh**

**la pequeña Rin fue a buscarlo también con A-UN... pero aun no regresan... por favor-**_mirándome acongojada_**- venga...**

**hmmm, dime donde esta kagome... guíame... chiquilla...**

**No es necesario-**_se escucho una voz extraña atrás de nosotros._

**hmm- **_voltee para encontrarme con Mi mujer_**- ¿kagome?**

**que sucede**_- mirándome fríamente-_** no reconoces a tu querida mujer...**

_kagome olia a yokai, por todo su cuerpo, y su mirada esa fria y poseia un gran poder espiritual aparte... un Youki (poder de yokai) emanaba de su cuerpo) ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE SUCEDE A MI KAGOME? __No entiendo... Kagome se acerca y veo como sus uñas se transforman en garras y trata de atacarme, mas esquivo sus ataques, y trato de dialogar con ella... pero esta rara... ¿qué pasa?._

_Miro alrededor y solo me encuentra a la maldita de kagura y se que ella tiene que ver con todo esto... el y el maldito de naraku._

_¡MALDICIÓN!_

**KAGOME POV**

_¿Por qué estoy atacando a mi sesshomaru¿no comprendo? No quiero..._

_DETENGAN ESTO... ahhhh mi cuerpo no responde... ¿por qué¿por qué? (comienzo a sollozar) ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE ATACARLO?_

_AHHH... BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..._

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**soralove.- CHAVAS (os) mil años después, jejeje osea un mes sin actualizar... acepto que quieran lincharme pero bueno. Creo que este cap me quedo corto pero por la falta de tiempo, espacio la economía mundial... que el primero de mayo no se trabaja bla bla... como ****sea... después las compensaré jejejeje... bueno las dejo y pásenla chido.**

**Por cierto ¡FELIZ 10 DE MAYO!**

**Felicidades a todas las madres del mundo XD jejeje (en especial a la de sesshomaru que hizo un excelente trabajo)****... ahora los review (mil gracias por dejármelos y tenerme GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN paciencia)**

**Para: lintu asakura **

**De: Soralove **

_Verdad que si, heee viva sessho y kagome, es lo mejor y sobre publicar pronto me temo que eso ya casi es imposible, pero en fin. Nos vemos_

**Para: HawkAngel XD **

**De: Soralove**

_Gracias, siempre tan fiel leyendo este humilde fic, actualizar... yo no se que es eso... jejeje. Descuida con que dejes el review es mas que suficiente._

**Para: luna **

**De : Soralove**

_De verdad, vaya, gracias supongo... jejeje. Y como supiste que el inuperro seria quien ayudaria a mi querido yokai, rayos soy predesible jajaja. __Gracias denuevo y los leemos después._

**Para: Kaz **

**De: Soralove**

_Sieee los hombres suelen ser asi, incluso el papacito yokai de sesshomaru lo bueno fue que recapacito. Y gracias por tu apoyo de verdad lo aprecio mucho gracias amiga, y tratare de no ser tan retardada.. jejeje se leyó raro. Sayonara, caudate_

**Para: Adry-Chan**

**De: Soralove**

_¿Hermoso? Gracias (sonrojada) q tierna, siii las confusiones son mala, pero mi trastornada mente disfruta de ellas jajajaja. Descuida lo mejor de las discusiones son la reconciliación jajaja y kikyo... hmmm "X" en este fic. Me cae hmmm no se como pero por alguna extraña razón siempre tengo q ponerla... (dice sora con una serpiente cazadora alrededor de su cuello a punto de estrangularla) jajajaja es q... tengo q poner a kikyo..._

_buenos nos leemos después. Bye_

**Para: Angel**

**De: Soralove**

_¿pobre inu? En fin jejeje lamento hacerlo sufrir jeje. Que sessho se arrepienta? Si dudando medio mata a la pobre kagome imagínate que le diga q ya no... se nos muere... jaja. Como sea gracias por leerlo y tomarte tu tiempo en escribirme algo. Nos leemos después y gracias por los ánimos... los necesito_

**Para: karolina-chan **

**De: Soralove**

_Gracias, aun q lo actualice cada mes, jejejeje gomen nazai y descuida soy hermana de tu mismo pesar… la escuela es la muerte XD no nos deja vivir… gracias y nos leemos después. Ka-chan_

**Para: marion-asakura**

**De: Soralove**

_pues ya le segui, un mes después, pero le seguí jejejeje a... me van a linchar... gracias por tus comentarios. Y nos leemos después._

**Para: Alba **

**De: Soralove**

_Alba-chan, hola gracias por la felicitación, espero siga siendo interesante para ti, y descuida este fic es sessho y kagome, a fuerza... tienen q quedar juntos jajaja es mi fic y eso esta decidido n-n, nos vemos_

**Para: TLAP**

**De: Soralove**

_gracias y pues aquí sigo, tarde... muy tarde pero algo es algo (chale frases conformistas)nos vemos_

**Para: Tifany Marie **

**De: Soralove**

_Konichiwa también, que bueno q te encanto, eso me ayuda a seguir el fic... jejeje. Siiiii un cachorrito kawaii... aun q es incierto si será hanyou o yokai... hmmm y gracias por tu apoyo me sirve de muchooooooooooo_

_Ok, nos leemos después._

**Para: Dita**

**De: Soralove**

_Gracias dita-chan, pues ya lo seguí después de milenios, original yo...? tu crees gracias jiji... no pensé en eso jamas... jiji lindo refrán alreves... __Buenos nos leemos después,_

**Para: Milfy Sakuraba**

**De: Soralove**

_¿Te encantan mis fics? Haaaaayy muchas gracias (sonrojada) q bien, siii sessho y kagome son divinos y la pareja mas kawaii jejeje. Siieee enredos y dudas... me gusta hacer revoltijo de historia jajajaja. __Siii en la serie original sessho debería estar con kagome... XD tienen q hacer una ova original donde suceda eso RULZ. __Que mal q existan escasas paginas de sessho y kagome por eso debemos hacer varias y ser felices...hmmm aun q yo estoy muy mensa como pa saber hacer una chida. Jajaja._

_Y perdón por dejarte picada casi un mes, acepto si quieres lincharme_

**Para: kiokikai**

**De: Soralove**

_Siee tu si me comprendes, jajaja es tardado actualizar, y pues inu es un sarnoso caprichoso, pero va madurando jejeje lo que hizo con sessho fue maduro... aun q se mato su orgullo en fin. Es bueno q tengas varias personalidades, yo también, varias esencias dentro de mi jajaja por eso estoy loka, jejeje nos vemos después. Adios..._

**Para: kareninu15**

**De: Soralove**

_¿Hoe? Q bueno q te pareció bueno... y q me la... hmmmm ¿Pelo? nnU hmmmm no se que hayas querido decir pero jejeje creo q dices q esta bien, si no es asi acláramelo jajaja por q no "sabo"_

**Para: wolf trinity**

**De: Soralove**

_kawaii q lindo review, confuso pero bueno jajajaja. Si descuida aquí tienes el otro capitulo (ahora yo... y mis identidades) jejeje _

_Yoko: es verdad te tardaste años en continuar esto, mira que no estabas tan ocupada como dices solo tenias flojera._

_Sora: he? Pero SI estaba ocupada... yoko...no seas malo_

_Kurama: yoko no molestes a sora déjala y vete a dormir de una vez, que no deberias estar despierto a estas horas._

_Yoko: Bahhh solo quería ver al papito de sessho_

_Kurama¡¡¡YOKOOOOOOO! No seas grosero_

_Sora: nun jejeje mis dos personalidades a parte ¿por q son hombre si yo soy mujer? Es un misterio para la ciencia... jajaja sayonara nos leemos después._


	10. Recuperando la razon

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**NOTA.- lamento este retraso, como siempre jejeje, una cosa que quería aclarar, digo para que entiendan un poco mejor el fic.Kagome a sido convertida en yokai, por lo tanto su naturaleza es maligna, además de que kagura la controla. Ok. El aspecto de kagome es el mismo solo que con garras y mirada perdida(para una mejor imagen, recuerden la primer película de Inuyasha, cuando kagome esta poseída por menomaru, en el fic la imagino exactamente igual y es que me enamore de ese aspecto de kagome tan amenazante y además que quería matar a Inu, por eso lo puse aquí).**

**Cap 10.-Recuperando la razón SESSHOMARU POV **

**ahhhh-**_muy agitada por correr-_** sesshomaru-sama... ahhh tiene que... venir conmigo... mi onee-sama esta... actuando muy extraño... ahhh**

**la pequeña Rin fue a buscarlo también con A-UN... pero aun no regresan... por favor-**_mirándome acongojada_**- venga...**

**hmmm, dime donde esta kagome... guíame... chiquilla...**

**No es necesario-**_se escucho una voz extraña atrás de nosotros._

**hmm- **_voltee para encontrarme con Mi mujer_**- ¿kagome?**

**que sucede**_- mirándome fríamente-_** no reconoces a tu querida mujer...**

_kagome olía a yokai, por todo su cuerpo, y su mirada esa fría y poseía un gran poder espiritual aparte... un Youki (poder de yokai) emanaba de su cuerpo) ¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE SUCEDE A MI KAGOME?_

_No entiendo... Kagome se acerca y veo como sus uñas se transforman en garras y trata de atacarme, mas esquivo sus ataques, y trato de dialogar con ella... pero esta rara... ¿qué pasa?._

_Miro alrededor y solo me encuentro a la maldita de kagura y se que ella tiene que ver con todo esto...y también el maldito de naraku._

_¡MALDICIÓN!_

**prepárate Sesshomaru- **_kagome comienza a atacarme con sus garras-_**TE MATARE... DE ESO NO HAY DUDA**

**Kagome... ¡DETENTE!-**_esquivo sus ataques, con algo de dificultad._

**¿qué sucede, no deseas pelear conmigo?- **_sus movimientos son mas ágiles y logra rasguñarme levemente el brazo izquierdo_**-ACASO TE ESTAS DANDO POR VENCIDO TAN RAPIDO**

_de un rápido giro kagome lanza rayos de sus garras y me ataca, el ataque me hace recordar al del imbecil de Inuyasha y solo me irrita mas._

_No puedo hacer nada mas que defenderme, seria incapaz de lastimar a mi mujer y peor aun... a mi hijo... MALDITA KAGURA, ella es culpable de esto... no hay duda._

_Kagome hace una gran exposición de energía espiritual sagrada, lo cual me daña de gravedad, y es que sigo siendo un yokai, lo que me sorprende es que ella pueda utilizar aun siendo yokai también._

_No parece haber ni el mas mínimo indicio de humano en ella, eso me preocupa aun mas, ya que solo busco la manera de que regrese a la normalidad. Sin necesidad de lastimarla._

_Sin darme cuenta Kagome ya contaba con un arco y varias flechas proporcionadas por kagura, y ya me apuntaba. Lanzo varias de manera muy rápida y muy apenas las esquive, esas flechas poseían un poder sagrado... DIABLOS... era un conjuro... el mismo con que... adormecen a los Yokais... ahh..._

**¿qué sucede, por que no sigues huyendo, sessshomaru?**

**hmm- **_no dije nada, me pare en seco y analice todo con detalle_**-hm...**

**BIEN, ES MAS FACIL ASI PARA MI...**

_kagome se abalanzó contra mi y me ataco con sus garras, no detuve ni eludí los ataques... estaba pensando todo con detalle. Como todo esta farsa había sido ideada por la única mente retorcida que conozco... la de Naraku... ya que... kagome me estaba atacando como aquella mujer ataco hace 50 años al híbrido aquel._

_Todo fue para que fuera muy obvio y me percatara de ellos y me confundiera como lo estoy ahora... pensando... en que... puedo ser comparado con ese tipo._

_Que miserable y predecible a la vez, es Naraku... pensó que me pondría mal... al ser atacado por la mujer que amo... pero que iluso..._

_¡es verdad, que la amo! Pero... por lo mismo no voy a permitir que sea utilizada de esta manera, incluso si tengo que detenerla yo mismo._

**¡BASTA!- **_sujeto a kagome de ambas muñecas, y la miro fríamente_**- Kagome déjate de tonterías y libérate de esto...**

**Suéltame- **_me mira sin sentimiento alguno-_** No me toques...**

_Emano una gran energía que recorrió los brazos de kagome y empezó a quemar mis manos por el poder espiritual que expulso. Mas aun así, no la solté y seguía reclamándole el por que se había prestado a este juego de naraku, no decía nada y solo seguía expulsando mas y mas energía hasta que yo no resistiera mas._

_Pero esta nueva entidad de kagome no sabia con quien estaba tratando, con quien mas si con el Gran sesshomaru... eso no era nada para mi... y además... quería salvarla yo mismo._

_En ningún instante deje de ver su rostro y buscar dentro de sus ojos a Mi Mujer, mas no podía encontrarla. Esa mirada no expresaba mas que odio hacia mi y debo admitir.,.. que nunca había sentido este extraño pesar, por que llegue a pensar en que ella me aborrecía._

_Mas sin embargo recordé que el culpable de todo esto era Naraku y Kagura y regrese a la normalidad, al ver que kagome no reaccionaba me aleje de ella y fui en busca de kagura, para que me digiera como recuperar a mi kagome o si no matarla hay mismo por haberse atrevió siquiera a acercarse a mi MUJER._

**¿Qué diablos?-**_dijo kagome al verme alejarme en dirección a kagura_**- OYE VUELVE, ESTABAS LUCHANDO CONMIGO...**

**NO ME MOLESTES AHORA- **_le respondí y me puse enfrente de kagura_**-¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICISTE¡¡¡RESPONDE!**

**¿qué sucede, sesshomaru¿Acaso no te gusta tu nueva Mujer yokai?-**_dijo con sarcasmo_**- JAJAJA pues que lastima... por que así se va a quedar... hasta que no me sea útil y acabe con ella.**

**Maldita- **_la sujeto fuerte del cuello, asfixiándola-_** No sabes lo que dices... dalo por hecho... TU MORIRAS ANTES...**

**No lo creo... querido sesshomaru**

_al terminar de decir eso, kagome ya se encontraba detrás de mí atacándome con sus garras... podía ver como su mano atravesaba mi costado... y solté a kagura. Ella sonreía al ver mi estado, y solo me daba mas coraje, al no poder hacer nada por ella. Me levante y toque mis heridas un poco, eran algo graves, Mas no mucho._

_Ella saco una flecha y comenzó a rodearla por completo con su poder espiritual, tenia una mirada determinante, esa flecha era para mi y dispuesta a aniquilarme._

**Vaya... planeas eliminarme**

**desde luego... amor... – **_sonríe sarcásticamente_**- hasta Nunca.**

_La flecha se incrusta en mi pecho, mas instantáneamente la saco de allí y la tiro hacia otro lado ocasionando una gran explosión a mis espaldas. Kagome se ve frustrada y solo me mira con enojo._

**Crees que puedes eliminar al Gran sesshomaru tan fácilmente...**

**Eso pensé, pero veo que me equivoque así que... utilizare mi verdadero poder contra ti... Maldito...**

**ohh- **_dije riendo_**- con que aun no demuestras todo tu poder, je, vaya... ya decía yo que mi Mujer no podía ser tan débil...**

**NO TE BURLES DESGRACIADO!**

_kagome comenzó a levitar y se acerco a mi atacándome de todas las maneras ya intentadas._

_Yo solo me defendía y trataba de dialogar con ella... ya que no sabia como regresarla a la normalidad, y por otra parte deseaba dar por terminado este... Inconveniente... No me gustaba el estado en que nos encontrábamos kagome y yo... es como si volviéramos al pasado... cuando... No estábamos Unidos... ¡no deseo eso!_

_¡NO DESEO PERDER LO QUE TENGO CON ELLA!_

**¡KAGOME, DATE PRISA Y ELIMINA A SESSHOMARU DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-**_escuche gritar a kagura._

Deacuerdo... es momento de terminar con todo esto...

**Ya te dije, no puedes vencerme-**_ambos estábamos levitando en el aire_

Quizás... pero si expulso mi poder al máximo podré matarte... si yo muero... el impacto será tan potente que tu te iras conmigo al otro mundo... así que... no esta del todo perdido esto...

**¿ESTAS LOCA!-**_grite preocupado_**-TANTO DESEAS MATARME QUE ESTAS DISPUESTA A MORIR PARA HACERLO...**

**así es- **_dijo elevando su poder_**- Lo que mas deseo es Matarte...**

Kagome...

_Su poder espiritual y su Youki aumentaba considerablemente, era verdad que ahora era mas poderosa. Y eso me daba un gran temor por que en este estado ella podría lastimarse así misma._

_No lo pienso dos veces y voy hacia ella y la abrazo fuerte y contengo un poco su poder... ella se resiste y me atraviesa nuevamente para que me aleje de ella, mas todo resulta en vano y justo en ese instante... La beso._

**hmm- **_se tranquiliza un poco mas luego, trata de safarse de mi beso_**- hmmm hmmmm...**

_Su energía disminuye aun que sea un poco, y continuo besándola, aun que fuera a la Fuerza. La brazo mas y la acerco mas a mi cuerpo. Trato de tocar su cálida alma para así poder recuperarla. Mas sucede algo que no esperaba... kagome es alejada de mi lado por una ráfaga de aire gigantesca... Kagura a intervenido... aparentemente sus sentimientos le ganaron y actuó instintivamente. Comenzó a atacarme sin piedad y luche con ella. Kagome se encontraba levitando encima de nosotros y observaba con enojo aquel enfrentamiento._

**Tal parece que te disgusto la escena- **_esquivando las ráfagas cortantes de kagura._

**¡CALLATE!- **_atacando una y otra vez._

**Si tanto te molesta-**_grite-_** LIBERA A MI MUJER EN ESTE INSTANTE...**

**POR SUPUESTO QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

_Mientras seguía luchando con kagura, kagome se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte, al parecer había percibido algo. No pude prestar mas atención por que kagura atacaba con todo su poder.

* * *

_

**INUYASHA POV**

**La energía espiritual de kagome a cambiado mucho-**_dijo kikyo_**- ahora despide cierto poder maligno... esto no es bueno...**

**la señorita kikyo tiene razón-**_objetó miroku_**- es extraño pero la señorita kagome emana ese poder... incluso llegue a pensar que es un Youki pero de seguro estoy en un error.**

**¿Un youki? Eso es imposible... Miroku-**_dije_**- de cualquier forma ya nos estamos acercando al lugar donde además huele a Naraku... y tambien... percibo el olor de Sesshomaru.**

_Después de haber hablado con mi estúpido hermano, nosotros nos dirigimos en busca de Naraku, kikyo volvió hace poco y nos informo sobre que naraku no había sido visto en todo este tiempo pero que ella alcanzo a ver a kagura rondar por los alrededores del Sur de este bosque. Y ahora estamos aquí y me resulta extraño estar preocupado por kagome teniendo a kikyo a mi lado, lo cual es irónico por que en ocasiones pasadas esto seria invertido... ahhhh que mal me siento pero aun así no permitiré que kagome se encuentre en peligro... es mi deber protegerla... no importa a quien ame ella._

_Yo lo único que deseo es verla feliz._

**Inuyasha en este sitio se concentra una gran energía... seria muy peligroso que todos fuéramos...**

**Pero... kikyo... no creo que...**

**HE MIREN A LO LEJOS-**_grito el hermano de sango_**- ES RIN!**

**que dices kohaku-**_Sango alcanza a ver a la niña también_**-ES VERDAD, ELLA VIENE MONTADA EN AQUEL ANIMAL EXTRAÑO...**

_Kohaku se acerca montado en kirara, hacia donde esta esa niña, y después la trae hacia nosotros. Nos damos cuenta de que no viene sola... si no que la acompaña un niña mayor que ella. Rin saluda al hermano de kohaku y cuenta que sesshomaru esta peleando con kagura y que kagome solamente los observa sin hacer nada, a la niña le resulta extraño ya que según ella kagome no es así... y además dijo... que ella poseía una mirada fría y había presenciado que ella estaba levitando, y que sesshomaru no quitaba su rostro de preocupación al verla..._

_Me preocupe por lo antes dicho... y es que ¿kagome levitar¡IMPOSIBLE!... le encargue a Sango que se quedara en un lugar seguro con Rin, la otra niña, kohaku y Shippo._

_Que Miroku, kikyo y yo iríamos al lugar y regresaríamos rápido._

**Pero Inuyasha... yo también quiero luchar...**

**Sango, Inuyasha tiene razón-**_dijo miroku al momento de abrazarla_**- lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y estés a salvo... por favor yo te prometo volver por ti y después juntos lucharemos contra Naraku...**

**Excelencia- **_sango lo abraza también_**- esta bien.. pero regrese... por lo que mas quiera...**

desde luego regresare por lo que mas quiero... a ti...

_Después de aquella emotiva despedida llegamos al lugar y efectivamente ahí se encontraba Sesshomaru luchando contra kagura y... kagome... estaba flotando encima de ellos con una mirada determinante... dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino._

_Me quede helado... ya que ella mirada... ya la había presenciado antes..._

_Cuando ella había sido poseída por Menomaru... esa mirada llena de odio y rencor... igual a la que kikyo me dedico el día de nuestra muerte._

**Es una Yokai...**

**¿kikyo, que dices?**

**Kagome se a convertido en una yokai... No puedo explicar como pero... se siente que ella a sido transformada en uno, gracias a poderes malignos.**

**¿eso es posible?-**_pregunte_**- de seguro... Naraku tiene que ver en todo esto.**

**De eso no hay duda... debido a los métodos usados kagome a sido corrompida por la maldad... la única manera de liberarse es que ella misma lo haga**

**pero kikyo... ella no es tan fuerte como tu...**

**te equivocas- **_Me mira seriamente, mas de lo habitual_**- ella ahora tiene el mismo nivel que yo o incluso mayor... no debes subestimarla...**

**pero para mi... ella siempre será la misma niña ingenua y torpe.**

**hmmmm...**

_kikyo se quedo callada mientras me observaba, nos acercamos y sesshomaru se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia... y también veía de reojo_

_a kagome. Al verlo me di cuenta que mostraba desesperación en su mirada, lo cual era extraño ya que yo nunca le había visto en tal estado._

_En un rápido voltear kagome se encontraba frente mía atacándome._

¿QUÉ DIABLOOOOOS!

**Tiempo sin verte Querido hanyou- **_al momento me rasgo mis ropas-_** Pelea ¡VAMOS!**

**KAGOME QUE DIABLOS TE PASA-**_esquivándola-_**REACCIONA, NO DESEO PELEAR CONTIGO.**

INUYASHA, KAGURA A SIDO LA CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO... YO ME ENCARGARE DE ACABAR CON ELLA TU ENTRETEN A MI MUJER...

**¿QUÉ DIABLOS?-**_grite confundido-_** COMO TE ATREVES... KAGOME NO ES UNA COSA QUE YO PUEDA ENTRETENER...**

_Maldito insolente, siempre me hablaba como si fuera un ser inferior, y me trata como su sirviente... MALDITA SEA Y LO PEOR ES QUE NO ME QUEDA DE OTRA MAS QUE HACERLE CASO. Me alejo un poco para que kagome me siguiera y la distraía y trataba de hablar con ella._

_Mas era inútil, ella parecía ignorarme, pero aun no me daba por vencido._

**Haaaaaaaa-**_lanzo un poco de su poder espiritual contra mi_**- MUERETE**

**kagome... No hagas esto... ENTRA EN RAZÓN**

**QUERIDO HANYOU ME ENCUENTRO MEJOR QUE NUNCA**

_No logro entender a kagome, y eso siempre a sido así, pero ahora no entiendo por que se deja controlar por estos impulsos... es igual que yo... cuando pierdo el control por mi sangre Yokai. Y en las ocasiones anteriores la única capaz de regresarme a la normalidad era mi querida kagome y solo ella... kagome... todas aquellas veces que expusiste tu vida por mi y ahora no puedo ayudarte... MALDITA SEA..._

**¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**ahh, que Diablos...**

_Ese momento. No me importo nada, Sesshomaru o kikyo estuviesen, solo tenia deseos de abrazar a mi querida kagome. De poder pensar que la estaba protegiendo. Y si era necesario morir a su lado._

_La acerque a mi pecho y recosté mi cabeza en la suya. Ella no dijo nada solo se quedo callada y permitió que la abrazara. Ahora Yo quería controlarla como ella había hecho conmigo._

_Pude sentir algo de frialdad en el abrazo... pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería apartarme._

**kagome-**_dije suavemente_**- si deseas matarme... hazlo... Yo moría por ti... pero por favor... regresa a ser la de antes.**

**No... no-batallando para hablar- No puedo... No puedo...**

**ahh-**_dije sorprendido_**- VAMOS INTENTALO... yo se que... tu eres muy fuerte y esto no es nada... kagome...**

**I... Inu... Yasha- **_me abrazo-_** Lo siento...**

_dicho esto una gran cantidad de energía espiritual me alejo de kagome, en una gran descarga. La cual me dejo muy dañado y destruyo por completo la parte superior de mi kimono. Kagome elevo su poder y se alejo a una gran distancia en el cielo, mirando furiosa. Comenzó a canalizar toda su furia en una gran esfera de energía negativa dispuesta a acabar con todo a su paso... y nosotros estamos en ese camino._

**¡KAGOME, NO LO HAGAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!**

**MUERANSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN TODOOOOOOOSSSSSS**

_Vi que la gran esfera de energía venia hacia mi, después ya me encontraba en los brazos protectores de kikyo; quien me sujetaba fuertemente y al lado de nosotros se encontraba miroku protegiéndonos con una gran Kekai(campo de energía)._

_Pude ver también que sesshomaru se quedo viéndola y esperando que la bola de energía fuera directo a el, mientras que kagura intento escapar. Pero fue en vano. La explosión fue tal que pude ver la silueta de kagura esfumarse con el viento._

_¿quizás también...?_

* * *

**SESSHOMARU POV**

_¿Por qué¿Por qué kagome había reaccionado un poco al estar al lado de ese imbecil? Y conmigo... y conmigo no._

_Me quede mirándola y esperando a sentir su poder, en mi cuerpo, si realmente deseaba matarme. Por que no lo había hecho antes de estar así con él. La luz comenzaba a calarme en los ojos, lo único que hice fue cerrarlos y esperar el impacto._

_La niebla comenzaba disiparse y veía que no había quedado rastro de los árboles ni de nada mas vivo en este sitio, excepto Inuyasha y su mujer que había sido protegidos por la kekai de aquel Monje._

_¿Y que paso conmigo? No había recibido daño alguno. Y pude ver que una kekai me protegía, seguramente hecha por colmillo sagrado._

**fue gracias a mi espada?-**_dije en voz alta_**- hmm**

**Lo dudo mucho-**_kagome descendía del cielo y me miraba con indiferencia-_** tu espada no pudo protegerte, por ella solo lo hace cuando siente que estas en peligro...**

**¿y hace unos momentos no lo estaba?**

**para nada... ella sabia que no corrías peligro alguno...**

**kagome...**

**Sesshomaru- **_corre y me abraza_**- que bueno que estas bien**

**ah-**_totalmente confundido_**- que a pasado?**

**Perdóname... no fue mi intención hacerte daño-**_dijo mirando mi costado_**- Lamento ser débil... Sesshomaru.**

**No eres para nada débil, solo mira lo que me ocasionaste... hmm**

**me refiero a mi debilidad por dejarme influenciar por kagura, De verdad lo siento mucho**

_Pude abrazarla de nuevo, y en esta ocasión su corazón cálido emanaba mucha paz y era confortable estar con ella de nuevo._

_Había podido salir del control de kagura, se había tardado pero finalmente lo consiguió. No cabe duda de que es muy fuerte, elimino a kagura para poder salir de ese control mental aun que aun era una yokai, ya no estaba corrompida por la maldad. Y esa kekai que me protegía fue hecha por ella, y justamente ahora esta curando mis heridas con su poder espiritual. Kagome... MI kagome se a superado a ella misma._

_Me alegra que este bien, y no dejo de observarla y apreciarla a cada instante. Ella dice que esta bien pero... yo se que no es así, además no se como se encuentre mi hijo, por todo el cambio sufrido y demás cosas que pasaron en este solo día..._

**debes regresar a tu mundo para que te revisen...**

**si claro, voy como una yokai y finjo que no pasa nada. Lo siento pero lo veo imposible- **_dijo sarcásticamente ella._

**En eso tienes razón**-_mire hacia donde se encontraban Inuyasha y sus demás amigos- _**HEE INUYASHA**

**Que diablos quieres sesshomaru**

**Tu sabes alguna manera de regresar a kagome a la normalidad.**

**Para nada-**_dicho esto me dio la espalda_**-No se como...**

**hmmm vaya ayuda... pero es lo menos que podría esperarse de ti, un ser tan inútil...de todas formas no importa yo veré como ayudo a MI MUJER.**

**BAH-**_Gruñó él._

**Descuida-**_dijo kagome acercándose con el bastardo_**-Inuyasha...**

**Pero Kagome-**_sonrojado_-**Por que dices eso?**

**Kagome que cosas dices**-_pregunte algo molesto-_d**ebemos regresarte a la normalidad...**

**es que ella**-_dijo kikyo-_ **no desea volver a la normalidad, kagome a elegido quedarse así para siempre.**

_aquellas palabras eran poco creíbles, además de provenir de esa Mujer... ¿cómo podía saber eso de kagome? Quizás estada deduciendo todo... que se yo... mientras pensaba cada palabra que se habia dicho, observe directamente a mi Mujer a los ojos, estaban distintos, su mirada era algo mas expresiva de lo normal. Me acerque a ella y colocando mis manos en sus hombros, lentamente fui acercándome mas a su rostro asta quedar a escasos centímetros de el._

_Aspire su dulce aroma, ahora cambiado levemente por que era una yokai y le dije al oido._

**sigues siendo la misma... tu sabes como prefieres estar...**

**sesshomaru-**_sonrojada y riendo-_ **Gracias...**

**hmm-**_me quede callado_-**No me des las gracias, finalmente es tu cuerpo**

**hmm-**_me mira fijamente_- **esta bien, deseo quedarme así... ya que de esta manera mi hijo nacerá completamente yokai y vivirá mucho tiempo... y lo mejor es que yo voy a estar con el...los años que sean necesario... igualmente. Estaré con su padre, los años que me sean posibles.**

**No tienes... que-**_la mire confundido-_ **sacrificarte por mi...**

**Yo no estoy haciendo tal cosa... aun que esto fue un inconveniente para mi por confiar en kagura, yo ya tenia decidido... quedarme de esta manera por que deseo estar a tu lado... todo el tiempo posible... no soportaría dejarte... por que la vida humana es muy corto... a comparación con la de los yokais.. por eso es que e decidido esto...**

**Entonces esta bien.**

**que bueno que estas deacuerdo.**

_ella quedo viéndome mientras yo le daba la espalda, y es que repentinamente recordé que yo no suelo expresar muy bien lo que siento... pero es que cuando estoy con mi mujer no puedo evitarlo... a pesar de que nos habían observado los amigos del híbrido y Rin que había aparecido con ellos también. Y es que a pesar de no tener mucho de estar con kagome... e cambiado radicalmente... en otros tiempos ni siquiera me hubiera importado ella y la usaría solamente para mi satisfacción, y jamás hubiera hecho equipo momentáneamente con inuyasha... tantas_ _cosas... creo que el tiempo con ella... a sido... el mayor tiempo de que yo e hablado... siempre e sido muy serio pero es que... esa mujer me hace hablar hasta por donde no. Ya que tengo tantas cosas que decirle...ahh... _

* * *

_paso algo de tiempo y kagome se despidió de sus amigos, También de aquel imbecil que detesto, ellos se marcharon y solo quedamos ella, la otra mocosa, rin y yo._

**Kagome... onee-sama-**_dijo_ aquella niña

**que sucede, es que acaso... ya no seré tu hermana por ser una yokai...**

**para nada**_**-**corre y la abraza_- **me alegra saber que... ha vuelto a ser la de antes.**

**eso me da gusto arashi-chan**

**Kagome... puedo decirte también onee-sama**-_pregunto Rin_

**pues... que te parece si mejor me dices Okasa (madre)**

**ahhh**-_se veía contenta_-** ¡OKASA! KAGOME... OKASA...**

**si... así esta mejor...**

**oye Rin, que te parece si tu y yo nos adelantamos junto con A-UN**

**hmmm... me parece bien Arashi...**

_las dos niñas nos dejaron solos y eso fue perfecto, ambos veníamos callados y la noche cada vez se alejaba mas de nosotros... faltaba poco para que fuese de madrugada._

_Me acerque a ella y caminamos juntos un tiempo hasta que kagome decidió hablar..._

**Sesshomaru... espero que todo resulte bien... ya que deseo quedarme contigo para siempre... y que mi hijo nazca sin problemas y que podamos criarlo juntos...**

**hmm-**_aquellas palabras me pusieron nervioso, y levante una ceja como seña de que estaba asustado_- **este... yo...**

**No-**_me pone su dedo en la boca y no deja que termine de hablar_- **no me digas nada... solo veré como actúas cuando llegue el momento... solo necesito tu compañía ahora...**

**Bien-**_la miro con resignación-_**como tu digas... kagome...**

**así es**-_dijo sarcásticamente_- **yo soy quien manda en esta relación.**

**hmm... eso crees...**

_Mientras caminábamos mas, me detuve un momento, y ella se quedo quieta para saber que me sucedía, nuestros ojos se encontraron y sigilosamente tome su mano... la sujete fuerte, y volvimos a caminar como_ _si nada... ella era_ _distinta en apariencia, aun que fuese un poco... pero... seguía siendo... mi dulce kagome... eso no había cambiado en absoluto._

_Ella se mostraba contenta de aquel gesto y coloco su cabeza sobre mi hombro y percibí el dulce olor de su cabellos mientras el viento pasaba por nuestros cuerpos en el bosque._

_Y ya no recuerdo muchas cosas mas pero se que... mis labios... mencionaron ciertas palabra que solo han sido escuchadas por Mi Mujer... tanto que tengo que decirle y me faltaría tiempo... por eso... empezare desde ahora..._

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

_Mis cabellos se movían al compás del viento, mientras mis ropas se pegaban mas a mi cuerpo y se notaba que mi vientre se mostraba mas grande, por que estaba apunto de darle un hijo... al gran Lord de las tierras del oeste, mi querido sesshomaru... después de tantas cosas... finalmente disfrutábamos de un buen momento juntos... No se cuanto mas nos dure esta descanso... pero... no interesa... realmente... no me interesa... mas que disfrutar el ahora con él._

**kagome...**

**dime**

_el silencio se interrumpió brevemente mas no por mucho ya que se volvía a presentar por lo menos unos 2 minutos mas. Hasta que mi yokai abriera sus lindos ojos color ámbar, que brillaban gracias a la escasa luz de la luna, y sus cabellos jugaran con los míos en el viento._

_Fue entonces cuando... el se limito a decirme algo y después besarme_

**Te amo**

**yo tambien... sesshomaru...**

**CONTINUARA.**

**UN MES! Puedes creerlos chavas, lo siento mucho pero cada vez voy peor, jejeje me tardo mas y mas. Pero bueno basta de escusas bobas y mejor les contesto sus lindos reviews, que se toman la molestia en escribirme. Ok**

**

* * *

From: HawkAngel XD**

**Soralove.-**_Hola como siempre leyendo mi fic, gracias… y aun que el mensaje haya sido corto…jejeje esta bien… te agradezco._

**From: Alba**

**Soralove.-**_pues de hecho al transformarla en yokai, la manipulo con su energía maligna, por eso, actuaba así. Pero gracias a que kagome lucho contra esos impulsos pudo salir del hechizo, y lo mejor salvar a mi sesshopapito. Jejeje. Y bueno la continuación esta aquí (Mensual, pero finalmente esta aquí jejeje) ok nos seguimos leyendo Alba-chan_

**From: TLAP**

**Soralove.-**_Hola, hmmm loca? __No lo creo... tu propuesta del final esta muy buena aun que lamento decirte que no fue asi, ya que kagome decidió quedarse de esa forma y no volver a ser humana, pero de todas formas tu idea esta chida, jejeje gracias por decírmela (mas q idea fue suposición) que bueno que lo sigas leyendo (aun que te saque de quicio su autora q se tarda tanto en publicar jajaja)_

**From: patri32**

**Soralove.-**_Konichiwa, continuarlo rapido, lamento mucho eso pero jejeje yo no suelo hacer eso, por mas que he intentado no puedo actualizarlo luego ... luego pero espero q no te disgustes, en verdad asi es mi ritmo en estas historias (sorry) igual te puedes quedar picada un ratito, no crees, como sea espero que hayas leido este cap y me digas que te ha parecido._

**From: luna **

**Soralove_.-_**_Luna, querida prácticamente lees mi mente... efectivamente sucedió lo que me dijiste en tu review, kagome pudo salir adelante por el cariño que siente hacia sessho y ademas es una prueba de q su amor le da mas habilidades para la lucha contra Naraku. Sobre el abandono del fin jejeje aun que no lo creas nunca lo abandono, que no lo actualice rápido es otra cosa... jajajaja, ya que siempre pienso en el y me llega la inspiración en cualquier instante (a mitad de clase de mate, por ejemplo, y lo anoto en mi libreta y después lo voy escribiendo en el fic poco a poco)_

_Ok. Gracias y nos leemos después._

**From: Milfy Sakuraba **

**Soralove.-**_Me comprendes jejejeje sabes que a veces uno de tarda en actualizar en años jajajaja. Si kagura es mala (de hecho me cae tan mal, peor no soporto la idea de q se haya enamorado de mi sessho, no la culpo pero simplemente no me gusta jejeje)SI la grandiosa Rumiko hiciera un ova sesshKag yo caería en paro total y seria bellísimo jajajaja soñar no cuesta nada asi que bueno jejejeje. Gracias por tus porras de verdad me sirven de mucho, nos vemos después amiga._

**From: marion-asakura **

**Soralove.-**_Hola, pues si lo continuo, muy tarde pero ahí la llevo. ¿qué lo deje emocionante? De eso de trata querida jajajaja bueno espero q tu espera haya valido la pena al leer este capitulo, y si no fue así... dímelo jejeje are lo posible por mejorar la calidad del fic. _

S_ayonara y gracias, hasta luego._

**From: kiokikai **

**Soralove.-**_Pues si tener varias personalidades es chido, asi no estas del todo sola jajaja. Si aquí actualice por fin (después de millones de años jejeje y q lo caballeros de atena han renacido para combatir las fuerza del mal y... ejem... digo...olvidalo... ya traigo sueño jajaja)_

"_a veces se cometen locuras por Amor" (lo escuche en "HERCULES" jejeje y eso se me vino a la mente para contestar tu pregunta sobre kagome jajajaja)__Nos leemos después. sayonara_

**From: Kaz **

**Soralove.-**_Eres un amor (sonrojada) al decirme cosas tan bonitas sobre mi fic (vas a hacer que me las crea jajajaja) de verdad me da gusto que te agrade, espero no decepcionarte y seguir asi los próximos capitulos. De antemano te agradezco tu apoyo y lealtad al leer mi fic siempre.__Gracias y nos leemos en otra ocasión._

**From: wolf trinity **

**Soralove.-**_Vaya hola chicas (jajaja) pues gracias por el comentario de cada uno (q vive en un solo ser) bueno hago lo que puedo y espero seguir asi, con el apoyo de chavas tan cueras (jeje) como ustedes. Y sobre q tengo algo de poeta... francamente no se que es pero lo averiguare jajajaja y sobre q sessho es tuyo(shadow)... JAJAJAJA eso esta por verse jejejeje no te creas chava, yo creo que sessho es de todas aun q muchas no seamos compartidas jajajajaja (Como yo) gracias por tus singulares Reviews te lo agradezco. Nos vemos en otra ocasión_

**From: wolf trinity **

**Soralove.-**_Vaya quien diría que nos volveríamos a ver tan pronto (contestación de tu otro review) jajaja Hola de Nuevo, y para nada es una molestia contestarte amiga, es lo que mas me gusta, a parte de escribir este fic. Y sobre tu petición de los hijos de kagome... jejeje pues es verdad, desde un principio quería que fuese asi... dos hijos (de hecho también se sabe en este capitulo) jajaja pero gracias de todas formas, al menos te puedo dar gusto en este sentido... sobre los dos niños Los cuales aun no aparecen pero no falta mucho...solo necesito hacer bien mis cuentas y todo estará listo. Nos seguimos leyendo Sayonara._

**From: Adry-Chan**

**Soralove.-**_Konichiwa, sie... kagome se hizo yokai por sessho y su bebito... pero aun así sigue siendo la misma de siempre y sobre sessho... pues... el estaba confundido (muy raro en el) pero aun asi después aclaro sus pensamientos y volvió con su mujer.__Con que sailor Moon (querida ese anime me introdujo al gran Mundo del anime... es uno de mis favoritos asi que te pedire que me pases tu pagina, ya que me encanta, sobre todo Rey... kawaii es divina)__Ok igualmente nos vemos después Adry-chan... bye bye_

**From: wolf trinity **

**Soralove.**-_jeejje con esta ya van tres veces que nos vemos en un solo capitulo, jajaj es chido eso, y bueno hola de nuevo. Aquí esta la actualizacion espero te guste (a ti y a las demas) nos leemos chao._

**From: Terra001 **

**Soralove.-**_Pues antes que nada, Bienvenida y después que bueno que estes leyendo mi fic, espero sea de tu agrado y sigas leyéndolo. Y gracias por tus comentarios terra-chan, nos seguimos viendo y descuida, acabare este fic.__adios!_


	11. Tranquilidad Inesperada

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**Cap 11.-tranquilidad Inesperada **

**KAGOME POV**

**Voy con Rin y Arashi a bañarnos... así que por favor cuida que no venga nadie**

**aja-**_dijo fastidiado-_** no vayan a tardar mucho**

**tratare de no hacerlo**-_dije sonriéndole_.

_a pasado un escaso día desde que destruí a kagura, y me convertí en yokai, ahora es una noche tranquila y e decidido pasarla al lado de Arashi y Rin... mi vientre es cada ves mas grande y es mas notorio mi embarazo_

_a pesar de tener unos cuantos meses siento.. que... estoy apunto de tener a mi hijo... es una sensación extraña pero supongo que eso es parte de todo esto ahora que soy yokai... aun no se como lo tome mi madre y mi familia pero... esta decisión fue solo mía y con el fin de estar al lado de mi querido sesshomaru... por siempre..._

**ahh... Onee-sama... le sucede algo…**

**No, descuida y sigue bañándote... arashi... hummm Rin no te alejes mucho quieres?**

**deacuerdo Okasa...**

**La luna es hermosa, de hecho pienso que es un símbolo del romanticismo... siempre me ha gustado...**

**en especialmente la media luna cierto onee-sama?-**_dijo sonriendo picaramente arashi- _**jejejeje... verdad?**

**ah-**_dije sonrojada ante lo dicho_**- arashi no digas esas cosas... no seas entrometida...**

_Ambas reímos mientras Rin no entendía muy bien del todo, pasamos un rato mas platicando las tres hasta que arashi se llevo a Rin y yo me quede un rato mas... obviamente "mi pequeña onee-chan" tenia planeado que sesshomaru entrase al agua después de ellas y así fue._

_El entro a mi lado mientras yo me recargaba en su pecho y el me rodeaba con sus brazos y me miraba perdidamente_

**Arashi te llamo?**

**así fue... te molesta que este aquí?**

**para nada-**_dije cerrando los ojos- _**no hay nada que me alegre mas que estar a tu lado...**

**Eres tan... Hermosa... no importa que hayas cambiado un poco... tu esencia sigue siendo la misma.**

**Sesshomaru-**_dije sorprendida y sonrojada_**-Gracias...**

**hmm-**_volteo hacia el cielo mientras permanecía en silencio_**-Mi padre... se enamoro de mi madre hace ya mucho tiempo... yo no puedo recordarla... mucho por que...**

**ahh... Sesshomaru? Yo...**

_me aleje un poco, estaba consternada, a pesar de estar con el y ser tan cercanos el nunca me había hablado de su pasado, y ahora así sin mas... empieza a abrirse ante mi. No se que hacer... mas que escuchar silenciosamente y quizás al final comentar algo._

_Sesshomaru no es un nombre de muchas palabras y a pesar de que el me dedica a mi alguna de ellas... siguen siendo muy escasas... sin duda esta noche... lo escuchare hablar como nunca..._

**dime**

**estas seguro... de que quieres contarme...**

**así es... veras... no recuerdo mucho pero mi padre solía contarme de ves en cuando... sobre ella... que era una mujer singular... deje de platicar con el poco después de convertirme en adulto... y preocuparme mas en otras cosas... pero aun asi... recuerdo lo que me decía y también me viene a la mente como cuando era pequeño imaginaba todo lo que él me contaba.**

* * *

**FLASH BACK y relato de Sessho (sesshoPOV)**

_**Te dije que no deseaba que me siguieras... ¡QUE MUJER MAS TERCA!**_

_**di lo que quieras Inutaisho, a mi no me interesa... debo admitir que no te soporto pero es mas divertido molestarte...**_

_**eres despreciable y estas loca... Seishira...**_

_**jajaja quizás pero debes admitir que también te gusta que te moleste.**_

_**que idioteces dices... Yo soy el gran lord de las tierras del Oeste y tu una simple yokai inferior así que ten mas respeto hacia mi persona**_

_**Jajajajajajaja que idiota... jajajaja apenas eres un mocoso y ya te crees **_

_**demasiado... apenas tenemos 200 años... somos muy jóvenes,**_

_**Quizás tu lo seas pero yo no... ahora por favor vete.**_

_Mi padre era algo joven podría decirse que en edad humana tendría unos 14 o 15 años... desde luego los yokais vivimos mas que eso pero nuestra apariencia es muy joven. __Por otro lado mi madre le gustaba estar con mi papá por que decía que era un hombre muy fuerte y a ella le gustaban así. __Pasaron el tiempo juntos... hmmm 5 años si mal no recuerdo y mi padre le dijo a mi mamá que la amaba._

_**¿Qué dices, estas enfermo o algo así?**_

_**eres imposible, acabo de decirte algo serio y sales con estas tonterías.**_

_**hmmm ya veo... así que te gusto, pero no creas que permitiré que seas mi prometido a menos que me venzas en combate**_

_**¿He?... Seishira tu estas demente... nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra... no crees?**_

_**en eso te equivocas... yo no seré mujer de un yokai débil por eso quiero comprobar tu fuerza...**_

_**Como quieras... pero-**dijo elevando su youki**- te advierto que no me contendré solo por que seas mujer...**_

_**acaso lo has hecho antes**-sonriendo entre dientes-** vamos pelea de una vez perro salvaje...**_

_Una gran batalla se desato, tan grande que los humanos del lugar huyeron despavoridos, el bosque quedo sin ningún árbol o flor por los alrededores. Mientras peleaban mi madre se enamoraba mas de mi papá y viceversa... así fue que terminaron su encuentro... ambos rendidos y tirados en el suelo... igualmente cansado y ninguno se disponía a rendirse fácilmente. Hasta que mi padre se levanto y se acerco a mi madre._

_**Seishira... aun no termina esto...**_

_**eso ya lo se **-incorporándose a la batalla mientras fue sujetada por inutaisho de los hombros**- hum ¿qué haces?**_

_Inutaisho sujeto a mi madre, y la beso, mientras que ella se estremecía mi padre la dejo caer al piso. Desconcertada mi madre lo miro y el sonriendo dijo "gane"._

_Desde ese momento mi madre se volvió su prometida y posteriormente su mujer. Después de un año nací yo... pero el parto se complico por que mi madre se había envenenado con una sustancia extraña que ingirió, era de los humanos, pude nacer sano pero la enfermedad de mi madre aumentaba notoriamente. _

_Mi padre presentía que perdería a seishira por eso se volvió algo frío y distante hacia la situación, y cuando cumplí 3 años mi madre murió finalmente después de esos agonizantes años que paso. Inutaisho la enterró de lo profundo de sus tierras y pidió a un monje construir una barrera sagrada e impedir que los demás yokais devoraran sus restos_

_Él jamas volvió a hablar de ella hasta que fuera mayor... y después el volvio a enamorarse... de esa... Mujer..._

**FIN FLASH BACK y del relato (sessho POV fin)**

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

**no se por que pero- **_me mira seriamente_**- tenia ganas de contarte sobre eso**

**sesshomaru-**_dije casi sollozando_-**yo no sabia... gracias por contarme esto, que estoy segura que fue difícil para ti...**

_lentamente y con cuidado, por mi bebé, me acerque y lo abrasé, al instante en que me acostaba en su hombro y le decía lo mucho que lo amaba y que no se preocupara de nada, yo no me iría a ningún lado por que... estaba segura de que todo saldría bien. __Tendríamos a nuestro hijo y permaneceríamos juntos por siempre, y es que a pesar de no saber que me depara el destino... yo... estoy segura de que estaré con mi yokai. Pase lo que pase._

**es hora de salir, que estar aquí dentro me hace sentir débil**

**que cosas dices**-_sonreí-_ **bueno salgamos... ya**

**bien... oye kagome dime algo...**

**que pasa**-_dije mientras me cubría con una toalla_- **sessho...**

**cuanto tienes de embarazo... 2 meses y 2 semanas... no?**

**hmm**-_dije confundida-_ **pues aquella vez que me cheque tenia ya los dos meses y una semana... hmmm veamos contando lo que paso... pues apenas tengo 3 meses los cumplí hoy precisamente.**

**hmmm... enserio**-_dijo algo preocupado_- **¿de verdad?**

**si...por que...**

**hmmm ponte tu ropa rapido... iremos con el viejo totosai para que nos diga donde encontrar a "akami".**

**¿akami¿quién es y para que necesitas a esa persona?**

**para que le ayude a mi mujer a parir a mi hijo.**

**heeeeeeeeeee**-_que petrificada_-**eso se escucho muy feo... por que dices eso... apenas tengo 3 meses... me faltan 6 para los 9**

**kagome, las humanas tardan 9 meses en tener a sus hijos?**

**asi es... ahhhh**

**pues quiero recordarte que ya no eres humana... eres una yokai y por lo tanto el tiempo de embarazo es relativamente corto, y mas si eres la mujer de un Demonio perro...**

**ahh-**_quede muda por unos instantes_-**quieres decir que... voy a dar a luz esta misma noche...**

**asi es...**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**¿kagome que te sucede?-**_dijo alterado_-**tranquilízate por favor**-_sujetándome de los hombros- _**ya... kagome...**

**SESSHOMARU**-_grite asustada_-**POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE... AHHH...**

**pues apenas llevas un día como yokai... no sabia ciertamente lo que sucedería y si te ibas a tardar lo mismo en dar a luz.**

**ahhh dios mío... entonces vayamos con totosai en busca de aquella mujer... pero que sucederá con Arashi y Rin.**

**ellas se quedaran al cuidado de jaken, además A-UN también las cuidara descuida-**_dijo tomando mi brazo y colocándolo en su hombro y posteriormente elevarnos por el cielo-_ **vamonos de una vez...**

**esta bien-**_sonrojada-_**espero no pesar mucho...**

**no digas tonterías Mujer... y despreocúpate.**

**estando contigo me siento segura y protegida... así que... estoy bien**

_Me sujete fuertemente a él, y visualizaba como estaría en unas cuantas horas mas, tenia miedo... por que no se solamente se trataba de mi primer embarazo... si no que también... agregarle que ahora siendo yokai... no sabia lo que iba a sucederme. Fue entonces cuando recordé a sessho y su mirada inerte al contarme sobre la muerte de su madre y me dije a mi misma que no seria el motivo de sufrimiento de sesshomaru... __Ahhh, suspire aliviada, todo saldrá bien... verdad hijo, dije acariciando mi vientre. __Sesshomaru se mostraba preocupado e inquieto, como si presintiera algo malo, lo bese mientras estaba distraído y volvió en si viéndome extrañado_.

**No te gusto mi beso...**

**no digas cosas sin sentido**-_sujetándome fuerte_-** por supuesto que me gusto**

**es que te noto preocupado...**

**como no voy a estarlo**-_mirándome fijamente, con sus dulces ojos, que solo me transmiten esos bellos sentimientos a mi_-**Me preocupas mucho...**

**Gracias... Sesshomaru**

_parecía sacado de los mangas shojo que leía cuando estaba en casa, nosotros viéndonos fijamente mientras estábamos flotando en el aire, ahhhh era tan romántico._

_Jamás hubiese imaginado esto tiempo atrás, y es que apenas llevamos poco menos de un año y ya... estamos tan unidos, compenetrados y vamos a tener un hijo. Parece un sueño y es que viene a mi el recuerdo... de cuando lo vi por primera vez cuando estaba al lado de Inuyasha. __Como no quedar cautivada con un ser tan apuesto y es que era verdad que en ese entonces intento matarme... conforme avanzaba el tiempo fue cambiando gracias a Rin y yo sin quererlo me iba encariñando mas de él, aun que fuese un sentimiento que no comprendía en aquel entonces. __Y pensar que aquella vez que llore en sus brazos por primera vez... fue... la que nos uniría hasta entonces..._

"_No te vayas aun... esta plantas al ser quemadas producen un humo curativo y en conjunto con esta manta y el sudor que desprendas... te_ _curaras mas __rápido... en cuanto a que yo permanezca... sujetándote todo estará mejor... y ya después puedes regresar con Tu Inuyasha"_

_dijo sesshomaru aquella vez que me estaba cuidando... hmmm recuerdo que llore desconsoladamente_. _Pude escuchar sus latidos, el aquel tiempo no me importaba del todo, pero ahora recuerdo que en aquella ocasión su corazón latía rápidamente... como si estuviera sonrojado ante aquel acto., suspiro ligeramente mientras viendo hacia el suelo observo que descendemos y en efecto estaba Totosai observándonos._

* * *

**¡HE VIEJO TOTOSAI!-**_grito mi yokai_- **SABES SI ESA MUJER LLAMADA AKAMI ESTA POR LOS ALREDEDORES**

**ahhhh el hijo mayor de mi señor al fin sentara cabeza, vaya vaya y nada menos y nada mas que con la Miko Kagome... que hermosa luce embarazada**- _menciono sonriéndome y levantándose poco a poco al lado de sessho-_**Bien aquella mujer no esta muy lejos de aquí estoy seguro que podrá ayudarlos como ayudo con Seishira-sama**.

**bien entonces llevamos a donde se encuentra esa Mujer...**

**esta bien, sígame Sesshomaru-sama y Kagome-sama**

_el camino era pedregoso, por eso mi sessho me ayudaba a caminarla y en varias ocasiones levitamos un poco para esquivar las grandes rocas. __Conforme avanzábamos se sentía un ambiente muy puro, era muy agradable aun que algo embriagante o quizás eran mareos naturales por mi actual estado._

_Al fin de cuentas llegamos a poco tiempo de haber comenzado el recorrido. Entramos a un cueva y en su interior estaba una casa vieja algo sucia por fuera, y al lado había un pequeño estanque; el cual tenia una hermosa agua cristalina y se veían nadar a unos pequeños peces. Era muy lindo aquel lugar a pesar de su fachada._

**hemos llegado... señor sesshomaru a partir de este momento nosotros esperaremos afuera y kagome-sama entrara sola.**

**Debes estas idiota, Totosai. Como dejaría a mi mujer en manos de alguien que no conozco.**

**cálmese... yo se lo que le digo... además ya e pasado por esto antes...**

**hum-**_gruño mi sessho y me miro esperando mi respuesta_

**No hay problema**-_sonreí_- **despreocúpate mi amor, estaré bien**

**kagome-**_sonrojado levemente_-**esta bien.**

_totosai me acompaño hasta la puerta, mientras le daba un ultimo vistazo a mi querido Yokai, viéndolo apenado por haberlo llamado "mi amor" delante del viejo Totosai. __Me encontraba asustada hasta que una mujer me dio la bienvenida; era alta, de piel blanca de cabellos lilas largos tanto que llegaban al piso. __Se me acerco, y me toco el vientre._

**estas esperando un hijo muy especial, no es así?**

**hmmmm este si... yo...**

**Es un hijo del lord de las tierras del oeste... jajaja recuerdo que hace 300 años fue igual... Inutaisho, que tuvo a un varón hmm creo que le llamo Sesshomaru... y vaya sorpresa ahora viene la mujer de ese varón... quien le va a dar hijos, que concidencia, de seguro aquel viejo horrible te trajo hasta mi, descuida... querida yo me encargare tu solo relajate.**

**este... bien... Akami-sama**

**oh, querida que tierna... dime simplemente akami**-_guiñando el ojo- _**Ok**

**Bien- **_dije impresionada ya que aquella mujer se veía extremadamente joven y pensar que ella ayudo a que la madre de sessho lo tuviera es impresionante._

**Recuéstate, yo te daré un té de hiervas medicinales, te advierto que el sabor es pésimo pero te ayudara con las contracciones.**

**esta bien, gracias**

**Es tu primer hijo... ¿cierto? Es que estas muy tensa...**

**pues así es-**_sonrojada conteste_- **es mi primer hijo y además apenas tengo un día de ser yokai...**

**lo sabia**-_sonrió- _y** es que tu youki es distinto por que tiene cierto poder espiritual que solo poseen ciertos humanos. Vaya, vaya.**

_A pesar de que aquella mujer no me inspiraba mucha confianza, obedecí en todo lo que me dijo, tome aquella extraña poción y me recosté hasta que comencé a sentir un dolor terrible en mi vientre, es como si akami-sama supiera el momento exacto en que mi hijo nacería, a decir verdad solo me tomo por sorpresa a mi._

_Mi recuerdos a partir de ese momento son borrosos... recuerdo el dolor y el llanto... mis esfuerzos por lograr que naciera con bien mi bebe, como akami me gritaba y ayudaba a que mi pequeño saliera._

_Y sobre todo que en mi ultimo momento de aliento grite y mi querido sesshomaru se aparecía cruzando aquella gran puerta sin importar las advertencias de Totosai. Y corría casi tropezándose hasta llegar a mi lado. Mis lagrimas brotaron aun mas y extendía la mano para poder alcanzarlo. Mientras mis fuerzas se desvanecían con facilidad._

_Finalmente logre alcanzarlo, o mejor dicho el lo hizo, sujetándome de mi mano con ternura y su tierna cara de preocupación se dibujaba ante mis ojos. Estaba mas tranquila y pude caer rendida en paz._

**Se... Sessho...maru**

**¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

_no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo paso exactamente, pero al momento de despertar lo primero que fui a mi lado derecho es a un pequeño bebe arropado quien lloraba levemente. No pude contener mi emoción y felicidad y llore mucho mientras besaba a mi pequeño, era niño... tenia unos cuantos mechones de cabello color negro. Como el mío. _

_Y podía sentir que el emanaba un poder espiritual elevado, era casi un milagro, poseía las hermosas orejas de su padre y sus marcas de nacimiento en mejillas y el cuerpo._

_No se aun de que color sean sus ojos por que aun es muy pequeño pero supongo que lo descubriré después._

_Ahora que me tiene preocupada es mi sesshomaru, el cual no veo por ningún lado... aun no puedo pararme así que solo me limito a mover la cabeza en varias direcciones en su búsqueda._

**donde estará tu papi... bebé.**

**estoy aquí**-_escuche a lo lejos la voz de mi sessho, mas no lo veía_

**Sesshomaru ¿dónde estas?**

**Aquí, Kagome**-_dijo mientras me sujetaba por la espalda_-**estas bien?**

**si claro**

_en ese momento volteé hacia arriba para observarlo mas mi sorpresa fue encontrarlo cargando un bulto igual que el mío...__¿no podría ser que?_

**Sesshomaru que traes en los brazos?**

**pues que va a ser... a Nuestra Hija...**

**ahh... "HIJA" humm UNA NIÑA pero si yo tengo a nuestro HIJO**

_dije muy impresionada y es que era verdad que esperaba tener un hijo pero jamás imagine que... dos... __Sesshomaru se acerco a mi y sentándose a la orilla de la cama me mostró a nuestra hija, quien estaba tranquilita y dormida en los brazos de papá, como si ella supiese que estaba protegida de todo peligro con el yokai mas fuerte de este mundo... vaya padre le toco a mi nenita._

_Esto era increíble, yo esperando dos bebes y sin saberlo. Vaya que sorpresa me e llevado... pero desde luego una muy agradable. __Mi Hijita tenia mas cabello y era plateado como el de su padre, las_ _marcas __en su rostro eran también visibles y mis dos hijos poseían su hermosa media luna... algo característico de su papá, además también mi nena emanaba un alto poder espiritual para su edad. Con cuidado intercambiamos a nuestros pequeñitos, estaba muy contenta, nunca deje de sonreír toda esa ardua noche._

_Me recupere casi de inmediato y casi a punto de amanecer sesshomaru, mis hijos y yo nos marchamos. Desde luego le di las gracias a akami-chan y a Totosai por todo. Y nos alejamos denuevo por los cielos._

**Estas cansada?**

**Un poco-**_sujetando a mi bebé_- **pero estaré bien, descuida**

**creo que deberíamos ir a tu Época...**

**¿A mi época?-**_dije confundida_- **pero para que...**

**No estoy seguro de poder ayudarte mucho con los bebes por eso creo que es mejor que recibas ayuda de tu madre... y dimes personas.**

**quizás seria conveniente, aun que sea por unos días... recibir ayuda de mamá**-_dije enternecida-_ **pero tu deseas ir conmigo.**

**Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa donde sea.**

**Sesshomaru-**_lo beso con rapidez_-**Bien, pero antes debemos ir por Rin y Arashi, ya que no estaré tranquila si ellas se quedan aquí solas.**

**pero... podremos pasar todos por el pozo...**

**Si... aquella vez kikyo nos ayudo pero ahora no la necesitamos puesto que mi poder espiritual es mayor en conjunto con mi youki**

**Esta bien entonces... volvamos con ellas y después marchémonos.**

**aja**

_Ahora todo estaba en paz y calma, y a decir verdad era algo sospechoso no saber de naraku en todo este tiempo, y es verdad que mando a Kagura pero el no se ha dejado ver ya en varios días... __Eso me preocupa un poco. Esta tranquilidad es muy sospechosa. Pero ahora es lo de menos, tengo que preocuparme por lo importante y eso es mi familia._

_Cuando por fin llegamos con las niñas, ellas se emocionaron mucho y nos quitaron a nuestros hijos... jejeje... se entusiasmaron bastante de tener a esos pequeños. Ahora que lo pienso, no se como ponerle a mis hijos y es que era algo que iba a pensar ya avanzado el tiempo pero no pensé que esto fuese tan rápido...hmmm.._

**En que piensas?**

**pues**-_dije al momento de tomarle de la mano_-**en como llamarle a nuestros hijos, y es que no se me ocurre un buen nombre, acaso... ¿tu tienes pensado uno, sessho?**

**Un nombre... bueno... yo pensaba que solo tendría hijo así que pensé en varios como hmm hee se me acaban de olvidar... kagome yo no se de estas cosas... tu debes de saber mas...**

**yo debo de saber mas... pero sessho también son mis primeros hijos.. igual que tu**-_mirándolo con cara de reproche_-**yo tampoco se muy bien**

**Tienes razón-**_suspira-_**hmm... Kaeishiro...**

**hmm ¿kaeishiro?...**

**pues no se, es el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente.**

**Sessho... pues es bonito pero no se... no me gusta del todo para nuestro hijo, y además como se llamaría nuestra bebita.**

**Kasemaru... ese será el nombre de nuestro hijo...**

**suena Kawaii... donde lo habías escuchado**-_sonreí contenta._

**lo acabo de pensar... al juntar algunas letras de tu nombre y el mío... bueno mas... del mío**

**Lo acabas de inventar?-**_quede impresionada_-**pues... me gusta jajaja por el momento llamaremos así a nuestro Hijo "Kasemaru"**

**Ahora tu escoge el nombre de mi... digo nuestra Hija...**

**si tu lo inventaste entonces**-_me quede pensando un poco y viendo a mi niña- _**yo también puedo... veamos...**

**Aver... dime... kagome...**

**Ya se!**-_dije alegre_- **se llamara... Seishime**

**hum... ¿Seishime? Se parece mucho al nombre de mi madre**

**Lo se... es un conjunto de tu nombre, el de tu madre y el mío. Por eso fue que me gusto y asi se llamara nuestra hija**_**-** contenta_- **te parece?**

**es muy bonito nombre... casi tanto como kagome...**

**Sesshomaru**-_lo beso, nuevamente_- **es hora de irnos ¿bien?**

**si, iré por Rin y nuestros hijos... ahora regreso.**

**Esta bien.**

* * *

**SESSHOMARU POV**

¡**Rin¡Arashi**!-_la llame_- **vamonos...**

**ah, Si Sesshomaru-sama-**_contesto Rin_-**ya es hora de marcharnos Arashi**

**Si, esta bien-**_cargando a mi hijo_-**vamonos ya bebé**

_Tome a Seishime de los brazos de Rin y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba kagome, pero antes de eso le dije a la mocosa que le llamaba nee-chan a mi Mujer, que cuidara muy bien de mi hijo, por que en un momento yo me alejaría un poco._

_Fui con kagome y todos nos fuimos, yo con ella y nuestros hijos, y Rin y Arashi se fueron montadas en A-UN. No pensé que los bebés fuesen tan escandalosos, en especial Kasemaru que no dejaba de llorar en mis_ _brazos,_ _kagome me dijo que debía moverlo pero no fue sencillo, por fin llegamos hasta la aldea de aquella mujer anciana amiga de Mi Mujer._

_Cuando pisamos tierra, le encargue mi bebé a Arashi, y me eleje._

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

**Sesshomaru... espera...**

**hum, mande**-_volteo a verme_-**que deseas?**

**Pues quiero saber a donde vas?**

**arreglare unos asuntos pendientes aquí, para poderme ir en paz, descuida no tardare. Por mientras puedes ir a hablar con aquella mujer que habita aquí, ka... kaede... creo, si mal no recuerdo. Regresare en unos 15 minutos. Hasta entonces prepárate y presume a nuestros hijos... a esa mujer-** _se alejo volando-_ **adios**

**Adios... Mi amor... ahhh**-suspire mientras Seishime sollozaba un poco-**creo que es mejor si vamos a ver a la anciana kaede...**

**¡RIN; ARASHI SIGANME!**

**OK Okasa**

**ya voy Onee-chan**

_Apenas cruce las escaleras y la anciana kaede se encontraba barriendo las hojas del gran árbol sagrado, me alegre de verla, pues ya había pasado tiempo de la ultima vez que la vi. Me acerqué y la salude, ella se emociono al igual que yo y me dijo que apenas si me reconocía. Fue mayor su sorpresa al ver lo que traía en brazos. Me felicito y yo señale hacia donde estaba arashi con mi otro bebé._

**Dos bebés, me alegro mucho querida kagome**- _sonriéndome-_ **que bueno, y además ahora ¡mírate, eres toda una hermosa Yokai!**

**Kaede-oba-chan... Gracias, como supiste que ahora soy yokai.**

**pues los muchachos me lo contaron, ahora ellos están de viaje pero cuando regresen les contare lo hermosa y feliz que te ves.**

**Si, se lo agradezco mucho**

**déjame cargar a tu pequeña**-_estirando los brazos_- **¿Puedo?**

**Desde luego que si**-_le doy a mi niña_- **con cuidado, su nombre es Seishime**

**que bonito nombre**-_cargándola-_ **tienes los hermosos cabellos plateados, igual que sesshomaru.**

**Si-**_sonrojada-_ **se parece toda a su padre¡Arashi, trae a Kasemaru para que lo veo oba-chan!.**

**Ya voy Onee-sama...**

_Una brisa matutina, movió mis cabellos, y me hizo sentir bien. Es increíble que algo tan simple te tranquilice en ocasiones. Y es que ya no recordaba lo bello que es este lugar. El árbol sagrado parece brillar con su hermoso poder espiritual que emana de si mismo._

_Respire profundo y me aleje un poco de los demás, fui hacia donde el árbol y me senté en una de sus raíces salidas._

_Descanse un poco y cerré mis ojos para tranquilizarme y estar en paz conmigo misma y esperar el regreso de mi sessho._

**Mientras tanto... no muy lejos de los dominios del señor de las tierras del oeste...**

* * *

**SESSHOMARU POV.**

**¡jaken!-**_grite-_¡**aparece de una buena vez!**

**Sesshomaru-sama-** _viniendo hacia mi-_ **que alegría volverlo a ver, ya a pasado tiempo... que desea amo.**

**Encontraste el castillo de las tierras de mi padre, como te pedí...**

**desde luego sesshomaru-sama... pero estas muy descuidado, no en vano han pasado 200 años desde que usted abandono ese lugar.**

**así es... por que hace 200 años, mi padre murió... ya no tenia deseos de permanecer en un lugar así, pero... ahora todo es distinto**-_voltee la mirada-_**ahora mi Mujer... esta a mi lado y deseo que viva aquí conmigo**

**por eso... te voy a pedir que limpies el lugar y trates de que se vea diferente, como acabado de hacer.**

**¡YO SOLITO!**

**QUE ACASO NO PUEDES... tan inútil eres Jaken.**

**NOOO!**-_pasando saliva-_ **yo lo restaurare Amo sesshomaru, descuide... pero... no se en cuanto tiempo lo tenga listo...**

**Lo antes posible-**_comencé a elevarme_- **ahora iré con mi mujer a su época por un tiempo... espero**-_lo miro fijamente_- **que a mi regreso el castillo este terminado.**

**ahh AGH SI... si-**_temblando_- **descuide, daré mi mayor esfuerzo...**

**mas te vale que así sea jaken... adiós...**

**¡ADIOS SESSHOMARU-SAMA!**

**ridículo...**

_Espero que consiga hacer algo por ese castillo olvidado, y es que deseo mis hijos y mi mujer vivan aquí, es muy grande y podrán estar seguro, ya que estas son mis tierras. Ojala... ese inútil de jaken haga algo productivo._

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

**humm creo que ya pasaron 10 minutos, debo regresar con kaede-obachan... para que podamos irnos... pero**-_respiro profundamente_- **es tan tranquilo. Como quisiera que mi sessho estuviera aquí conmigo para que pudiera sentir esto...**

_nuevamente cierro los ojos por ultima vez antes de marcharme, cuando de pronto siento una mano en el hombro, mi querido sesshomaru ha vuelto, sonrió y al voltearme lo abrazo fuertemente._

"_te extrañe mucho". Al abrir mis ojos me percato de que a la persona que estoy abrazando... es..._

**¿Inuyasha?**

**Kagome-** _mirándome fijamente_-**supongo que esperabas que fuera... sesshomaru... ¿verdad?**

**yo-**_apenada y aun con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello_-**es que... lo siento me confundí...**

**Kagome... kagome-**_me abraza muy fuerte_-** ¡KAGOMEEEEE!**

_Me quede inerte ante tal abrazo, con tanta efusividad, y además... podía escuchar su llanto... al momento de repetir mi nombre muchas veces._

_Mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, y es que, nunca había sentido toda esta tristeza expresada hacia mi... No se por que... pero me conmovió mucho, como si estuviera con un niñito y este llorara por haberse perdido._

_Lo abrase y sentí como temblaba y mi hombro y parte de mi espalda se mojaban por sus lagrimas, pensé... en muchas cosas... en ese instante..._

_Realmente yo extrañaba estar con mis amigos y también con inuyasha, por que a pesar de todo... yo seguía queriéndolo mucho... quizás ya no lo amaba pero no puedo olvidarme de el tan fácil y es que, viví tantas cosas maravillosas... y tristes a la ves... me da pena... y mucha tristeza verlo así por mi culpa, jamás pensé que se pondría así. En ocasiones lo vi triste pero era por Kikyo y ahora... ahora demuestra todo esto por mi._

**Inuyasha-**_dije entrecortadamente_-**que tonto eres...**

**kagome**-_levanto un poco su mirada-_ **que dices...**

**¡Baka!-**_Llore como si no lo hubiese hecho en años-_ **ERES UN IDIOTA... ¿POR QUÉ¿POR QUÉ HASTA HORA TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ME AMAS?... eres un insensible... por que cuando yo te necesitaba... tu pensabas en kikyo y ahora eres tan egoísta... que solo deseas estar conmigo por que yo quiero estar con tu hermano... NO SOY UN JUGUETE QUE SE PUEDEN PRESTAR ENTRE HERMANOS...**

**Kagome estas equivocada**-_dijo dejando de llorar y mirándome fijamente mientras me sujetaba de la cintura_- **yo te amo... y siempre lo hice... es solo... que yo... no supe expresártelo...**

**Inuyasha-**_toco su mejilla_-**tu amas a kikyo... siempre fue y será tu único amor, ahora lo que sientes es que... te han arrebatado algo que era tuyo y quieres recuperarlo, eso es todo.**

**por que actúas como si lo supieras todo... no puedes entender como me siento...**

**lo entendí**-_me aleje de él_-**por mucho tiempo, mientras tu estabas abrazando a kikyo y besándola cada vez que la tenias enfrente.**

**hummm**-_se quedo callado_-**perdóname...**

**ahhh hace un momento te reproche por mi sufrimiento, pero sabes algo, las cosas sucedes por algo... y gracias a eso, estoy con la persona que amo... y corresponde mis sentimientos**-_me sonrojo levemente_-**estoy feliz a pesar de todo lo que sufrí.**

**Realmente lo amas... lo amas mas de lo que me amaste a mi...**

**yo**-_bajo mi mirada y esquivo la suya_-**lo que yo sentí fue muy fuerte, tanto que desee tu felicidad aun que esta no fuese a mi lado... pero lo que siento por Sesshomaru es distinto por que... en este amor... solo hay 2... y no 3**

**kagome...**

**es bueno que te amen para variar... después de las lagrimas que derrame.**

**Descuida, no te guardo rencor alguno. De hecho fue muy divertido todo lo que vivimos y quiero que sepas, que los sentimientos que te transmití alrededor de nuestra relación... eran verdaderos.**

**No se que decirte, nuevamente vuelvo a perder lo que mas quiero en esta vida... pero no puedo sacarte de mi mente, supongo que no soy bueno para olvidar a las mujeres que amo... y creo que eso será un obstáculo para mi futuro... sea cual sea.**

**Gracias por todo, por protegerme en tantas ocasiones y darme tu amistad... suena como una despedida pero... creo que es lo mejor, por que... no podemos fingir que no paso nada y convertirnos solamente en amigos, eso seria muy doloroso...**

**lo se... tan fácil te has olvidado de mi?**

**Inuyasha-**_dije volviendo a llorar_-**Nunca me olvidare de ti eso tenlo por seguro, lo que sucedió es que aclare mis sentimientos y me di cuenta de que amo a mi sesshomaru-** _sonreí entre lagrimas_- **lo quiero mucho, el me ayudo en varias ocasiones y sin darme cuenta se adentro en mi corazón. Nunca deje de pensar en ti pero, supuse que era lo mejor y abrí mi corazón a nuevas oportunidades... y no me arrepiento.**

**Supongo que no estoy en derecho de reprocharte nada, ya ****que**_**-** sonriéndome-_ **yo también me olvidaba de nuestra relación al estar con kikyo... no soy nadie para hablarte de eso.**

**quizas... debo irme... de seguro Sesshomaru no tarda en llegar y si no me encuentra asesinara a los aldeanos-**_dije sarcásticamente._

**tal vez-**_rió conmigo_-**cuídate mucho... mi querida kagome**

**Tu también, espero que puedas encontrarte con la mujer que amas**-_lo mire con ternura_- **Inuyasha... sayonara.**

**ya estoy con la mujer que amo... y le deseo lo mejor a ella y sus hijos...**

**ahh-**_sorprendida-_**como¿Cómo te enteraste?**

**pues ya ves-**_dijo dedicándome una gran sonrisa_-que seas muy feliz...

**ya lo soy-**_llorando-_**ya... lo soy... shinf... Gracias**

**Que bien**-_se acerca a mi y me pone las manos en los hombros-me da mucho gusto-_ **acerca su rostro al mío y me besa**

_el beso fue rápido, pero pude sentir la calidez de ese beso, observe el collar sagrado y divertida sonreí y lo regañe por haber hecho tal cosa._

**No tenias mi consentimiento**-_dije sarcásticamente_**-¡ABAJO!**

**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

_se estampo contra el piso y en mi rostro de dibujo una sonrisa, le ayude a levantarse y me despedí de el, no voltee a verlo mientras me alejaba y recordaba todo lo que había pasado con el.. fue bello pero ahora estoy viviendo algo maravilloso que no puedo siquiera describir._

_Estoy con la persona que amo y es extraordinaria... mi querido Yokai... mi todo... aun que ahora en mi corazón se ocupaban dos lugares mas... los de mi querida seishime y mi pequeño kasemaru._

* * *

_Mientras caminaba pude escuchar unos ruidos que provenían de tras de un árbol, me acerque y de inmediato conocí el youki que emanaba del lugar. Lentamente me acerque y_...

**Buscas a alguien**

**si, a mi mujer... quizás tu la conozcas, se llama kagome**-_dijo sesshomaru_- **se parece mucho a ti**

**que casualidad, pues-** _lo abrazo tiernamente_-**si.. soy yo... tardaste mucho, te extrañe...**

**Enserio**-_me abraza fuerte- _**yo también... no tienes idea... por que en un breve momento sentí que te perdía para siempre pero después me tranquilice y me di cuenta de que poseo tu corazón y eso me dio seguridad. Y por eso no mate... al hanyou aquel...**

**¿Sesshomaru, acaso tu viste... que!-**_dije asustada_

**descuida... te confieso que fue difícil no parecer y matarlo en ese mismo instante por estar con mi mujer.. y que fue angustiante... ver como lo abrazabas...**

**sessho.. pero yo...**

**no digas nada-**_me puso su dedo en mi boca_- **yo lo vi todo y se que me amas, confió plenamente en ti... por eso me gustas.**

**perdón si viste algo que no querías-**_dije apenada y alejándome de el, pero me sujeto y me beso, impidiendo que me fuese_-** ahhh Sesshomaru...**

**lo importante es lo que vivimos ahora, lo que fue de tu pasado con el... se quedo en el pasado, ahora eres mi mujer... y la madre de mis hijos... yo nunca pensé en formar una familia. Pero ahora todo esto fue gracias a ti, con pocos día de conocerte y convivir contigo fueron suficientes para que cambiaras 300 años de mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... eres maravillosa por eso no puedo culpar a inuyasha por amarte... pero que quede claro que tu eres mía y no me gusta... compartir "mis juguetes"**

**ahh-**_sonrojada_- **que grosero... escuchaste eso también-**_dije sonriendo y fingiendo que lo asfixiaba-_ **que malo...**

**Ah kagome- **_sujetándome de las muñecas_- **vamonos ya... deja estos juegos para esta noche...**

**ahh-**_mas sonrojada aun-_ **sesshomaru... yo...**

**no puedo dejar que mis hijos jueguen solos... hay que darles mas hermanitos para que se diviertan**

**ahhh lo dices tan a la ligera**-_lo beso rapido y lo abrazo_-**como tu no los tienes... no asi están bien... ellos... jajaja**

**bueno**-_me besa y me carga_-**esta bien supongo que estas cansada así que te llevare hasta la aldea.**

**hum-**_sonrojada-_ **es lo menos que puedes hacer**-_dije con sarcasmo_

_ambos nos besamos, yo me sentía como recién casada y mi sessho como un novio todo galante que me llevaba hasta nuestra casa. Que ternura. __Mi vida es ideal ahora... no quisiera que cambiara pero... así es la vida, solo espero. No alejarme de los que amo... y ni que ellos se alejen... __Inuyasha... deseo que seas tan feliz como yo... "cuñadito"_

**jajajaja**

**de que te ríes...**

**de nada no me hagas caso**-_lo bese en la mejilla_

**esta bien... estas loca... lo sabias..**

**por ti... pues si**

**vaya... que tierna... ya casi llegamos mi amor**-_dijo muy sonrojado_-**hmm**

**kawaii que lindo te escuchaste... dime "mi amor" de nuevo**

**no... es una vez por año...**

**ahhh que mal...**

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

**he terminado me fic Mensual, jejejeje sorry, pues si ya subo un capitulo por mes... eso es grave jejejeje ojala haga algo con ese pequeño problemita. Gracias a todas por los lindos review que siempre me dejan y me da mucho gusto leerlo, y les diré que la inspiración a estado canija por que no mas no llega... jajajaja pues pienso en otros fics q quiero hacer pero primero hay que terminar este... por cierto ya tengo casi 10 meses con este fic, que ternura... es mucho tiempo... otra cosa**

**MIL GRACIAS A TODAS, por que gracias a sus review ya alcance los 100 reviews y es que no lo había checado antes jejejejeje (que despistada soy jejeje) ya son mas de 100 y eso me emociona mucho... nunca había tenido tanto mensajito jejejeje n-n jiji.**

**Otra cosa, tengo Fotolog, por si gustan dejarme algún mensaje, mi fotolog no tiene fotos (vaya...) mas bien tienen dibujos míos sobre las supuestas portadas que hize para este fic, y próximamente subiré todas las imágenes de sesshoXkag, para eso lo cree... por si quiere reirse un rato de mis dibujitos. la pagina es**

**www. Fototog . com / monsesama (todo junto)**

**ojala pueda leer algun mensaje de ustedes. Bueno las dejo chavas... adios**

**gracias por todo**.

* * *

_

* * *

From:** marion-asakura **_

_**Soralove**.-Si es un milagro, de hecho este fic ya se ha hecho mensual, por que tardo tanto en subir los capítulos.__Pues asi es kagome se decidió quedar como una kawaii Yokai, para estar al lado de su querido Sessho (quien no)__Gracias por tus saludos, igualmente cuídate y nos leemos después __Marion-chan... viva sesshoXkag_

_From:_** HawkAngel XD **

_Soralove.- corto, pero esta bien… gracias de nueva cuenta, ya que siempre te das el tiempo de leer mis capitulos, sayonara_

_From:_** AomeHb **

_**Soralove**.-Muchas Gracias Aome-chan, bueno al menos lo continuo jejeje sorry pero aun que usted no lo crea es lo mas rapido que puedo continuar con este fic, gracias por seguir leyéndolo._

_From:** Estrella Syriana **_

_**Soralove.-**Que linda a decirme esas cosas, muchas gracias, y pues al igual que tu, adoro esta pareja tambien, es kawaii y muy original. __Que bueno que ya conozcas la serie, en si esta chida... me gusta pero aun creo que Rumiko debio dejar a kagome con sessho buajajaja, como sea ella sigue siendo la reina para mi, incluso si el pulgoso es el protagonista jijiji. Igualmente., sayonara_

_From:** Akiko Himura **_

_**Soralove.-**Descuida yo tampoco sabia subir fic, ni dejar review... jejeje hechando a perder se aprende jejejeje o:o y es q dios sabe como y a que le movi pero aprendi jejejeje. Gracias en verdad por tu review y sobre inu, pues solo me cae tantito mal, aun que en verdad lo quiero. __Y a pesar de todo el se esta por tanto muy bien (en este fic). __Nos seguimos leyendo_

_From**: luna**_

_**Soralove**.- Luna-sama gracias por dejarme otro de sus maravillosos reviews. Y pues es verdad mi pobre fic lo tenia abandonado pero trato de no dejarlo muchos tiempo (segun yo)y pues si sus muestras de amor son cueras,a mi parecer, y ademas que mejor prueba de amor que ahora sus lindos bebitos. Y sobre los examenes gracias aun que ya los termine gracias a Dios, de hecho ya termine la prepa. Nos vemos luna-sama._

_From:** Kaz **_

_**Soralove.- **Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y en si todo el fic, arigatto eres muy kawaii a decirme cosas tan cueras. __Me alegra que al menos a alguien le gusten mis fics trastornado, te lo agradezco mucho. Y claro como no te va a gustar sessho si es un mango. __Significa mucho para mi que te guste tanto mi fic, me haces sonrojar, bueno al menos hago medio bien mi trabajo jijiji. __Si tienes tiempo ve mis "dibujitos Chafos" en mi fotolog jejeje según yo son las portadas de mi fic n-n (lo q es no tener nada q hacer) __Nos seguimos leyendo Kaz-chan. Sayonara._

_From:** Milfy Sakuraba **_

_**Soralove**.-Pues sorry si no me di a entender bien, jejeje en efecto kagome estaba bajo el control de kagura pero poco a poco iba recobrando la razon y al final siguió actuando para esperar un descuido de kagura y eliminarla. Y ya después hecho eso ella dejo de actuar. Digamos que el pulgoso... digo Inu la ayudo un poco, de hay los celos de mi querido Sessho ahhhh pero aun asi los supero y se alegro de que su mujer se encontrara asalvo. __Y sobre SesshXkagura igual que tu no me gusta, no se por que... soy muy celosa con mi sessho jajajaja solo se lo presto a kagome y claro mis lectoras que disfrutan de el jejejejee. Buenos ojala nos sigamos leyendo __Milfy-chan sayonara_

_From**: wolf trinity **_

_**Soralove**.- que tal chavas (ya las saludo a todas jajaja) espero que el XV haya estado chido, yo hace tiempo que no voy a uno ya ero viejita jejejeje, na no es pa tanto (17 apenas) como sea es chido leer tus reviews son chidos y ademas hablo con mas gente asi jajajaja.__Espero te guste este capitulo, y cualquier cosa ya sabes. __Bye bye_

_From:** Sakura04 **_

_**Soralove**.- pues aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste, cualquier cosa dime tu opinión y te contestare con gusto. Sakura-san__Gracias tu también pásate super todos los dias. nn e igualmente cumple tus metas y vive plenamente._

_From:** Terra001 **_

_**Soralove.- **de nada, espero te la pases bien aca en la es chida conoces gente muy agradable (como tu por ejemplo)__Mil Gracias por como te espresas de mi fic, me hace sentir bien, de verdad me levantan la poca autoestima que tengo. Gracias.__Aquí sigo terra-chan pero lento jiji ojala puedas tenerme paciencia._

_From:** Adry-Chan **_

_**Soralove**.-descuida se a lo que te refieres nn adry-chan. __Bien checare tu page después, aver si me dices como hacer una por que de plano estoy pal monte. Bueno nos seguimos leyendo. Adry-chan... sayonara que tu compu se recupere nn cuidate. Bye bye._


	12. la lluvia cai, junto con mis lagrimas

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**Cap 12.-La lluvia caí, junto con mis lagrimas**

**KAGOME POV**

_Me encontraba alrededor del pozo del tiempo, y también estaban mis amigos, sango apareció poco después ya que venían con inuyasha y los demás, me dio gusto verlos de nuevo, aun que fuese antes de irme._

_Miroku estaba dedicándole miradas instigadoras a sango, ya que ahora que yo había tenido a mis dos bebes, supongo que el quería los suyos._

_Shippo no dejaba de abrazarme y decirme lo mucho que me había extrañado, debo admitir que me dio nostalgia y llore junto a el, kirara también estaba a mi lado, mientras que kohaku hablaba un buen rato con Rin, y yo por mi parte le pedí a sesshomaru que no interrumpiera aquella conversación._

_Inuyasha permanecía distante, aun que pude ver como observaba todo detalladamente. Kaede-oba-chan, me dijo que lo mas prudente era retirarme en esos instantes, así que lo hice._

**bueno, debo irme, pero descuiden no me quedare mucho tiempo-**_añadí cargando a Kasemaru y mi sessho traía a Seishime-_** bueno espero verlos pronto.**

**kagome...**

**dime, sesshomaru...**

**estas segura que el pozo, podrá transportarnos a los cuatro**

**pues-**_observando al pozo-_** claro que si, ahora mi poder espiritual es mas elevado y yo puedo con algo tan simple como esto.**

_dicho esto cerré mis ojos y concentre mi poder espiritual en aquel lugar,_

_me tranquilice y en pensé en cuanto deseaba ver a mi madre después de lo ocurrido, a mi abuelo... incluso a Sota._

_Un aura de energía rodeo el lugar, iluminándolo de un hermoso color azul, tal parecía que mi poder había cambiado de rosa a azul._

_Quizás por que ahora soy yokai... o... por que este poder es mío, y no un recuerdo de kikyo. Al pensar pude sentir su presencia, estaba aquí, solo que nadie se había percatado. Me comunique con ella por medio de nuestras mentes._

_Ahora podía hacerlo a voluntad, ella me dijo que me ayudaría un poco, pero yo estaba segura de lograrlo sola así que me negué y continué. El pozo emanaba una gran energía... ya era hora... podíamos pasar._

**ya esta...**

_después de eso tome a kasemaru en brazos, ya que se lo había dado a sango para me lo cuidase mientras liberaba mi energía, sesshomaru fue primero para poder llegar antes y a mi llegada protegerme de no recibir una estrepitosa caída, observe un poco a mis amigos y sonriendo me despedí, los ojos de inuyasha no dejaban de verme en ningún instante, y sin poder evitarlo sentí... mucha lastima_

* * *

**INUYASHA POV**

_se había marchado.. aun no podía creerlo, todos se fueron y yo quede hay esperando... en vano a que saliera como siempre, con su gran mochila y regañándome por no ayudarle con ella._

_Es verdad que le dije que deseaba su felicidad, no le mentí pero... no puedo apartarla de mi mente, por que yo... siempre pensé que ella era mía... que nunca se alejaría de mi, la trate como si fuera una pertenencia mientras yo iba a los brazos de kikyo. _

_Pero ahora... ella ya no es mía... creo que nunca lo fue... esta con él y lo ama mucho y aun que no me guste aceptarlo... él... también la ama._

_Es verdad que no lo conozco a la perfección pero no lo necesito para darme cuenta que la mirada que pone al verla, es la misma que yo le dedico cada instante._

**estas muy mal cierto?**

**hum ah ¿Kikyo que haces aquí!**

**pues vine a ver a kagome pero creo que su poder a mejorado notablemente y no necesita de ninguna ayuda-**_dijo al momento de verme-_**veo que ella significa mucho para ti**

**yo-**_sonrrojado-_**pues... es verdad pero... ya no tiene caso.**

**ya veo entonces te has dado por vencido al fin-**_me mira retadoramente_**- y es que pensé que tu amor por ella era... muy grande.**

**Kikyo-**_me levante y la tome de los hombros_**-yo te amo...**

**ahhh que... pero si tu...**

**espera-**_pongo mi dedo en sus labios-_** te amo pero... no puedo estar a tu lado... por que también amo a kagome... y a pesar de que ella no sienta lo mismo por mi yo nunca dejare de pensar en ella.**

**supongo-**_tocándome el cabello_**- que siento lo mismo... que sintió kagome hace un buen tiempo...**

**ahh **

**ser correspondida por la persona que amas, pero no poder estar con ella por que piensa en alguien mas...**

**kikyo-**_dije al momento de recostarla en mi pecho y abrazarla-_**no digas nada mas por favor y permanece conmigo... aun que sea un momento**

**de todas formas-**_se sujeta a mi_**- planeaba quedarme...**

_ambos nos sentamos en la esquina del pozo del tiempo, abrazados y contemplamos el cielo. Supongo que kikyo estaría pensando en otras cosas, al igual yo... pero no podía sacar a kagome de mi cabeza, incluso comparaba el cabello de kikyo con el de ella, es verdad que kikyo posee un cabello hermoso y largo. Pero el de kagome huele a esas extrañas sustancia con que ella se baña... y aun que su cabello no sea tan largo es agradable reposar mi mentón en el._

_NO LOGRO ENTENDERME..._

_Yo... no puedo ser así... ¿por qué? Estando con kagome pensaba en kikyo y ahora... no dejo de pensar en ella... ahhh, suspiro, en el cielo las estrellas dibujan el rostro de mi kagome._

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

_Bueno hasta el momento las cosas van bien, mi familia recibió con alegría a mis hijos, también a Rin y Arashi. Incluso Sota se alegro de verme al lado de sesshomaru. Mi abuelo no dejaba de contarles cuentos a mis jóvenes amigas. Mi nee-chan y mi pequeña rin._

_Mi madre por su parte no dejaba de mimar a takemaru y seishime, puedo asegurar que ni dejaba que mi sessho se les acercara, jajajaja._

_Todo marchaba muy bien. Mientras estaban ocupados tome un momento para relajarme y le pedí a sesshomaru que me acompañara afuera un rato, le encargue todo a mi madre y también le pedí a Arashi que ayudara un poco hasta mi regreso. Ambas accedieron y salí con mi Sessho._

**ahhhhh-**_suspire largamente_**- apenas un día... y siento que e sido madre unos 10 años...**

**vaya, al menos tu familia nos ayuda ¿no crees?**

**humm- **_lo abrase-_** ahora ellos son también tu familia...**

**hee.. bueno... tal vez pero.**

**ya no estas solo, de hecho ahora te sobran familiares.**

**Gracias-**_me sujeta por la cintura_**-bueno ahora solo necesito de mi mujer en estos instantes.**

_La luna brillaba y hacia resaltar lo obvio, la belleza embelesadora de mi sesshomaru, sus cabellos plateados se movían delicada mente haciéndome suspirar mas de una vez. Como la primera vez que lo vi, no pude negar que era sumamente apuesto._

_Él por su parte mi miraba atentamente con una expresión de tranquilidad e incluso, uno dudaría que este sea el gran yokai de las tierras del oeste, sanguinario e inhumano... pero era cierto, mi sessho había cambiado considerablemente. Y me alegra mucho._

**kagome...**

**dime-**_dije interrumpiendo nuestro beso-_** que sucede?**

**que va a... ser de nosotros...**

**ah**

_aquella pregunta estremeció mi ser, no comprendía el verdadero significado. Acaso dudaba de lo que sucedía ahora... o quería saber que nos depara el mañana._

_Lo único que tenia claro del futuro era que... yo permanecería a su lado a toda costa y mas aun... por que tenemos a nuestros hijos._

_¿acaso no era suficiente para el?_

**a que te refieres con eso... mi amor...**

**pues-**_dijo levemente sonrojado_**-que haremos... de ahora en adelante, tenemos a Seishime y kasemaru y además a Rin y Arashi... como podremos vivir todos juntos y en que condiciones, acaso deseas permanecer en este mundo... en tu época actual.**

**Sesshomaru-**_lo abrazo y lo miro tiernamente_**- es mas fácil que yo me acostumbre a una vida a tu lado en la época antigua... que tu en mi época... además-**_dije mostrándole mis garras-_** yo quise ser yokai por ti y estar siempre juntos y yo creo que el lugar mas idóneo para una pareja de yokais es... en tu época.**

**kagome... crees que sea lo correcto**

**claro... además si llega a pasar algo, siempre poder regresar aquí... y ayudarte en lo que pueda... con los adelantos del lugar**

**entiendo-**_me abraza y mira las estrellas_**-sabes... hay mas... en el cielo nocturno de mi época...**

**hum-**_lo miro extrañada_**- el gran lord hablando de simples estrellas?**

**cállate-**_dice fastidiado-_**ya no te diré nada**

**jijiji-**_reí divertida, mientras le robe varios besos_**-como tu digas...**

_a partir de ese instante, nos quedamos en mi casa... humm un buen tiempo diría yo, 3 semanas para ser exactos. Mi madre cuido mucho de mi y los bebes, por que según ella necesitaba consejos de cómo ser madre... _

_pero me sirvió de mucho su ayuda, además la pequeña Rin y Arashi aprendieron varias cosas para poder ayudarme en la época antigua._

_Sesshomaru también trataba de ayudarme, mas que nada con Seishime a quien cuidaba excesivamente. Mi abuelo me dio muchos amuletos para la salud y Sota me regalo unos juguetes viejos de el para que mis yokais jugaran._

_Mi madre nos dono ropa, varios kimonos, unos míos de cuando era pequeña para Rin y unos mas grandes para Arashi. Y dos para sesshomaru y para mi, los mismo que usamos la otra vez que nos quedamos aquí una noche. Y también me dio un hermoso kimono Blanco con una Rosa roja marcada en la parte baja de este. Y pétalos de dicha flor en las mangas. Dijo que era de ella cuando solía se mas joven._

_Me lo puse de inmediato y me fascino, me quedaba muy bien._

_Todos traíamos bolsas con ropa nueva, comida y muchos pañales. Dispuestos a regresar a la época antigua. Me despedí de mi familia y les di las gracias por todo. Y desde luego les dije que volvería muy pronto, que no dejaría de tener contacto con ellos._

**cuídate mucho-**_me abrazo mi madre_**-y también cuida mucho a mi lindo yerno, a mis 3 bellos nietos y mi nueva hija arashi.**

**Claro mamá**

**Yo también soy hija de kagome-**_grito Rin_**- que alegría.**

**kagome ya podemos irnos -**_pregunto sessho_**- o...tienes que hacer algo para que podamos pasar.**

**ya voy Sessho- **_me acerque al pozo-_** necesito ver si podemos ir sin dificultades.**

_cerré mis ojos y concentre mi poder espiritual y pude sentir que no habría problema, le dije a mi Yokai que podría ir primero con mucho cuidado, ya estaba cargando a seishime, después seguirían Arashi y Rin quienes traían algo de equipaje y finalmente mi pequeño kasemaru y yo._

_Vi por un momento mi casa y sonriendo me despedí y abrase muy fuerte a mi hijo, esperando llegar hasta nuestro destino._

_Llegamos todos a salvo y subimos el poso levitando en el mismo, Rin y arashi se fueron con sessho y con migo respectivamente._

_Al llegar a las afueras del pozo pude sentir una inmensa tranquilidad... demasiada diría yo... me preocupe un poco mas no le di mucha importancia y continué caminando hasta la aldea de Kaede-obachan._

**por que tenemos que llegar a esa aldea?**

**hay sessho mi amor-**_le sonreí_**- pues quiero saber como están mis amigos, digo no hemos estado aquí desde hace casi un mes.**

**no creo que haya pasado gran cosa...**

**como sea, no me tardare mucho...**

**Kagome-oneesama...**

**dime arashi. Que sucede?**

**regresaremos a mi aldea o viviremos en esta.**

**hum pues yo... no lo se...hum-**_miro a mi sessho_**-tienes planeado algo... yo creo que no te gustaría vivir en ninguna de las dos opciones, cierto sessho.**

**asi es-**_mirando al cielo-_**descuida ya tengo a donde ir... es solo cuestión de que me sigas y asunto arreglado.**

**bien...**

_llegue hasta donde obaa-chan y la salude, ella me comento que Inuyasha y los demás habían seguido la pista de naraku, el cual se encontraba supuestamente en el mar del Norte. Me sorprendió saber que Koga y Ayame se les habían unido en la búsqueda, además de que kikyo eran quien los guiaba gracias a que podía ver los fragmentos de shikon._

_Dijo que se habían ido de la aldea hace apenas 2 semanas, seguramente ya estarían a largo camino de aquí. Mire a Sesshomaru y note cierta preocupación en su rostro, el también deseaba matar a naraku como todos, y supe que se sentía frustrado al no estar haya buscándolo y luchando contra el._

_Me entere de que también habían sucedido muchas muerte ya que naraku estaba tras el ultimo fragmento, el cual poseía inuyasha, y que ahora ese maldito Naraku era mas fuerte por tener casi la perla completa._

**entiendo y dígame, por que fue koga también, ahora no posee sus fragmentos... podría ser peligroso.**

**pues el quiere vengar a sus amigos... no le interesa si muere en batalla, por eso ayame fue también, ya que no le daría mayor gusto que morir a lado de su querido koga.**

**que tierno-**_me sonroje_**- que linda acción hizo ayame.**

**si... yo también lo creo-**_le levanta y acaricia a mis bebes_**-bueno es hora de irme tengo que ver al viejo Teiji quien necesita de mi ayuda para sanar sus heridas... te dejo querida kagome, que te vaya muy bien y cuídate mucho.**

**Gracias kaede-obachan**

_salí del lugar y camine al lado de sesshomaru, quien estaba muy serio... mas de lo habitual, le había dado a seishime a mi nee-chan, para que la cuidara. Mientras el se adelantaba y suspiraba varias veces._

_Me preocupo verlo así, 15 minutos después encontramos a Jaken y A-UN._

_El pequeño demonio verde le dijo a mi yokai que ya estaba listo en lugar donde iríamos a vivir, y nos guió. Nosotros elevándonos por los cielos y las niñas en A-UN._

_En las regiones del Oeste se encontraba un inmenso castillo, y era hermoso, con flores alrededor. De todo tipo._

_Bajamos en ese lugar y Sesshomaru me dijo que ese era el hogar de su querida madre y su padre, antes de que ella muriera y... Inutaisho se enamorara de Izayoi, madre de Inuyasha._

**Es enorme Sesshomaru-sama-**_dijo Rin_**-viviremos aquí Todos?**

**si-**_caminando hacia la puerta-_**vamos entren...**

**ahh que lindo, es enorme-**_dije_**-no sabia que vivieras aquí.**

**de hecho-**_voltea a verme_**-no vivo aquí, por obvias razones no regrese desde la muerte de mi madre. Vivía en donde sea... pero ahora...**

**te tengo a ti. Y mi Mujer... no puede vivir donde sea.**

**sessho-**_Muy sonrojada_**-que lindo... bueno... entremos todos**

**si onee-sama**

_su interior era espaciosos, de construcción de madera y piedra, era muy lindo y se podría decir que era casi igual a los grandes castillos de esa época. Supe que quien lo había arreglado fue jaken._

_Tenia unas largas escaleras y en la estancia tenia una especie de chimenea con todo y la leña encendida. No se podía esperar menos de jaken ya que siempre quiere complacer a su amo._

_Dejamos las cosas en la estancia y las acomodamos un poco trajimos varias velas para alumbrar el lugar, sesshomaru y yo íbamos y veníamos de mi época a la suya, trayendo las demás cosas que nos había donado mi madre y demás familiares que estaban tan contentos de saber que... bueno había formado una familia, aun que nunca se imaginaron... que clase de familia, hay algo que me sorprende... y es que ahora que lo recuerdo solo mi madre noto que era diferente, que era una yokai._

_Bueno supongo que por que es mi madre se dio cuenta, por que mis demás familiares ni lo notaron._

_Trajimos 2 cunas, una había sido mía y la otra de Sota. Incluso los colores quedaban a la perfección. También traje una mesa de madera algo vieja de la aldea de la anciana kaede para arreglarla, unos cojines, algunas cosas para la cocina ahhhhh se nos fue el día en terminar de arreglar las cosas de la casa. Pero valió la pena, jejeje también me traje algo de pintura para darle color al cuarto de mis bebes, y de las niñas._

_Sesshomaru quiso que el nuestro se quedara igual de oscuro, No dije nada y acepte su petición. También traje mi cama, todo gracias a A-UN la pudimos traer. Por ahora ahí dormirán Arashi y Rin._

_Mientras que Sessho y yo dormiremos en un Futon._

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh estoy muy cansadita.**

**si tienes razón Rin-**_dijo arashi_**-pero al menos ya terminamos.**

**Siii-**_me acerque cargando a seishime_**-es hora de que las dos se vayan a dormir y mañana seguiremos acomodando las cosas.**

**humm Onee-sama, no quieres que te ayude a dormir a kasemaru y seishime, para que no te canse demasiado.**

**te lo agradezco nee-chan, pero les daré de comer y después yo los duermo, gracias de todas formas, ya ve a dormir.**

**bien, entonces-**_sujeta Rin de la mano_**-nos vamos... Buenas noches.**

**Buenas noches Okasa...**

**descansen-**_sonreí_**-hasta mañana.**

**QUE DESCANSE SESSHOMARU-SAMA!**

**igualmente-**_contesto-_**Rin...**

_arashi hizo una reverencia, diciendo que se retiraría y mi yokai contesto. El miraba por el balcón del palacio la gran luna, que estaba en cuarto menguante, la liguera brisa movía sus cabellos y el sonido del bosque complementaba dicha escena._

_Deje a mi pequeña en la cuna, pues ya se había dormido, fue por kasemaru quien estaba en la otra cuna y estaba algo inquieto pero bostezando un poco. Lo agarre y arrulle en mis brazos, mientras me asercaba a mi sesshomaru y me recargaba en su hombro._

**hum-**_dijo volviendo de sus pensamientos_**-kagome, que sucede?**

**sabes algo.. yo creo que ahora que soy una mujer mucho mas fuerte y una yokai, podría estar aquí sola sin peligro. Cuidando a mis seres queridos, claro también me vendría bien ayuda de A-UN.**

**por que me dices esto...**

**se que tu... quieres ir a donde se encuentra naraku y derrotarlo... pero no puedes por que tienes que proteger a tu familia...**

**hmmm**

**pero no es necesario, yo podré cuidar de ella hasta tu regreso.**

**¿kagome, que estas insinuando?**

**pues... que vayas tras Naraku y lo venzas... como tanto deseas**

**no podría dejarte... sola en estos momentos.**

**se que eres un yokai y a pesar de yo también lo sea, tengo poco de convertirme en una así que no puedo entender a la perfección tus instintos, pero te conozco y se que te gusta pelar y mas por que han dañado tu orgullo... yo se que serias muy feliz si logras vengarte de naraku. Por eso... estas en todo tu derecho de ir a luchar.**

**Adelante, por que si no derrotas a naraku, nadie lo ara, confió plenamente en ti... y si aun existe ese ser... ten por seguro que seguirá haciéndonos la vida miserable a todos... y ahora si tengo miedo por que tengo a mis dos bebes que proteger y además a mis dos lindas niñas...**

**kagome... si me voy no se cuanto tarde en regresar...**

**yo te esperare... de eso que no quede duda... te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario, ya que te amo... y no existe nadie mas para mi.**

**que tonta-**_me abraza-_**no comprendo como me entiendes mejor que yo.**

**soy la mujer del gran sesshomaru... que esperabas...**

_Mi lord me tomo del rostro y me beso, mientras kasemaru ya hacia dormido en mis brazos. El lo beso y después a su pequeña, se dirigió a las puertas del castillo y se marcho volando. En aquella bella noche._

_Me preocupaba que fuese a pasarle algo pero, yo sabia que el deseaba esto. Ahh tras un leve suspiro acomode a mi pequeño en su cuna y me dispuse a dormir en la misma habitación que ellos, puse el futon en el piso y me recosté, con la enorme ventana abierta, no sin antes pones una kekai alrededor de todo el castillo para que ningún ser maligno pueda entrar._

* * *

_Dormí muy poco, me levante como a las 6 de la mañana y vi como se hacia de día lentamente. Hacia algo de frío así que cheque a mis pequeños y los arrope mas, al igual que a Arashi y mi pequeña Rin._

**es verdad ya estamos en otoño... que rápido pasa el tiempo**

_mirando hacia abajo me percate de que había alguien tirado en el piso y en sus ropas traía restos de ¿nieve?. Me asuste mucho, quizás resulto herido por mi kekai... pero su energía no era la de uno, mas bien era un humano... pero uno casi a punto de la muerte._

_Corrí y salí del castillo mire al pobre hombre herido, lo ayude y lo arrastre hasta la puerta, estaba tan asustada y confundida que olvide que podía hacerlo levitar._

_Ya dentro encendí la chimenea, y lo acerque, jaken estaba abajo y se dio cuenta que me encontraba con ese tipo. Me pregunto que quien era y le dije la situación. Después fue por algo de agua caliente para que pusiera los pies dentro. Traje agua y después la calenté en el fuego, el hombre seguía inconsciente._

**ahhh jaken-san que podemos hacer**

**eres una mujer muy extraña... te haces problemas tu misma... mira que pudiste dejarlo afuera y no nos causaría problemas**

**iaaaahhh jaken-san no diga esas cosas-**_lo mire enojada-_**como dejaría a este pobre sujeto morir en las afueras de mi casa... NOOOOO**

**Bien ... bien no diga nada-**_me miro con fastidio_**-si el amo sesshomaru se enterara que me rehusé a las ordenes de su mujer seguramente me eliminaría... así que veré que puedo hacer.**

**te lo agradezco...**

**como sea-**_se va_**- iré a ver si encuentro unos vendajes para sus heridas**

**si, descuida yo estaré aquí.**

_Note que respiraba con lentitud, pero al menos lo hacia, era un hombre algo joven. No mucho pero mas o menos unos 5 años mayor que yo._

_Su armadura era la de un samurai, de seguro fue atacado por algún yokai salvaje porque sus heridas no fueron propinadas por alguna arma humana. De vez en cuando abría sus ojos pero después volvía a cerrarlos_

_Lo cure y espere a que estuviera mas estable. Lo recosté en uno de los tantos futones que me había dado mi abuelo._

_Dieron las 8 y kasemaru comenzó a llorar, así que fue a donde se encontraba y deje aquel sujeto en la planta baja._

_Arashi fue a mi habitación por que había visto aquel tipo, le dije que no se asustara y le explique la situación._

**pero Onee-sama... eso fue algo muy peligroso de su parte**

**tu crees-**_pensé un poco_**-pero no creo que suceda nada malo después de todo era un pobre hombre herido.**

**si tu dices... pues… esta bien entonces**

_Paso parte del día y yo atendía a mis hijos con ayuda de arashi y trataba de acomodar las cosas del castillo, pero me preocupaba que aquel hombre no despertara para nada._

_Ya en la tarde prepare algo de comer para todos, incluso para A-UN._

_Me senté al lado del mencionado y pase un plato de sopa por su cara, para ver si el olor lo hacia despertar, al menos a su estomago._

_Hubo algo de movimiento en su rostro, y después abrió poco a poco sus ojos, parpadeo un rato y entre cortado comenzó a decir algo._

**humm, dígame... que sucede, puedo ayudarlo en algo-**_pregunte_

**quien?- **_se trata de parar_**- ¿quién es usted, señorita?**

**yo... mi nombre es kagome, lo encontré desmayado en la puerta de mi casa y lo traje aquí por que hacia mucho frío, además tenia restos de nieve imagino que usted vive en lo mas alto de las montañas del Oeste**

**no recuerdo... mucho de lo que paso, ni siquiera... cual es mi nombre**

**ahhhh-**_asustada-_** eso es muy grabe de seguro sufre de amnesia, espero que sea temporal joven.**

**no lo se-**_toca sus heridas_**-ahhh ahora recuerdo que un yokai me ataco en los bosques cercanos y no recuerdo por que... pero creo que era un yokai... mitad humano... un híbrido**

**¿un híbrido?**

_no puede ser ¿INUYASHA! No, no creo. El seria incapaz, además el no esta por los alrededores, si no en el mar del norte en busca de naraku._

_Pero entonces quien lo ataco, no conozco muchos híbridos por este lugar._

_Hummmmmm._

**le sucede algo kagome-sama, se quedo callada...**

**ahhh... descuide señor... no es nada, hum como puedo llamarlo si dice no recordar su nombre.**

**tiene razón... que mal no poder-**_se calla y se toca la cabeza, como sintiendo algo-_**ahhhh... yooo**

**¿Señor se encuentra bien le duele algo!**

**no... descuide-**_niega mi ayuda y después se calma-_** ya recordé... señorita**

**recordó su nombre?**

**así es, disculpe... mi nombre es Gokimo**

**¿gokimo?-**_pensé, que era bastante extraño_**- pues es peculiar pero al menos ya recordó su nombre señor, y dígame donde vive cree poder regresar sin problemas.**

**supongo que si, me haría el gran favor de dejarme comer y me iré esta misma noche, y de antemano le agradezco que me haya cuidado.**

**no hay de que-**_sonreí apenada_**-y claro que puede comer-**_le di el plato_**-tome, si quiere mas dígame.**

**usted es muy amable. Kagome-hime (princesa)**

**ahhhh ¿Princesa¿que cosas dice señor Gokimo?**

**es que si parece, con esa ropas, y además vive en este inmenso castillo. Y su bondad es formidable**

**gracias.**

* * *

**SESSHOMARU POV**

_había llegado al mar de esta región y según unos aldeanos un grupo de guerreros se habían quedado a acampar en las orillas de este._

_Me imagino que son el imbecil de inuyasha y sus amigos._

_De lejos distingo a ese pequeño mocoso llamado Kohaku, y a su alrededor se encontraban los demás._

**miren quien viene por haya-**_grito el monje_

**es Sesshomaru-**_contesto Inuyasha_**-HEEEE SESSHOMARUUUU**

**que diablos quieres...**

**si es el, que haces aquí sesshomaru ¿cuándo volviste¿cómo esta kagome y los bebes?**

**eso a ti que te importa Inuyasha... solo vine a luchar contra naraku, alguno de ustedes sabe algo o lo ha visto**

**Siempre tan amable-**_dijo con sarcasmo el híbrido_**-pues su olor es muy penetrante en este sitio y eso que estamos cerca del mar aun así no se disipa el olor de ese maldito...**

**ya veo, hmmm... bien, en otras palabras no lo han visto**

**así es... y tu como viniste-**_me miro fríamente_**-donde dejaste a kagome **

**¿te atreviste a dejarla sola maldito?**

**Insisto... no te incumbe... no tengo por que darte ninguna explicación**

**Sesshomaru, podrías decirme-**_dijo la mujer exterminadora-_**si mi amiga kagome esta bien...**

**hum-**_voltee a verla-_**ella esta bien, esta en mi castillo con mis hijos.**

**Gracias...**

_todos permanecían callado al lado de la fogata, pude ver que muy apenas comían, estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos._

_Yo por mi parte esta preocupado por mi mujer y mis hijos... hasta por la mocosa llamada Arashi. No estaba del todo tranquilo, ya que confiaba en los poderes de mi mujer pero... no estaba en paz._

_Fue entonces cuando vi al mocoso exterminador y se me ocurrió que fuera a cuidarlos al castillo._

**heee... Mocoso.**

**me habla a mi-**_dijo nervioso-_**señor...**

**eres el único mocoso presente aparte de ese Zorro.**

**que sucede... que quiere...**

**Quiero que te vayas de aquí, ve rumbo a un gran castillo situado en la región del oeste y cuida a mi familia...**

**¿cómo?**

_le levante y me puse en frente de el y luego mirando a la exterminadora le dije que no era bueno que los niños estuvieran presentes en una pelea._

_Que mandara a su hermano a cuidar a mi mujer y que el zorro fuera con el. Y aparte quizás por ser jóvenes podrían tomarlos de rehenes y nos dificultarían mas las cosas._

**kohaku, es cierto lo que dice sesshomaru... regresa por favor.**

**pero hermana, yo quiero vengarme también de naraku, de lo que le hizo a mi padre y nuestros amigos... y además yo también soy un exterminador.**

**hum kohaku... se que tus ideales son los mismos que los míos pero-**_dijo la amiga de kagome-_**pero... no quiero volver a perderte... por favor hazle caso a sesshomaru y regresa en kirara junto con shippo a la aldea y protégela por favor...**

**Hermana... ahhh esta bien, pero prométeme que si las cosas se vuelven difíciles mandaras a kirara a traerme**

**te lo prometo.**

_aquel niño se fue montado en aquel animal, junto con el zorro. Me sentí mas tranquilo pero aun así quería mantenerme informado del estado de mi mujer. Los tipos lobos conversaban entre si, la mujer pelirroja no la había visto antes o creo que si, mas no lo recuerdo bien._

_El monje hablaba con la exterminadora... incluso el híbrido de Inuyasha hablaba con su mujer muerta, todo parecía que habían venido en parejas. Y aun que yo siempre e estado solo, la mayor parte de mi vida._

_Aun así... hubiese querido que kagome estuviese a mi lado... al menos para fregarle la vida a inuyasha... pero no podía arriesgarla mas._

_Y menos ahora que seishime y kasemaru necesitan de ella._

_Se hizo de noche y escuchamos unos pasos cerca, fui a investigar y me encontré con la mocosa sirviente de naraku._

**¡KANAAAAAAA!-**_grito la mujer muerta_

**Naraku estaba buscándolos... y me mando por ustedes...**

**¿QUÉ¿NARAKU NOS BUSCA?-**_pregunto Inuyasha_**-¿ACASO PIENSA QUE ESTAMOS JUGANDO CON ESE MALDITO?**

**esto es obviamente una trampa Inuyasha**

**ESO YA LO SE MIROKU... pero no tenemos otra opción...**

**es muy arriesgado. Ten en cuenta que así podríamos perder casi instantáneamente.**

**kikyo... naraku es un maldito que le encanta tendernos trampas así que esto no cambia en nada si lo hubiéramos encontrado sin que el se diera cuenta.**

**ES VERDAD, MEJOR SIGAMOS A KANNA Y TERMINEMOS CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ...**

**Sango... humm-**_opino el monje_**- esta bien... vamos.**

_Era estúpido ir con un siervo de naraku pero por patético que parezca era una oportunidad que no podíamos rechazar. Además solo quería matarlo y regresar con kagome lo antes posible._

_Seguimos a la mocosa, todos estaban preparados para una emboscada en cualquier momento, yo por mi parte examinaba el maldito lugar y sentía muchas presencias malignas, todo el castillo apestaba a Naraku, era repugnante siquiera estar ahí. Adentro se encontraban cadáveres y unos que otros humanos muertos recientemente y también agonizando._

**que diablos?-**_dijo la mujer lobo_**-estos humanos están a punto de morir**

**Ayame... déjalos, no vinimos a salvar a estos sujetos...**

**pero Koga, no podemos dejarlos aquí muriendo. Estoy segura de que Kagome no los dejarías morir, sin hacer nada por ellos...**

**... hmmm-**_el lobo llamado koga se voltio y trato de dejar a los humanos en un lugar mas seguro, ya que si la pelea comenzaba ellos saldrían peor de lo que estaban_**-están muy pesado...hmmm-**_dijo mientras los cargaba_

**Yo te ayudare koga-**_ayudo la mujer del lobo también_**-venga... no se esfuerze mucho, sígame señor...**

**gracias señorita-**_dijeron los humanos._

**Yo me encargare de curarlos, con mi poder espiritual... junto con ayame... tu ve al lado de Inuyasha y los demás, nosotras nos uniremos después.**

**esta bien... te lo encargo...**

_La mujer de inuyasha, la miko muerta se quedo al lado de la mujer de koga y ayudaron a esos sujetos. Estoy seguro que mi kagome hubiese hecho lo mismo. Además me hubiera obligado a revivir a los tipos del lugar... ella siempre tan... ingenua y amable... que..._

_Me detuve por un momento y observando bien, pude ver que ciertos humanos aun podían salvarse, desenvaine a colmillo sagrado_

_Y mirando hacia la nada... moví la espada y resucite a los humanos, todos despertaron asustados y salieron gritando. Que un yokai con forma humana los había atacado._

**¿Sesshomaru, por que los reviviste?**

**que te importa Inuyasha... sigamos caminando...**

**hummm, BAH, da igual... continuemos.**

_No puedo creerlo, kagome aun que no este conmigo puedo escuchar como me reclama y me dice que lo correcto es revivir a aquellos que cayeron ante naraku, ahhhh. Esto de ayudar a la gente no va para nada con la imagen del gran sesshomaru pero... por alguna extraña razón. No me importa del todo._

_Entramos al castillo, la mocosa de naraku nos dejo esperando a su amo que según ella bajaría de inmediato, paresia que era una broma pero el desgraciado bajo lentamente por las escaleras y hasta nos saludaba con gusto el muy cínico, se sintió un gran pesar en el lugar. Todos estaban molestos y esperaban cualquier incitación por parte de naraku para atacar._

**vaya... vaya. Así que si vinieron a mi humilde castillo-**_se mofo el _

_maldito_**- que bueno que podamos dialogar como gente civilizada.**

**NARAKU... QUE DIABLOS TE PROPONES**

**ahhh Señor Sesshomaru, no pensé verlo aquí, supuse que estaría al lado de su mujer y sus hijos pero... veo que me equivoque**

**MALDITO... que demonios te importa... ahora déjate de tus juegos y pelea Naraku o es que acaso esperas refuerzos... quizás de hakusoshi o kagura-**_dije, con sarcasmo_**- oh que mal ellos fueron ya derrotados que lastima... ahora estas solo... después de haber mandado a todos tus peones a la batalla**

**es verdad, usted y su mujer han derrotado a mis mas poderosos sirvientes. ¿quién pensaría que usted y Kagome serian mas peligrosos que el mismo Inuyasha y kikyo en el pasado?**

**Que interesante... pero parece ser que su híbrido hermano arreglo las diferencias con kikyo y volvió con ella... se nota que en verdad no amaba a nuestra querida Kagome...**

**NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE ES TU QUERIDA KAGOME, ELLA ES MI MUJER Y DE NADIE MAS!**

**NARAKU-**_grito Inuyasha-_**TU NO SABES NADA AL RESPECTO, YO JAMAS OLVIDARE A KAGOME ME ENTIENDES... PEOR QUE TE PUEDO DECIR A TI... SI AUN RECUERDAS A KIKYO.**

**se equivoca Joven inuyasha-**_dijo al momento en que se acerco_** a el-yo no recuerdo en lo mas mínimo a esa mujer... quizás si recuerdo que la odio pero todo deseo de amor se a marchado para siempre...**

**sabes que eso es mentira-**_se acerco kikyo lentamente_**-tu aun conservas el corazón de Onigumo... no puedes desacerté de el**

**querida kikyo... en que grabe error estas... es verdad que onigumo nunca dejo de amarte y creo que aun lo hace pero... el... no esta ahora conmigo... me deshice de el nuevamente y esta vez para un buen propósito.**

**que te deshiciste de el-**_pregunto el híbrido_**- y por que... esta vez...**

**humm pues simplemente por que me estorbaba pero creo que onigumo no recuerda en lo mas mínimo su amor por kikyo ahora quizás... así pueda controlarlo mejor... planeaba reunirme con el pero... ohhh los humanos son tan débiles al amor que... tal parece que se a enamorado de nuevo**

**a que viene todo esto**_-le pregunte_**-por que nos dices esto...**

**pues... señor sesshomaru solo quería informarles eso... yo se que no les interesa pero- **_se pone su mano en la barbilla_**- o quizás a usted si le interese saber al respecto.**

**no me interesa tu irreverente existencia...**

_de pronto al lado de Naraku apareció un hombre alto de cabellos cafés oscuros, con unas ropas rasgadas de samurai._

_Todos quedaron callados ante aquella visión pero sin duda eso no fue nada comparado a lo que vi, aquel sujeto estiro su brazo y de entre las sombras salió una hermosa mujer que tenia la mirada perdida._

_El hombre la sujeto de la cintura y la pego así si mismo._

**ahhh ya regresaste Onigumo... y ahora traes a tu bella mujer...**

**así es Naraku... ya que no pude continuar mi amor con aquella mujer-**_dijo señalando a kikyo_**-me enamore de esta hermosa mujer que me cuido y dio asilo cuando mas lo necesitaba.**

**que le parece señor sesshomaru se a quedado sin habla...**

_Recuerdo que me quede inmóvil, sin decir palabra alguna, mis ojos solo veían aquella escena, inuyasha gritaba el nombre de ella._

_Nadie podía creerlo... era... era... Kagome. Que había pasado ella estaba en el castillo como yo la había dejado, no entiendo en que momento la tomaron prisionera. Y además por que¿por qué ella no se defendía si tenia los__poderes para hacerlo¿por qué permitía que Naraku la usara en contra mía?. Aquel hombre desprendido de naraku llamado onigumo me miraba__con una expresión desafiante, como incitándome a pelear con él..._

**¡SESSHOMARU POR QUE DIABLOS NO PELEEAS TE VAS A QUEDAR AHÍ PARADO VIENDO COMO SE QUEDAN CON TU MUJER!**

**cállate... Inuyasha... estoy tratando de entender que DEMONIOS LE PASA A KAGOME**

**Esa mujer es muy débil... fue posesionada por Naraku por eso no se defiende, vaya y yo que pensé que era una sacerdotisa fuerte... y ahora que es una yokai... menos perdón tiene...**

**Cállate-**_le dije al cadáver seguido de una bofetada, la cual la derrumbo en el piso_**-no hables...**

**Sesshomaru no estas en derecho de tocarla-**_dijo inuyasha mientras sujetaba mi brazo con furia y me propiciaba un golpe en la cara_**-no vuelvas a hacerlo**

**Tu defiende lo que es tuyo y yo lo que es mío**

**Sesshomaru... ayúdame...**

**escuche susurrar a mi kagome con lagrimas en el rostro, mientras el maldito de onigumo pasaba su lengua por su cuello...**

**suficiente... todos están muertos...**

**pensé al momento de abalanzarme a onigumo y naraku**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

_siee lo deje en lo mas interesante de eso se trata, en fin si tienen tiempo visiten mi fotolog o me paginita rara XD _**http/shojokaisoralove. blogspot punto com **

_pa... q vean mis locuras y me dejen uno q otro comentario jejeje_

**_bueno ahora una nueva manera de contestar sus reviews (gracias por escribirlos)_**

**_LaS bReVeS dE sOrALoVe_**

**_Hola lectoras (es) que tal, ahora en las noticias hmmm de la madrugada jejejej contestare ciertas cuestiones._**

_**HawkAngel XD**_

_igue apoyándome después de tantos capitulos,__Gracias pues si me tardo siglos pero que le vamos a hacer jejejeje ok espero te siga gustando el fic nos vemos XD _

_**marion-asakura**_

_Si, mensual, a lo mucho q puedo adelantarlo es a unos dias menos pero nada mas sorry,si los niños su hermosos son hijos de sessho y kagome... jejeje y si sessho quiere mas XD aun q sea yokai no deja de ser hombre jejeje. _

_Siii les dare una tele XD q se la patrocinene el abue de kagome _

_**luna **_

_Gracias, de verdad, ya era hora de cumplir mi penitencia y era justo q saliera de clases, y como lo pediste, vio a sus queridos amigos antes de irse, después de todo aun no los olvida. Y sovre Inu... pues hay la llevamos _

_**Alba **_

_Gracias, pues si hay vamos con este fic y sobre los otros pues todos los hago con mucho cariño ojala te gusten. _

_**Estrella Syriana**_

_Arigatto, de verdad te gusto? Q bueno. Y si sigo pensando q sessho es mejor q inu para kagome, pero bueno Rumiko sabra...jajajajy sip los nombres se me ocurrieron en unos instantes jejejeje, aquí la continuación espero tu respuesta bye bye_

_**Dark Angel Love**_

_Tu primer review en mi fic, jejejeje gracias. Espero no sea el ultimo. Te agradezco q digas q redacto bien (bajo presion jejeje) pues todo lo hago a la mera hora. Pues ya estamos en agosto y aquí tu capitulo, espero no te desepciones y hasta pronto. _

_**aome shan **_

_Pues vaya, un dia entero, al menos no te aburriste en ese tiempo...espero. y pues lo siento pero solo puedo subir capitulos asi se q quieres matarme pero jejejeje sorry, aquí essta elotro cap espero te guste bye bye _

_**Terra001**_

_Si me tardo mucho pero trato de dar lo mejor de mi en cada capitulo terra-chan. Y claro q eres muy agradable de hecho un encanto. nn _

_Espero q te guste este cap, cualquier cosa tu dime ok. Bye bye _

_**Kaz **_

_Tu siempre haces q me apene, me lo voy a creer todo jajajaja(sonrojada) _

_¿modelo a seguir? Aahhhh (mas sonrojada) q dulce de tu parte. _

_Sip suele pasar a veces leo fic q me gustan pero soy mala para recordar autores jejejeje. _

_Pues aquí esta la continuación querida, ojala sea de tu agrado. Y sobre el FIN pues aun falta quien sabe...quizas hago maratónico... este fic jajajaja. _

_Por ultimo... Gracias nuevamente de verdad, me da gusto q a gente como tu le guste tanto mi trabajo (si es q puede llamarse asi oo) _

_**Carla Jennifer**_

_Vaya tanto tiempo dedicado a mi fic. Gracias de verdad, te recomiendo leerlo escuchando alguna musica relajante jajajaja, de inu esta bien o algo asi.__Con la admiradora #1 vaya, jejejej XD pues tienes mucha competencia querida, buajajajajaja. Nos vemos. _

_**Sunao Ran **_

_¿No tardarme? Querida oo eso es prácticamente imposible jajajaja bueno hago lo que puedo. _

_Si ahora ya esta el cap 12 ojala te guste, dime q piensas después SIPI. Bueno nos vemos _

_**stefy **_

_jajajaja gracias, hacia tiempo q no escuhaba el chévere... chido, bueno mi inspiración es tardia pero segura, espero te agrade... oo bye _

_**Andromeda no Sainto **_

_Pues ahora sabes q paso con el Narakas como le dice una amiga a naraku) sigue de maldito haciendo de las suyas. Y pues si XD le paso una tragedia a la pareja.. por tu culpa buajajajaja... XD no te creas, yo soy la mala q los hace sufrir. Pero descuida ellos saldrán de esta. _

_o.o contrapartes XD muy interesante XD saludo a ellas oo _

_**TLAP **_

_Gracias, hay vamos... sigue el camino amarillo oo digo sigue el fic XD jejejeje_

_**Vampirestar**_

_Te lo agradezco mi Lady (yo y mis locuras), pues aquí lo continuo tarde pero bueno, espero no te decepciones. _

_**wolf trinity **_

_Jajaja no te preocupes, al menos lo bajaste. Espero tu review en este cap jijiji espero te hayan gustado los dos... adios XD _

_**Adry-Chan1 **_

_Si ok, q tal adry-chan. 200 ojala XD ojala querida. Sip kagome es una mamá divina y mi sessho como buen padre sera algo celoso XD quien sabe sacara a tokijin y asustara a los pretendientes de seishime jajajaja... _

_Descuida luego hablamos mas por q yo tambien ando contestando muy rapido pero bueno. Aca son las 2:10 a.m. y aun no termino. _

_Bueno luego nos vemos jejej gracias por todo bye bye _

como veran no puse nada nuevo solo amontone las cosas jejeje. nos vemos


	13. Amar sin limites y darlo todo

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**Cap 13.- Amar sin limites y darlo todo**

**Que le parece señor sesshomaru se a quedado sin habla...**

_Recuerdo que me quede inmóvil, sin decir palabra alguna, mis ojos solo veían aquella escena, inuyasha gritaba su nombre. __Nadie podía creerlo... era... era... Kagome. ¿Que había pasado? ella estaba en el castillo como yo la había dejado, no entiendo en que momento la tomaron prisionera. Y además por que¿por qué ella no se defendía si tenia los__poderes para hacerlo¿por qué permitía que Naraku la usara en contra mía?. Aquel hombre desprendido de Naraku llamado Onigumo me miraba__con una expresión desafiante, como incitándome a pelear con él..._

**¡¡¡¡SESSHOMARU POR QUE DIABLOS NO PELEEAS TE VAS A QUEDAR AHÍ PARADO VIENDO COMO SE QUEDAN CON TU MUJER!!!!**

**cállate... Inuyasha... estoy tratando de entender que DEMONIOS LE PASA A KAGOME**

**Esa mujer es muy débil... fue posesionada por Naraku por eso no se defiende, vaya y yo que pensé que era una sacerdotisa fuerte... y ahora que es una yokai... menos perdón tiene...**

**Cállate-**_le dije al cadáver seguido de una bofetada, la cual la derrumbo en el piso_**-no hables...**

**Sesshomaru no estas en derecho de tocarla-**_dijo inuyasha mientras sujetaba mi brazo con furia y me propiciaba un golpe en la cara_**-no vuelvas a hacerlo**

**Tu defiende lo que es tuyo y yo lo que es mío**

**Sesshomaru... ayúdame...**

_escuche susurrar a mi kagome con lagrimas en el rostro, mientras el maldito de onigumo pasaba su lengua por su cuello... __suficiente... todos están muertos... __pensé al momento de abalanzarme contra eso miserables_

_

* * *

_

**INUYASHA POV**

**No seas precipitado o lastimaran a kagome-**_grite_

**No te acerques a el**_-dijo kikyo-_**no lo hagas, el ahora esta sacando toda su energía y su Youki, no piensa simplemente en derrotar a Naraku, si no que planea descuartizarlo no importa quien se interponga. Incluso cualquiera de nosotros**

_Las palabras de kikyo eran verdaderas, en todo el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Sesshomaru nunca lo había visto tan desesperado y alterado al no poder hacer algo. Kagome es todo para el en este momento..._

_¡MALDICIÓN!_

_Nuevamente Naraku utiliza los sentimientos de las personas en su contra y ahora puede disponer de sesshomaru, quien no poseía esta debilidad antes¿debilidad? No... es algo distinto... quizás si es algo de vulnerabilidad... pero sin duda el no había experimentado algo en tiempo atrás. Miroku y Sango permanecen distantes y al margen de la situación. Los Monstruos de Naraku nos rodean y no han comenzado a atacarnos, aun... _

**Inuyasha, en cualquier momento nos atacaran así que permanece alerta, ya después veremos como rescatar a la señorita kagome.**

**Bien Miroku-**_observando a sesshomaru_**-ese imbecil solo nos va a ocasionar problemas.**

* * *

**SESSHOMARU POV**

_Había eliminado ya a la mitad de los siervos de Naraku, estaba manchado en sangre, nunca había peleado de tal manera, todo fue sin armas. Solo con mis garras y agilidad. No desenvaine a tokijin en ningún momento, Jamás aparte mi mirada de la de ella., verla llorar solo avivaba mi odio__por todo LO QUE__ME RODEABA, MALDITA SEA!!! Dime algo... ¿qué te sucede¿acaso esos miserables te han hecho algo? _

_Solo permaneces llorando y Onigumo sigue a tu lado_

**Sesshomaru, no piensa venir por su mujer aun? Vaya... creo que no le interesa del todo. Bien Onigumo si esta muy interesado ¿no es verdad?**

**Así es Naraku...**

_Decía el mal nacido mientras tocaba descaradamente la cintura y la cadera de mi mujer. Era demasiado, me importaba un Carajo la perla, Inuyasha y su grupo de Tarados. Solo quería salvarla y que todos murieran por hacerla llorar. Mis ojos se tornaron color sangre y me comenzaba a transformar en el Demonio salvaje que realmente soy, pero en el proceso del cambio. Ella volvió a llamarme e hizo que me detuviera por completo._

**¡NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR!-**_con voz cortada y lagrimas rodeaban por completo su rostro_**-Por lo que mas... quieras no lastimes a Naraku**

**¡¿Qué?!-**_esas palabras no tenían sentido ¿por qué me pedía tal cosa? Y además ¿por qué sufría tanto? Si yo solo deseaba salvarla_**-Explícame por que... KAGOME POR QUE ME PIDES ALGO ASI¡RESPONDE!**

**No puedo decírtelo... perdóname...**

_¿Cómo me quedaría sentado viendo como la lastimaban? Y controlar esta maldita furia que siento, ni siquiera puedo saber que le ocurre._

_Quede parado mirando el piso, mi youki disminuyo con lentitud, nadie decía nada, el lugar estaba frío al igual que yo. Naraku bajo hasta donde me encontraba y mirándome con indiferencia dijo._

**¿Por qué no atacas Sesshomaru?-**_posando su mano en mi hombro_**-acaso no amas a esa mujer...**

_Alcé la mirada y me sumergí en sus ojos, tan débiles y desconsolados, no importaba mucho lo que me estuviera diciendo Naraku, yo solo trataba de encontrar la verdad en Kagome; de pronto ella comenzaba a __incrementar __su nivel espiritual y su youki al mismo tiempo, el proceso era casi indetectable, tanto que ni Onigumo y Naraku no se habían percatado._

_¿planeaba salvarse finalmente?, la miraba confundido y solo trataba de no cambiar mi actitud para que estos miserables no sospecharan nada. __Finalmente kagome me miro con ternura, como queriendo decirme que todo saldría bien, le dio forma a su energía y..._

**¿ka... go... me?**

_Se había apuntado a si misma, y la luz de energía había atravesado su cuerpo... en sus labios chorreaba la sangre y fue cayendo mientras su voz expresaba el dolor interno, de inmediato fui a donde se encontraba, dejando al bastardo de Naraku aun lado, la tome entre mis brazos y solo miraba como su cuerpo su cubría de rojo y su kimono estaba manchado por completo. Onigumo se quedo sin habla mientras volteaba a ver a__Naraku para esperar__sus ordenes; no escuchaba muy bien, solo a lo lejos los gritos uniformes de Inuyasha y sus compañeros. Todos estaban llenos de indignación y desesperación. ¡kagome! Gritaban... mientras yo... yo no sabia que Diablos hacer... sola la sostenía con fuerza y me perdía en sus ojos, los__cuales nunca__pararon de llorar, ella coloco su mano en mi rostro y con dificultad me sonrió..._

**Mi amor... ahora...no-**_tosiendo y gimiendo un poco_**- No pueden... usarme como en tu contra... Atácalos rápido... No te... detengas ante nada**

**ka... kagome**

_Solo recuerdo que, forme un campo de energía a nuestro alrededor y con solo estirar mi brazo izquierdo, ya había matado a Onigumo, quien se__encontraba a un lado de nosotros, inmóvil, mis garras de veneno había atravesado su garganta y cayo con gran facilidad, afuera del campo de energía se respiraba el veneno que había dejado salir de mis garras para que todo el estuviera fuera muriera de inmediato._

**Perdóneme... te e causado muchas... molestias... pero es que... Naraku...**

_Sus palabras fueron cortadas bruscamente, se quedo callada y recostada en mi pecho, yo por otro lado no sabia de mi, la sostenía pero al mismo__tiempo no la sentía, mi mente estaba en otro lugar tanto que no me había dado cuenta que afuera de la kekai se encontraba Inuyasha gritando, hasta que colmillo de acero se torno roja y destruyo mi campo._

_Al instante se quito la parte superior de su kimono y cubrió el rostro de kagome con el y me ordeno que disipara la niebla creada por el veneno._

_Ignore su petición y voltee la mirada, fue entonces cuando me sujeto de las ropas y me grito fuerte a la cara._

**¡¿CREES QUE KAGOME SEA FELIZ SI MATAS A SUS AMIGOS?!**

_Con un leve movimiento de mi mano el veneno desapareció, los inútiles que seguían a mi estúpido hermano se salvaron y el me miro con decisión y volteándome la cara, dijo unas palabras que me sacaron del transe._

**Vaya que eres idiota-**_riendo-_** se nota que te afecto la muerte de kagome...**

**imbecil...**

**No lo digo de esa manera, si no que- **_voltea a verme de reojo_**- Tu tienes a colmillo sagrado ¿no es así?... entonces por que no la revives...**

**Ah...**

_Mis ojos se abrieron del asombro y antes de analizar cada frase que dijo, desenvaine colmillo sagrado y la utilice con kagome. __Sus heridas comenzaban a sanarse y sus ojos se abrían nuevamente, se incorporo de inmediato y al ponerse de pie me abrazo con fuerza. __Y al separarnos para ver nuestros rostros de nuevo, kagome me beso y se comenzó a reír._

**¿Qué resulta tan divertido?**

**que hayas olvidado por completo la existencia de colmillo sagrado...**

**Es que... yo-**_mirando hacia otra parte-_**pensé que te había perdido para siempre y no pude... pensar en otra cosa, mas que en el dolor que estaba sintiendo... Kagome, yo lo siento... perdona mi desesperación.**

**Sesshomaru... no tienes por que disculparte por nada, me alegra saber que soy lo único en tu mente, al menos cuando estoy apunto de morir**

_No me contuve y la abrasé sorpresivamente, pegue su cabeza en mi pecho y acaricie sus cabellos, mientras le decía lo mucho que me preocupe, que me había descontrolado, que me asuste cuando ella me pidió llorando que no le hiciera daño al bastardo de naraku y Onigumo, que quede helado al verla herirse de esa manera fue tanto mi impresión que olvide todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, colmillo sagrado entre ello._

_Tanta era mi agonía que mis ojos estaban nublándose y algo vidriosos, y ella bien sabe que eso ya es grabe, por lo mismo que no demuestro mucho sentimiento o gestos faciales, aquello ya era una exageración; incluso me sentí impotente al no poder llorar por perder a la mujer que amo_.

**Sesshomaru... yo también me sentí mal, por que por mi culpa estabas así... lo que paso fue que... Onigumo fue al castillo y fingiendo ser una persona normal logro que bajara la guardia... el dejo entrar a varios yokai al castillo y tenían de rehenes a nuestros hijos... Naraku dijo que si yo no accedía a sus mandatos o mostraba algún deseo de liberarme el... les haría daño, y su intentabas salvarme de cualquier manera ordenaría que fueron asesinados...**

**Kagome¿qué paso con kohaku? El iba en tu encuentro, acaso no presencio ese momento.**

**Sango-chan, cuando era traída hacia este lugar, vi como kohaku se dirigía al castillo, use mis poderes para crear una kekai que lo protegiera y al mismo tiempo evitar que fuera visto por Naraku.**

**ah, en verdad...**

**Así es, yo confiaba en que el llegaría a tiempo y mataría a todos esos sirvientes de naraku y así mis hijos ya no estarían en peligro... pero tenia que hacer tiempo para que kohaku llegara, no podía confiarme, el tiempo era vital y si yo hacia algo imprudente o incluso ustedes... naraku ordenaría esa atrocidad... pero yo se que ahora están a salvo**

**Lo que no entiendo- **_se acerco kikyo a kagome_**- es por que... hiciste algo tan arriesgado, como acabar con tu vida**

**No quería que me utilizaran de esta manera, en contra de sesshomaru, por eso les quite el medio por el cual lo tenían a su merced, además... bueno-**_sonriendo-_** yo confiaba en que el me reviviría...**

**pero-**_interrumpí-_** estuve a punto de dejarte morir... por mis descuidos...**

**No importa, por que yo estaría a tu lado por siempre incluso moriría por ti, tengo confianza en mis sentimientos y aun que no lo parezca pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas...**

**Entiendo-**_dijo kikyo después de alejarse de ella_**-se a lo te refieres...**

**kikyo...hmm-**_escuche con debilidad decir a Inuyasha._

**Naraku escapo, el maldito estaba intoxicado por el veneno de sesshomaru pero, se fue de repente, ese bastardo simplemente no se muere.**

**Su excelencia tiene razón, Será mejor que kagome regrese a su casa esta muy herida, y nosotros... sigamos el rastro de Naraku.**

**Sango-**_le dijo mi mujer a la exterminadora-_**estas herida al igual que el monje miroku, deseo que vengan con nosotros al castillo para que se recuperen y después iremos todos tras el, aun que lo mas probable es que él intente capturarnos.**

**Kagome-chan?, pues Kohaku este haya... asi que supongo que yo con gusto te acompaño pero...**

_las miradas estaban puestas en mi, tal parecía que el único inconveniente de ir al castillo era mi presencia, a mi me daba igual si iban o no, pero el inútil de Inuyasha... Para mi propio odio hacia el, ese rencor, tuvo que pasar a menor grado al menos en esta ocasión, ya que..._

"**_Vaya que eres idiota, se nota que te afecto la muerte de kagome,_**

**_No lo digo de esa manera, si no que... Tu tienes a colmillo sagrado ¿no es así?... entonces por que no la revives"_**

_Mi desesperación era tal, que ni yo me había dado cuenta lo idiota que habia sido, y aun que se que inuyasha no lo hizo para ayudarme si no para salvarle la vida a kagome... yo se que... que si ella hubiese regresado__a su lado yo__hubiera hecho lo mismo. Aun que también pude haber matado a Inuyasha de un solo ataque pero, mi kagome no lo hubiera permitido._

**a mi me da igual si van o no, pero como mi mujer quiere que vayan-**_los mire desafiantemente-_** Mas les vale obedecer o los llevare a la fuerza**

**Es su manera de decir que están invitados-**_sonríe_

**Yo los espero en la aldea de la anciana kaede...**

**espera-**_sujeta la mano de Inuyasha_**- No te vayas...**

**yo (**_sonrojo_**) ¡déjame kagome, no pienso ir al castillo del imbecil de sesshomaru!, no me interesa...**

_Esta bien mi momento, de buena gente se fue al diablo, que bueno que me recordó que poseía a colmillo sagrado pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora trata de seducir a mi mujer con su actitud de ofendido, Vaya!!_

_No comprendo como puede amarla aun sabiendo que ella ya no lo ama, que esta conmigo y además tuvo dos hijos míos._

_Me acerco a kagome y pongo mi mano en su hombro como simulando abrazarla y con mirada desafiante y de superioridad, le digo que no vale la pena, que no le insista mas y que mejor vayamos a casa_

**Pero Sesshomaru... Inuyasha se preocupo mucho por mi y además te recordó sobre los poderes de colmillo sagrado...**

**Pues-**_Muy enojado y algo celoso_**-No por eso voy a tratarlo como mi querido hermano menor, para nada... y en todo caso, lo hizo por ti y no por mi**

**DESDE LUEGO, A TI TE HUBIERA DEJADO MORIR, TENLO POR SEGURO, HERMANO MAYOR!!!!**

**NO ME GRITES INMUNDO HÍBRIDO!!!**

**BAH, HABLAS MUCHO Y NO HACES NADA ¿QUIERES PELEAR?**

**DESDE LUEGO, SIEMPRE TE DERROTO Y ESTA NO ES LA EXCEPCIÓN !! **

**MAS VALE QUE SOLO TE REFIERAS A LAS BATALLAS QUE HEMOS TENIDO Y NO A MI KAGOME!!!!**

**¡¿TU KAGOME?!, SIENTO DECIRTE QUE ELLA ES MI MUJER, NO LA TUYA, ASI QUE NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR DE NUEVO "MI KAGOME" NISIQUIERA MERECES DECIR SU NOMBRE!!!!**

**señorita kagome no hará nada...**

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

**Ahhh en un momento monje Miroku... ellos se comunican de esa manera, supongo que sacan la tensión que traían...**

**Kagome, será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, estoy preocupado por tus bebes y Kohaku, además el cobarde de Naraku, se desapareció... y no vaya a ser que el quiera ir a atacar al castillo**

**Sango-chan... tienes razón, ustedes adelántense, yo voy por esos dos que todavía siguen con sus discusiones**

_Era extraño verlos pelear a estas horas del partido, ya Sesshomaru era mi todo junto con mis bebes, pero Inuyasha no dejaba de ocupar un espacio en mi corazón, lo veía con cierta ternura, además de que deseaba que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos..._

**FAH, NO TIENE CASO HABLARTE...**

**MIRA QUIEN LO DICE... HÍBRIDO INÚTIL!!!!**

**¡¡¡¡SESSHOMARU!!!!!-**_grite mientras me acercaba a los dos_**-POR FAVOR... ya deja de discutir con Inuyasha...**

**¿YO?-**_grito Sessho y se veía algo celoso_**-PERO SI FUE, ESTE IDOTA QUIEN EMPEZO Y NO PIENSO...**

**hmmm-**_me puse en medio de ambos y le di una mirada decidida a sessho posteriormente mire a Inuyasha y le sonreí_**-Inuyasha por favor... tu también tratemos de llevarnos bien... acompáñanos a nuestra casa**

**Pero-**_se sonrojo_**- Kagome... no puedo, me encantaría ir contigo a donde sea hasta el fin del mundo si fuese necesario-**_decía mientras posaba sus manos en mis hombros_**-pero... NO CON ESTE MISERAB...**

**A-B-A-J-O**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ka...gome-**_decía Inu mientras me miraba desde el piso-_**No puedo creer que aun sigas haciéndome esto...**

**Lo siento- **_le sonreí y me puse en cuclillas_**- pero no iba a permitir que siguieras insultando a mi Sessho**

**FaH-**_ignorándome_**- esta bien, vamos al mentado castillo de una buena vez... antes de que me arrepienta**

**Bien-**_le doy la mano para que se levante_**-Vamos entonces**

**ah-**_muy sonrojado toma mi mano_**-si... claro**

_Podía sentir la mirada asesina de mi querido yokai en mis hombros, voltee a verlo, y en efecto estaba que se moría de celos y con ganas de descuartizar a Inu; Mas ganas de lo normal._

_Al pasar al lado de kikyo, quien permanecía al margen de todo, la mire fijamente a los ojos y para su sorpresa, la tome de la mano._

**ah-**_incauta camino a mi lado_**-pero que haces...**

_En un rápido movimiento, y una sonrisa típica, me aleje de ellos y sus manos habían quedado unidas. Tanto Inu como kikyo me miraron extraño, mas nunca dejaron de tomarse de las manos. __Caminaban tranquilos sin decirse nada, pero ninguno se quejaba. __Por mi parte regrese con mi querido y "celosito" yokai, mis brazos rodearon el suyo, y me recosté en el._

**Nos vamos ya... Sessho-sama**

**Si- **_serio, pero viéndome con ternura_**-andando, Kagome...**

_Sango-chan y Miroku-kun, caminaban adelante, ellos también permanecían juntos a su manera, y de ves en cuando se les veía tomarse de las manos, para poder cruzar algún lugar. Inuyasha miraba cada detalle por donde pasábamos y lo compartía con kikyo, ella permanecía callada, pero podía sentir que estaba bien estando así con su antiguo amor, además estoy segura que ese sentimiento no se a muerto del todo._

_Sessho caminaba con su porte de galán, ese que tanto me hace suspirar, y cada que podía volteaba a verme; como queriéndose asegurar que yo permanecía sujeta a su brazo izquierdo._

_Aun que no puedo culparlo, yo también observaba su perfil, cada que tenia la oportunidad. Ahora todo estaba tranquilo, era casi un sueño,__quien pensaría__los problemas que habíamos enfrentado hace unos momentos, y los otros conflictos emocionales en todo este tiempo se esfumarían aun que fuese solo por un instante. __Pero sin duda el acontecimiento mas importante estaba a punto de ocurrir, era algo que ni en mas locos sueños me hubiera imaginado; como se diría drásticamente, algo sacado de un lugar de Utopía._

**Sesshomaru...**

**hmm que sucede- **_me miro extrañado-_** ahora me dices por todo mi nombre, estas preocupadas por nuestros hijos, descuida ellos están bien, tengo confianza en ello.**

**no es eso, yo también se que mis queridos bebes están a salvo, puedo estar segura ya que soy su madre**_- paro nuestro caminar_**- es otra cosa, puedo pedirte un favor.**

**si... desde luego... que sucede**

**puedes cargarme en tu espalda, estoy un poco cansada., y no seria correcto de mi parte irme volando y dejando a los demás atrás.**

**Kagome-**_me mira detenidamente_**- no tienes que pedirme permiso para algo así, tu solo dime que te cargue y yo lo haré...**

_Como me encantaba todo de mi yokai, pero aun mas esa mirada llena de sentimiento que solo me la dedicaba a mi, nadie mas podría verla, quizás en un futuro nuestros hijos, pero ningún mortal había gozado con tan sensual mirada y tierna a la vez._

_Se inclino un poco, a mi altura, y me ayudo a estar en su espalda, después camino mas despacio tratado de que yo fuese cómoda. Era algo extraño, considerando que yo me iba así antes en Inuyasha, pero ahora era__distinto,__por que estaba con la persona que mas amo en este mundo, y el sentimiento es mutuo. Además me recostaba en su espalda y esa hermosa piel blanca y afelpaba que acompañaba las ropas de mi querido sessho._

_Mis brazos recorrían su cuello y mi pecho se reposaba en su espalda, algo singular por que ocasionaba el leve sonrojo de mi yokai._

_Después de todo, seguía siendo algo reservado y tímido cuando se trata de mi. Quien podría pensar acaso que me encontraría a mi persona ideal, en esta época, en este momento, y claro en la persona que menos esperaba._

_Tras un leve suspiro me acerco al oído de mi sessho y le digo lo mucho que lo amo, entre otras cosas._

**Kagome- **_sonrojado y estremecido_**- me da una sensación rara, cuando hablas tan cerca de mi oído...**

**de verdad-**_acercándome mas, con toda la intención de estremecerlo mas_**- de causo esa sensación...**

**Eres mala-**_volteando a verme con una mirada maliciosa-_**mira que a mí no me caerían mal unos 2 hijos mas...**

**heee-**_mirada asustada_**- acabamos de tener dos hijos y quieres mas? Vaya que yokai tan mas ansioso... aun que podemos jugar un rato cuando lleguemos al castillo, digo, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos...**

**je-**_parpadea y me ve otra ves-_** acaso quieres que me vaya de lo mas rápido y deje atrás a tus amigos, perdiéndolos y así no nos molesten mas...**

**no tientes a tu suerte querida kagome... no sabes de lo que seria capas.**

**Eres un perverso Sesshomaru- **_sonriéndole-_** pero no me desagrada. Mejor fíjate por donde vamos, no vayas a tropezar.**

**Como quieras- **_volteando la cara al frente_**- kagome...**

**dime...**

**Sujétate fuerte...**

**¿he? Pero que planeas...**

_la maravillosa agilidad de mi hombre de cabellos plateados se puso a prueba, comenzó a correr tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta cuando pasamos a Inu y Kikyo e íbamos a rebasar pronto a Sango y miroku._

_Voltee a ver a quienes se quedaron detrás de nosotros y mi infantil mente se apodero de mi... ahhh_

**¡¡¡ADIOS, INUYASHA...¡¿A QUE NO PUEDES REVASARNOS?!**

**¿qué?- **_vi la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro y después como hablaba con kikyo_**- que sucedió...**

**tal parece que quieren llegar antes...**

**kikyo-**_extendiendo su mano hacia ella_**- vamos a alcanzarlos**

**¿alcanzarlos?**

_Tal parece que kikyo quedo tan sorprendida como yo, pues Inuyasha sujeto sus pies y puso sus manos en su espalda y ambos se fueron corriendo detrás de nosotros._

_Por inercia kikyo se sujetaba fuerte del Coello de inuyasha por miedo a caerse y mas a tanta velocidad, podía escuchar como le reclamaba que la bajara pero el no hacia caso alguno, se puso a un lado de nosotros y nos rebasaba en ocasiones, desde luego Sessho no se lo permitía._

_Parecían niños compitiendo, haber quien llegaría primero al lugar acordado, claro que el monje Miroku no podía quedarse atrás pues también nos alcanzó con Sango en su espalda._

**¡¡¡EXCELENCIA!!!-**_gritaba asustada y golpeando en la cabeza a miroku_**-¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE¡¡¡BAJEME EN ESTE MOMENTO!!!**

**PERO SANGO-**_sonriéndole_**- TENEMOS QUE VENCER AL JOVEN INUYASHA Y A SESSHOMARU...**

**¿EXPLÍQUEME POR QUE?**

**no tengo la menor idea-**_corriendo aun mas_**- sujétate fuerte...**

_Esta carrera sin sentido, fue unos de los momentos mas memorables y divertidos que e vivido. Ya que ahora, como ya dije antes, parecía un__sueño imposible y es una competencia mas sana, considerando que Sessho e Inu siempre quieren matarse al verse._

_Puedo asegurar que hasta kikyo se veía diferente, Feliz, quizás._

_Gracias a ello llegamos mucho antes al castillo, que estaba rodeado por una kekai, que impedía la entrada a los intrusos, obviamente esto era obra de mi pequeña nee-chan, Arashi._

**Pude hacer una abertura en la kekai, y todos entramos, después se volvió a cerrar, seguramente arashi estaría muy cansada después de sostener esta kekai tanto tiempo.**

**¡¡¡¡¡ARASHI, RIN, KOHAKU!!!!!**

**Kagome-sama- **_se asomo arashi_**- que bueno que regreso**

**Okasaaaaaaaaaa- **_grito Rin, mientras corría a abrasarme_**-que bueno que regresaste, vinieron unos Monstruos extraños y comenzaron a atacarnos pero Arashi, A-UN y el señor jaken nos defendieron, a los bebes y a mi.**

**Como están los bebes, se encuentran bien-**_pregunte_

**Claro Okasa, Arashi me mando a encerrarme con ellos en el cuarto, aun que kasemaru lloro un poco yo lo cargue y se quedo dormidito. Después**

**Kohaku-kun llego y nos salvo.**

**Que alivio- **_volteo buscando a kohaku y lo veo sentado en un rincón, curando sus heridas_**- Muchas Gracias, te debo la vida de mis hijos y de mi hermanita...**

**No tiene nada de que agradecerme- **_se paro y se acerco-_** es un placer para mi, además no pelee solo también recibí mucha ayuda de arashi, Jaken y desde luego de kirara y A-UN.**

**Muchas Gracias Jaken-**_le sonreí_**-estas herido?**

**Hmmm- **_volteando hacia otro lado-_**mas que todo fue por **

**sesshomaru-sama**

**Jaken- **_le dijo él_**- no respondas tan respectivamente...**

**Lo siento amo sesshomaru**

_Cheque todos los lugares y resguarde a mis hijos, puse unos pergaminos sagrados alrededor del castillo para dormir tranquilos, con la ayuda del monje Miroku fue una kekai mas fuerte._

_No se que diablos planea ahora Naraku, puesto que ya tiene casi por completo la perla, su otra misión es matar a kikyo e Inuyasha y__desgraciarle__la vida a todos. Pero por esta noche dormiremos tranquilos._

**Arashi tu dormirás en este cuarto, el cual compartirás con **

**Rin –**_sonriéndole-_** como siempre, pero ahora estará Kohaku también **

**para protegerlas.**

**claro que si Kagome-sama**

**Bien Kohaku, te las encargo- **_beso a Rin_**- buenas noches-**_beso a arashi_**- duerme bien y cuídalos.**

**Que pase buena noche Kagome-sama**

**Gracias-**_lo beso en la mejilla_**- para ti también**

_después de dejar al pequeño hermano de sango completamente rojo, fui a la siguiente habitación donde estaba Sango-chan y Kikyo, en esta mansión había muchas mas habitaciones pero creí mas conveniente que por lo menos durmieran dos personas en una. Después fui a la siguiente habitación donde__estaba el pequeño shippo y kirara durmiendo placidamente, A-UN y Jaken en otra y en la ultima habitación que fui fue la de el monje miroku e Inuyasha pero... el no se encontraba en ella, con fundida fui a buscarlo hasta que escuche paso en el techo, y poniendo a prueba el rosario sagrado pude saber que se trataba de Inuyasha._

**¡Ka... go... me!-**_enojado y en el suelo_**- COMO ME HACES ESO DE NUEVO, ES MAS FACIL QUE VINIERAS A VER SI ERA YO… EN VES DE DECIRME ABAJO**

**discúlpame-**_riéndome de el_**- es que ya extrañaba decirte eso**

**humm- **_se sienta y pone cara seria_**- yo también... extrañaba que me digieras así... por que siempre lo hacías, cuando estabas a mi lado**

**Inuyasha...**

**no te preocupes, esto tendré que superarlo poco a poco, además-**_mirada fija en mi_**- aun que me duela... él te ama mas que yo...**

**que-**_sonrojada_**- Sesshomaru?**

**en varias ocasiones, me sentí muy mal por que sentía que te perdía, me enojaba y eso me daba mas fuerza y al final tu estabas bien... a mi lado**

**pero hoy, Sesshomaru perdió el control por completo, nunca lo había visto así, a pesar de ser despiadado nunca perdía su temple de frialdad.**

**Pero esta ves, parecía tan inseguro y temeroso, sobre todo... triste por haber perdido algo muy valioso tanto que el muy imbecil olvido que podía regresarte a la vida.**

**pues... aun que no lo vi, sentí su preocupación... y no dudo de lo que siente**

**en un principio yo si, pero-**_riendo_**- después me di cuenta de su cariño hacia ti, pero no quería aceptarlo pero esta ves hasta yo... puedo aceptar que el... te... bueno-**_enojado_**- ya sabes...**

**Claro que lo se- **_poniéndome de pie y extendiéndole la mano_** - vamos a adentro ¿quieres? Ya es hora de dormir y si no me voy ahora, Sessho vendrá a buscarme**

**Bueno-**_suspiro_**- vamos kagome...**

* * *

_**En otro lugar lejos del castillo...**_

* * *

**MALDITOS-**_decía naraku mientras se miraba sus heridas_**- me han dejado muy mal, si tan solo no me hubiese confiado... desgraciada kagome... arruino mis planes... pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de mis objetivos no me rendiré, aun que este solo yo mismo acabare con ellos... CON TODOS**

_Tras decir eso naraku se acerco a la ventana del castillo donde se encontraba y con el reflejo de la luz de luna su silueta cambio drásticamente, hasta aparentar un joven de cabellos plateados de ropas rojas y orejas de... perro._

**y yo que pensé-**_riendo_**- que no volvería a transformarme en ti después de 50 años...**

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**COMENTARIOS FINALES DE SORALOVE**

**Sessho**: acéptalo, esta ves si te pasaste, Humana

**Sora:** ejem-_volteando hacia otro lado_- pues mas o menos

**Kagome:** esta vez sessho, tiene razón fueron casi dos meses y contando

**Sora: **esta bien pero la mitad no es mi culpa, mi compu se murió todo un mes, maldito monitor...

**Sessho:** pero el demás tiempo si fue culpa tuya...

**Sora:** pues... quizás, es que a parte no tenia internet... toda la mala suerte se junto

**Sessho**: seguramente esto es un complot... hmm-mirada sospechosa-de alguien que no quería que continuaras con el fic. De nosotros.

**Inu:** ¿qué me ve?-dice el pulgoso mientras intenta desarmar la compu con un martillo¿?

**Sora:** inu, pagaste el internet como te encargue?

**Inu**: pues etto... tengo que irme...

**Sora**: -- ...

* * *

**HawkAngel XD**

_Pues muchas gracias, me gusto a mi también, además lo deje interesante, saludos_.

** CollSaku**

_Vaya amar a un fic? Eso se puede, los declaro fic y mujer. No te creas, yo también lo amo aun que lo he descuidado, jejeje hasta pensamos en el divorcio. Pero hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias y aquí seguimos. __Y disculpa la gran espera, ojala te guste._

**shikatema **

Agradezco tus comentarios, es bueno saber que te agrada y espero que sigas leyendo aun que tu humilde servidora se tarde siglos.

** luna**

_Hola niña Linda, ya te extrañaba, tu me felicitas y me regañas cuando se debe, te agradezco tus estirones de orejas, jajaja, pues veras que nop, como te habrás dado cuenta si era la verdadera kagome y además murió momentáneamente. __Ahora que lo pienso, no se donde rayos este jaken, espero haya ayudado a kohaku. Me he tardado como nunca pero espero que al menos haya valido la pena la espera. Nos leemos después, besos._

**From: Estrella Syriana **

_¡¡¡siii sangre, buajajajaja!!!! Pues si se puso maniaco y mato varios yokai y a onigumo pero el maldito de Naraku escapo, como de costumbre, aun que algo intoxicado. __Saludos a tu conciencia, tan cuera, la mía esta enojada por que la ignoro, jeje __En fin estrella-chan espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews y te portas mal._

_**Sessho**: Sigue leyendo la historia... y espero sigas admirándome_

**Kagome:** _hum -- _(lo toma del brazo) _ya nos vamos_...

** DarKagura**

_tu? Años sin verte jess, déjame, me tomo mis años para continuar mi historia, déjame vivir. Ok sigo esperando el fic que dijiste que me darías para verlo y posteriormente subirlo a la fanfiction._

**stefy**

_tienes razón, la inspiración es efímera, digo no me gusta poner cualquier cosa, si así fuese no hubiera llegado a mas de 3 capítulos jajaja. Pero en fin, no me considero la mejor pero si intento serlo, gracias nos leemos después._

**Kaz **

_konichiwa, kaz-chan, tan kawaii (sonrojada) que lindas cosas me dices, aun que no me las merezco, jejejeje me tarde siglos pero bueno espero contar con tu apoyo hasta el final del fic. Como leíste kagome estaba bajo amenaza pero bien justificada, digo ya es "mami" y tenia que pensar en sus cachorritos (kawaii). Descuida, con que me sigas mandando reviews diciéndome que le eché ganas, yo ansiosa de seguir con mi querida historia. Nos leemos después, Besos y abrazos_

**simon fushi notori**

_Pues antes que nada, gracias por tu review, y pues ya dije mil veces (jejeje) pero bueno, Gome nazai, me tarde años pero ojala te guste y sobre en desenlace (que yo entiendo como el fin) pues no se cuando llegara, espero continuar mas pero quien sabe. Chao._

**Carla Jennifer**

_Gracias Carla-san, pues si también me gusto, digo yo lo escribí tiene que gustarme, jejejeje. Ojala te siga interesando y no pierdas tu interés, vale? Nos leemos_

_**Sessho**: Te cuidas mucho preciosa, adios_

_**Kagome:** humm (celosa) vamonos de una buena vez... sigamos con el cap 14_

**Dulce **

_arigatto, pues como viste, no tuve mucho tiempo que digamos pero (jejeje) tarde pero seguro, creo, tratare de no tardarme años._

_**Sessho:** pero no promete nada..._

**Kagome:** No interrumpas, lo siento, adios.

** DULCE**

_Hoe(con miedo) sorry, veo que si te hice enojar, no fue mi intención, créeme. Como sea ya subi el fic, eso ya es un logro no te parece, ahh, espero te guste este cap y si no pues ya tendre mas oportunidades de escribir algo mas interesante. __Arigatto nos vemos._

_**Sessho:** ¿yo me desespero?_

_**Kagome:** pues... si..._

_**Sessho:** ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, MUJER!_

_**Kagome**: ves..._

**wolof trinity**

_Jejejeje pues si ya ves, soy conocida como la escritora de los mil años, pero por lo que me tardo en actualizar, ya era grabe subir un cap por mes pero ahora si que querían lincharme varias personas._

_**Sessho**: tuvimos que esconderla en el castillo un tiempo..._

_**Kagome:** pues si, aun que no se vio muy preocupada que digamos, verdad?_

_**Sora**: ahí kagome linda, tienes el Novio del millón de dolares, como no me va a gustar_

_**Kagome:** ¡esposo!_

_**Sora:** ajajajaja cierto, cierto ... esposo_

* * *

Bueno ahora si me despido. Nos vemos como por el 2007 jajajaja (no se crean) gracias por sus comentarios, tanto buenos como malos no importa, lo importante es que al menos se molestan en escribirme. Nos leemos luego, cuídense mucho chavas.

**P.D.- fui a la convención de aca de Monterrey, fue la increíble voz (en español) de Sesshomaru, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el grabarlo, pedirle un autógrafo y escuchar su melodiosa voz... jejeje**

**Ahhh también fue la de Inu, pero en fin, (que mala) también tengo su autógrafo, es chido.**


	14. ¿Donde se encuentra mi destino?

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**Cap 14.-¿Dónde se encuentra mi destino?**

_El viento se tornaba cada ves mas helado, y por esa razones las tribus de Yokais se adentraban mas en es bosque en busca de un lugar mas cálido, y entre esos terrenos se encontraba un par de lobos algo inquietos._

**Ah, koga espérame-**_decía Ayame algo cansada-_** hemos corrido durante una hora exacta... ahh... como puedes correr tan rápido sin tus...**

**Fragmentos... eso no era lo único en mi-**_la mira decidido_**- aun me queda mi poder y planeo hacer pagar a Naraku por todo.**

**humm-**_Sonriéndole_**-Claro, lo mejor ahora es encontrar a kagome**

**Es verdad, ella es necesaria para acabar con él, aun que no me gustaría pelear con el perro de Inuyasha.**

**Koga, no seas así, es necesario la ayuda de todos.**

**hmm, como sea, démonos prisa ayame, ya descansamos aun que sea un poco... no crees?**

_Ambos se fueron tan rápido como llegaron, los yokais los observaron detenidamente, mientras se corría el rumor de la batalla final contra el maldito de Naraku._

_Mientras tanto en el castillo resguardado por una gran kekai, sus habitantes comenzaban a salir de el._

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

**Kagome-sama, ahora que sucederá-**_pregunto arashi_**-usted ira a pelear?**

**Desde luego... no pasare por alto esta ofensa...**

**No quiero que vayas- **_decía muy serio Sesshomaru_**-Acaso planeas poner en peligro mas tu vida...**

**por eso mismo quiero ir-**_agregue_**- para vengarme por haberme utilizado, y meterse con mi Familia... además recuerda que soy la mujer del gran lord de las tierras del oeste, por eso no soy una mujer indefensa, ahora peleare sin presiones o trampas por parte de Naraku.**

**Eres muy terca Mujer**

**Pues obvio, me comporto como mi yokai favorito**

_Seguimos conversando al respecto hasta que salieron los demás del__castillo, Miroku estaba listo para marcharse junto con Sango, quien ya traía su traje de exterminadora y acompañada de Kohaku._

_Kikyo ya se había levantado desde antes y había conseguido un par de flechas y conservaba su mirada decidida y seria._

_Inuyasha estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol viendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos todos, como esperando indicaciones o ver el movimiento de nosotros, o quizás... estaba espiándonos a sessho y ami._

**Inuyasha...**

**QUE QUIERES?- **_me contesto con rudeza_**- estoy pensando en como...**

**ABAJO**

**ahhh-**_tirado en el pasto_**-MALDITA SEA!!! DEJA DE HACER ESO**

**pues no me hacías caso...**

**eso no te justifica-**_volteándome el rostro_**-en fin... que quieres?**

**saber si dormiste bien-**_sonriéndole_**-es que te ves diferente...**

**me encuentro bien-**_observando a sesshomaru_**- y bien? vas a dejar que kagome venga con nosotros, pondrás de nuevo en peligro su existencia**

**MALDITO...**

_Esto ya era cosa de todos los días o debería decir, de cada media hora, no podían permanecer ni un instante sin molestarse el uno al otro, cualquiera juraría que se llevan como hermanos de verdad._

_Cuando apenas me disponía a detenerlos una brisa movió mis cabellos y ocasiono que cerrase los ojos, al abrirlos ya me encontraba con el rostro de koga-kun y mis manos sujetadas por las suyas._

_Me sorprendió que pasase la kekai, pero es que a pesar de ser un yokai, no emanaba energía negativa._

_Sessho e Inu pararon su discusión ante tal sorpresa y una que otra miradita de celos, sobre todo de mi querido yokai, que ignoro a Inuyasha y fue a mi encuentro enseguida._

**Querida kagome, tanto sin vernos-**_sonriéndome_**-me extrañaste**

**ahh Koga-kun-**_dije con sorpresa_**-es verdad, te extrañe...**

**Asi que-**_me hablo enojadito Mi sessho_**-Lo extrañabas?**

**No seas celoso**

**Tonterías, y tu ¿QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES?-**_decía mientras separaba las manos de koga de las mías_**- Donde dejaste a tu mujer...**

**Es cierto ¿y Ayame?**

**ahhh-**_suspiro el lobo_**- veo querida kagome que te conseguiste un "esposo" muy celoso pero bueno no es para menos, y sobre Ayame ya viene en camino fue por unas cuantas cosas cerca de la aldea.**

**¿Esposo?-**_me sonroje_**- ahhh Joven koga, que cosas dice, y que necesita Ayame? Además... ¿cómo encontró este lugar?**

**Tu dulce aroma me guió hasta aquí y eso que esta distinto por que ahora no eres una Bella Humana, si no una bella Yokai...**

**Que "cariñoso"-**_agrego Sesshomaru, después me abrazo por la espalda y con sarcasmo dijo_**- ya le contaste a este "lobo" que tenemos dos hermosos hijos... ¿hee?!!!**

**SESHOMARU!!!-**_sonrojada_**-no seas celoso...**

**descuide, sesshomaru... eso ya no es novedad, ya lo sabia desde antes**

**Pues que no se te olvide**

_Mi lindo "esposo" le gustaba defenderme, je, ahora había dejado su pleito con Inuyasha para enfrentar a koga, debo admitir que no me desagrada del todo además el lindo verlo celoso por mi._

_Después de ese breve Incidente, Koga-kun nos comento que ya sabia la ubicación exacta de Naraku, todos quedamos pasmados, y algo incrédulos pero después los explico que Ayame y el estaban persiguiéndolo y guiándose__por su olfato, de un tiempo en adelante fue mas fácil dado que naraku ya no estaba disperso en varias partes ósea, en Onigumo, Kagura o hakudoshi, ahora era una sola presencia que seguir, y después del enfrentamiento contra Sesshomaru, se quedo en un solo lugar._

_En las Afueras del territorio del Sur-Oeste y que era de suma importancia dirigirnos para haya antes de que volviera a cambiar de dirección._

_Fue muy útil la información del joven koga, ahora solo restaba, saber si todos iríamos a ese viaje ya que, corríamos peligro de morir seguramente._

**Kagome-**_me hablo Sessho_**-quiero que regreses a tu época y me esperes en ese lugar... junto a Arashi, Rin y nuestros hijos.**

**sabes bien que no haré tal cosa...**

**pero, Piensa un poco en nuestros Hijos...**

**Lo hago-**_lo miro seriamente y me acerco a el_**- mis pequeños no han cumplido siguiera la semana y ya fueron utilizados para los planes perversos de Naraku... NUNCA SE LO PERDONARE, por eso no puedo y ni debo exponerlos a ese peligro... así que los llevare a la época antigua y le pediré a mamá, sota y el abuelo que los cuiden... junto con Rin y Arashi**

**Crees justo eso... tu madre podrá sola...**

**No estará sola, además ella aun no los conoce, confió en que cuidara de ellos y esperara nuestro regreso... SOY TU MUJER-**_sonrojándome_**- y por eso debo acompañarte en cada momento y no es por que sea obligatorio... si no por que yo deseo estar a tu lado...**

**kagome...**

**Te pregunto como aquella vez... ¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?**

**hmmm-**_se acerca y me recuesta en su pecho_**-Si... solo si yo puedo estar contigo para siempre...**

**Esta bien, ahora solo nos resta acabar con Naraku.. yo voy a la aldea de la anciana kaede y llevare conmigo a nuestros hijos y a mi nee-chan, además nosotros vamos en esa dirección, nos queda de paso**

**es verdad-**_me sonrió, cosa que casi nunca sucede en publico_**-vamos...**

**Kagome-**_me dirigió la palabra kikyo_**- puedo preguntarte algo**

**Desde luego, que sucede kikyo?**

**Cuando dejes a tus hijos en tu época... cerraras el portal de este tiempo con el tuyo ¿no es así?**

**si, como eres sacerdotisa me comprendes, no estarán seguros en ningún otro lugar mas que en mi época... y seria descuidado de mi parte dejar una puerta abierta donde posiblemente pueda atravesar Naraku gracias a la perla de shikon. Ya cuando regrese, la abriré de nuevo e iré por lo que mas quiero...**

**y si mueres... como abrirás la puerta...**

**Kikyo!!-**_la regaño Inuyasha_

**Dudo morir, pero si en dado caso sucede, esa puerta se abrirá sola, ya que al morir se romperá el conjuro y podrán atravesar el tiempo. Y mi querido sesshomaru podrá ir por nuestros hijos y cuidarlos...**

**Pero tu no morirás-**_se entrometió sesshomaru, sujetando a colmillo sagrado_**- no volveré a perder la cabeza, utilizare correctamente la espada que me dejo mi padre...**

**Sesshomaru-**_lo mire tiernamente_**- confió en ti plenamente.**

**Kagome-sama es mejor que vaya al pozo del tiempo...**

**Si, es verdad Miroku-sama**

_Como todos nos dirigíamos a donde mismo, empezamos a caminar, no teníamos mucha prisa por eso ni sessho ni yo levitamos para llegar antes._

_Mi "esposo" le ordeno a jaken que permaneciera en el castillo, para que lo cuidase, también le encargo eso a los demás sirvientes de las tierras del Oeste. Por mi parte me separe para ir a dejar a mis bebes, la anciana Kaede me acompaño y me ayudo mucho._

* * *

_Ya en mi época, explique muy poco, para que no se preocupasen por mi, deje a Kasemaru con mamá, por que mi pequeño niñito era muy llorón, mira que no e podido estar cerca de el mucho tiempo y eso me hace sentir triste pero, ahogo todo esto para asegurar un mejor futuro para el y su hermana, y hablando de Seishime, ella era mas tranquila, de seguro saco el carácter de su padre._

**Hija...**

**hum Mamá-**_me había sacado de mis pensamientos_**- que sucede?**

**Pasa algo¿verdad?**

**Es algo complicado, prometo explicártelo todo cuando regrese, por ahora debo irme... Sesshomaru me esta esperando. Por favor te encargo a mis bebes, Rin y Arashi... espero no sea mucho para ti pero... mientras antes me vaya mas rápido regresare-**_le sonreí y le bese la mejilla_

**Kagome, te noto diferente y pálida además- **_se puso seria_**- ayer sentí un escalofrió inmenso... pensé que te había sucedido algo...**

_No puedo creerlo mi madre sintió cuando yo deje este mundo... No puedo decirle la verdad, estaría muy mal. Después de ese breve momento, le dije que habíamos enfrentado a Naraku, pero nada grabe._

_Me fui muy rápido y deje muy poca información, al pasar por el pozo me encontré con el monje miroku, el cual me ayudo a salir, me dijo que los demás estaban ya en las afueras de la aldea. Así que me fui con el, se me__hizo raro__que mi Sessho no estuviera esperándome pero... supongo que después sabría el por que._

**Ahhh- **_dije después de caer al piso_**- ahhh eso me dolió... Niaaa...**

**¡¡Kagome-sama, ahh se encuentra bien!!?**

**si-**_reí un poco_**- ahh Miroku-sama es que me resbale por el pasto mojado, ando muy distraída, como sea no es nada grabe sigamos...**

**Excelencia... kagome, al fin llegan que bueno**

**Sango-**_dice el monje mientras la toma de las manos_**- me extrañaste, verdad? ahhh querida mía no volveré a dejarte sola-**_después de eso su mano se posa en su parte posterior_**-ah que bien**

_Tras la bofetada obligatoria, tomamos rumbo al Sur-Oeste, íbamos tranquilo dentro de lo que cabe; caminando normalmente, aun que Koga y Ayame se alejaban mas y olfateaban su propio rastro que habían dejado. Kikyo estaba con Inuyasha, ambos estaban serios; pero en ocasiones se les veía charlar, Kohaku y Sango estaban en kirara y Miroku corría a su lado, yo me encontraba sentada en A-UN y Sessho caminaba cautelosamente vigilando con constancia los alrededores._

**Trajiste varias flechas contigo-**_me pregunto, curiosa kikyo_

**hum, si la anciana kaede me tenia listo ya el arco y las flechas, traigo como 17 y tu?**

**solo tengo pocas... las he conseguido conforme avanza mi viaje, tengo 10 pero si son certeras, no necesito mas.**

**ya veo-**_dije algo desinteresada_**- es verdad...**

_Por lo que veo sigue siendo hostil conmigo, supongo que su odio hacia mi no radica en que este con Inuyasha como pensé, ya que ahora estoy con mi sesshomaru y además tenemos 2 hijos. Y esta mujer sigue odiándome, yo por mi parte no le guardo ningún rencor, a pesar de que no es mi persona favorita del mundo._

_Nuestro caminar siguió por una hora mas, algo tensa por parte de todos, nuestros pasos cada vez eran mas rápidos, ya que comenzábamos a percibir la presencia del desgraciado de Naraku; yo podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía maligna, quizás por que esta pelea era definitiva y Naraku lo sabia a la perfección, planeaba usar todas sus trampas y armas, la cantidad de seres malignos era impresionante. Pero fueron__derrotados con facilidad por el__Monje Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Koga Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Kikyo dijo que lo mas recomendable es que gastáramos nuestras flechas exclusivamente en Naraku, accedí aun que lo haya dicho como una orden que tenia que acatar por la "inferioridad" que según ella poseo._

**Es muy extraño-**_decía miroku sin descuidar a kazaana_**- que no hayan aparecido los insectos de naraku.**

**seguramente esta muy confiado en que podrá derrotarnos**

**Quizás tengas razón sango...ahh-**_cansado_**- parece que... se han detenido los ataques, podemos continuar**

**Kagome te encuentras bien?**

**Claro-**_dije con una leve sonrisa_**- descuida, me has protegido todo este tiempo, no he luchado para nada... estoy en perfectas condiciones**

**Me alegra-**_mirándome fijamente_**-cada vez nos acercamos mas al castillo de naraku así que. es probable que tenga su veneno disperso por todo el lugar así que... procura hacer una Kekai para resguardarte.**

**si**

_Había una gran pendiente, hay yacía la guarida de Naraku, fue ahí cuando me baje de A-UN y camine al lado de mi "esposo", sujetándonos de las manos, y cuando subíamos me di cuenta que la mirada de Inuyasha se posaba en mi y Sessho, me sentí incomoda y voltee a verlo; se dio cuenta y esquivo mi mirada. Solté a Mi yokai y con un lenguaje de puras__miradas le trate de dar__a__entender que iba con inuyasha, no tardaría y que de preferencia no intentara matarlo. Vaya tanto con una simples miradas, pero es que ambos habíamos aprendido a comunicarnos así._

**No tardes mucho...**

**Esta bien-**_lo beso en la mejilla_**- no tardare mucho**

_Kikyo me observo con indiferencia e inquietud a la vez, fue algo raro pero Así lo percibí, después apresuro el paso y pude quedarme con Inuyasha un rato a solas, un poco separados del resto, pero con eso bastaba._

_Por otro lado el se encontraba distante, así que no hable de enseguida, primero camine junto a el y espere a que el sintiera la necesidad de hablarme y así fue._

**No es necesario que me tengas lastima...**

**Eso ya lo se... pero no te tengo lastima-**_dije sin dejar de mirar al frente_

**Como quieras llamarla- **_se detuvo un momento_**- mejor regresa con él**

**¿por qué te detienes¿estas cansado?**

**No me Oíste... ¡QUE REGRESES CON ÉL!**

**Inuyasha-**_lo mire fijamente_**-aun no puedes... perdonarme ¿no es así?**

**Perdonarte?-**_quito su seño de molesto y miro con ternura_**-no tengo **

**que perdonarte nada, kagome... yo tuve la culpa, por que me amabas y yo solo...hmmm no tiene caso hablar de esto, ya lo entendí... pero no puedes pedirme que te olvide con tanta facilidad**

**no te he pedido que me olvides-**_tomo su mano_**- ya que yo no te he olvidado**

**Kagome...**

**No puedo olvidarme de ti, te quiero mucho... pero-**_agache la_

_mirada_**- quizás no como tu quisieras pero...**

**No digas nada- **_se acerca a mi y pone su dedo en mis labios_**-ya lo se...**

**Y no me interesa nada mas... es bueno saber que al menos ocupo un pedacito de tu corazón**

**Inuyasha- **_le sonreí_**- que bueno que estés un poco me...**

**shhhh**

**¿qué sucede?**

**Puedo percibir el olor de un yokai... pero es muy débil**

**ahhh yo no puedo sentir nada, quizás sea un mapache o algo así, te noto preocupado...**

**iré a ver... es que siento que este Youki me es familiar**

**Esta bien ve, si quieres voy contigo...**

**No, espérame aquí no tardo**

**Bien- **_le dije y veía como se alejaba, no pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando regreso_**- ¿qué paso?**

**Nada, lo fuese... escapo... maldita sea**

**descuida, solo estas algo alterado, mejor sigamos. El castillo de Naraku no esta muy lejos. Y ya nos hemos detenido y no se cuanto han avanzado los demás**

**Es verdad, vamos... ese Koga se debió adelantar demasiado.**

_Caminamos juntos unos minutos, cuando pude ver a mi yokai, no dejaba de mirar atrás. Seguramente esperándome o vigilando a su querido hermano. Aja... pensé para mi._

**Al Fin llegamos... al refugio de ese miserable-**_dijo koga_

**Me parece extraño que no se encuentren guardias o el campo de energía que usualmente tiene- **_agrego Sango_

**Tal como lo dijiste hermana, esta muy confiado en que podrá vencernos**

**No podemos esperar a que nos tome por sorpresa, debemos separarnos y buscarlo dentro del castillo.**

**Tienes razón Miroku-**_dije_**-esta bien, separémonos y de preferencia que alguien se quede afuera del castillo por si el maldito llegase a aparecerse aquí...**

**Que el niño exterminador permanezca afuera junto con A-UN y ese demonio de fuego... los demás podremos enfrentarlo- **_dijo mi Sessho_

**Sesshomaru tiene razón, Kohaku permanece aquí afuera y si ves al bastardo no dudes en mandar a kirara a buscarme y enseguida estaré a tu lado-**_decía cariñosamente Sango, mientras abrazaba a su hermano_

**Si... hermanita**

_Koga y ayame fueron los primeros en entrar después, Miroku y sango, mi yokai entro junto con Inuyasha, no me quedo mas remedio que entrar con kikyo, me sorprendió que mi Yokai se fuera sin mi, pero era obvio que el quería matar a Naraku sin que yo pusiera en peligro mi vida._

**Si ves a Naraku avísanos pronto, entendido**

**si señorita-**_contesto temeroso Kohaku_**- kikyo...**

**Cuídate kohaku, nos vemos- **_me despedí_

_Ambas entramos al castillo, cuando me disponía a hablarle a kikyo, ella saco su arco y aventó una flecha, y destruyo a un yokai que estaba a punto de atacarnos, posteriormente siguió caminando._

_¿qué me sucede¿por qué no pude percibir que ese monstruo nos iba a atacar¿estaré preocupada por mis niños, mis amigos y Mi Sessho?_

_Caminamos un rato mas y solo nos encontramos con problemas menores no había rastro de Naraku..._

**seguramente, ese maldito, escapo de nuevo...**

**No lo creo, su presencia esta aquí, muy débil, pero permanece en este lugar, de seguro espera tomarnos por sorpresa**

**Quizás... kagome**

**hum ¿dime?**

**Tu sabes que la perla hace mas fuerte a quien la posee, y te consta cuanta energía otorga a quienes solo tienen un fragmento-**_suspira_**- imagina cuanto poder no a de tener naraku ahora que tiene prácticamente toda la perla de shikon.**

**es verdad, pero recuerda que estuvimos a punto de vencerlo, el sabe que si luchamos juntos lo derrotaremos- **_la miro con seguridad_**- además el no el único que a incrementado su poder, Nosotros también... y... pelear por el ser querido nos hace mas fuertes**

**¿ser querido?**

**Asi es, ahora todos tenemos esa fuerza- **_junto mis manos y mi mueca cambia_**- Koga peleara por vengar a sus camaradas y proteger a Ayame, ella luchara por el mismo cometido que koga y además por que lo ama.**

**es verdad aquel sujeto, odia a naraku, aun que la que mato a sus compañeros fue kagura, el quiere erradicar todo el mal desde su origen**

**Sango peleara por su padre, sus amigos, kohaku y el Monje Miroku, y ese pervertido luchara por quitarse esa maldición y poder estar al lado de su querida Sango, sin ningún impedimento.**

**hum- **_mirada arrogante_**- y supongo que tu pelearas por Sesshomaru y el por ti... y de paso Inuyasha te protegerá también**

**Pues- **_cierro los ojos_**- en efecto luchare por mi sessho y el por mi, además con esto eso aseguraremos el futuro de nuestros hijos... pero no creo que Inuyasha luchara para protegerme, yo creo que- **_la miro fijamente_**- el protegerá a su querida kikyo...**

**bah que tonterías**

_Dicho esto kikyo se alejo de mi, dejándome hablando sola, ella siempre tan agradable. En fin supongo que ella sabe lo que piensa, ahora que lo pienso no a salido nada sospechoso, ni tampoco kohaku nos ha llamado._

_Otra cosa que me preocupa es que no percibo nada, solo aquellos yokais que nos atacaron, los cuales eran muy sospechosos._

**¿Kagome?**

**hum-**_volteo de inmediato_**- ¿Inuyasha?**

**¿cómo salí aquí, si estaba con sesshomaru?-**_se acerca a mi_**- vimos a Naraku de espalda y fuimos a perseguirlo, luego nos separamos por un camino doble. No puedo creer que haya salido hasta aquí. BAH MALDITO NARAKU... hmm y tu no estabas con kikyo?**

**Pues si pero ella se fue sin mi, creo que no le caigo para nada, pero eso es lo de menos.**

**vamos, no lograremos nada quedándonos aquí parados, quizás veamos a kikyo mas adelante**

**tienes razón Inuyasha**

_El no se da cuenta pero piensa mucho en kikyo, ya sabia yo que ella es la persona que verdaderamente cautivo su corazón, seguimos juntos hasta llegas a un corredor sin salida, Inuyasha utilizo sus garras de acero y atravesamos los escombros, fue nostálgico estar con el de esta manera como antes, pero no dejo de pensar en mi Sesshomaru ¿Cómo estará?_

* * *

**SESSHOMARU POV**

**ESE IMBECIL ESCAPO... maldita sea-**_dije fastidiado_**- espero que kagome este bien, de seguro esta con el cadáver ese, la mujer de Inuyasha**

_Camine como media hora mas, algo muy extraño fue que el maldito castillo no terminaba nunca y además no me encontré con ninguno de los amigos de kagome por ningún lado, eso es casi imposible, ya que por lo menos debí verlos a lo lejos, y peor aun es que no sabia nada de mi Mujer, ojala se encuentre a salvo._

**¡¡¡¡GARRAS DE ACERO!!!!**

_¿Inuyasha? Pude escuchar su ataque, bueno al menos se donde esta este otro inepto, pero lo que no me agrado para nada fue que también escuche la voz de mi Mujer, en otras palabras estaba con el híbrido de mi hermano, COMO DETESTO QUE EL ESTE SERCA DE ELLA, que siquiera diga su nombre es suficiente razón para eliminarlo de la faz de este mundo. Me acerque dispuesto a hacer acto de presencia y que el maldito no se aproveche de la__situación pero... pero, hubo algo que me detuvo, una barrera... creo que era una kekai que me impedía pasar mas haya, y creo que no podían verme por que gritaba y ellos no se movían nada., Maldita sea, eso era__obviamente _

_obra del mal nacido de Naraku. Lo mas malo de todo es que yo si podía oírlos y verlos, no se que pasaría si el bastardo trata de estar con mi mujer, no puedo marcharme y hacer como que no pasa nada._

**este muro no se cae-**_dijo el híbrido_**- que clase de material es este, veamos... Kagome utiliza una de tus flechas sagradas haber que conseguimos.**

**Esta bien- **_lanza su flecha sin mucho excito_**- No le hizo mas que un simple rasguño... estoy segura que el veneno de Sesshomaru hubiera derretido cualquier tipo de material...**

_Digamos que sentí algo de alivio, al saber que mi kagome pensaba en mi en todo momento, quería abrazarla, No entiendo muy bien por que si apenas nos dejamos de ver hace poco, quizás por que recuerdo que... la primera vez que la vi, estaba tan indefensa, vulnerable, lastimada. Incapaz de escapar pero sobre todo... que estaba llorando por... él._

_Ya intente usando a colmillo sagrado, sin excito, y Toukijin y nada consigo rasgar muy poco esta kekai. La verdad es que mis garras no tienen la mas mínima oportunidad ahora. Kagome esta preocupada, lo puedo notar en su mirada, mientras que el idiota de Inuyasha solo se queda ahí parado viendo a MI MUJER._

**¿Ese es Inuyasha?-**_dijo una voz detrás de mi_

**hum... tu eres... kikyo?**

**Si- **_se acerca a la kekai_**- me separe de kagome y veo que no ha perdido tiempo...**

**¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS INSINUAS?!-**_grite furioso_

**Tu mismo lo ves-**_dijo con indiferencia y tratando de traspasar la kekai_**- esta barrera es muy fuerte, adsorbe los poderes de las sacerdotisa... por eso no puedo romperla... solo me debilitaría mas. Y supongo que tampoco puedes o de lo contrario estarías ya con tu mujer.**

**Desde luego... ellos no pueden vernos, por eso no intentan pasar hasta este lado, de seguro si kagome intentara romper esta kekai junto conmigo, lo lograríamos**

**Trabajo en equipo ¿he?- **_mirada melancólica_**- Inuyasha y yo, solíamos ser un equipo muy fuerte juntos.**

**No recuerdo haberte pedido que me contaras eso...**

**Es verdad tal vez solo dije por nostalgia**

_La mujer de Inuyasha es muy antipática pero, se ve sola, creo que sufría al ver a kagome al lado de aquel híbrido. Al igual que yo, no se alejaba de la kekai, sentía impotencia de no poder cruzarla y ver como los ojos de ese bastardo se posaban únicamente en mi Mujer._

_Por mi parte ya se me había olvidado el objetivo real de estar aquí, hallar a Naraku. De pronto Inuyasha se acerco mucho a Mi Kagome y la abrazo por la espalda, ella se mostraba sorprendida y le preguntaba que le sucedía¿qué ingenua? Yo ya lo hubiera descuartizado si no es por..._

_ESTA MALDITA KEKAI INFERNAL!!!!_

**No me sucede nada-**_contesto el cretino animal_**-solo deseaba sentir tu calor**

**¡Inuyasha!-**_sonrojada, cosa que no me gusto en lo mas mínimo_**-Por favor, déjate de juegos. Estamos aquí para derrotar a Naraku, además ya hemos hablado de esto... yo amo a...**

**shhhh-**_poniendo su estúpido dedo en la boca de mi Mujer_**-No digas mas**

**Por favor...SUELTAME!!**

_Acto seguido la soltó pero solo para acomodarla de otra manera, la giro y su rostro lo coloco en su pecho, maldito híbrido, después ambos encontraron sus miradas. Kagome... se veía... confundida, apreté los puños todo lo que pude, me lastime con mi garras y mis manos comenzaron a sangrar, la sacerdotisa mostró una angustia grande también, a pesar de que ella siempre tenia mirada de indiferencia aquel acontecimiento le había llegado directo, no cabía duda. Kagome se alejaba pero el bastardo no la soltaba, mi rabia estaba incontenible, como se había aprovechado de la situación._

**Inuyasha-**_mirándolo fijamente_**- trata de entender, yo amo a Sesshomaru y a mis hijos, ellos son todo para mi... ya no te amo...**

**No importa- **_la abraza cada ves mas-_** yo siempre te voy amar, además no pierdo la esperanza de tu... vuelvas a mi lado.**

**Eso es imposible-**_pone su mano en el rostro de Inuyasha_**-Yo jamás me alejare de mi Sessho, lo amo extraordinariamente, nunca había amado igual, quizás no me comprendas pero no siento nada por ti, mas que amistad... solo eso**

**Estas segura¿No crees que pueda hacerte cambiar de parecer?**

**No- **_se aleja de él bruscamente_**- Ya decidí mi destino...**

_Kagome lo vi fijamente y con una mirada mas que decidida, le dice que no puede seguir así, se aleja un poco de el y le pide que no vuelva hacer algo como lo ocurrido. Tenia tantas ganar de besarla en ese momento, creí que ella había cambiado de parecer y que regresaría a su lado... pero me equivoque... y me da mucho gusto haberme equivocado. La miro sin que pueda verme, le sonrió brevemente, pero de pronto el maldito Híbrido la sujeta del brazo y la atrae hacia el, tratando de besarla a la fuerza, Kagome comienza a gritar y decirle que se detenga seguido de varias cachetadas y golpes. Pero lo ultimo me dejo completamente sin habla. __ÉL LA GOLPEO... tirandola al suelo._

**VAS A SER MÍA, QUIERAS O NO**

**¿Inu... yasha?- **_temblando y con mucho miedo_**- TU NO ERES ASI**

**Lo siento pero- **_mirada casi demoníaca_**- serás mía ya te lo dije**

**No quiero-**_le mira con rabia_**- NO TE DEJARE HACERME DAÑO**

_Kagome se levanta y trata de huir, lamentable mente se topa con la kekai que me impedía ir a salvarla, preocupada lanza una flecha pero sin excito, después yo le gritaba con todas mis fuerzas pero no me escuchaba. Sin darme cuenta solo escuche un grito por parte de ella, Inuyasha... la había atacado por la espalda... solo vi como cayo al piso y fuera de si, estaba mas que consternada ya que a pesar de todo, el jamás... le hubiera hecho algo así... de pronto sentí la mirada de Inuyasha sobre mi, el... __¡¿EL PODIA VERME?!_

**Sessho... maru-**_dijo con temor la sacerdotisa_**- Inuyasha...**

**¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!-**_dije sujetándola de los hombros_**- ves como tu amado PERRO ACABA DE LASTIMAR A MI MUJER**

**NOOO... EL... NO ES INUYASHA!!!!!!!**

**¿qué dices? Como no va a ser el, de seguro la sangre de yokai que corre dentro de el se apoderado de su ser.**

**No, te equivocas, la forma en que ataco a Kagome, de esa manera... Fue que... Naraku me ataco aquella vez antes de morir, con la forma de Inuyasha... EL ES NARAKU!!!!!!**

**¿estas segura?-**_Mirando a Inuyasha_**-Es Naraku?**

**Veo que Se han dado cuenta-**_dijo Inuyasha acercándose a la kekai_**- que inteligente querida kikyo... es verdad recuerdo que aquella ves tenias una mirada de rabia y angustia jajajaja, en cambio kagome esta consternada y preocupada a la vez...**

**MALDITO-**_grito kikyo_**-SABIA QUE ERAS TU, INUYASHA SERIA INCAPAZ DE LASTIMAR VA LA MUJER QUE AMA**

**Inuyasha- **_dijo kagome confundida_**- de que estas hablando¿dónde esta kikyo? No puedo verla...**

**Ah kagome-sama-**_se acerca a ella_**- es verdad no puedes ver que del otro lado de la kekai se encuentra kikyo junto con tu querido sesshomaru**

**¿Sesshomaru?**

_Me acerque a la kekai y grite, de una manera indescriptible, realmente quería que kagome supiera que no esta sola._

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¿Sesshomaru?-**_voltea a __verme_**- Sesshomaru eres tu? puedo oírte... pero no te veo...**

**KAGOME!!! Estoy del otro lado de esta barrera, no puedes verme pero yo a ti si, aléjate de inmediatamente... ese no es INUYASHA, ES NARAKU QUE A TOMADO SU FORMA!!!!!**

**¿Naraku?- **_asustada_**- pero no puedo sentir su presencia**

**KAGOME ESCUCHAME-**_le grito la Miko_**- Naraku puede copear la imagen, personalidad, recuerdos y poder de quien esta utilizando. Por eso se siente el Youki de Inuyasha y no de Naraku. Pero créeme, él no es Inuyasha... aléjate ahora mismo.**

**Kikyo... realmente estas ahí- **_confundida_**- Lo que dices es verdad, ahora lo se Inuyasha no se comporta de esta manera pero ahora lo que mas preocupada me tiene es... ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AL LADO DE MI SESSHOMARU?!!!**

**hum-**_con los ojos bien abiertos_**- Boba este no es momento de ponerte celosa... Dios...**

**Kagome-**_dije tras un breve suspiro_**-No te preocupes... ella no intentara abrazarme por la espalda...**

**ah-**_sonrojada_**- me viste?? SESSHOMARU PUEDO EXPLICÁRTELO...**

**SUFICIENTE-**_grito Inuyasha, ósea naraku_**- ESTAN OLVIDÁNDOSE QUE TENGO A KAGOME A MI MERCED Y PUEDO MATARLA CUANDO SE ME DE LA GANA...**

**NO TE ATREVAS-**_dije acercando mi mano a la kekai_**-A PONERLE UN DEDO ENCIMA MALDITO NARAKU!!!!!!**

**SESSHOMARU!!!!!**

_Kagome hizo lo mismo que yo, juntamos nuestras manos en la barrera, una gran cantidad de energía nos ataco pero no apartamos las manos en ningún momento. Podía sentir el youki de kagome y el mío juntarse, la kekai adsorbía nuestra energía y nos hacia cada ves mas vulnerables pero no me apartaría de kagome, aun que me quedara completamente debilitado, Jamás la soltare._

**No seas TONTO... esa kekai te dejara sin energía, además adsorberá toda la energía de kagome por ser una sacerdotisa-**_dijo la mujer del inútil_

**NO TE METAS, JAMAS ME ALEJARE DE MI KAGOME!!!**

**SESSHOMARU, TOMA MI MANO**

_Kagome empezó a soltar su poder espiritual y la kekai se rodeo por completo de esa fuerza, no me quede con los brazos cruzados, libere mi youki al igual que ella, finalmente nuestras manos se unieron de verdad, la kekai se rompió enfrente de nosotros, Naraku nos miro incrédulos y cuando iba atacar a kagome, la jale hacia mi; protegiéndola con mi cuerpo, de manera brusca saque a toukijin y ataque a Naraku._

_Lastimándolo y haciéndolo volver a su forma original, ya había dejado de imitar a Inuyasha, herido regenero su cuerpo y me miro con desprecio, me mando un ataque lleno de energía maligna pero kagome formo una kekai alrededor de nosotros y aquella mujer; protegiéndonos_

**MALDITA MUJER-**_grito Naraku_

**TU NUNCA PODRAS VENCERNOS!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

_Después la kekai se desvaneció, quedando parejos, kikyo apuntaba a Naraku con su flecha sagrada, sesshomaru se disponía atacar con Toukijin y yo exteriorizaba mi energía sagrada en combinación con mi Youki, el miserable peleo con los tres al mismo tiempo esquivando el ataque de Sessho, cubriéndose con una barrera de energia maligna de la flecha de kikyo, dirigiéndose a mi, seguramente me tenia aun mas rencor en este momento. Bien estoy lista_

**MUERETE MUJER MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**BAKURYUUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**¡¿INUYASHA?!**

_Inuyasha había aparecido y me protegió, lastimo también a Naraku y fue ahí donde kikyo aprovecho y lanzo su flecha la cual traspaso su cuerpo pero el desgraciado aun no se moría. Sesshomaru se acerco a mi y me pregunto si estaba bien, le dije que no se preocupara y que mejor nos concentráramos en vencer a naraku. Después el castillo fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, era una ilusión de naraku para que nos perdiéramos pero ya destruido, todos nos reunimos de nuevo. Koga-kun, sango-chan, Miroku, Ayame, Kohaku y kirara. Estábamos todos rodeando a Naraku, el se veía algo herido pero nada grabe__aun tenia poderes para destruirnos si no actuábamos rápido_

**Ustedes no pueden vencerme, son una basura, TODOS JUNTOS SON MAS QUE UN PUÑADO DE INSECTOS!!!!!**

**ESO YA LO VEREMOS-**_grito Inuyasha_

**tenemos que atacarlo, todos al mismo tiempo-**_dijo mi sessho_**- primero hay que debilitarlo... Lobo podrás vengarte todo lo que quieras!!!**

**No tienes que decirlo-**_grito koga_**-ES LO QUE VOY HACER**

_Koga-kun ataco junto con ayame, mientras que los hermanos exterminadores debilitaban también al desgraciado. Inuyasha me dijo que el podía utilizar el bakuryuhaa y yo con una flecha sagrada podríamos vencerlo, me sentí algo incomoda, asi que le dije que lo mejor era que el, kikyo, sessho y yo atacáramos__al mismo tiempo, así tendríamos mas posibilidad de eliminarlos._

**Tienes razón-**_dijo kikyo_**-debemos atacar al mismo tiempo... dejemos que esos sujetos desquiten su irá en el y después les diremos que le alejen y atacaremos**

**Supongo que podremos intentarlo-**_dijo mi yokai_

**esta bien, es tiempo DE DARLE FIN A TODO DE UNA BUENA VEZ**

**Por todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir-**_agrego Inuyasha_**- este viaje... se termina aquí... y que mejor que estando todos juntos**

**Si-**_dice kikyo, quien sorpresivamente toma la mano de Inuyasha_**-es hora**

**ah-**_sonrojo de Inu_**-si...**

**Vaya-**_tomo de la mano de sessho_**- me han ganado la idea...**

_En ese momento Naraku soltó una gran cantidad de energía mandando a volar a koga y los demás, Nosotros quienes estábamos algo apartados sufrimos daños menores. Los demás quedaron inconscientes, Inuyasha utilizo el kaze no kizu, sin mucho excito, aquella maniobra nos había desviado del plan principal, increíblemente Naraku podía estar pelan con Sessho e Inu a la misma ves y esquivando las flechas de kikyo y mías._

**Naraku... esa perla solo te da poderes falsos-**_grito kikyo_

**aun asi, PUEDO DERROTARLOS CON ESOS PODERES**

**maldición-**_dije esto después sali volando por mis descuidos, Naraku me ataco, pero logre ponerme asalvo levitando antes de caer_**- estuvo cerca**

**¡¿KAGOME ESTAS BIEN?!**

**Si, no te preocupes Inuyasha**

_El había preguntado antes que mi sessho, me parecía algo molesto ya que apenas iba a preguntarme lo mismo, sonreí un poco y le indique que me encontraba bien que siguiéramos con la lucha. Me acerque a el y me percate que estaba herido del brazo, pero ni se había dado cuenta._

_Inuyasha estaba muy mal herido pero continuaba peleando contra Naraku, kikyo lo ayudaba con sus flechas pero en un instante, golpeo tan fuerte a Inuyasha que salió volando inconsciente, cayo bruscamente y__colmillo de__acero quedo clavada aun lado de el, esperaba que se levantase como si nada y siguiera atacando a Naraku pero no fue así. Se quedo recostado y sangrando de la cabeza, me quede sin habla, solo veía que Naraku iba atacarlo, kikyo asustada aventaba sus flechas con una puntería nula y yo... solo corrí hacia donde estaba el, mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, pero naraku me rebaso e iba dispuesto a matarlo_

**INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

_Grite hasta quedarme afónica y solo vi una niebla que cubría todo, caí rendida al piso e implorando que no le haya pasado nada has que..._

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

_Hola mis queridas Sesshomemaniacas (fans de la pareja de sessho x kagome) antes que nada aclaro, ya había dicho que iba a subir un cap por mes, ya sea por x o Y razón. Así que... jejeje no me maten, en efecto me tarde el mes reglamentario y 7 dias mas pero jejejejeje. No me maten, como ven ahora lo hize un poquito mas largo y lo deje en lo mas interesante (insisto, No me maten) Bien solo mes resta decirle que gracias por sus reviews y que estoy muy feliz por que mi fic cumplió UN AÑO el pasado 29 de Noviembre XD y tengo (hasta el momento)172 Reviews, lo mas que e tenido en un fic, déjenme ser, yo se que muchas aquí eso es apenas el comienzo pero déjenme soñar. Los invito a visitar mi fotolog, donde pondré imgs (ahora si) únicamente de sesshome okas, apenas llevo dos pero por algo se empieza. AHORA A RESPONDER_

_http:// www. Fotolog. com / sesshome_

* * *

**From: eva chan**

_Que mas decirte, te hable casi de inmediato por Msn, verdad nee-chan, en fin gracias por escribirme y pues aquí tienes el capitulo 14 espero sea de tu agrado y me lo digas por medio de un review o cuando nos veamos por Msn, te paréese, Sayonara. _

**From: shikatema**

_arigatoo, si conoci a la voz de mi sessho, una persona muy accesible deberi agregar. Pues la continue casi casi el 2007 jejejeje pero bueno, un mes es algo, nos seguimos leyendo okas, hasta pronto. _

**From: Estrella Syriana**

_Descuida te comprendo, yo también tengo miles amores, uno de los primeros es mi querido Kenshin ahhhhh. Gracias que bueno que te gusto el cap, sip en efecto__onigumo muere, revivió muy poco y luego murio de nuevo jejejee_

**From: HawkAngel XD**

_Gracias siempre puedo contar con tu__apoyo, verdad, espero sigas leyendo ya que falta casi nada para el final. _

**From: aomesesshomaru012**

_Que alegría de verdad, me gusta pensar que a mas personas les gusta mi bebe (osea mi fic) te agradezco tus buenos deseos y pues aquí sigo hasta que el cuerpo aguante, jejeeje, nos vemos. __Bye bye _

**From: jennifer-sesshoumaru**

_Hola, de hecho a muchas les pareció gracioso que nuestro sessho haya pasado por alto a colmillo sagrado (jejeje), si recuerdo tu antiguo nick ya que tengo la maña de anotar los nick de los reviews que recibo jejejeje. Ok aquí esta la continuación veamos que te parece bye, besos _

**From:KAZ**

_Konichiwa kaz-sama, tu siempre me haces sonrojar, con tanto halago aun que no me quejo jejejeje Gracias, si sessho tan tierno, y como viste kagome no se dejo. capturar nada mas por que si, y sobre Inu pues sigue sufriendo aun que ya no tanto como antes, de hecho lo deje en suspenso, sabremos si Inu sobrevive al ataque o no Buajajajajaja, bueno nos vemos después besos y abrazos, espero que no tengas un paro cardiaco. _

**From: twindpd1**

_Que bueno, me alegra conocer mas gente que gusta de mi fic, continua leyendo y gracias por tu review. Saludos igualmente _

**From: Adry-Chan1**

_Hola Adry-chan y Yami-kun, que ternura que contestaron juntos y Yami eres un poquito celoso jejeje pero como no estarlo si Sessho es un papazote, jejeje. Por otra parte gracias Adry, si la carrera de ellos estuvo tierna jejeje. Espero sigas mandando reviews me despido bye _

**From: A.Shan**

_Holas, aquí tienes el cap 14, sip soy REGIA, fui el domingo y oi la voz de sessho e Inu, tengo entendido q inu no fue el sábado. _

_En fin gracias por tu review, nos leemos después _

**From: aomelamasbonita **

_Gracias, Si suelo dejar a la gente en suspenso y ellos suelen matarme jejeje, bueno ojala sea de tu agrado y en efecto aome es la mas bonita de todas, y el Sesshome la mejor pareja, cuídate tu también, gracias. _

**From: simon fuchi notori**

_Arigatoo, aquí el cap siguiente, y sobre la espera bueno ya sabes, checa cada mes, adios. _

**From: seishime**

_Konichiwa nee-chan, como iba a molestarme si usabas el nombre de la hija de kagome, por favor, al contrario es un honor y me haces sentir bien, Continuar hasta el 2007 jejejeje es muy posible, algo que debo decirte es que quizás le de fin muy pronto jejejeje, en fin, nos vemos cuídate mucho y gracias por dejarme este review _

**From: Dulce**

_Hola dulce-chan, que bueno que te alegras, aun que después te desesperas, es natural no creas que no se, dimelo a mi que me quede picada con un supermega fic (mis respetos a Dark Kirara) quien escribió un fic sublime del sesshome, por el cual me intereso la pareja, pero lo dejo a solo 4 cap y ya no lo continuo... buuuaaaa eso si es trashumante. _

_Descuida, sigue jalándome las orejas pero, jejejeje, lo deje en que subiría un cap por mes (es algo así como los tomos de Japón jejeje) pero bueno. __Nos vemos, y gracias por tus comentarios y regaños (jiji) _

**From: ayann**

_Hola, Miau, te atrapo??? Mal fic deja de atrapar gente, (jejeje) chiste sin gracia, olvidalo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones se hace lo que se puede. __Y sobre el final, ya esta Muy serca, espero sea de tu agrado y de los demas. Nos vemos Ayann-chan. _

**Milfy Sakuraba**

_Hola, es verdad, no había recibido tus lindos review, pero descuida, yo me tardo mas en contestarlos jejeje, Lo siento, así que te gusto mas el 13 que el 12, descuida, lo bueno es que al menos te gusto alguno jeje espero tus respuesta y comentarios respecto al 14 okas?. En fin Muchas gracias nuevamente y sobre mi imaginación, jejeje Dios no me doto con belleza o sabiduría jejejeje me debía al menos la Imaginación no crees? (jajajaja). __Si te quedas picada, eso quiere decir que cumplí con mi trabajo jajajaja, espero leerte de nuevo, cuídate mucho, besos y abrazos. _

**From: wolf trinity **

_Hola, los mejores momentos de este capitulo han sido la carrera como mencionas (seria kawaii ver a kagome en la espalda de sessho, a parte de ser muy sexy) y sobre que Sessho se le olvido colmillo sagrado, según ustedes, Gracias jejejeje, me dio la loquera y se me ocurrió tal cosa. Lo bueno es que les gusto jejeje. Salir en el fic he??, veamos que puedo hacer, eres la primera que me lo pide asi que te tomare en cuenta, nos vemos. _

**From: Dulce**

_Hola, bueno ahora vamos al jalón de orejas jiji, descuida dulce-chan aquí tienes el sig cap, tarde, considerando que debia subirlo cada mes ósea el pasado 2 de diciembre pero jejejeje bueno. Ojala te guste y no me mates jejejeje, Gracias y hasta pronto._


	15. La intriga

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**__**

**Cap 15.-La Intriga nos determina la esperanza o la derrota**

**KAGOME POV**

_Aquel golpe fue tan fuerte que Inuyasha salió volando inconsciente, cayo bruscamente y__colmillo de__acero quedo clavada aun lado de él, esperaba que se levantase como si nada y siguiera atacando a Naraku pero no fue así. Se quedo recostado, sangrando de la cabeza, me quede sin habla, solo veía que Naraku iba atacarlo, kikyo asustada aventaba sus flechas con una puntería nula y yo... solo corrí hacia donde estaba el, mis lagrimas no dejaban de caer, pero Naraku me rebaso e iba dispuesto a matarlo_

**INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

_Grite hasta quedarme afónica y solo vi una niebla que cubría todo, caí rendida al piso e implorando que no le haya pasado nada has que empezó a disiparse la neblina, mostrando la figura de Inuyasha intacta, suspire con tranquilidad, pero me sorprendió ver que estaba protegido por un gran campo de energía, el cual había puesto colmillo sagrado ¿eso significa que?_

**Sesshomaru...**_ –dije casi susurrando_

**El campo de energía de Sesshomaru protegió al joven Inuyasha**

**¿Monje Miroku, se encuentra bien_?-_**_ dije volteando a verlo_**- ¿Cuando despertó?**

**Hace poco kagome-sama, ahora Sango esta débil junto con Kohaku, Ayame y koga, así que los he llevado a un lugar mas apartado... tal parece que ni el mismo Naraku puede competir con la rapidez de Sesshomaru**

**Si**_-sonrojada_**- pero es algo que no puedo creer**

**Hum, créame que yo tampoco**

_Es verdad que me asuste mucho al pensar que Inuyasha pudiese morir, pero jamás se me ocurrió que Sesshomaru fuese a salvarlo ¿por qué lo aria¿estaré soñando¿Lo ha hecho por mi? Sin que se lo pidiese, pero... actuó de una manera muy rápida, incluso como si supiera los propósitos de Naraku. Mi corazón late muy rápido, pensé en lo peor, pero ahora la inquietud me invade. Sessho... en que estas pensando..._

**¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**_pregunto Confuso Inuyasha_**- Acaso... fue por...**

**No pienses en tonterías, ahora párate, disponte a luchar, solo piensa en eso, ya no seas una carga y preocupes en vano a mi mujer**

**hmmm, no me he desmayado por que haya querido...**

**Eres muy débil, no crees... toma a Colmillo sagrado y pelea, ese desgraciado solo a dejado de atacar por un momento, ya que el también se encuentra algo debilitado**

**Eso espero-**_dijo y tomo su espada_**-Esta bien, ahora ve y protege a kagome**

**No necesitas decírmelo... eso are**

_Mi yokai se acerco presuroso, mientras observaba como Naraku estaba pelean nuevamente con el Joven koga; no hacia mucho que había despertado y vuelto a atacar, Sesshomaru puso su mano en mi hombro, acto seguido fue a pelear al lado de koga._

**Sessho... que...**

**No debemos dejarnos llevar por lo que acaba de pasar- **_decía kikyo mirándome cabizbaja-_** Después de todo, si quieren permanecer con vida, deben concentrarse en el enemigo...**

**Es verdad...**

_No puedo distraerme, hace poco estuvimos en grabe peligro por nuestro descuidos, además de que dejamos solo a Inuyasha, subestimando el poder de Naraku, Yo protegeré todo lo que amo, no dejare que... sesshomaru salga mal herido por mi culpa, por eso... Tengo que dar todo de mi, este es el, Ultimo esfuerzo..._

_La pelea siguió así, cada quien atacaba por su lado y a veces al mismo tiempo, parecía que Naraku solo lo veía como un juego, pero cedía poco a poco, eso me daba esperanza. Sujetando con fuerza lanzo una de mis flechas y consigo lastimar su brazo, pero el muy desgraciado, se arranca el brazo y le brota uno completamente nuevo y sano... ¡MALDICIÓN!_

**¡¡¡¡¡¡KAZANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

**¡¡¡MIROKU TEN CUIDADO!!!!**

**¡¡¡EXCELENCIA... LOS INSECTOS DE NARAKU!!!!**

**¡¡¡DÉJENMELOS A MI!!!!-**_grito Koga tirando patadas por doquier_

**¡¡¡HASTA QUE HACES ALGO UTIL, LOBO SARNOSO!!!**

**¡¡NO RECUERDO HABER PEDIDO TU OPINIÓN, PERRO INÚTIL!!**

**¡¡¡KAGOME!!!- **_me hablo mi sessho, sujetándome fuertemente entre sus brazos para protegerme, pero por eso resulto herido de un costado._

**¡SESSHOMARU, estas herido!-**_asustada_**-Bájame, solo te lastimaras mas**

**Descuida- **_dijo tras un leve queja_**- Mejor pon mas atención... por favor, no deseo que te pase nada...**

**Perdóname... es que, estaba tratando de proteger a mis amigos... tanto que olvide que el blanco atacar era Naraku, por mi culpa estas herido**

**Kagome...**

_Me miro fijamente y me abrazo, cada que estaba su lado el tiempo se detenía a nuestro alrededor, los muchachos luchaban contra el enemigo, mientras la kekai de colmillo sagrado nos resguardaba, Sesshomaru nunca perdió la cabeza. Pensaba todo detenidamente, aun que aquel abrazo lo sentí distinto... Quizás el tenia ¿miedo?_

_Conforme avanzaba la batalla todos nos quedábamos sin energía y Naraku estaba como si nada, gracias a poseer la perla casi en su totalidad, adquirió mas poder además de la capacidad de regenerarse._

_Ayame estaba segura en las afueras del terreno de batalla, protegida por un campo de energía, el cual habíamos hecho El monje Miroku y yo, Al fin de cuentas los únicos que quedaron de pie en la batalla fueron Sessho, Inuyasha, Kikyo y yo. El joven koga se rehusaba a descansar pero fue convencido por Ayame, sus heridas eran grabes todos estaban en las mismas condiciones... excepto... ya que Sesshomaru procuraba__protegerme a todo momento, ni me__daba oportunidad de reaccionar con mis propios poderes, ya que el estaba rescatándome... Inuyasha estaba también débil y kikyo... bueno ella parecía cada ves mas cansada... ya que Naraku adsorbía sus almas... Intente ayudarla dándole energía espiritual peor ya no pude, puesto que me quitaba mis energías y si la ayudaba de nuevo solo me convertiría, aun mas, en una carga para los demás en especial... para mi Yokai..._

**Eso es todo lo que tienen... mas de la mitad de ustedes están escondidos en su burbuja de protección ¡Que patético!**

**¡CALLATE MALDITO!- **_con rabia grito sessho_**- Solamente... alargamos mas tu vida, deberías estar agradecido**

**Señor Sesshomaru, no se altere, no estoy tan enojado. Quizás les permita Yo vivir un poco mas... pero sabe... ya me estoy aburriendo**

**DESGRACIADO!!!!!!!**

_Enérgicamente Inuyasha se abalanzo hacia Naraku y lo ataco, estaba tan lastimado que sus ataques eran torpes, Trate de ayudarlo con mis flechas pero kikyo me detuvo, poniendo su brazo enfrente mío, me ordeno no lanzar mas flechas, ya que podríamos usarlas en algo mas importante, que ella ayudaría con su poder espiritual._

**Yo protegeré a Inuyasha, Tu y Sesshomaru atáquenlo también, cuando este desprevenido- **_suspiro y cerro un tiempo los ojos_**- Mis energías...**

**Estas mas delicada, deberías descansar con Sango y los otros...**

**¡¡No!!-**_Miro con odio a su adversario_**- el me quito todo en la vida, no podré descansar en paz, hasta que LE DE MUERTE... A ESE MALDITO**

**Kikyo...**

_Su poder de sacerdotisa se incrementaba mas y sus flechas despedían un poder sorprendente, no en vano era una gran Miko en vida._

_Lanzando una flecha certera al costado de Naraku, logro debilitarlo e Inuyasha ataco de inmediato, hubo una gran explosión y todos fuimos impulsados por el impacto, Fue tan intenso que el campo de energía que protegía a los demás se desvaneció, alcanzándolos también. Recuerdo que caí sobre una roca y me lastime mi pierna derecha, el dolor no era tan fuerte, o quizás si pero... solo me interesaba ver que paso con mi Sessho y los demás. Los muchachos estaban inconscientes, aun que no tenían heridas de gravedad, Koga protegió a Ayame con su cuerpo al igual que hizo el Monje Miroku con sango, ella a su ves con Kohaku._

_Kikyo estaba en brazos de Inuyasha, quien la miraba muy preocupado, por mas buscaba no lograba ver a mi Sessho y sentí un miedo terrible._

_Aquel acontecimiento nos tomo por sorpresa, tanto que ni mi querido yokai se percato, siendo que el esta a un paso delante de todos._

_Pude ver a colmillo sagrado tirada, pero a el no. Cuando hubo las visibilidad vi el cuerpo de naraku tirado, sangrando, no hice mucho caso y seguí buscando a mi Sesshomaru no me percate de las lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro, y el vacío que sentía._

**Ka... Kagome...**

**ah-**_las lagrimas no cesaron, me di la vuelta y lo vi_**-Sessho.. Sesshomaru**

_Lo abrase, como si me hubiera apartado de el, una vida entera, Estaba herido y sus ropas desgarradas. Me había protegido a cada momento, estaba así por mi culpa. Me vio con esos divinos ojos y cayo en mis brazos._

_No podía mas... ya no... lo sujete fuerte y lo recosté en el piso, limpiando su rostro, Tan bello como siempre, voltee a ver a Naraku..._

_Aun respira... dije para mi, apretando mis puños, me decidí a no poner mas en peligro la vida de la persona que amo. Coloque una kekai en mis amigos y otra en sessho, mas potentes que las anteriores, la poca energía espiritual que me quedaba debía usarla adecuadamente.__Así que debía poner a salvo,__acercándome lentamente hacia Inuyasha, vi como estaba llorando; teniendo rendida a la mujer que amo con tanto empeño, Los mire y__comprendí la aflicción. Seque las lagrimas de Inu y tome en brazos a kikyo_

**¡¿Kagome, que haces?!**

**Shhhh, Déjamelo a mi...**

_Tome sus manos entre las mías, suspirando, le pase mi energía. Al menos la suficiente para mantenerla con vida el resto del día. No podía darle mas ya que entonces yo seria la perjudicada y podría acabar con Naraku._

_Hecho lo anterior, la puse en las piernas de Inuyasha, haciendo otro campo de protección me pare, fui a donde se encontraba rendido aquel ser maligno. Mirándole le llame, sabia que solo fingía. _

**Ah Kagome eres muy astuta quizás sea por que eres toda una sacerdotisa**

**Silencio Naraku, ahora solo estamos tu y yo...**

**Jajajaja, lo siento pero jamás pensé que fuese a ganarles tan fácilmente**

**No me subestimes**

**Que puedo subestimarte, si no has hecho nada en todo este tiempo, solo te a protegido tu querido Sesshomaru ¿o me equivoco?**

**Si no Quieres pelear te matare entonces**

**jajaja, que altanera, Incluso mas que kikyo... esta bien... disfrutare cada minutos... destruyéndote...**

**Veamos si lo consigues-**_dije elevando mi Youki._

**Lo mismo digo- **_también elevando su poder_

_Ambos llegamos al punto máximo de nuestra fuerza, solo esperábamos atacar, nuestras miradas se ínter lazaron, y solo había rencor en ellas._

_Me eleve por cielos y al mismo tiempo, atacamos, mis garras estaban listas para cortar su cuello, pero las evito. Seguido de un ataque de energía espiritual. Naraku me lanzaba sus múltiples extremidades, queriéndome atravesar con ellas. Era como pelear con un pulpo. _

_Gracias a que podía elevarme las esquivaba con mayor facilidad, pero aun así era complicado, logre lastimarlo varias veces pero con la perla podía regenerarse una y otra ves, tenia que quitarle la perla pero no había manera. ¡Maldición! _

**Que sucede... Mujer, ya te cansaste?**

**CALLATE Y PELEA!!!!**

_Con mis garras rompía aquellas enredaderas que tenia por brazos, era interminable. Expulse una gran esfera de energía la cual arraso con la mitad de su ser, pero volvió a regenerarse, esta ves mas lento. Fue cuando ataque con mayor fuerza, utilizando una de mis flechas impedí la regeneración momentánea de su cuerpo._

**Desgraciada... MUJER!!**

**¿QUÉ SUCEDE NARAKU¿ACASO TEMES PEDER ANTE MI?**

**¡¡¡¡ESO JAMAS!!!!**

**¡¡KAGOME CUIDADO!!**

_Alcance a escuchar el grito de terror de Inuyasha, pero ya era tarde, una de las enredaderas atravesaron mi cuerpo. No sentía dolor... eso era grave, mientras mas me movía, mas se adentraba a mi._

_¿Iba a ser mi fin¿terminaría todo de esta manera? No... ¡NO!_

_¡ME NIEGO, A MORIR Y DEJAR A MIS SERES QUERIDOS!_

_¡Kasemaru¡Seishime! ... ¡SESSHOMARU!_

_Mi ultimo rayo de esperanza y poder, era la energía espiritual de reserva, la cual destruyo aquellas enredaderas que me aprisionaban._

_Caí estrepitosamente, pero al fin libre, la cabeza me daba vueltas, había perdido mucha sangre, no quería morir así, lejos de mi familia. Me levante como pude, aun que veía borroso pero escuchaba muy bien. Vi que Naraku se dirigía a mi, también como Inuyasha trataba de salir de mi kekai, pero no se lo permití, ya no tenia fuerzas para romper el campo de energía, el bastardo me sujeto de mis ropas; levantándome me dejo caer con mas fuerza. Esas malditas enredaderas me sujetaron de pies y manos, estirándome con rudeza, parecía una muñeca, tan frágil e inmóvil._

_Elevó los picos de esas malditas cosas, dispuesto a atravesarme de nuevo, para eliminarme de una vez por todas._

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!**

_Todo fue tan rápido, me atrevo a decir que ni me percate de nada, para mi desgracia. Ya que..._

**¡¡¡¡SESSHOOOOOMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!**

_¿Cómo había pasado?. Sesshomaru se había interpuesto al ataque, y no fue solo uno, ya que Naraku comenzó a atacar cuantas veces podía el pobre y dañado cuerpo de mi Yokai. El estaba desangrándose enfrente mío, y yo inmóvil, tan impotente. ¿Por qué?, Sesshomaru..._

**¡¡¡HAAA!!!-**_se limitaba a gritar muy poco_**-¡¡Ka..Haaa!!!**

**¡¿SESSHOMARU, QUE HACES?!-**_grite histéricamente_

**¡¡¡¡ES OBVIO, estoy protegiendo... ah.. a MI MUJER!!!!**

**¡IDIOTA! DEJATE DE TONTERÍAS Y QUITATE**

**¡¡¡NO LO ARE !!!**

**pero...tu-**_llore desconsolada-_**Tu estas muy grave...**

**Eso es lo de menos... mientras pueda protegerte...**

_Volteo a verme, sus ojos demostraban una ternura indescriptible, no dejaba de sangrar de todos lados. Pero aun así, no se quitaba, me protegía con tal entusiasmo que... me sentía peor, no quería ser salvada a tan alto precio; no deseaba perderlo, no... me moriría de todas formas._

**Se... Sesshomaru... No... no lo hagas... podrías morir...**

**Kagome-**_Eleva su youki y grita_**-KAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

_Lo abrasé, no supe como, pero mis brazos rodearon su cuerpo. Ya no estaba aprisionada. Un resplandor nos cubrió por completo, era mi poder espiritual. ¿pero ya no tenia?_

_No me explico por que, pero no me interesa, solo deseaba abrazarlo. Estrellarlo contra mi ser. Las kekais que protegían a Inuyasha y los demás se desvanecieron, dejándolos expuestos pero; No por mucho El monje miroku formo una mas fuerte, había vuelto en si hace poco._

_En cuanto a Inuyasha, el protegió a kikyo llevándola hasta ese campo de energía, se quedo hay en contra de su voluntad, nuevamente, miro a lo lejos como colmillo de acero estaba tirada. Tan lejos de el, no podía atacar a Naraku, fue cuando pensé en algo radical._

**Sesshomaru... estas bien?**

**Si-**_sujetando mi mano_**- tu poder purifico al de Naraku, aun que las heridas ya son profundas... pero no importa, por que estas a mi lado.**

**Fue muy arriesgado, lo que hiciste, aun que seas un yokai... también puedes morir y dime¿qué sentido tendrá vivir si tu no estas?**

**hmmm, Nuestros hijos... y que yo nunca me apartare de ti...**

**Mi amor...**

_Mire a Naraku algo aturdido por el desprendimiento de poder espiritual, el cual no dejaba de ser de una sacerdotisa poderosa, la influencia de kikyo estaba presente. Ya era tiempo de acabar con este juego, de una ves por todas. No estaba segura del resultado pero, pondría a prueba mi plan._

* * *

**INUYASHA POV**

**Parece que Naraku esta algo débil**

**pero por cuanto tiempo, Miroku...**

**No lo se, ojala que la señorita kagome se encuentre bien**

**Si, después de todo, Sesshomaru la protege.**

_No imaginan como se senté ver que la persona amada es salvada por alguien mas, es verdad que en ese instante pensé en poner a salvo a_

_Kikyo, pero aun no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento._

_Vaya, tanto tiempo y sigo en las mismas. Tras suspira levemente veo como Kagome se aparta de Sesshomaru y camina ¿Hacia Naraku?_

_¿Planea enfrentarse sola a el otra ves¿y Sesshomaru por que no la detiene? Maldita sea... ¿que diablos pasa?_

**Kagome-sama... esta muy débil, debo ir ayudarla...**

**Si tu te vas, la kekai que protege a los demás desaparecerá, No puedes irte**

**Pero Joven Inuyasha, No permitiré que una mujer muera ante mis ojos**

**ah-**_lo mire inquieto_**- ¿Morir he? Es una sensación horrible...**

**¡¡¡Mire a la señorita kagome!!!**

**Hum ¿Kagome?**

_No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, kagome había ido directo a los brazos del mal nacido de Naraku. ¿Qué sucede? Ella esta tan... cerca de él... DESGRACIADO, que le habrá propuesto... y el IMBECIL de SESSHOMARU que no hace nada para evitarlo. YO en su lugar, lo habría degollado al instante... No tiene caso pensar en eso, pero aun así no puedo entender que se propone kagome con todo esto._

**No la comprendo...**

**No la comprendes por que ella solo puede ser entendida por aquel ser que la ama desaforadamente...**

**¿Kikyo, estas mejor?**

**Así es, la calidez del alma de kagome me a dado un tiempo mas de vida**

**Hmmm dime, por que dijiste aquello**

**Es la verdad-**_mirándome fijamente_**- Inuyasha. mira el semblante de tu hermano, esta tranquilo y confía en ella, Por eso no muestra confusión**

**alguna. Yo tampoco se que se propone... pero es obvio que Sesshomaru si**

**yo...**

_Es verdad, mi hermano a cambiado mucho desde que esta al lado de kagome, aun que me duela aceptarlo. Tratare de confiar en lo que esta haciendo ella, al igual que el lo hace, solo espero que no le ocurra nada malo._

**¿Kagome, que sucede?-**_dijo con burla Naraku_**- ¿Acaso viene a rendirse y suplicar por su vida?**

**Onigumo...**

**Hmmm-**_Naraku retrocedió_**-¿Qué diablos...?**

**Onigumo, se que sigues ahí, solo una pequeña parte de ti...**

**¡¡¡ESTUPIDA, YA ME DESHICE DE ESE BASTARDO, TU MISMA VISTE COMO TU YOKAI LO ELIMINO!!!**

**Mentira-**_dijo al momento que puso su mano en el brazo de él_**- no... es así**

**MALDITA... no puedo moverme ¿QUÉ ME HAS HECHO?**

**¿Yo?- **_lo miro picaramente_**- Nada... Onigumo...**

**¿Hmmm?**

_¡Increíble! Kagome había puesto su mano en el brazo de aquel maldito y logro detenerlo, pero no me explico como. Voltee a ver a Kikyo, quien se le notaba contenta, mas sorprendente aun, ella había comprendido quizás el plan de kagome. Después de todo ella estuvo mas tiempo con Onigumo antes de convertirse en Naraku y... ¡ES VERDAD!_

_EL VERDADERO Y PRINCIPAL MOTIVO DE ONIGUMO ERA QUEDARSE CON KIKYO... y ahora kagome se aprovecha de eso, no cabe duda que la fuerza humana es increíble, después de años de vivir bajo el mandato de Naraku, Onigumo al fin se hace presente._

**Que mujer... mas sorprendente...**

**tienes razón, no en balde es tu reencarnación kikyo...**

**Te equivocas, esto es solo de "Kagome" y de nadie mas... jeje al fin, será el fin de NARAKU...**

**Onigumo, déjame sentir tu calor...**

**Khhhkaaa... NO ALEJATE DE MI, MUJER... maldición**

**No hablo contigo Naraku si no con Onigumo**

_Tras esas palabras kagome aprovecho la oportunidad y lo abrazo, el cuerpo de Naraku se movió por voluntad propia, la sujeto. Una escena por demás desagradable, Imagino que para Sesshomaru fue peor..._

_pero todo tenia un por que.._

_Kagome vio con ternura a Onigumo a través de los ojos de Naraku, su mirada lo decía todo, ella beso su mejilla para después introducir su mano en el cuerpo del Miserable y arrebatarle la perla de shikon._

_Como sacerdotisa que era, no le fue muy difícil hacerlo y en el proceso purificarla. Se aparto del lugar rápidamente, tanto que muy apenas me percate de ello. Para mi asombro una gran cantidad de energía ya esperaba chocar contra Naraku, había sido el poder __de... __¿Colmillo de acero?_

**¿QUÉ¿ESE ES EL BAKURYUHAA?**

**Así parece pero- **_decía Miroku sorprendido_**- como es posible que...**

**¡¿SESSHOMARU?!**

_En efecto el maldito la había usado, había podido utilizar a colmillo de acero. Para... ¿Proteger a su mujer?_

_No podía creerlo, estaba tan ocupado viendo a kagome que nunca observe cuando el tomo a colmillo, vaya que bien guardado se lo tenían. El estruendo fue potente y acabo con Naraku al instante. Después de todo la mayoría de su fuerza radicaba el los fragmentos._

**Hermano... ya no eres el mismo...**

* * *

**KAGOME POV**

**¡¡¡MONJE MIROKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!**

**¿Señorita kagome?**

**Utilice su KAZANAAAAAAAAAAA**

**hmmm, siiiiiiiiii**

_Dicho esto fue y adsorbió los pedazos que había quedado de Naraku, ya en el suelo fui donde kikyo, tomándola de la mano me la traje, prácticamente la arrastre hasta ese lugar. _

**¿Qué sucede, para que me trajiste hasta aquí?**

**Ayúdame a purificar la esencia de Naraku, para que el monje miroku no sufra repercusiones y además... para que el alma de Onigumo pueda descansar en paz... por favor...**

**¿Kagome?-**_decía retrocediendo_**- es yo...**

**Kikyo, el fue corrompido por su amor enfermizo pero finalmente amor**

**Vaya, si que tu alma es cálida...**

**¿hmmm?**

**Esta bien pongamos las manos en las del Monje, hagamos lo posible**

**¿En verdad¡que alegría!**

_Ahora yo soy una yokai, por medio de aquel cambio, pero en el fondo sigo siendo Humana, tan fuerte y determinante como todos los de nuestra especie, quizás por eso, mi energía duro mucho mas de lo que imaginaba. En otras palabras obligaba a mi espíritu a no rendirse ante la adversidad_

_A darlo todo, de una vez. Pero eso solo logra aplazar lo que tiene que ser ¿o no es así? Después de aquello, me desvanecí, no se exactamente que paso, pero... espero continuar con vida..._

**Kagome...**

**hmmm Una voz esta llamándome... pero ¿quien es? Hmmmm**

**Kagome, resiste... abre los ojos**

**Esa voz, es de una mujer, la conozco... se parece a la mía... **

**¿podrá ser¡¡¡¿Kikyo?!!!!!!**

**Kagome... ¡vamos, no me digas que te das por vencida tan fácil!**

**Debes regresar, ya que Tu Yokai desea verte...**

**Sesshomaru...**

**Es verdad, tu también deseas verlo ¿no? Estar a su lado para toda la vida, alguna ves tu me dijiste lo mismo... recuerdas?**

**¿Yo?**

_Fue un golpe en mi mente, sentí dolor, pero recordé aquella vez que la vida de kikyo peligraba y yo le dije aquellas palabras..._

"_Kikyo... ¡Vamos Kikyo! Tu puedes... eres muy Fuerte... no te rindas..._

_Debes recuperarte, ya que Inuyasha ... Desea verte..._

_Inu... yasha- pude escuchar decir a la Miko_

_Así es, Debes vencer a Naraku y yo se... que tu... TAMBIEN DESEAS VER A INUYASHA y estar... a su lado"_

_Si, desde ese momento, descubrí que Inuyasha significaba mucho para ella y viceversa, me decepcione pero Gracias a eso... Conocí a mi Sessho._

_Debo de permanecer a su lado, mi vida... es de él y mis hijos..._

**hmmmm**

**Al fin despertó**

**¿hmmmm¿kikyo eras tu la que me llamaba?**

_Quedaste inconsciente, incluso tu poder "ilimitado" se acaba, Joven sacerdotisa... todos están preocupados por ti, están afuera_

**¿afuera¿Dónde estamos?**

**En la aldea... Inuyasha y los demás están siendo curados por los aldeanos y mi hermana, incluso tu yokai salvaje se a dejado curar por unos simples humanos. Es sorprendente lo que ha cambiado, Gracias a ti**

**He-**_muy sonrojada_**- bueno es que...**

**Te has puesto como un tomate, Despreocúpate, ya lo mande a llamar en cuanto mostraste señales de mejora.**

**hmm, por que has hecho eso por mi... me refiero a curarme con tu poder**

**Tu hiciste lo mismo, no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.**

**Entiendo... Gracias de todas formas.**

**¡¡¡KAGOME!!!**

**ahh¡¡SESSHOMARU!!!**

_Me moví un poco y sentí un estirón en mi costado, una vendas me cubrían, kikyo me hizo la señal de que no debía moverme, espere a que mi Sessho estuviese sentado a mi lado y puse mi cabeza en su hombro, el sujeto mis cabellos y los aparto de mi cara. Esperamos a que kikyo se fuera para poder hablar tranquilamente, note que estaba lleno de vendajes y me resulto algo inquietante pero no dije nada._

**Que bueno que estas bien**

**Lo mismo digo, me preocupe al ver que te desmayabas...**

**Supongo que lo di todo- **_tome su mano_**- pero me alegra seguir aquí, contigo... después de esta batalla**

**Naraku a muerto finalmente, tu amigo monje se encuentra a salvo, el agujero de su mano a desaparecido. **

**¿Enserio? Que bueno, Monje miroku... y Sango?**

**Ella cuida de el en estos momentos, junto con su hermano.**

**Que tierno-**_sonreí_**- los demás se encuentran bien?**

**Aquellos lobos están a salvo, ya se marcharon, no sin antes... ahhh**

**humm? No sin antes... ¿qué?**

**_FLASH BACK_**

**Bien, supongo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí**

**es verdad, despídanos de Kagome por favor**

**Con gusto-**_dijo sango_**- Ayame**

**Bien, perro sarnoso, fue bueno "molestarte" de nuevo y en cuanto a ti, Sesshomaru-**_dijo koga acercándose a sessho_**- Cuida de mi kagome**

**¿Tu kagome?**

**Pues si, yo le declare mi amor primero.**

_dicho eso corrió hasta donde estaba kagome dormida, y le robo un beso, tomo a Ayame de las manos y ambos huyeron tan rápido que ni sessho tuvo tiempo de reaccionar._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

**Ah-**_dije con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza_**- Joven koga… jeje**

**Escapo antes de que pudiese darle su merecido antes esa acción**

**ahh, que alivio-**_lo miro molesto y me acerco mas_**- No estas celoso o si?**

**Para nada- **_volteando la mirada_**- hmmm, aun que aun no te reclamo por aquel abrazo al despreciable de Naraku, sabia que tenias que inducir a Onigumo para que funcionara pero...**

**¡¡¡¡TENIAS QUE SER TAN CONVINCENTE!!!!!**

**he-**_sonrojada y riéndome_**- que Yokai mas celoso, tengo por esposo**

**¿esposo?-**_sonrojado_**- eso es algo Humano verdad...**

**Algo así, pero me gusta llamarte de esa manera**

**Llámame de la manera que gustes... pero háblame...**

**Sessho...**

_Mis manos se posaron en el rostro terso de mi yokai, cerrando los ojos me acerque y lo bese. Me correspondió de inmediato, con un beso suave y tierno, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura; Me sentí tan confundida, no parecía que era verdad, tanta magia entre nosotros después de aquel encuentro que puso en peligro nuestras vidas. No había pasado nada mas._

_Nos unimos en ese beso tan lento y conciso; nuestras heridas eran lo de menos, solo habíamos deseado este momento desde hace tiempo, quizás por que en el fondo aquella batalla era algo por demás trivial y sin sentido alguno, ahora la prioridad es regresar con nuestro hijos._

_Después nuestros rostros se separaron por un momento, juntamos nuestras frentes y nuestros ojos se fundían en los del otro. Había olvidado que tan maravillosos ojos poseía mi Sessho, claro que sabia que eran magníficos, pero no tanto como los que observo ahora, con detalle._

**Mi amor...**

**dime-**_me contesto tranquilo Sesshomaru_

**Extrañaba estar así contigo...**

**A pesar de que estuvimos separados algunas horas, parece que fue mas**

**Tienes razón, creí que tu no me extrañarías...**

**Tonta-**_dijo acariciándome el rostro_**-Siempre pienso en ti...**

**Lo se, solo quería molestarte**

**Vaya... es bueno, saber que estas mejor-**_toco mis heridas delicadamente_**-al menos para hacer ese tipo de comentarios**

**Lo mismo digo-**_le sonreí con ternura_

_Estuvimos allí por un rato mas, pero regresamos a nuestra realidad, la anciana kaede entro y nos dijo que Kikyo e Inuyasha se habían marchado, así que nosotros decidimos ir a mi época por nuestros "cachorros" y regresar al castillo para descansar y tratar de llevar una vida un poco menos ajetreada._

_Me despedí de mis amigos, estaba muy feliz por ellos, ahora sango-chan estaría con sus personas amadas; Su querido hermano Kohaku y por supuesto el monje Miroku. Mientras íbamos camino al poso platique sobre eso con Sesshomaru._

**Es bueno que Sango al fin pueda ser feliz... sobre todo con...**

**Aquel Monje degenerado**

**SI... No... Bueno, si es un pervertido pero... espero que eso cambie**

**Quien sabe...hmmm**

**Pero-**_digo con sarcasmo_**-Pobre, ya que Miroku quiere tener miles de hijos la compadezco un poco... ojala se conforme con el hijo que tanto deseaba**

**¿La compadeces? Mejor deberías comprenderla, puesto que yo también quiero que tengamos mas hijos**

**¿MAS? No te basta con Kase-kun y Sei-chan**

**Por ahora... si... quien sabe después**

**Dios... si que eres un Yokai temible... ahhh, quisiera disfrutar de mis bebes y darles la atención que merecen, por ejemplo ahora no he pasado casi nada con ellos por este imprevisto.**

**Kagome... hmmm- **_me abrazo por la espalda_**- no es tu culpa... son las circunstancias, piensa que acabamos con ese maldito, no por venganza si no para un mejor "mañana" para nuestros hijos**

**Sessho... que- **_voltee hacia el_**- lindo... es lo que me acabas de decir...**

**Lo se, mira ahí esta el pozo**

* * *

_Ya en mi época, encontré a mi abuelo cuidando y jugando con Rin, ellos nos saludaron muy efusivos, al entrar encontré a Mi madre cargando a Kase-kun mientras que Sei-chan dormía en su cuarto. Mi yokai fue directo a ver a su hija, Abrase a mi mamá. Alegrándome de estar al fin en casa a salvo y que mis hijos estuvieran sanos y salvos._

_Mi pequeño despertó al escucharme comenzando a llorar, lo cargue y no pude evitar llorar un poco. Estaba contenta de tenerlo entre mis brazos_

**ya... ya Kasemaru, mami ya esta aquí**

**Kagome-chan te extraño mucho, oye les das pecho, es que no han querido tomar leche de su mamila.**

**Si, Kase-kun es un niño muy caprichoso-**_dije mientras lo cargaba de arriba hacia abajo_**- siempre a querido comer solo con mamá ¿verdad, bebé?**

_Empecé a reír un poco, solo hacia gemidos pero bueno, una madre sabe lo que un hijo piensa o quiere decir. Al cabo de un rato fui a ver a mi__pequeña__Sei-chan; la cual estaba recostada y sonriente en los brazos de su querido padre. Sonriendo la tome en mis brazos al momento en que Sesshomaru cargaba a mi pequeño Kasemaru; la abrase como si no hubiera un__mañana__Pasado unos cuantos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos, los dejamos dormidos en sus cunas y salimos un rato al patio de la casa._

_Eran ya las once de la noche y nosotros andábamos como si fuera mucho mas temprano. Sota se había quedado a dormir en casa de unos amigos, _

_mi abuelo salió a la región de Shimabara a un trabajo que tenia que hacer, Arashi y Rin dormían placidamente, la única que quedaba despierta era mi madre, pero fue a despedirse de nosotros, ya que estaba exhausta. Nosotros nos quedamos platicando hasta que dieron las dos de la mañana, cualquiera pensaría que no nos habíamos visto en un largo tiempo pero es que teníamos tanto de que hablar, que iba a ser de nosotros a partir de ahora, el hecho de que por un breve instante había sentido lastima por Naraku, sobre Inuyasha, infinidad de cosas que no se podían resolver en una noche. Pero creo que el sueño nos estaba venciendo, subimos a mi cuarto__y recostados abrazados__tratábamos de dormir pero._

**Te noto distinto, te pasa algo... estas preocupado?**

**No- **_me abraza, por detrás_**- es solo que...**

**¿Qué?**

**Tenia ganas de abrasarte de esta manera, mientras percibo tu aroma**

**Sessho-**_sonrojada_**- yo también ansiaba que me tuvieras así**

**¿a sí?- **_decía mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi cadera_

**Ahhh- **_gemí un poco, lo cual ocasiono que mi yokai sintiera mas la necesidad de..._

**Tengo Tantas-**_decía susurrando a mi oído_**- Ganas de poseerte ahora...**

**SE...sho-**_acaloradamente le dije_

_Sujetándome de la cintura me acercó a él por la espalda, podía sentir la excitación de mi yokai, su aliento recorriendo mi ser y su mano buscando abrir mis ropas. Me quede quieta a la expectativa de lo aria mi sesshomaru; con su otra mano libre quitaba mis cabellos de mi cuello y espalda, mientras lo lamía, al igual que mi ropa._

_Quede despojada de la parte superior de ella, solo en sostén, el cual duro poco ya que el se había vuelto en experto en quitármelo, decía que era algo molesto y estorboso pero bueno, Es un yokai de la época antigua, supongo que eso le retardaba el trabajo._

_Su mano subió hacia mi pecho derecho; lo acaricio desaforadamente, pero se detuvo por un momento y me dijo al oído._

**kagome... hmmm**

**¿Qué sucede?**

**Je... " Estas mas Grande"**

**hmmm, tonto-**_dije después de sonrojarme un poco_

**Te siento bien el embarazo**

**Eres... tan delicado para decir las cosas, mejor sigue consintiéndome**

**Como gustes...**

_Después de la breve interrupción siguió tocándome los pechos, mientras me besaba el Cuello y la espalda, y llegaba al final de ella, después en reversa pero ahora lamiéndome con lentitud._

_Sujetándome de las caderas me volteo con rapidez, quede enfrente de el mirándolo de abajo para arriba, su lengua recorría mi abdomen, sus ojos se posaron en los míos, nunca dejo de verme mientras subía hasta mis senos, los lamió un rato y después empezó a chuparlos, cerré mis ojos y__alcé la cabeza,__se sentía tan excitante, no cabía duda que eso era una de las cosas que mas me gustaba cada que él y yo hacíamos el amor._

_Sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre del mío era algo que me hacia sentir protegida, segura estando con el. Mientras el jugaba con mis pechos, yo le quitaba su ropa delicadamente, para no molestarlo. Después lo sujete detrás de la nuca, de manera brusca lo pose hasta mi altura y lo bese. Era un sabor extraño puesto que sesshomaru había tenido "leche" en los labios y esta paso a los míos._

**Leche...**

**Si, es tuya ¿No te gusta?**

**Jamás pensé probarla, es extraño**

**Yo creo que sabe bien-**_dijo rozando su miembro contra mi cuerpo-_**Toda **

**tu... sabes muy bien...**

**Vaya- **_me reí un poco_**- esta noche estas particularmente "perverso" no será que en realidad en las noches te transformas en "Kitsune"**

**Quien sabe... tu eres la que me provoca y hace que actué de esta forma**

_Sesshomaru me había sujetado de los brazos y los puso encima de mi cabeza, en forma de sometimiento, después alzo mi pierna derecha e inclinándome comenzó a lamer mi entre pierna y después mi sexo._

_Lo saboreaba en su boca, haciendo que mi excitación creciera mas a cada instante. Me sentí como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos y es que cada que teníamos relaciones, lo hacíamos de manera diferente o por lo menos tratábamos de hacerlo así. Estando ocupado con su lengua, su mano acariciaba mi pierna, muslo y demás. Gemía una y otra ves tras el placentero acto, Sessho subió a mi boca y robándome un beso me hizo probar mi propio sabor, Como si quisiera que comprendiera el por que de su excitación. Mi lengua jugueteaba con la suya en un beso largo y sofocante, nos separamos__solo para respirar, después seguimos._

_Sus dedos se introducen y pierden en mis cabellos, por la sensibilidad que tenia, el simple contacto con su ser hacia que me estremeciera, al abrir mi boca puso su dedo índice en ella, lo comencé a lamer al mismo tiempo que_

_le dedicaba miradas sugestivas a mi Yokai._

**Eres una traviesa Neko-chan...**

**Puede ser... mi lindo kitsune**

_Mis manos tocaban el cuerpo de mi acompañante con rapidez, en todos los lugares posible, sentirlo era muy reconfortante. El saco su dedo de mis labios y los beso de nuevo, mientras se pegaba mas._

_Abrió un poco mas mis piernas e introdujo su pené en mi, con lentitud, para que disfrutara cada centímetro de el, respire con aceleración y entre gemidos besaba mas a mi "Kitsune-kun" y mis uñas se incrustaban en su__espalda, al__fin pude sentirlo en mis adentros por completo, me estire por inercia e hice hasta atrás, el sujeto mi cabeza y gemía junto conmigo._

_Entraba y salía de mi a voluntad, mi cuerpo se movía y se contoneaba, haciendo saltar a mis senos lo que era excitante para Sessho. _

_Y entre mas movimiento había mejor para el, su cara se recostó en mi pecho mientras seguía haciéndome el amor._

_No podía contener mis alaridos y dentro de mi ser había una sensación tan nueva para mi, un cosquilleo por doquier. Su lengua jugaba por mi ante brazo y entre la conexión de mi pecho con el brazo, en ese preciso lugar la excitación alcanzaba un mayor nivel. Cuando ambos estamos__mas que__extasiados, nos besamos y el se vino en mi, logrando que gimiera intensamente al igual que mi yokai._

**ahh... ahhhh... iiiaahhhhhh**

**ahhh.. hmmm**

_nuestras respiraciones eran una sola, y por alguna extraña razón o giro inesperado, ambos terminamos riéndonos. Es lindo escuchar la risa de mi yokai, puesto que no siempre se ríe como en esa ocasión, y asi como vino la risa repentina también nos vino el sueño, terminamos rendidos, desnudos y dormidos en aquella cama, en mi habitación, nada nos importaba mas_

_¿Me pregunto si podré estar en paz con el?_

_No tengo la respuesta, solo confio en que el estara a mi lado al despertar_

_CONTINUARA_

* * *

_Holas mis niñas hermosas, Feliz navidad, año nuevo, dia de reyes... etc __Después de rato y andar perdida aquí tienen la continuación, este cap (sobre todo el mini lemon) es dedicado a _**Milfy Sakuraba **_(ojala te guste, no soy buena con los lemons) estoy contenta por que ya voy para los 200 reviews, ademas de que hay muchos fics nuevo de sesshoXkag, cosa q me regocija. __Sin mas que decir les contestare_

_Sigo promocionando mi fotolog, jejeje_

_www . fotolog . com / sesshome_

* * *

**_ayann _**

_Holas, Ayann-sama gusto en "leerte", es verdad Nuestro Sessho es divino y mas si esta celoso. Me fascina, por mi lo pondría mas celoso pero __entonces me saldría mucho de contexto; En efecto actualizo cada mes __(a veces me tardo mas) pero ahí la llevo. Con respecto a poner mas solidez en la pareja, pues tienes razón, me gusta hacerlo revuelto. Ósea, como que a veces parece estar al cien y en otras se tambalea. "Gramática" palabra desconocida para mi, jajajajaja, ni el corrector de Word puede conmigo. __En fin nos seguimos viendo, gracias por escribir._

**twindpd1 **

_Konichiwa, Emocionante ¿Te parece?. Me alegro, bueno aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste y me dejes tus comentarios al respecto.g__racias por dejar tu review, me emociona contestarlos (jejeje)__Nos vemos, cuídate, hasta pronto_

**gabita**

_Hola, Gabita-chan, gracias por escribir. Si sessho es divino, siii descuida yo también (a veces) tengo q leer por lo menos uno o dos cap antes de continuar. Me matas ¿? No otra no (jejejeje) escapare del país. Ok Nos vemos, gracias._

** Estrella Syriana**

_Hola estrella-san, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo __También sea de tu agrado. Pues como te habrás dado cuenta el "pulgoso" digo... Inuyasha esta a salvo. Sie, a pesar de lo que muchos creen, en verdad no lo detesto jejejeje. Ok Muy Interesante, emocionante, "Refrescantes" me resulto tu review, gracias, nos vemos y cuídate mucho ok¿?_

** Hawk Angel XD**

_Gracias, pues igual que tu, "Seguiré aquí hasta el final"__Hablando al respecto, no falta mucho para su final, créeme. Como veras estoy dando por terminado el fic poco a poco. Nos vemos, Bye bye _

**jennifer-sesshoumaru**

_Holas, Jennifer-sama. Respira... tranquilízate, Inu esta con vida¿cómo crees que seria capaz de matarlo? (en el fic) es verdad que A veces (siempre) lo hago sufrir pero hasta ahí. Me dio gusto saber que te gusto, además de que quedaste intrigada. Como veras ahora no existe Naraku. Aun que me cae bien el "desgraciado" jaja. Es lindo, psicópata e interesante. Pero en fin, tenia que morir... Feliz TODO para ti también. __Como sabrás estas fiestas me han tenido súper ocupada (si de por si, tardo en actualizar) y te informo (bien comunicadora yo) que el 14 cumple años mi tía Rossy, el 18 y 21 dos primas de Texas, 26 Tu humilde "servilleta" ósea yop, el 30 mi nee-chan y el 31 otra prima. Ósea que Mas ocupada estare, jejejeje pero ojala no me desvié mucho y pueda continuar mi fic. Sabes Ya estoy pensando en la trama del próximo (suele pasar, aun no termino este y ya pienso en otro) Bueno te dejo, nos vemos y Gracias_

**Aome la mas bonita**

_Hola, Aome-chan, la mas bonita desde luego. Con gusto iré a leer tus fic, pero disculpa si no lo hago de inmediato, soy muy distraída y a veces olvido hacerlo jejeje. Pero ahora estoy anotando (jejeje) cuales debo leer y dejarles un review a cada una de mis lindas escritoras (como tu). Pues Inuyasha me cae bien (enserio) lo hago sufrir por "resentimiento" lo acepto, ya que en la serie hace sufrir a mi linda kagome. Pero no tengo nada contra el, y como ya he dicho... mi primer fic (aquí) fue de InuXKag. Ósea que no estoy en contra de la pareja. Pero después por obra del destino me enamore de esta (Sesshome) y pues ya ves. Feliz TODO a ti también, nos vemos y gracias._

** nikkyshigurashi **

_Por que esos sollozos, Nikkys-chan, 14 capítulos en un día, eso es bueno, así los que leen corrido mi fic, no quieren matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar (jajajaja) que bueno que te haya gustado, me alegra mucho, y es que a veces pienso que solo como 3 personas leen mis fics (jajaja) así que saber que hay mas me da mucha felicidad. Si a pesar de que Sessho es muy diferente, es solo con sus seres amados, como dices su MUJER y sus hijos, a los demas los sigue tratando de la... ejem... tu me entiendes, aun que no me negaras que salvo a Inu antes de que kagome se lo pidiera. Eso por que pienso que se ven lindos de hermanitos Buenos. Ok nos vemos, chao._

**Kaz**

_Konichiwa, Kaz-chan¿no quieres ser mi nee-chan?. En fin, soy malvada es cierto, lo dejo emocionante (al menos para mi) para que sigan leyendo, si no lo hiciera quizás ni lo "pelarian" jajajajaja. Me gusta recibir tus review, me dan un "No se que", que me ayuda a seguir adelante, por eso te dedique aquel fic, y me dio gusto saber que te gusto. Bueno ahora si me retiro, gracias otra ves, y descuida no es necesario que busques palabras nuevas para decir que te gusta mi fic, con que dejes un review diciendo que opinas al respecto es mas que suficiente. Sayonara, nos estamos leyendo._

**Milfy Sakuraba **

_Igualmente espero que estas fiestas te la hayas pasado de maravilla. Siiiii alcancé muchos review, es que yo no soy como tantas bellas escritoras que para ellas 100 reviews son casi nada, jajajajaja ya que reciben muchooooo mas, para mi es todo un logro, así que estoy contentita. Si, suele pasar, se olvida la trama después de tiempo de no leerlo, descuida me pasa también. Que bueno que te haya gustado y este cap esta dedicado a ti, mas que todo por el Lemon que me vienes pidiendo desde hace tiempo, jajajaja para que ves que te tomo en cuenta. Nos vemos y gracias por el review_

**Brenda jet aime**

_Wakarimashita (entendí) Brenda-sama, aun que antes de que me mate, me he tardado mas del mes (creo q 2 o 3 dias mas) jeje. __Temperamental, a como yo, entonces nos llevaremos de maravilla, gracias por tu review, Sessho es un bombón cualquiera veneraría semejante monumento a la sensualidad. n-n Nos vemos y cuídate, Brenda-sama_


	16. El futuro que nos espera

_**¿Puedo Permanecer a tu Lado?**_

**Cap 16.-El futuro que nos espera...**

**KAGOME POV **

_Era una tarde tranquila, serena, después de tanto tiempo al fin había paz en esta época. La brisa era cálida después de todo estábamos por entrar a la primavera, suspire y ocasione el despertar de los bellos ojos ámbar que me acompañaban. Confundido miro a su alrededor, yo le sonreí para que estuviera mas tranquilo, sujetándome por mi cintura desnuda me atrajo hasta su pecho, me acomode y lo rodee con mis brazos._

**Buenos días... bueno**- _reí un poco_- **debería decir tardes... por que mi querido príncipe yokai se despertó tan noche.**

**Tu mejor que nadie lo sabes...**

**¿Asi? Hmmm**

**Anoche "dormir" fue lo ultimo que hicimos. **

**Es verdad**- _me sonroje_- **estas ultimas semanas has estado muy "inquieto"**

**ahora resulta que he sido yo... que raro, me viene a la mente una Mujer** **que estuvo toda la noche seduciéndome por que estaba muy cariñosa**

**Pues**- _Lo beso con ternura-_ **Tu no eres tan "difícil" que digamos, mi amor**

**Con una mujer tan sensual... como puedo resistirme**

_Un mes había pasado desde que derrotamos a Naraku; regresamos poco después de mi época a nuestro Hogar, el castillo estaba en mejores condiciones, ahora había sirvientes. Que habían obedecido las ordenes, anteriormente, de Inutaisho. Unos yokais guerreros que vigilaban los alrededores y una jovencitas que cuidaban a mis cachorros, Arashi y a Rin._

_Ahora que lo pienso, no he sabido nada de mis amigos. Al que veía de ves en cuando era a Shippo, el vive ahora al lado de sango-chan y miroku, ella esta_

_esperando a su primer bebe; y es que el monje no espero nada para tener a su primogénito. Koga-kun unifico el clan de los lobos, ahora todos están unidos para hacer así una manada mas poderosa, desde luego es acompañado fielmente de Ayame. No se si, ahora son algo mas... pero confío en que ayame lograra cautivar su corazón. La anciana kaede solo viene de ves en cuando para pedirme que elimine a los espíritus malignos que atormentan la aldea, después de todo soy la sacerdotisa encargada._

_En cuando a Inuyasha y kikyo... no se nada de ellos, tal ves ya estén juntos o quizás no. Solo deseo que Inuyasha sea feliz y que este bien._

**¿Vas a salir?-** _pregunte inquieta_

**si... iré a vigilar los alrededores, además quiero caminar un poco, vuelvo para el anochecer... cuídate**

**Tu también**- _lo beso de la mejilla_

**si_-_**_ y se alejo poco a poco adentrándose en el bosque_

_trascurrieron un par de horas, las cuales las compartí con mi kasemaru, Seishime, Rin y arashi. A la ultima le estaba terminando de enseñar unos conjuros para capturas seres malignos, cada día avanzaba mas satisfactoriamente. Me senté en la espera de mi yokai, no sin antes preparan lo que seria la cena y el postre, el cual hacia mucho para darle a todos mis amigos del castillo. Les decía así por que "sirvientes" es muy, no se despectivo tal ves..._

**Kagome-sama...**

**dime... Kage-rou, ya vino Sesshomaru**

**No mi señora, es solo que...**

**¿Pasa algo?**

_Alguien vino a verme, era una joven que había sido mandada por la anciana kaede. Para que fuese a la aldea y destruyera unos monstruos que la atacaban, presurosa tome mis cosas y les encargue a mis niños. Fui guiada por la jovencita, quien no dejaba de llorar._

_Espero que este bien... la anciana kaede, ella ya no puede sola, la energía maligna era inmensa podía sentir kilómetros antes de llegar.__Esto no seria fácil._

**¡kagome, que bueno que estas aquí!**

**Anciana kaede que sucede...**

**he evacuado a los aldeanos del lugar, son muy poderosos, mis flechas purificadoras no consiguen causarles reacción alguna.**

**hmm esta bien iré a la aldea, usted permanezca aquí**

**ten mucho cuidado, mi niña**

**si... hasta pronto**.

_El ambiente era pesado, las energías trataban de consumir mi poder espiritual, eran fuertes pero no tanto como para vencerme. Un yokai se acerco a mi de manera retadora me miro, era una especie de monstruo gigantesco, color azul oscuro. Gruño para después ponerse a mi altura_.

**¡¡Mujer... entréganos la perla de Shikon!!**

**en verdad que están muy mal informados**- _sosteniendo mi arco y flecha_

**¡¡Que!!**

**Esa perla- **_lanzando la flecha_**- AH DESAPARECIDO!!!!!**

_Aquel Yokai se esfumo purificado, aquel objeto, los monstruos seguían en su búsqueda constante a pesar de que la esfera había sido usada en la transformación de Inuyasha a Yokai puro. O al menos eso fue lo que dijo sango-chan, el se había quedado con la perla después de la batalla, supuse que la uso para ese fin._

**MALDITA MUJER ELIMINASTE A NUESTRO COMANDANTE**

**¿Comandante?-**_asombrada-_** ¡¿El era el mas fuerte?! Vaya...**

**No seas insolente, insinuas que no somos rivales dignos de una Mujerzuela como Tu...**

**¿Mujerzuela?**

_Una ráfaga de energía espiritual destruyo a mi oponente, quizás me vuelvo mas fuerte o mas fría, pero no permitiría aquella ofensa._

_En verdad no podía perdonar lo que había ocasionado, la aldea estaba devastada, los cadáveres de personas inocentes estaban regados por ahí como cosas insignificantes. No los dejaría con vida eso es seguro._

_Un sujeto apareció por mi espalda, era un yokai con apariencia mas humana, largos cabellos dorados, armadura resistente y un poder demoniaco de cuidado, el era quien despedía esa energia tan poderosa, no los demas. Me aleje y le di la cara, para saber que diablos quería._

**Si buscas también la perla, ya le dije a tu amigo que esta...**

**No- **_sujetándome del mentón_**- yo he venido por ti...**

**¡SUÉLTAME!**

_Eleve mi youki y mi poder espiritual pero, este no retrocedía a pesar de ser purificado¡maldición! Que demonios quiere, no tengo conocidos yokais... y dudo mucho que sea amigo de mi Sessho_.

**Eres muy agresiva, supongo que por eso... le gustaste a el lord de las tierras del Oeste... y su híbrido hermano.**

**Así que conoces a mi Sesshomaru, ya veo... entonces por que te atreves a tratarme de esa manera, supongo que todos saben la reputación de mi yokai ¿o me equivoco?**

**Claro que lo conocemos ¿Verdad Muchachos?**

_Todos comenzaron a mofarse, los desgraciados, estaba molesta. Perdía mi tiempo con estos sujetos, me safe de aquel yokai molesto y elimine a cuanto ser maligno veía, sin desperdiciar mis valiosas flechas._

_El fuego propiciado por ellos se extendía, así que trate de dispersarlo lo mas pronto posible hasta que una nube de lluvia cayo precisamente en el lugar, aquello no había sido una casualidad. Al voltear me encontré con aquel yokai impertinente quien manipulaba la lluvia._

**¡Primero ocasionan el fuego y ahora quieren extinguirlo!**

**Así es... si sigue así morirán mas inocentes ¿no? Y tu te molestaras demasiado y eso no nos conviene... querida kagome**

**Eres detestable...**

**Sasnke**

**¿Sasnke¿Ese es tu nombre?**

**En efecto, preciosa...**

**¡¡¡¡AHHHH IMBECIL!!!!**

_Aquello continuo mas tiempo de lo pensado, los yokais se marcharon, no tuve que eliminarlos a todos para que se fueran pero... ese imbecil de cabellos dorados permanecía ahí, desafiándome, esquivando mis ataques ¡TODO!; era frustrante. Al final lo deje sin energías y me disponía a matarlo cuando el._

**¡mátame que esperas!**

**No lo are solo por que tu me lo dices... después de destruir esta aldea, lo mejor hubiera sido que huyeras con tus camaradas no crees?**

**NO-**_sonríe_**- si lo hubiera hecho no podría disfrutar de ti mas tiempo.**

**Eres un tonto... Sanske pero admito**- _guardo mis armas_- **que no puedo eliminarte, así que te pido que te largues de una buena vez.**

**Que misericordiosa resultaste, Encanto...**

**Me llamo Kagome, bastardo...**

**Ah... kagome-sama, la Mujer del Lord de las tierras del Oeste**

**No pude haberlo dicho mejor...**

_Me fui alejando despacio, este sujeto no emanaba peligro alguno, por el momento. Aun que me quede pensando, por que sabia sobre Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y yo, es cierto que debe saber que soy la Mujer de sessho pero por que sabia de Inu_

**No lo comprendo, que fines tendrá este tipo.**

**Pues ninguno en particular- **_fue sacada de mis pensamientos por aquella voz irritante._

**¿Me estas siguiendo?**

**Si, quiero acompañarte ¿No puedo?**

**¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!!!!**

**hmmm, tu Sesshomaru es muy celoso?**

**Bah, no permitirá que un tipo como tu me este elogiando, desde luego que se molestara ¡Cretino!**

**Hmmm, Entiendo y tu Kagome-Neko-chan...**

**Imbecil, no me digas así...**

**Esta bien... Kagome-sama, tu eres una mujer celosa**

**¿Qué si soy celosa? Pues supongo que si... bueno, algo...**

**¿Por qué titubeas Kagome-sama?**

**No te interesa... debo irme**

**Bueno-**_cierra los ojos_**- pero... no debes ser muy celosa, si dejas que tu sesshomaru se vea con mi hermana mayor...**

**¿¡hum!?**

**¿No lo sabias?- **_dijo con una sonrisa cínica_**- que mal... Lo siento...**

**No me interesa, Adiós...**

_Esta ves no me siguió, camine.. solo hice eso, quería alejarme de esas palabras. ¡esas mentiras! Que, no significan nada para mi... al menos eso pienso¿pero entonces por que, me duele tanto el corazón?_

_¿desconfió de mi yokai¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!! El jamás... jamás... me engañaría ¿cierto?. Que boba, no dejo de ser una niña... al creer __en alguien que apenas conozco y que me asegura que mi Sessho me es infiel, que tonta..._

* * *

**

* * *

Miko-sama...**

**¿Hum, he que se te ofrece?-**_miro bien de quien se trata_**- ¿Kenohkami?**

**Así es, Miko-sama... Kage-rou me mando por usted...**

**Ya veo... te lo agradezco eres muy servicial**

**No es para tanto, nuestro deber es proteger a la mujer de nuestro señor**

**hmmm... si**

_Dios, por que me sucede esto. ¿Soy una mujer tan debil? Después de llorar un poco y saltar a los brazos de aquella Yokai Lobo, me dejo derrumbar con facilidad. Ella a sido de ayuda pero... necesito verlo..._

_Necesito saber la verdad, pero me da miedo ya que si resulta falso, el se sentirá mal por desconfiar de Él. Pero... si es verdad seria mas doloroso._

**Kagome-sama ¿qué le sucede?**

**No es nada... Kenohkami... discúlpame**

**Para nada-**_sobresaltada_**- usted no debe disculparse, pero me gustaría poder ayudarla... pero si no me dice que le sucede dudo que...**

**Es que... soy una mujer tan débil que... me dejo influenciar con facilidad, disculpa pero es mejor marcharnos**

**Como Usted quiera... miko-sama**

_Al llegar al castillo me encontré con que mis bebes estaban armando tremendo escándalo, tuve que cuidarlos con ayuda de mi nee-chan (arashi) mientras Rin dormitaba un poco. Paso el tiempo igual que siempre pero para mi, parecía una eternidad y mas por que..._

_Él no llegaba, no estaba aquí para preguntarle, ver sus ojos y creer ciegamente en lo que me diga. Todo lo que hemos pasado, los problemas, los buenos ratos. Pensé que había madurado pero fue una ilusión, sigo inquietándome de una manera desastrosa. Cuando Inuyasha se iba al lado de kikyo, era un dolor terrible, me volvía loca de celos. Pero esto es diferente, ya que no esta comprobado que él tenga a "otra" pero aun así... me estoy muriendo en vida, los celos me carcomen... No puedo imaginar... a nadie..._

_¡¡¡ MAS QUE A MI A SU LADO!!! NO TOLERARIA QUE UNA MUJER QUISIERA ARREBATÁRMELO..._

**hummm... que posesiva... soy...**

**Kagome-sama...**

**Kage-rou... disculpa, estaba hablando sola... me dijo tu hermana que, la habias mandado a buscarme**

**Si... Usted es lo mas preciado, al igual que sus hijos, para Nuestro señor**

**Si, lo se... él ama a sus hijos... pero yo... ¿crees que pueda ser reemplazable?**

**Kagome-sama ¿por qué dice esas cosas? Yo pienso que nadie en este mundo es reemplazable... Mucho menos un ser querido**

**Disculpa mis palabras... no se ni lo que digo**

**¿Le preparo su arco y flecha?**

**Siempre tan previsora... si en efecto, por favor... voy a salir de nuevo**

**Si**

_Monte en A-UN, aquel animal dragón, vagando por la noche. Tratando de encontrar a mi Sesshomaru. Poner en claro mis sentimientos y tratar se confiar un poco mas en mi, comenzó a llover y se me dificultó la búsqueda. Así que comencé a localizar su Youki, cuando al fin lo divise..._

_Trate de llegar a lugar, lo mas lento posible por que... se sentía la presencia de alguien mas. ¡podría ser cualquier persona! Pero yo me imagine que se trataba de alguien mas... una Mujer, quizás..._

**Si vas tan lento puede que tu Sesshomaru se marche**

**AH- **_voltee a mi izquierda, sorprendida vi a ese sujeto_**- Sanske???**

**Je- **_guiñando el ojo_**- Mi Neko-chan me recuerda... ¡que alegría!**

**¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**

**Pues... vengo a acompañarte, cuando veas a tu yokai en brazos de mi hermana estoy seguro que te pondrás a llorar-**_sujetándome del __hombro_**-y para eso estoy aquí, para consolarte Neko-chan**

**hmmmm**

_No le conteste nada, ese tipo estaba muy seguro de si mismo y de lo que había contado después de todo. A-UN siguió su camino conmigo montada, el animal también se estaba percatando de que nos acercábamos a Sesshomaru. Por mi parte use mis poderes de Miko, para esconder mi youki y el de mis acompañantes demonios. No quería ser descubierta por él... llegamos hasta las orillas de un lago, sigilosamente fui a ver, puede ver la hermosa luna reflejada en las aguas del lugar y como hacia brillar la cabellera de mi yokai... aun que también vi a una mujer de largos cabellos dorados como los de Sanske... ¿seria acaso su hermana?_

_¿La mujer de la que me hablo? Completamente atónita mire la escena, esa Mujer rodeando a mis yokai del cuello con sus brazos, acercándose a el cada ves mas... insinuando su cuerpo... aquel... cuerpo de... Una Mujer mayor, con experiencia en el rostro._

**Bueno, Neko-chan debes admitir que mi Nee-chan tiene una hermosa figura, así que no culpes a tu yokai de caer en sus encantos...**

**hmmmmmmm**

**supongo que el lord prefiere divertirse con mujeres maduras, desarrolladas y no una chiquilla como tu... aun que hay gustos para cada quien, por ejemplo yo-**_abrazándome por la espalda_**- me gusta tu delicada forma... apenas estas terminando de desarrollarte... eres deliciosa**

_No que mas "vulgaridades" dijo ese tipo, yo esta inmersa en mis pensamientos, en mi corazón a punto de romperse, mis ojos nublados que no creían nada de lo veían. Quise despertar tantas veces... esto no podría ser mas que una cruel pesadilla ¡solo eso!. No... por que me había hecho esto, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos, las veces que me entregue a el confiando en que permaneceríamos juntos para siempre... pero ahora eso se a esfumado. Suspire, cerré mis ojos dispuesta a dejarme capturar por mis pensamientos, pero al abrirlos y ver que esa MUJER lo tocaba con esa MALDITAS manos, no me contuve y desate mi tristeza._

**¡¡¡NO LO TOQUES!!!**

**Neko-chan??**

**¡¡¡¡ALEJATE DE EL MALDITA DESGRACIADA!!!**

**¿Kagome...?- **_lo escuché decirme..._

**Así que... esa es tu mujer Sesshomaru-sama...**

_Lo mire como nunca antes, con rencor, dolor, lastima... todo... mientras lloraba cada ves mas y mi energía espiritual purificaba el lugar, el viento sabia que estaba molesta, es como si me comprendiera. Movía los árboles, el lado, mis cabellos y ropa a un mismo compás._

_Si no hubiera sido por que lo amo mas que a mi vida... ya hubiese terminado con él. Pero me contuve, no lastime a los presentes. No era mi intención... solo quería gritar, enojarme... demostrar que estaba con vida,__que sentía,__sufría y lloraba igual que los demás. _

_Mi corazón me decía que me alejara, corriera con todas mis fuerzas y no saber nada mas pero... mi mente decía que debía quedarme y descubrir lo que en verdad sucedía._

**por que... es que te cansaste de estar a mi lado...**

**Kagome... que haces aquí...**

**¡RESPONDEME!-**_dije llorando aun mas_

**No es lo que tu imaginas...**

**QUE... MAS PUEDE SER... ESTA MUJER TE ESTABA SEDUCIENDO Y TU NO LA APARTABAS DE TU LADO... que quieres que piense...**

**Esta Mujer... NO SIGNIFICA NADA PARA MI... TU ERES...**

**NO ME DIGAS FRASES QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES **

**DICEN-**_cerrando los ojos, no me atrevía a verlo_**- NO ME INTERESA SI TE IMPORTA O SIGNIFICA ALGO PARA TI... EL CASO ES QUE ESTAS CON ELLAS... EN OTRAS PALABRAS...**

**hmmmm**

**No la amas pero... SI PUEDES REVOLCARTE CON ELLA!!!**

**No sabes lo que estas diciendo-**_trato de acercarse a mi_**- Te estas dejando llevar por tus emociones y esto que crees... pero lo mal interpretas...**

**Dime... ¿Te has acostado con ella?**

**Kagome... yo solo...**

**DIME... solo di Si o NO...**

**Si... pero**

**No me interesa, tus justificaciones... solo... que has dicho que si...**

**Neko-chan, no te pongas triste- **_dijo sanske después de ponerme su mano en mi cabeza_**- Yo aun puedo hacerte sentir mejor...**

**¿Tu quien diablos eres?- **_dijo amenazadoramente Sesshomaru_

**No estoy hablando contigo "perro infiel" si no con mi gatita, bueno ahora que has aceptado tus pecados, dudo que ella quiera seguir contigo. Después de todo... por esa razón abandonó a Inuyasha ¿verdad? por irse con otra mujer y ahora resulta que el amor de su vida también la engaña**

**hmmmmmm- **_el tenia razón, pensé_

**Pero yo no lo are Neko-chan, así que vayámonos...**

**Yo no iré contigo a ningún lado- **_lo mire con desprecio_**- regresare a... donde estas mis hijos y me largare de aquí...**

**Kagome...**

**Despreocúpate... no te estorbare mas, puedes llevar a "tu Mujer" al castillo, ya no me encontraras ahí.**

**Por que eres tan terca MUJER-**_dijo sujetándome de ambos brazos_**-déjame explicarte todo, no saques conjeturas de la nada... después de todo lo que pasamos vas a dar por perdida nuestra relación.**

**Lo mismo digo... Sesshomaru-sama...**

**hmmm-**_retrocediendo_**- No me mires de esa manera...**

**He, Natsume-nee-chan... llévate a este perro de una ves, y deja que me quede con mi gatita en paz ¡te parece!**

**Nii-san... que malo eres, pero tienes razón-**_dijo aquella mujer poniendo su mano en el rostro de sesshomaru_**- Ahora nada impide que este contigo...**

**¡NO ME TOQUES!**

_Tras la advertencia, Sesshomaru sujeto la mano de aquella mujer y con el veneno de sus garras la lastimo de gravedad, Sanske alejo a su hermana antes de que el daño fuese mayor._

_En la mirada de... Sesshomaru había una irá contenida, los ojos se tornaban rojos con cada respiración profunda, el taiyoukai estaba muy irritado, Pero esto no es mas que culpa suya. No dije nada, solo me alejaba con A-UN, lo que el hiciera con "su amante" no era mi problema._

* * *

_

* * *

Sabia que me estaba siguiendo, pero no hice caso a sus llamadas, y seguí de frente, al parecer lo desespere ya que de un gran salto se puso frente a mi._

**¡HASTA CUANDO PIENSAS IGNORARME MUJER!**

**Oh, me estabas hablando lo siento...**

**Te pones de un humor que...**

**No tienes nada que reclamarme, así que lárgate... NO QUIERO VERTE**

_Era mentira, todo lo era, no podía olvidar que lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero tampoco seria tan tonta como para perdonar algo así._

_Siempre estaría en mi mente, la posibilidad de que lo hiciera de nuevo, por eso ahora... solo deseo irme. Alejarme, es todo._

**Kagome, primero que nada, que diablos hacías en un lugar como ese, te dije que te quedaras en casa...**

**SI CLARO, para que te vieras con esa ZORRA**

**Hmm, es verdad que me he estado viendo con ella pero no como tu crees**

**AHHHH menos mal... seguramente crees que soy una imbecil, como para tragarme una mentira así, BAKA**

**Escúchame-**_me sorprendió cuando me abrazo y atrajo hasta su pecho_**-No te dejare ir hasta que me escuches por completo...**

**Suéltame-**_dije sonrojada y entre sollozos_**- Déjame ir...**

**Kagome... yo seria incapaz de estar con otra mujer que no seas tu...**

**QUE HIPÓCRITA, me lo dices después de acostarte con "ESA"**

**shhhh- **_poniendo su dedo en mi boca_**- A Natsume... ya la conocía desde antes, por que yo... bueno, había tenido sexo con ella... MUCHO antes de conocerte... eso fue hace mas de 70 años, aproximadamente.**

**¿70 años? Hmmmm-**_bajando la mirada_**- pero entonces...**

**Tu ni siquiera, habías llegado a esta época... debes saber que he vivido mucho tiempo y yo hacia mías a las yokais cuando tenia gana de hacerlo... ella es una de las tantas... después de tenerte entre mis brazos, ya no toque a nadie mas... no había necesidad, yo ya tenia a mi MUJER.**

**hmmmm...Baka...yo-**_dije buscando su Mirada_

**Pero esa Maldita regreso, dispuesta a terminar con lo mas preciado que tengo, así que estuve viéndola para convencerla de que se fuera, que solo habíamos compartido una noche... nada mas... pero Natsume era persistente; me dijo que iría a verte y decirte que era mi amante... tuve miedo y accedí a verla esta ves, No aria nada... me engañaría a mi mismo pero tal parece que mando a su hermano a crear este conflicto ya que..**

**¿Ya que... que¿qué tenia planeado?**

**Envenenar tu alma y que de aquel rencor... me matases con tu poder de Miko... ese tipo probo tus poderes y supo que podrías hacerlo**

**Aun que hubiese sido verdad-**_llorando mas_**- y que me hubieses engañado, a pesar de todo el rencor que mi alma hubiese generado yo... no seria capaz de hacerte daño... Te amo demasiado...**

**Lo se... Pero igual que tu... tuve miedo...**

**Perdóname, por creer que tu...**

**Kagome...**

_Me abraza mas, impidiendo que termine la frase, ambos nos dejamos caer__en el suelo, estando sentados... sintiéndonos el uno al otro, llorando..._

_Por que pude sentir sus lagrimas, que no son nada comparadas con las mías que lloro a cada rato, las de el... son mi preciado tesoro, las cuales solo yo he tenido el privilegio de verlas. Nadie mas, puede presumir de haber visto llorar al poderoso "Sesshomaru"._

**Vamonos a casa... Sessho**

**Si... es lo mejor... tengo mucho sueño**

**Igual yo...**

**Kagome-**_me toma del rostro y me besa tiernamente_

**Sesshomaru...**

* * *

_

* * *

El amor es algo muy lindo y puro, pero puede verse envuelto en celos incluso si estas plenamente seguro de la otra persona, eso no hace que desaparezca el miedo de perder a ese ser querido. Nos hace vulnerable y débiles, pero supongo que... tenemos que aprender de nuestros errores, sacrificar la angustia, perder el miedo y dejar a un lado el orgullo._

_Pedir disculpas si has dudas, también si has mentido. Es todo, después de Todo... somos seres vivos que caemos en debilidades como esas, no__estamos exentos. Ni siquiera... los Yokais..._

**Bienvenidos, Sesshomaru-sama... kagome-sama**

**Gracias, Kenohkami- **_sonriéndoles_**- Kage-rou**

**Buenas noches, aseguren las puertas del castillo**

**Si señor- **_agregaron las yokais lobo_

_Subimos a nuestra habitación, no sin antes checar a nuestros "Bebes" a todos ellos, después nos recostamos, él en la cabecera y yo a un lado, la gran ventana de nuestra recamara dejaba entrar la hermosa luna llena __Que expiaba nuestras culpas._

_El por no compartir esa parte de su pasado y ocultarlo haciendo pensar algo mas, impuro, sucio..._

_Y yo por desconfiar en la persona que amo, por siquiera imaginar que mi confianza a sido defraudada. Los dos somos tan diferentes a veces pero, tan igual a fin de cuentas, será quizás por que estamos destinados a estar juntos... No, esto no es el destino... es algo que ambos elegimos. Por que ninguno de nosotros nos imaginamos de esta manera que estamos ahora._

**Sesshomaru...**

_Cuando me miras así_

_completo estoy  
Cuando me miras así_

_yo se quien soy  
No pido más es lo mejor  
Eres el ángel_

_luz de mi amor_

**hmmm, dime...**

**Recuerdas la primera ves que nos conocimos...**

**hm-**_mirándome con extrañes_**-Si, Fue cuando buscaba la tumba de mi padre**

**En ese momento, estaba con Inuyasha...**

**Si, trato de olvidarlo...**

**je-**_le sonrió_**-debo admitir que al verte, me dije a mi misma **

**que-**_volteándolo a ver_**-Eras el hombre mas apuesto que había visto.**

**Vaya-**_algo sonrojado_**-Pues en aquel entonces, solo te vi como una simple humana, pero después pudiste sacar a colmillo de acero... y llamaste mi atención, aun que fuese un poco...**

**Llamar la atención del gran Sesshomaru-sama- **_recostándome en su hombro_**- Por eso quisiste eliminarme con tu veneno...**

**Antes era diferente-**_abrazándome_**-Lo bueno de todo esto, es que ahora estas con vida y lo mejor... es que estas mi lado...**

**Si-**_sujetando sus brazos que me tenían segura_**-Nadie sabe lo que le espera el día de mañana... pero, eso es lo emocionante de la vida**

**ah-**_suspiro largo de mi yokai_**- Supongo...**

**Si...**

_baje la cabeza un poco, mis cabellos fueron enfrente de mi rostro ocultando mis ojos que estaban expresivamente pensantes._

_Pude sentir la mano de mi yokai buscando mi mirada entre esos mechones de cabello. Y tomo el tiempo para acariciar con delicadeza mi rostros, volteándolo hasta encontrarme con el suyo. Nuestra miradas eran intensas, serias, expresivas, alegres, tristes.__Todo al mismo tiempo, el era tan hermoso que cualquier problema se arreglaba al instante de verlo, y que__me viese con__tanta ternura con... tanto amor... me atrevo a decir._

_Si dijese que espere este final, estaría mintiendo, ahora que me pongo a pensar en ello... yo creí compartir una vida con otra persona. Ni en mis mas locos sueños pensé estar entre los brazos de este yokai._

_Quizás no sea lo que soñé o imagine, pero Es MUCHO MEJOR..._

**Puedo escuchar el palpitar de tu corazón...**

**¿Corazón?-**_ríe con algo de sarcasmo_**- ¿Así que si tenia uno?**

**Si, siempre lo has tenido... sessho**

_En ti puedo ver la libertad  
Tú me haces sentir que puedo volar  
Y se que el aquí es mi lugar  
Y se que el a ti yo quiero amar._

**¿dime?**

**Te amo...**

**yo también...**

**discúlpame por...**

**shhh, ya no digas nada... Neko-chan**

**hmm-**_muy sonrojada_**- No te burles... esa manera boba en que ese sujeto me llamaba... yo no quería y lo sabes.**

**Tranquilízate, fue una broma... tu eres solo "Mi Mujer" es una forma tierna de llamarte, Bueno eso creo**

_Cuando me miras así  
Cuando me miras así  
No hace falta nada más  
Sólo ganas siento de amar_

**Como tu dijiste... no importa como me llames, siempre y cuando...**

**Kagome...**

**No dejes de hacerlo**

_Esa noche fue tan contraria a la anterior, ya que permanecimos recostados, abrazándonos, con tranquilidad valorando cada instante que compartíamos. Ya después tendríamos tiempo de demostrarnos ese otro afecto que tiene que ver con nuestros cuerpos._

_Ahora estábamos alimentando nuestras almas, se escucha prepotente, pero es la verdad. al fin de cuentas Nuestros sentimientos son los que perduran a través del tiempo. Pido vida por un largo periodo, pero no es para mi sino... para mis niños, mi "esposo", mi Familia..._

**En que piensas- **_dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos_

**Pues... Permanecer "siempre" a tu lado...**

**hm-**_me sonríe_**- No, soy yo quien te pide estar a tu lado...**

**Estando juntos lo demás no importa... yo te acompaño a ti y tu a mi**

_Nos quedamos dormidos sin decir mas, me siento segura cuando estoy con el, no se que nos depare el futuro... pero sigo creyendo que todo será bueno y los malos momentos los afrontaremos juntos..._

_Cuando me miras así_

_perdido estoy...  
Cuando me miras así_

_contigo voy...  
Que puedo hacer_

_tus ojos son...  
El imán de mi corazón. _

**FIN**

* * *

_Bueno, ya ha terminado este fic, que con mucho cariño empecé el _**29 de octubre del 2005 **_y termina hoy_** 26 de Enero del 2007.**

_Mucho tiempo, pero es por mis tardanzas (jejeje) agradezco a todos su apoyo y recuerden que los quiero mucho, y que sigan adelante y creen nuevas historias alrededor de la linda pareja que es Sesshomaru y Kagome. Yo por mi parte me encargare de contestar los review que vienen y vendran personalmente Gracias. __en este capitulo salieron unos nuevos personajes (de la mente de wolf Trinity) los cuales tuve que ponerle nombres nuevos (diferentes) ya que eran en inglés y pues supuestamente el fic se ubica en Japón. Así que aquí los significados de ellos (Sanske y natsume son creación mía)_

Kage- Sombra (shadow)**Ken- golpe** **(shock)**Ohkami- Lobo **Rou-otra forma de decir lobo**.

**P.D.- mi sueño es llegar a los 200 review, con su apoyo se que lo lograre... falta poquito, en mi perfil vienen unas palabras para mis bellas lectoras.**


End file.
